Media luz
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Él nunca vencía a sus oponentes con armas o golpes, él solo entraba en su mente, quebraba su alma y ellos solos se aniquilaban.
1. Reminiscencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Permiso expreso de Ellistriel para el uso de "la vecina molesta" de su fic "Crónicas Perdidas de Konoha", le agradezco me permita el uso del personaje y parte de la propuesta de trama para Ibiki Morino, y los invito a leerlo.

* * *

_

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)

* * *

_

_Advertencias:_

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido.

* * *

_

**Media Luz**

El nunca vencía a sus oponentes con armas o golpes, él solo entraba en su mente, quebraba su alma y ellos solos se aniquilaban.

* * *

**Reminiscencia**

Si pudiera golpear a alguien lo habría hecho desde hacía más de una hora, aunque lo más seguro era que el problema no se resolviera y el tic nervioso de su ojo derecho tampoco desaparecería. Inútilmente trató de concentrarse en el expediente que tenía en las manos pero era la enésima vez que leía el primer párrafo y la enésima vez que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito, todo por culpa del infernal golpeteo del techo que básicamente era el piso del departamento de arriba.

Maldijo al constructor de la aldea, el muy infeliz para ahorrar en materiales no había hecho la separación pertinente entre nivel y nivel o cuando menos, pudo haber comprado un aislante acústico barato, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Lo odiaba, a él y al concepto de vivienda popular.

Las manos le temblaban sin control alguno, usualmente no cedía al estrés fácilmente, después de todo se había dedicado la vida entera a estudiar las ciencias de la conducta humana, podía prever causa y consecuencia de cada gesto, así como la forma de controlarse para actuar racionalmente por lo que, lo que le estaba sucediendo, era ridículo.

Maldijo ahora, pero muy para sus adentros porque si lo oían terminaría con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, a la dirigente de la aldea por obligarle a cambiarse de edificio cuando podía perfectamente sacar un perfil psicológico a distancia.

La hoja del reporte estaba temblando, la razón lógica era debido al estremecimiento de sus manos, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista quizás la pobre temía por su integridad al elevarse el ruido de arriba, parecía que había un desfile o una marcha de entrenamiento de academia, las vigas cimbraban dejando caer un poco de polvo, el plafón cedería en cualquier momento y entonces la chica de arriba caería en seco… con un poco de suerte se rompía las piernas y tendría que estar en el hospital por un tiempo…

Resopló con cierto fastidio, se había quedado quieta al fin y sus "buenos" deseos se frustraban por completo con eso. Pero al menos podía hacer ya "su trabajo", su ridículo trabajo a decir verdad. Detrás de él una enorme pila de archiveros de todos tamaños lo saludaba con reverendo descaro con sus brillantes cajones de metal reluciendo a la luz del único foco que servía en el lugar. El anterior dueño era uno de esos sujetos que podrían acomodarse perfectamente en una caja de cartón en algún callejón olvidado de la aldea y llamar hogar a eso.

Pero volviendo a lo que hacía, tornó la mirada al reporte que tenía en manos. Bonita forma de pasar el tiempo de cuida-niños encubierto; organizar los archivos viejos del cuartel de seguridad interna de la aldea. El gran interrogador Ibiki Morino haciendo de archivista marginado. Pero al menos no le pagaban como a uno y la renta del piso que tenía ahora corría a cuenta del departamento de impuestos por ser "gastos de misión".

Hacía ya varios años que no le asignaban un trabajo así, no desde que terminó su residencia en el ya abandonado edificio de policía. Aunque debía reconocer que sin duda aprendió muchas cosas de los Uchiha en esos días.

Cuando era más joven soñó con ser un ninja glorioso, pero sin duda en ese sitio se dio cuenta de que tras bambalinas, la vida era más tétricamente interesante. No era lo mismo enfrentar un cuerpo al que se le pueden quebrar fácilmente los huesos que meterse en la mente de alguien y jugar con su voluntad hasta doblegarla y orillarlo a hacer lo que uno desee, después de todo, una vez quebrada el alma solo queda un cascarón manipulable.

Los Uchiha usaban genjutsu y técnicas del clan para hacer el trabajo, pero él no estaba en posibilidad de hacer lo mismo, no había nacido con ese precioso don, así que como buen ninja solo le quedaba usar lo que tenía a la mano, aprender e improvisar.

Cada día procuraba hacer un poco más de tiempo en cada archivero de cada cubículo esperando el caso de cada día, un ladrón fantasma, algún acosador, merodeadores, secuestradores, asesinatos dentro de la misma aldea. Gente que profanaba tumbas, que coleccionaba cadáveres, que contrabandeaba mercancía o personas, niños que habían quedado huérfanos tras la gran guerra ninja para convertirlos en servidumbre, en esclavos sin mucha esperanza de vida, mujeres enviudadas que se dejaban hacer lo que fuera para sacar adelante a su familia… ¡Cada cosa que había! ¡Y cómo le daban ganas de salir de la oficina y partirles la cara hasta dejarlos irreconocibles!

Sin embargo, sabía que su técnica de taijutsu era apenas medianamente buena. Ciertamente era capaz como cualquier otro ninja de anticipar movimientos, de leer a sus oponentes, después de todo era un procedimiento sencillo que en la academia lo enseñaban en cursos de acción y reacción en las líneas de movimiento del cuerpo; si la cadera gira es patada baja, si lo hace la cintura es alta, arquear la espala hacia atrás es indicio de llave con las piernas. Lo que marca la diferencia en un combate no es anticiparse o no, eso es sencillo, el anticipo no sirve si el movimiento es rápido. Y siendo él de complexión tosca, su misma musculatura le restaba agilidad, su propio peso le hacía fallar en velocidad y si bien era resistente a la mayoría de ataques que le lanzaban, eso no ayuda mucho si lo que uno quiere es atacar. Pero, a resumidas cuentas, la lógica de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la misma siempre porque el cuerpo no puede tomar líneas incoherentes.

La mente por su parte sí, puede retorceré a niveles extremos, puede cambiar a donde le plazca porque no está atada a las leyes de la física y ahí es cuando el potencial de un shinobi se requiere explotar para analizar las debilidades de un oponente, armar un patrón de conducta y contraatacar sin preocuparse por las rendimientos bajos de uno mismo en algunas áreas de entrenamiento. Pero así como puede tomar por sorpresa un buen plan en plena batalla, había aprendido que también se puede moldear a entero gusto los movimientos y sobre todo los pensamientos de un oponente.

Sugestión, miedo, intimidación, provocación, son algunas de las armas para obligar a una mente a ir a donde se quiera, claro que a diferencia de un kunai o una shuriken, estas solo sirven cuando quien las usa no las arroja.

Complicado, lo mismo pensó cuando le ofrecieron el entrenamiento para interrogador.

Después de todo, era joven y lleno de energía, lo que menos quería era pasar la vida en un cuarto oscuro con un tipo amarrado a una silla con una luz blanca sobre el acusado y él gritando como desquiciado para que le dijera en donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Demasiado cliché para su gusto.

Aunque ordenar los archivos tampoco era precisamente su máximo en la vida pero al menos así pasaba más tiempo estudiando los casos, leyéndolos antes de meterlos en la gaveta que les correspondía y pensando las formas más crueles de hacer sufrir a cada mal nacido.

Y pues, en realidad, tan solo estaba haciendo tiempo para conseguir una plaza titular como efectivo de policía, lo que ha decir verdad era un poco complicado porque en primer lugar las vacantes eran limitadas y en segundo, le daban prioridad a las solicitudes de los Uchiha.

Al final se quedó con las ganas porque al desaparecer el clan, el edificio fue cerrado, el papeleo se pasó a una sección olvidada del cuartel general ANBU y él terminó botado de nuevo como oficinista pero ahora en la división de tortura e interrogación. Curiosa forma de llegar y más curioso aún que cuando le ofrecieron el entrenamiento no le hubieran dicho el primer nombre de la división, si desde el principio le hubieran marcado la palabra "tortura" no se lo pensaba tanto para tomar la plaza.

Le dejó el trabajo de archivista a su hermano menor que recién ingresaba y se plantó en la oficina del comandante para hacer la solicitud del entrenamiento, misma que le concedieron al momento junto con fecha, hora y lugar para iniciar.

Cinco treinta de la mañana, bosque de la muerte primer día del mes décimo del año en curso. Puntual, él solo.

Pronto llegó quien sería su examinador. El ANBU de capa blanca le tendió un fólder que contenía los archivos de cuatro ninjas enemigos capturados, acusados de espionaje, chantaje, robo y asesinato de una familia civil.

—Tres adultos, un anciano y tres niñas; siete, nueve y doce años respectivamente. El anciano no resistió mucho; fue el primero en morir debido a una hemorragia interna. Las niñas fueron violadas frente a su padre junto con su madre. Le rompieron los brazos y piernas al hombre por lo que no pudo hacer mucho. Fueron mutilados poco a poco, los miembros de las mujeres se esparcieron por la casa y dejaron vivo al padre, pero igual murió después de una agónica estadía en el hospital. Es simple lo que debes hacer y quiero pensar que ya lo supones…

—Los soltaron, los cuatro están adentro, los encuentro y termino la misión.

El examinador asintió; —Pero debes dejar todo; shurikens, kunais, sellos, bombas, la malla, los protectores, los vendajes, chaqueta y hasta la banda ninja.

Sin duda hizo lo que se le pidió y entró al bosque sin importarle que a su espalda cerraran de nuevo con el candado la cerca metálica que en realidad no tenía más que un simbolismo psicológico de "no hay vuelta atrás".

—Morino, tienes que demostrar que eres apto para entrar en la división de tortura e interrogación. Si te atrapan, te pedirán información, se supone que no digas nada… si los atrapas, sácales todo lo que puedas.

El joven se marchó asintiendo levemente. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista dos ninjas más de ANBU se colocaron a ambos lados del que hacía de examinador. —Los otros dos candidatos también ya entraron y el escuadrón liberó a los dos prisioneros en el centro.

—Esperen en la torre hasta nueva indicación

—Si

.

Nunca se había sentido tan extasiado pese a que estaba en desventaja numérica y desarmado, dedujo que el plan era ver que tan bueno era en situaciones extremas, como si el examen a chūnin hubiese sido solo una práctica de campo. Ahora en verdad sería supervivencia.

Se movía rápido y con todo el sigilo que podía. Estaba confiado, sí, pero no era idiota y siendo cuatro contra uno el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era muestra clara de suicidio. Necesitaba armar un plan, una emboscada que no comprometiera la vida de los sujetos para poder hacer las preguntas. Analizó la situación y fueran de donde fueran, seguro necesitarían agua y el río era la opción más lógica.

.

El día pasó demasiado rápido, aunque cuando uno corre por su vida el tiempo es cruelmente más largo, de eso se dio cuenta mientras saltaba de rama en rama no queriendo mirar hacia atrás y ver qué tan cerca estaba su perseguidor, lo más seguro es que se hubieran separado al sentirle merodeando el área, ¡Valla suerte la suya! ¡Precisamente con el que tuvo que encontrarse le doblegaba las habilidades en batalla!

En su desesperación por ganar ventaja puso demasiado chakra en sus pies y la rama que pisó se quebró haciéndole caer sin tiempo para más nada… lo había alcanzado.

—Vamos niño, dime ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? — el aliento fétido del ninja en su cara le revolvió el estómago pero se rehusó a hablar. El otro lo comprendió, —Bien, veamos cuanto más aguantas…

.

Un alarido desgarrador sonó en el bosque ahuyentado a las aves de la zona, Ibiki levantó la mirada, desde su escondite pudo ver perfectamente el vuelo de la parvada, frunció el seño ¿Qué hacían esos cuatro?

Casi salía a revisar pero un chakra que se acercaba le hizo recobrar la postura en su sitio. Ciertamente, el agua los había atraído. Miró con cuidado al sujeto. Tenía una complexión media, probablemente de especializaba en genjutsu, mientras tuviera cuidado al acercarse podía ganarle fácilmente. Aunque también podía esperar a que cayera en la trampa y…

Listo, ya estaba, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho, el ninjutsu somnífero que había puesto en el río era eficiente, aunque se arriesgaba a deshidratarse si no encontraba a los otros tres pronto, drenar chakra envenenado no era la mejor opción pero había que trabajar con lo que se tenía a la mano.

Llegó hasta él asegurándose de que no fuera una trampa a su trampa y le estuvieran esperando con una emboscada. Como no podía arriesgarse a que despertara y escapara, o lo matara en el peor de los casos si solo lo amarraba, se le ocurrió algo que siempre había querido hacer desde que estaba en las oficinas de los Uchiha. No había reglas después de todo.

El dolor cortó de inmediato el efecto del jutsu somnífero, sus brazos extendidos con las palmas hacia arriba tenían una roca sobre cada mano y al ninja moreno sobre ellas ejerciendo más presión.

—Necesito que me digas un par de cosas

—Jódete maldito infeliz

—Aún no pregunto, se supone que esperes eso para responder, habla de tu aldea

—…

Al no tener respuesta movió los pies de manera que las rocas hicieran fricción en las destrozadas manos y haciendo que avanzaran un poco hacia adentro, quebrando las muñecas. Repitió la pregunta un par de veces más, pero el otro se negaba a responder. Lo miró con atención, fuera de la mueca de dolor causada por los brazos triturados hasta el codo el tipo se veía como un sujeto normal.

_Las niñas fueron violadas… siete, nueve y doce años…_

_Desgraciado._

Las manos eran lo de menos ahora que lo pensaba. Bajó de las dos piedras que apresaban al ninja que capturó y caminó un poco hacia el borde del río, se subió en una roca más o menos redonda por la erosión del agua. Con ayuda de un poco de chakra comenzó a rodarla hasta dejarla a los pies de su víctima, fue al bosque regresando tranquilamente al poco rato con un tronco delgado no muy largo, pero lo suficiente para lo que quería. Usó el leño para separarle las rodillas y volvió a subir a la roca encaminándola de nuevo con agonizante calma hasta la entrepierna del que estaba en el suelo.

Lo que pretendía era obvio, no le amputaba el miembro porque no llevaba un kunai. Horrorizado el otro guardó silencio, no le harían hablar, no le diría nada a ese sádico, solo giró el rostro hacia la derecha y cerró los ojos debido a lo cual no vio venir el puñetazo a su cara generosamente cargado de más chakra que le rompió la nariz.

—Si no quieres hablar de la aldea, hablemos de ti

Ibiki estaba aturdido, nunca se había portado así. No negaba que lo había pensado, pero hacerlo era ya diferente y el sujeto no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. Lo que implicaba más coerción.

—Tu nombre

—…

Atrajo un poco la roca y esta comenzó a hacer presión en los muslos aprisionándolos contra el suelo.

—Tu nombre

—…

Nuevamente lo hizo esta vez procurando dejarla lo más cerca posible de la pelvis, pero los muslos ya estaban sangrando, seguro el músculo ya estaba deshecho, y a juzgar por la cara del tipo los nervios no del todo.

—Tu nombre

Esta vez la respuesta fue una escupida con algo de sangre directo a su rostro, él respondió con otro golpe a la cara, esta vez la mejilla izquierda se había abierto, seguro le dejaría una marca no muy agradable.

—Tu nombre

—…

Ya sin hacer más desidioso el asunto acercó el trecho faltante aplastando por completo la entrepierna del sujeto y asegurándose de tener bien centrado el miembro que le quitó la dulce inocencia a esas niñas, que si bien no conocía, de todos los crímenes, los de naturaleza sexual eran los que le parecían los más aberrantes.

— ¡Raidō Namiashi!

El alarido que pegó bien puso escucharse hasta el otro lado del bosque y con los gritos que daba seguramente sus compañeros vendrían a buscarlo, eso si aquellos no eran los suficientemente malditos como para dejarlo morir solo. Se levantó, pues estaba de cuclillas sobre su pecho una vez que dejó la roca donde quería y se colocó a un lado, lo miró de reojo no pudiendo contener una sonrisa de triunfo, el pobre de verdad estaba sufriendo.

—Cuéntame de tu aldea

— ¡Jódete!

Posiblemente le abría dicho más cosas y no precisamente de lo que el aspirante a interrogador quería saber de no ser porque los quejidos no le dejaban sacar palabras de la boca.

Ibiki, dejó de mirarle… esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil como para no tener armas, estar en desventaja numérica y supuestamente con un cuarteto de sádicos, ¿Por qué no estaba ya él bajo las rocas en lugar del tal Raidō?

_Si te atrapan, te pedirán información, se supone que no digas nada… si los atrapas, sácales todo lo que puedas._

—Se supone que no diga nada si me atrapan… que pregunte si atrapo… sin bandas… esto no era supervivencia…— Ibiki habló en voz alta y aún con sus gritos el otro escuchó.

—Raidō Namiashi, candidato para entrar a la división de tortura e interrogación del cuerpo ANBU— mustió el otro casi ahogándose con su sangre, la que aún no se contenía de los golpes en la cara…

.

Cerró el expediente de los verdaderos asesinos de la familia a quienes encontró casi un día después del suceso en el río. ¿Quién diría que todas las suposiciones que hizo ese día eran erradas? No era examen de supervivencia, ni tampoco para ver si eran capaces de distinguir aliados de enemigos, solo les estaban haciendo un maldito examen de aptitudes y salió "adecuado" para el puesto.

Él se quedó en ANBU, Raidō terminó como guardaespaldas del kage "por su lealtad a la aldea aún en circunstancias extremas". Menos mal que no había rencores, aunque lo que ocurrió no era secreto y ahora los demás jōunin varones dudaban bastante para acercarse.

Se levantó después de acomodar las notas, graficas y archivos como se suponía que debieran estar y los llevó al archivero que les tocaba. En eso el desfile empezó de nuevo arriba, escuchó cómo algo de cerámica posiblemente daba al suelo, seguido de algunos golpes secos que presintió como un "me levanté de la cama sin prender la luz, choqué con la mesa de noche y se cayó la lámpara, al querer salvarla se vino abajo el perchero que tiró el espejo"… esa niña era un peligro más para sí misma que para la aldea. De repente otro golpe y luego nada, se preguntó si estaría bien, el plan no era que se muriera mientras él vigilaba, así que tomó la escoba que tenía cerca y golpeó el techo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No estoy haciendo ruido! — gritó la vecina para luego patear el suelo.

Él de nuevo uso su escoba; — ¡Vas a romper esta cosa! — le gritó, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre si lo escuchó porque ella seguía alegando a todo pulmón que no estaba haciendo ruido.

Dejó la escoba en su lugar de nuevo, vivir con ella iba a ser complicado, y mejor se fue a acostar preguntándose por qué demonios los otros vecinos no se quejaban.

* * *

_Si ya leyeron Crónicas asumo que saben quién es la vecina, pero no se preocupen que no pienso hacer plagio, el OC nunca saldrá como tal._

_Bueno, este capítulo es bastante ligero a comparación de los que le seguirán, espero recibir sus comentarios para saber si no estoy tan loca como presumo._

_n.n_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Obcecación

**Obcecación**

Había un momento que apreciaba más que ningún otro; la total calma de la madrugada, el instante placentero para poder entrar en un sueño ligeramente más profundo ya que en el silencio absoluto es más fácil estar al tanto de lo que sucede en la realidad sin tener que estar en alerta máxima, porque es demasiado tarde como para que alguien no se haya ido a la cama ya, o demasiado temprano como para que alguien esté levantado.

Al menos alguien normal…

— ¡Vamos Lee! ¡La mañana es perfecta para avivar la llama de la juventud!

— ¡Si Gai-sensei!

— ¡Vamos donde mi bella dama espera a ser protegida!

— ¡Nada le pasará mientras estemos vigilando Guy-sensei! ¡Si algo llegara a pasarle yo daré quinientas vueltas a la aldea cargando el doble de pesas en las piernas!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Lee!

Maldijo su suerte de ser hombre de cognición visual, estaba metido entre las sábanas con la almohada sobre la cabeza pero inevitablemente vino a su mente la imagen de un atardecer en la playa, una ola dramática chocando contra un roca y al par de las mallas verdes llamándose por su nombre mientras unas inverosímiles estrellas de fuego refulgían en lugar de las pupilas de sus ojos como si estos no fueran de por si extraños.

Se acercaban, por fortuna al moverse no hacían ruido, sus cuerpos eran su todo y cada músculo estaba educado para obedecer solo las órdenes mentales que daban, pero callados no se quedaban y a tanto tiempo de ser asignados como sensei y pupilo no se habían tomado la molestia de variar el discurso. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la vieja ventana se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Buenos días Ka…! — el más joven de los maestros de taijutsu no terminó su frase tras encontrar al capitán del departamento de tortura e interrogación de ANBU sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en él, misma que en las penumbras de la pieza despedía un ligero brillo que se podría traducir mejor que una mirada asesina del Uchiha menor. — ¡Lo siento Ibiki-san! Parece que esta tampoco era la ventana— dijo antes de salir de nuevo para ir a la siguiente.

No podía haber otra razón, la culpa de todas sus desgracias desde que se había mudado voluntariamente obligado era su vecina, la pequeña espabilada que había llegado a Konoha desde hacía ya un tiempo y a la que debía mantener bajo vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso.

El sueño había salido huyendo de los maestros de taijutsu y odiaba estar de ocioso en la cama, así que se levantó buscando el interruptor para encender la luz pues aún no despuntaba el alba…

Algo en su consciente adormilado le dijo, después de unos minutos de subir y bajar la pequeña palanca plástica, que era muy posible que la bombilla estuviera fundida y por eso no encendía. Gruñó fastidiado, bonita forma de empezar el día, levantado por el pequeño clon de Guy, confundido con su vecina y le seguía una ducha fría y a ciegas porque no había reparado aún el calentador y todos los focos, excepto el de la sala estaban muertos.

La falta de luz no era realmente un problema, al menos no para moverse en el departamento, pero al leer los archivos sí era un fastidio. Si solo usaba la luz del día se limitaban las horas de trabajo, tampoco se podía mover de la sala y eso era bastante engorroso, sin sillones ni mesa, ni nada para estar cuando menos en una postura adecuada.

El agua surcaba las cicatrices de su cabeza alejando cualquier rastro de pereza y desidia que dejaba usualmente la cama indistintamente de quién se tratara. Mentalmente empezó a repasar las tareas del día y ninguna era muy alentadora hasta que recordó el pendiente que tenía que atender con la Godaime, si la convencía, su día, y su vida, se alegrarían un poco… en el estricto y escalofriante sentido que pudiera tener la "alegría" para él.

De pronto, el techo tembló y algunos gritos alarmistas de su vecina retumbaron en todo el edificio, por un segundó pensó que esta vez sí se vendría abajo la loza de vieja madera, pero mientras se envolvía la cintura en una toalla apenas y tuvo tiempo de detener una pieza del azulejo verde agua que cayó del techo seguido de otro y otro más, trató de gritar un sonoro "¡Estate quieta!" pero la tubería oxidada de cobre barato salió disparada del muro desprovisto de baldosas y el agua helada salió disparada a la boca del ninja que se disponía a silenciar a tan molesta vecina.

.

— ¿Por qué tan de mal humor Ibiki? — le preguntó la Hokage medio adormilada aún y a voces públicas se sabía que a causa de las trasnochadas que se daba en el bar. Los ojos color miel se paseaban de una hoja a otra entre los expedientes que se arremolinaban en su escritorio, pero el examinador sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía era simplemente farolear "responsablemente" en su papel, y lo haría al menos hasta el medio día cuando estuviera del todo despierta, así que si quería pedir el favor era ahora.

—Hokage-sama…

—Dime

—Por favor, deje que me encargue de los expedientes de la desaparecida policía militar de Konoha

—… Se supone que eso te encargué mientras termina el periodo de vigilancia para…

— ¡Lo sé! — intervino antes de que la mujer mencionara el nombre de sus desgracias —No es necesario mencionarla— masculló consiguiendo que la rubia levantara la mirada arqueando una ceja; Ibiki Morino no solo la había interrumpido, había levantado el tono de voz con ella. Él solo atinó a aclararse la garganta a modo de rara disculpa y seguir con lo que estaba: —Lo siento, sé que me encargó archivarlos, pero resulta que muchos casos están abiertos y lo que quiero es que me deje investigar para cerrarlos

—El último registro no puede tener menos de cinco años abandonado y "la escena del crimen" no debe de haberse conservado muy bien que digamos, y sin afán de ofender tus habilidades; si los Uchiha no pudieron…

—Los Uchiha fallaron porque solo buscaron ninjas

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Déjeme hacer la investigación, no desatenderé mi misión principal, de cualquier forma, Hatake la tiene pegada como lapa, sin vigilancia no estará.

—… Si eso quieres…

—Gracias Hokage-sama, con su permiso

.

El capitán salió del despacho cediéndole el paso a Shizune que llegaba con más papeles. En definitiva, el ataque de Orochimaru hacía un par de meses no había conseguido destruir la aldea como tal, pero eso sí, los había metido en un menudo problema burocrático. Menos mal que no era su área.

Regresó a su piso por el sumario que momentos antes de salir había llamado su atención. Cerró la puerta de un golpe bien claro para anunciar que llegaba, no a quien estuviera en el departamento porque vivía solo, era la vecina de arriba solo por si acaso pretendía salir justo en ese momento, además, si a los demás inquilinos no les molestaba el escándalo que hacía la chica, un golpe de puerta no debía tener mayor inconveniente.

La situación era perfecta, Hatake estaba arriba y mientras él estuviera en la aldea no había forma alguna en la que ella se quedara sola. Tomó un par de pergaminos, su porta kunais y el expediente para salir de nuevo.

.

No frecuentaba los barrios civiles, ni conocía a alguien de ahí ni había mucho que ver "turísticamente" hablando, solo se asignaba un par de equipos genin considerados como la mejor opción para hacerse cargo de cualquier inconveniente que pudiera suceder.

Fatal error, por eso casos como el que tenía en las manos estaban abiertos, empezando por el hecho de que ocurrían en las narices de los ninjas novatos.

Llamó a la puerta de una casa de dos plantas, modesta, pero bien posicionada a juzgar por otras que había visto, especialmente comparado con su residencia actual. Entrar sin avisar no era una costumbre muy bien recibida por aquellos que no eran ninjas y suponía que menos por el tema que iba a tratar.

Había alguien en casa, podía sentirlo desde afuera y a juzgar por el flujo de chakra también estaba despierto, cerca de ahí, posiblemente en la sala. Insistió más efusivo que antes, al fin y al cabo ya saldría para decirle que se largara.

Acertó en su idea puesto que al poco rato abrió la puerta un chico de unos doce años, eran ya las diez de la mañana pero al parecer al pequeño se le figuraban las cinco o seis de la madrugada; su enmarañado pelo de seguro no tenía ni idea de lo que era un peine, la marca de saliva aún estaba en su mejilla derecha, la playera que solía ser blanca se veía amarilla e Ibiki juraba que si se quitaba el pantalón este se quedaría parado por la mugre y… sabrá el cielo qué otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó de mala gana al ANBU

— Busco a Hanamira Kotori

—No está, llega a la tarde— concluyó el chico cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

.

"_Un ninja no ataca civiles y menos si son de su aldea" _se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la mujer que buscaba donde muy _amablemente_ le indicó el chico después de una _tranquila_ charla.

La dichosa oficina resultaba estar al otro lado de la aldea, pero igualmente en un barrio civil. Se trataba de una agencia publicitaria, detalle que le hizo sonreír para sus adentros, los civiles tenían la idea de que los cuarteles ANBU se trataba de alguna especie de mito para asustar a los detractores de su juramento shinobi, bueno, una idea parecida tenían los ninjas con respecto a ese tipo de lugares; un mito para hacer creer que hay otros trabajos además de ser ninja.

Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho al ver como la gente que estaba en los pasillos se apartaba para dejarle el camino libre. Pobres, y no tenían ni un cuarto de idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, en fin, ya lo estarían conociendo conforme trabajara en los archivos.

La mujer en cuestión era una señora redonda de escasa belleza y poca gracia al hablar, más bien chillaba, el agudo tono de voz que empleaba sería muy efectivo si se aplicara a un jutsu de sonido.

—No shinobi-sama, yo dije todo lo que sabía de la desaparición de mi querida Mika-chan, y han pasado doce años desde entonces

—Lo sé señora Hanamira, pero se traspapeló el expediente

—Kotori por favor, solo Kotori.

La mujer infló sus de por si abultadas mejillas sonrosadas y levantó la vista al techo por unos momentos para luego empezar a hablar, haciendo memoria de muchos detalles. La entrevista en el cubículo duró cerca de tres horas, poco antes de la hora del almuerzo Ibiki ya estaba libre, con un ligero zumbido en los oídos, pero libre al fin y al cabo, y lo mejor de todo, era que justo con lo que quería: una incoherencia sustancial entre lo que estaba en el archivo y lo que le había dicho la mujer.

Saltando sobre los tejados llegó de nuevo a la casa, le restaban aún algunas horas antes de que regresara la señora del trabajo y cualquier cosa que encontrara sería de utilidad.

Se coló por una ventana del segundo piso llegando a lo que, a juzgar por el empapelado de ramilletes de flores con listones, era la habitación de Kotori… Y se suponía trabajaba en el departamento de imagen pública.

Afortunadamente se trataba de una persona meticulosa y organizada, cada cajón tenía un perfecto campo semántico de cosas que sacaba, colocaba sobre el tocador y revisaba bien que no hubiera doble fondo, el hecho de que fuera civil no necesariamente la hacía idiota. Al terminar regresaba todo a su sitio en el perfecto orden en que lo había encontrado.

Nada, no había nada fuera de lo normal: perfumes, cremas anti arrugas, bloqueadores solares, maquillaje a granel, lociones, agua de colonia, fajas reductoras, sostenes con relleno, mil cosas que una mujer en su condición normalmente usaría para tratar de agraciarse a ojos varones. Y no es que fuera un descarado pervertido, estaba en misión y sinceramente pasaban de largo detalles como el hecho de que estaba revisando los objetos personales de una mujer.

Pasó a la habitación siguiente sin siquiera preocuparse porque lo descubrieran, el chico estaba embelesado frente al televisor y en ese estado vegetativo incluso su ruidosa vecina cumpliría con éxito la misión.

Terminó con esa alcoba, pero le llevó más rato del que planeaba ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviera tantas cosas inútiles en su habitación?

Escuchó claramente el desfachatado chico subir las escaleras arriba, ni se molestó en ocultarse, él no le sentiría ni aunque le respirara sobre el hombro, incluso se dio el lujo de caminar detrás de él para colarse en su habitación, después de todo era el que directamente había salido afectado con la desaparición que señalaba el expediente.

.

Y ahora Uzumaki Naruto resultaba ser el chico más ordenado y limpio de Konoha a comparación de… este niño.

Con una pereza insuperable ni por el mismo Nara Shikamaru buscó entre la pocilga aquella lo que parecía ser una camisa medianamente presentable y se la colocó encima de la playera que llevaba desde la mañana en que lo había visto, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse tampoco los pantalones cortos que quizás, en otros tiempos fueron rojos y encima se puso unos de vestir en color negro.

Pasó al baño y con un poco de agua echó el cabello hacia atrás… sí… sin pasarle un peine, solo una plasta de goma barata para aplacar todos los pelitos rebeldes y sí, aún sin pasarle un peine encima. Un poco de agua para la cara retirando lagañas y saliva seca, una medio lavada de boca con un cepillo que pasaría desapercibido si se colocara en la cabeza de un perro callejero… si hubiera uno en Konoha, ahora que caía en cuenta porque todos iban a parar en casa de los Inuzuka.

El chico salió del cuarto de baño para dirigirse nuevamente a su recámara pasando casi al lado de Ibiki que solo permanecía apoyado en el marco del cuarto de al lado, callado, cruzado de brazos y solo viendo como solucionaba el problema del orden en casa; ya que con toda la velocidad que no había empleado en el día pateó todo lo que se encontraba en el piso dentro del armario, extendió el cubrecama sin sacudir las sábanas, lo que no alcanzó en el armario; debajo de la cama.

Levantó una ceja bastante curioso al verlo tomar una pequeña mochila que al parecer estaba sepultada para enseguida correr a toda prisa fuera de la casa al ver el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la mano, se asomó por la ventana de la recámara principal y le vio perfectamente salir disparado hasta la esquina donde se quedó parado mirando a todos lados, el capitán giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la calle desplegando una sonrisa tétrica: —Pequeño bribón— dijo en voz baja al notar la silueta redondeada de la señora Hanamira aparecer a paso lento en dirección a su casa.

El muchacho caminó de regreso como normalmente lo haría alguien sin prisa, como si viniera regresando también, inclusive levantó una mano a modo de saludo y sonriente le dio alcance para detenerle la bolsa de mano, que bien podría ser pesada, Ibiki había oído alguna vez que una mujer civil estaba mejor equipada que una kunoichi.

Necesitaba comprobar algo antes de marcharse y para eso la mujer debía llegar.

.

—Tetsuya-kun, tráeme un vaso de agua hijo, estoy agotada

—Sí madre

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Nada nuevo, ya sabes el viejo del taller me tiene como esclavo todo el día

—Agradecido deberías estar de que aceptara enseñarte lo que sabe, ¿No es ese tu sueño? ¿Tu propio taller?

—… Sí— respondió el chico, respuesta que a oídos de Ibiki sonaba a un "no" disfrazado para no hacer sentir mal a mamá, y ni siquiera tuvo que usar una milésima parte de su talento como analista, alguien que se pasa echado toda la mañana y se arregla solo para fingir que hizo algo no puede estar luchando por un sueño. —Vino a buscarte un ninja— comentó para desviar el tema.

—Sí, me encontró en la oficina

— ¿Qué quería?

—Que le hiciera unas tarjetas de presentación falsas, supongo que tiene misión, ni idea

.

—Ya te dije Ibiki — decía la Hokage con un poco de rubor en las mejillas; —Haz lo que creas… quieras… debas… lo que sea— continuó dando otro sorbo al sake recién servido que tenía en la mano, —Pero sí te digo una cosa— agregó un poco más seria y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios; —No te atrevas a causar una revuelta… los civiles no deben enterarse que no pudimos cerrar esos casos ¿Sí?— el ANBU asintió y tras despedirse respetuosamente de ella y secamente de Shizune se retiró del bar; la oficina de Tsunade después de las seis de la tarde.

.

Hasta donde recordaba, los civiles no podían formar parte del cuerpo de policía por el peligro que representaba el no tener seguro el grado de entrenamiento, o locura, de los sospechosos. Ahora no había policía como tal, no había ninjas dedicados enteramente a los asuntos internos de la aldea. Los genin, y alguno que otro desafortunado chūnin se hacían cargo de los ladrones menores, abusivos o traficantes. Nada espectacular pasaba a fin de cuentas, tampoco muy cotidiano ya que nadie en su sano juicio siendo una persona común y corriente iría a hacerla de "chico malo" en una aldea ninja. Claro que no faltaba el idiota.

Por esa misma razón Ibiki no encontraba explicación alguna para los expedientes de casos abiertos. Los últimos tenían cierta lógica, Itachi había exterminado al clan antes de que siquiera se hubiera asignado un agente a investigar el asunto y los demás ninjas estaban demasiado ocupados con eso de la masacre y otros asuntos como para acordarse de esos folios abiertos, pero otros tenían ya más tiempo, como el de esta mujer desaparecida hacía doce años.

Mika Satō, dieciséis años, costurera de oficio. Su novio también desapareció dejando a su hijo solo en casa, por fortuna la vecina accedió a cuidarlo y lo había hecho desde entonces.

Ibiki daba vueltas al asunto, no conoció a la chica pero revisó a conciencia las fotografías de la casa que ella y su no tan joven pareja. Nada ahí indicaba una fuga romántica, sin embargo, tampoco había muestras de violencia que indicara que los sacaron a la fuerza.

Justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo había algo de luz en el asunto, una incongruencia en la mujer que se había quedado con el chico. Durante el tiempo que los Uchiha investigaron jamás dudaron de la rolliza señora, porque inmediatamente se lanzaron a buscar shinobi de otra aldea, después de todo, el padre del niño si bien no era ninja, su trabajo era casi igual de riesgoso: era informante.

El sol aún no se ocultaba y le habían dado permiso de hacer lo necesario siempre y cuando no hubiera más enterados de los estrictamente necesarios…

.

Después de una ducha relajante para sacarse la tensión del interrogatorio del medio día, la mujer salió del cuarto de baño cubierta con una gruesa bata de toalla color crema, con el cabello castaño chorreando un poco, caminó a la habitación del chico entrando sin llamar a la puerta: —Tetsuya-kun, en una hora bajamos a cenar.

Se quedó quieta, la habitación no tenía la luz encendida pero el atardecer rojizo marcaba la silueta oscura del chico que permanecía sentado al pie de la cama con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo?

—Eres una maldita mentirosa

— ¡No me hables así!

— ¡Puedo hablarte como se me dé la gana!— el chico se levantó de golpe con los puños apretados. No era muy alto, pero la mujer sí bastante bajita así que quedaron frente a frente sin mayor problema. — ¡Quien no debería hablarme eres tú desgraciada!

El golpe sonoro de una bien acertada bofetada interrumpió el reclamo; —No permitiré que mi hijo…

— ¡No tienes derecho a decirme así! ¡No eres mi madre!

Los pequeños y ligeramente rasgados ojos color aceituna de ella se abrieron bastante ante el reclamo. Por un momento después de eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio, él la miraba con cierto rencor, pero fue el primero en tomar iniciativa para moverse y lo que hizo fue sacar de un rincón su vieja mochila, abrirla y de su guardarropa sacar un par de playeras junto con algunas prendas más metiéndolas sin mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces? — mustió ella.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Me largo! — respondió el otro.

Sus cortas piernas se estremecieron mientras la garganta se estrechaba y los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Solo fue un segundo, un lapso de tiempo sumamente breve, en el que casi no fue consciente de lo que pasó.

"_No quería hacerlo"_

Pero sintió que lo perdía para siempre, que la dejaría sola…

Sobre una repisa cercana se encontraba un pisapapeles con el símbolo de la hoja, uno de los que había hecho el año pasado para la conmemoración de la fundación de la aldea. Lo tomó con la mano derecha y el frío metal le hizo sentir un escalofrío apenas menor al que sintió cuando lo estrelló de frente al rostro del chico que se giraba para irse.

Cayó inconsciente de espaldas al suelo con una herida sangrante en la frente. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron por la adrenalina que la recorría, no lo dejaría marcharse, ella debía cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo, y él se lo agradecería, por las buenas o por las malas, los hijos no siempre entienden que todo es su bien ¿No?

Se acercó con cuidado limpiándole la sangre de la cara con la manga de su bata ligeramente húmeda, él reaccionando, con un brusco movimiento apartó el brazo de la mujer pero solo logró otro golpe y que lo arrastraran a la cama.

— ¡Te vas a quedar a aquí hasta que mejore tu actitud! — le amenazó con el dedo tembloroso. Cerró bajo llave la ventana con las puertecillas de madera sobre los cristales y también la puerta de madera barnizada con blanco.

Seguía temblando mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir, cuando terminó de eso y también de colocarse con cierta furia la crema correspondiente, bajó a cenar. Los dos lugares en la mesa del comedor estaban puestos desde hacía ya algunas horas, era una costumbre que antes de la ducha quedara todo acomodado, solo para calentar la comida.

El vapor del arroz llegó a sus fosas nasales, vació un poco de salsa de soja sobre los granos cocidos y comenzó a comer. En cuanto terminó su porción de carne con verduras miró con tristeza el lugar vacío a su lado, así que sirvió los platos correspondientes y subió a la recámara. Debía ser comprensiva, era tan solo un niño, su deber de madre era enseñarle cómo comportarse.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar de todas formas sin esperar respuesta.

—Tetsuya-kun, te traje la cena— susurró melosamente, pero él apenas y se movió.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le preguntó con ronca voz; — ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi madre?

—Tetsuya-kun, yo soy tu madre

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No sé de qué hablas, vamos come algo

—No quiero

—Tetsuya…

—Déjame solo

Sintió como la sangre le hervía, jamás le había hablado así. Arrojó la bandeja con la comida al suelo y salió hecha una furia.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y la mayor parte de él se sentía como adormecida, daba respuestas mecanizadas cuando intentaba conversar en el trabajo, cuando menos lo sentía ya era hora de la cena nuevamente y como cada noche desde hacía unos días visitaba a su hijo recluso solo para recibir siempre la misma respuesta, las mismas preguntas sobre lo sucedido con su verdadera madre, y como siempre, ella negaba.

Él era su hijo.

¿De dónde había sacado todo eso?

¿El ninja había hablado con él?

¿Qué le dijo?

Las preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, Tetsuya era hijo suyo y de nadie más.

—Déjame verla, solo una vez — respondió esa noche, no pudo soportarlo y tomándolo por los delgados hombros lo sacudió con violencia.

— ¡Yo soy tu madre! — le repetía mientras miraba con furia el demacrado aspecto del chico que llevaba sin comer desde la primera pelea que tuvieron.

La piel amarillenta de él solo tenía algunos matices de color donde la sangre se había secado. La herida de la frente se había infectado y no cicatrizaba, solo lucía una costra verde-azul con algo de pus.

—Déjame verla— masculló de nuevo.

Nuevamente un arrebato descontrolado…

Lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos, sus mejillas se encontraban más rojas que de costumbre, el sudor había humedecido su cabello y el peinado en que este se encontraba recogido originalmente estaba deshecho. Sentía los brazos acalambrados pero era incapaz de detenerse, la vara seguía subiendo y bajando dando de lleno en el cuerpo casi inerte del chico que sin embargo, no se quejaba.

La camisa blanca con la que se había quedado vestido estaba empapada de sangre y rota en algunas partes, varios cortes se distribuían a lo largo de la piel visible, especialmente las manos con las que se había cubierto el rostro. Los pliegues abiertos de piel dejaban ver la carne y la sangre brotaba de las heridas cayendo sobre la alfombra.

—Sólo déjame verla una vez, quiero saber de quién me apartaste— insistió.

— ¡¿Quieres verla? ¡¿Quieres ver a la zorra?

—… Sí...

Ella lo tomó del cabello grasiento y de ahí lo arrastró hasta la planta baja sin tacto alguno, lo hizo rodar por las escaleras, ella bajó recogiendo el largo de su bata de dormir. Él no se pudo poner de pie así que no fue capaz de apartarse cuando le volvió a tomar del cabello ahora siendo conducido hasta la puerta que daba al sótano de la casa y nuevamente siendo arrojado por las escaleras.

La luz se encendió dejando ver el abandonado sitio subterráneo. Con trabajo y sosteniéndose de una de las cajas que se encontraban dispersadas por todos lados fue empujado hasta la pared contraria a la que se encontraba.

— ¡¿Quieres ver a la maldita? ¡Ahí está! — estalló ella llorando aún más, tomando al chico por la nuca y arrojándolo de lleno contra el muro, — ¡Ahí está! — siguió repitiendo pero ahora golpeando el muro con sus propios puños. El chico quedó inconsciente casi al momento del primer impacto, pero ella ya no sabía ni qué decir.

Todo lo había hecho por él, porque ella no era una buena mujer, una zorra no debía cuidar una criatura con él. Comenzó a rascar la pared tratando de deshacerla sin éxito alguno, el esmalte rosa de sus uñas fue el primero en caer y ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento las uñas empezaron a desprenderse haciéndola sangrar; — ¿Ni muerta me lo puedes dejar? — preguntaba de tanto en tanto entre balbuceos incoherentes. —Yo quería un bebé y nunca me lo dieron, ¡tú merecías la bendición de ser madre maldita zorra! —

Totalmente agotada se arrodilló ante la pared con el llanto aún sin apagar, vio al chico a un lado y le abrazó apretándolo contra su pecho, —Es mío… es mío… ¡Es mío! —

.

Las luces de afuera recién se encendían y por las calles algunas personas regresaban a sus casas separándose de sus compañeros de trabajo con los que compartían trayecto o solos tratando de llegar sin dormirse en el camino.

Con el cabello encrespado camuflado con ayuda de gomina excesiva y la cara falsamente limpia se acercaba un muchacho de unos doce años con un par de bolsas de papel entre los brazos. Las compras para la cena le habían tomado algo de tiempo y esperaba no llegar lo suficientemente tarde como para enfadar a su madre. En un acto de equilibrio y malabarismo sacó la llave de su pantalón para abrir la puerta, le extrañaba que no estuviera el televisor encendido y más aún que la efusiva señora no se le lanzara encima por la tardanza.

—Ya llegué — avisó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Dejó las compras sobre la mesa del comedor que aún no estaba lista con la vajilla. Subió las escaleras sin encender la luz hasta la recámara principal donde, sobre la cama a la luz de una farola de la calle y aún con la ropa de oficina se encontraba su madre, con la mirada perdida, los ojos llorosos fijos en el techo y los labios entre abiertos. Pero no se acercó, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando un estruendo rompió el silencio de la oscura casa.

Bajó corriendo sin hacer caso a su sentido común que le suplicaba; abandonara el lugar y corriera hasta el barrio shinobi pidiendo ayuda.

El sótano sí tenía la luz encendida y entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

El ninja que había venido por la mañana se encontraba de pie frente a lo que una vez fue un muro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó con un hilo de voz y con los ojos desorbitados clavados en el piso lleno de una extraña arena amarillenta.

—Arena para gato, por eso los perros perdieron el rastro— respondió Ibiki sin mucho interés en el muchacho, pues en esos momentos solo miraba consternado el hueco entre el muro verdadero de la casa y el falso, con restos de arena más oscura esparcidos encima se encontraban dos cuerpos… resecos por acción del tiempo y la arena, tomados de las manos en posiciones muy poco posibles sin haberse dislocado algo, a juzgar por sus expresiones, aún estaban vivos cuando la pared cubrió su existencia.

Se acercó más apartando un mechón de cabello opaco de la cabeza de la mujer descubriendo entonces el rostro marchito al que le faltaba la nariz y los ojos. Se distinguía una cicatriz que surcaba desde el mentón hasta el pómulo izquierdo, era ella: Mika Satō.

.

—Quizás debió esperar a mañana Ibiki-san— comentó Shizune tras dejar a Tsunade recostada en su cama, — ¿Qué piensa hacer con el chico?

—Muchos de su edad viven solos

—Son ninjas y ya reciben sueldo ¿A qué gremio se unió él?

—Se supone que entraría en el de carpintería, pero por lo que sé, no se ha presentado en el taller Sasaki desde hace más de un mes.

—Eso es malo, si no se aplica no lo aceptarán

— ¿Qué propones? Y que no sea que me lo quede yo

—Bueno, podría dejarlo en su departamento, en el que vivía antes de que se mudara al edificio de…

Un ruido similar a una risa combinada con bufido interrumpió a la kunoichi médico, seguida de una actitud seria y una mirada intimidante, propia de Ibiki. —No, no planeo tener a un vago viviendo a mis expensas

—Entonces no sé

— ¿Por qué no en el tuyo si tanto te preocupa Shizune-san?

—Bueno… yo…

La presión que ejercía la mirada de ese hombre la cohibió totalmente, tanto que terminó diciendo que sí, aunque en un tono tan bajo que parecería que se lo dijo más a si misma que a él, sin embargo, la escuchó claramente y eso le bastó. Se despidió y salió.

Afuera, abrazándose a sí misma estaba la señora Hanamira, pálida por completo y hasta parecía más delgada. Un ANBU apareció al lado de Ibiki.

—Llévala al cuartel, encárgate de los vecinos, presenta una renuncia y pon la casa a la venta, lo que obtengas queda a nombre de Tetsuya Hanamira, claro que antes debes _limpiar_ el sótano— le ordenó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "limpiar". El ANBU asintió y en una nube de humo desparecieron él y la mujer.

.

La puerta se había trabado así que tuvo que empujarla un poco para abrirla, quizás cerrarla tan fuerte no era buena idea. Tanteo para encontrar el interruptor pero apenas movió la palanca plástica recordó que ni un miserable foco servía. Ya los compraría a la mañana siguiente.

Caminando en la oscuridad del sitio llegó hasta la habitación en la que dormía y se dejó caer en la cama quejándose al momento porque algunos resortes del viejo colchón se clavaron de mala manera en su espalda, también tenía que arreglar eso. Pero ahora solo quería dormir, se sentía tranquilo de haber cerrado el caso, el primero de la fila que esperaba justicia.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco el silencio parcial de la noche lo arrulló…

— ¡Eres imposible! — gritó la vecina de arriba a todo pulmón y pateando el techo, que era el piso de ella.

Claro, faltaba que ella le diera las buenas noches…

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Atosigo

**Atosigo**

No encontraba la forma menos cruel para salirse de la situación. Sería más fácil si se tratara de otra persona porque sencillamente se podría ir dejando al interlocutor que tenía al frente hablando con el aire sin preocuparle realmente que no tuviera a nadie más para descargar las frustraciones de su vida. Calvarle un senbon envenenado o cortarle la lengua con un kunai solo para que se callara también eran opciones, las primeras de la lista para ser sincero, pero no podía hacerle eso a Shizune. Simplemente había algo en aquella kunoichi que lo obligaba a reprimir la vena asesina. Quizás sería porque tocar a la joven morena era tocar a Tsunade y cualquier persona con un poco de inteligencia, o que quisiera conservar los huesos enteros donde anatómicamente deberían estar, evitaría sin duda, cualquier problema con ella.

—… Ya no sé qué hacer con él Ibiki-san, por más que trato de entenderlo no puedo. Miente por mentir, es desordenado, haragán, se la pasa sentado frente al televisor y su higiene personal…— la médico hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz mientras un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Y aún así te quieres casar, imagina eso con hijos. — le respondió sécamente.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica se abrieron bastante negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, quizás tratando de sacar algunas imágenes de su mente. Finalmente se disculpó con tener mucho trabajo pendiente y regresó a su escritorio dejando al ANBU parado en el vestíbulo de la torre de la Hokage, pero apenas ella se hubo perdido de su vista en el pasillo, el hombre no dudó en salir inmediatamente del lugar, no fuera que todos los shinobi de la hoja decidieran saludarle y tratarlo como confidente. Cosas raras pasaban en la aldea desde que la chica esa que cuidaba había llegado de la nada a Konoha.

Hablando precisamente de su vecina, ella estaba de misión fuera de la aldea, lo que le daba algunos días libres llenos de paz y tranquilidad en los que se podía dedicar a cerrar archivos sin amenazas de morir aplastado por las viejas vigas de madera que lo separaban de ella.

Tomando pensamientos más alegres ajenos a la espabilada aquella, sin duda ese "pasatiempo" de los archivos que había tomado le estaba resultando productivo en demasía con respecto a aspectos nuevos del funcionamiento de la psique humana.

Por lo general, trataba siempre con ninjas, gente que desde pequeña ve la sangre y la muerte como la cosa más natural del mundo, por ende, desarrolla una tendencia sociópata que no representaba un problema en realidad, más que cuándo el propio shinobi deja de ver la diferencia entre la moralidad de su profesión y la conducta caótica de una serie de impulsos básicos se supervivencia, limitando así las interacciones con un ente más racional. Mejor ejemplo de eso, los renegados de sus villas.

Pero los civiles eran otro asunto diametralmente opuesto.

Tal y como lo había supuesto desde la primera vez, al menos en los casos que llevaba resueltos, los perpetradores habían sido ciudadanos sin entrenamiento ninja. Sujetos totalmente ignorados como primera posibilidad, incluso como remota posibilidad.

Casi se cumplía un mes desde que había tomado los archivos a su entero control, alternándolos con sus demás obligaciones en el cuartel y por supuesto, la prioridad: "Cuida a la niña Ibiki porque es importante para la aldea saber más de su mundo".

Un mes gratificante de movimientos ocultos en los múltiples barrios, estudiando víctimas y victimarios, poniendo trampas para que los culpables se delataran, ocultando rastros de todo lo que pudiera causar pánico entre la población, después de todo, a nadie le gustaría saber que su vecino era un asesino y que además, en años completos ningún ninja de la aldea se había dado cuenta. Si eso ocurría la imagen imponente de Konoha se vendría abajo y la estabilidad interna se fluctuaría con tensiones de inseguridad que solo darían paso a ataques por parte de villas enemigas.

Lo único bueno de la situación era que quienes no tenían nada que ver con los casos, no notaban mucho la diferencia cuando alguien "se mudaba a un lugar más tranquilo" o simplemente el capitán del departamento de interrogación y tortura se lanzaba sobre ellos para juzgarlos por sus crímenes y encerrarlos en alguna de las habitaciones del cuartel ANBU donde se quedarían encerrados en genjutsu esperando el próximo examen de aceptación de candidatos al cuerpo de élite. Así cuando menos serían de utilidad para probar a los novatos.

Los civiles no necesariamente eran blancas palomas inocentes, solían verse como poca cosa debido a su falta de entrenamiento, pero justo en esos momentos tenía en manos un asunto que casi podría tomar como personal, tal y como sucedía cuando en el folio del papel se anexaban las siglas "VAS".

VAS, sin duda eran el tipo de delitos al que los Uchiha se mostraban renuentes a darles largas en la investigación y particularmente ofendidos, tanto que se ponían más antipáticos y secos de lo que de por sí eran, claro, como sucedería con cualquier persona en conocimiento de los valores morales mínimos para el funcionamiento tranquilo de una sociedad sin importar que fuera shinobi o no. En el caso del clan que controlaba la jefatura de policía, se metía también el honor de "guardián de la aldea" y la obsesión con recobrar la dignidad del afectado convirtiendo la cacería de culpables más que en justicia, en venganza.

Este caso había permanecido abierto porque la víctima que levantó los cargos no fue capaz de identificar al atacante cuando los Uchiha redujeron los sospechosos a un número contable con los dedos de las manos, ni aun cuando el agente asignado al caso perjuraba que estaba ahí. Y cuando sucede eso sencillamente no hay victimario, por lo tanto aunque el oficial empeñe su alma confirmando la culpabilidad del sujeto, no se le juzga. Lo peor de la situación ahora, era que su nombre se había borrado de todos los documentos para no "manchar su imagen".

Así de absurda era la lógica de las leyes para sentenciar civiles.

A ya varios años de lo sucedido, él se haría cargo de encontrarlo de nuevo, obligarlo a delatarse, y de paso, cerrar también la misteriosa oleada, exitosamente encubierta por algunos jōnin, de crímenes similares con respecto a la forma de acometer, que habían venido sucediendo de manera irregular en los barrios civiles de diez años a la fecha. Lo frustrante para los muchos ninjas que habían tenido el caso en asignación, era que las chicas si no retiraban los cargos, les daba una misteriosa amnesia con la que no recordaban nada de su testimonio original. Aquí si podía haber un shinobi de por medio, ¿quién más podía manipular tan fácilmente las decisiones de los civiles?

Se encaminó específicamente hacia el sur donde había sido el primer caso. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Torturar a la chica, ahora ya mujer adulta, hasta que reconociera que uno de los hombres en la fila que le presentaron era su agresor estaba fuera de la lista. La Hokage no estaba del todo feliz por haber usado "técnicas radicales" con simples civiles y eso que él había tenido cuidado de no hacer cosas innecesariamente crueles como pasaba con quienes entraban al cuarto de interrogación a su cargo.

Quizás debía seguir con los genjutsu pero igualmente no tenía ni idea de qué trataría su ilusión, estaba completamente ciego en cuanto a información para este caso.

Llegó hasta el último domicilio registrado en el acta y por alguna razón no sintió nada en particular cuando notó que la construcción tenía al menos de diez años abandonada. Había que indagar a donde había ido a parar su punto de partida.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos averiguar el nuevo domicilio. Un departamento casi a la afueras de la aldea, donde la densidad poblacional se aligeraba a comparación del centro.

Subió las escaleras de servicio procurando no hacer sonar los peldaños oxidados y se coló por la ventana de la cocina.

Curioso… estaba casi vacío. Solo un refrigerador pequeño, una alacena igualmente no muy grande, la estufa de cuatro quemadores y una pequeña mesa conformaban el mobiliario. Todo alineado contra la pared dejando el centro de la habitación y un camino de la puerta a la ventana completamente libre.

Pasó al comedor, o lo que debiera serlo porque solo se encontró con una pieza vacía, salvo por un cuadro en una de las paredes blancas. En el fondo negro del lienzo rectangular solo se distinguía la silueta blanca de una mujer con la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia atrás, las manos en la espalda baja como atada, y el cabello en mechones desiguales cayendo sobre los hombros, pero no tenía rostro dibujado.

Un sofá reclinable pequeño y un televisor sobre una mesa de centro formaban la sala, una de las habitaciones estaba completamente vacía, la otra solo contaba con una cama de una plaza, una mesa de noche sobre la cual se hallaba una lámpara y un despertador digital. Un escritorio, una estantería alta, demasiado para una persona promedio según vio el capitán pues incluso él debía estirar bien el brazo para alcanzar algo.

El cuarto de baño no tenía puerta, cancel o cortina divisoria entre la zona de ducha y la del inodoro. No había espejo sobre el lavamanos ni en ningún otro sitio ahora que lo notaba, solo un botiquín en la esquina junto con un cesto para la ropa sucia.

Tres golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta de acceso principal, y se dirigió al sitio asomándose por el visor. Aún era temprano, quizás apenas daban las ocho de la mañana, realmente no acostumbraba usar reloj; los de manecillas lo delatarían con el infernal "tic tac" que hasta cualquier civil idiota escucharía, y los digitales de la nada hacían ruidos raros que curiosamente se accionaban en el momento menos oportuno. Sin reloj estaba bien.

Por razones obvias e inteligentes no abrió aunque los golpes se repitieron de nuevo, la mira no servía de mucho porque quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado se había colocado en el punto ciego de esta, es decir cualquier sitio menos al frente, del patético mecanismo de seudo-seguridad del inmueble no servía más que para ver el número metálico que tenía el departamento de enfrente.

Una tercera vez se repitió la secuencia sonando tétrico el eco generado por el vacío sitio. Las sombras que se proyectaban por la ranura entre el piso y la puerta le dieron el indicio de que dejaron algo en el suelo y luego los pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras le hacían evidente que se retiraba. Asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo que servía de vestíbulo salió a ver el paquete, se trataba de un ramo de narcisos blancos atados con un lazo rojo, en el medio había una pequeña máscara de teatro; una mujer joven de negros cabellos recogidos, los ojos apenas abiertos y la boca mostrando los perfectamente alineados dientes manchados de tinta negra torciendo los labios en un intento de sonrisa deforme.

Una tarjeta también venía incluida y la leyó procurando moverla al mínimo.

_No dejes tu papel._

_T&H_

Al menos una marca en la parte posterior de la tarjeta le dejaba claro que no habían sido compradas en la florería Yamanaka como era la decisión casi por default que tomaría cualquiera al ver las flores. Como si fuera la única tienda que las vendiera en toda la aldea.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta dejando todo como estaba, aunque en realidad no había movido nada o mejor dicho, no había mucho que mover, sin embargo, habiendo tan pocas cosas en cada habitación sería demasiado fácil para cualquiera saber que hubo alguien ahí. Nuevamente usando las escaleras de servicio fue directo a la florería que marcaba la tarjeta, no era experto, pero pudo notar que no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sido cortadas.

.

—Despachamos un ramo de flores blancas al menos una vez por mes ¿Verdad hija?

Una mujer detrás de la anciana que acomodaba un jarrón de geranios asintió sin poner especial atención en la plática; —No le gusta mucho que repitamos la flor, siempre deben ser diferentes— agregó la mayor tomando un narciso que estaba cerca sobre el mostrador envuelto en un trozo de papel celofán; —Mandamos narcisos esta vez, la flor que dice "deseo verte"

— ¿Agrega algún detalle extra? ¿Algún regalo?

—En medio debe quedar un espacio, no sé qué le regale, pero ese espacio nos lo ha pedido desde la primera vez ¿Verdad hija? — nuevamente la mujer asintió por compromiso, ya que el arreglo que empezaba a armar la tenía absorta e Ibiki lo notó de inmediato.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto es cliente?

—Unos tres o cuatro años… era maestro de mi hija en la escuela de contabilidad ¿Verdad? — con exasperante mecanización la mujer asintió mirando los listones que tenía en la manos, en la derecha uno dorado y en la izquierda uno rojo, decidiendo cuál iba mejor.

— ¿Cómo es él?

— ¡Ay! No sé, siempre lo atiende mi hija

Antes de que la llamaran, la aludida tomó el cuaderno de ventas y le enseñó una dirección fugazmente al ninja para luego volver a su arreglo.

Dando las gracias salió sin esperar el ataque de promociones del día que los primeros días lo habían tomado desprevenido, pero ahora ya era experto evitando que lo manipularan para comprar cosas que no necesitaba. Sí, él, Ibiki Morino fue engatusado por un civil. Nunca hay que subestimar el poder de un comerciante, tenía que tener eso en cuenta.

Curioso que ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se le había parado al frente un vendedor con oferta de bombillas eléctricas, lo que le recordaba, debía comprarlas, pero ya sería más tarde, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no tenía ganas de cargar con una caja frágil.

Optó por moverse sobre la arbolada periférica de los barrios colindantes con la muralla y no por las calles, no tenía una larga cabellera roja, rosa o amarilla, o un traje naranja con azul, pero no podía negar que llamaba demasiado la atención y eso no era bueno cuando se quiere pasar desapercibido.

Llegó hasta otra casa, de otra de las víctimas amedrentadas y con la misma desfachatez de la anterior se metió sin más nada. Solo llamaba a la puerta cuando tenía que hablar con el dueño, costumbre que había perdido casi por completo cuando se percató que no servían para retener datos o dar información. Era más fácil para él simplemente sacar perfiles en base a las cosas y la forma en que mantenían su "hogar".

Esta vez el sitio se encontraba mucho más arreglado y habitable, por decirlo de algún modo. Por ejemplo, sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba un florero de cristal con un ramo de nardos blancos atados con un lazo rojo.

Hizo un par de clones y los envió a registrar el sótano y la planta alta respectivamente, mientras él se hacía cargo de ese nivel.

Menos de dos minutos habían pasado cuando uno de ellos regresó, deshizo a ambos y se dirigió escaleras arriba, a la habitación del fondo. Pasó el umbral y sus ojos recibieron una ligera impresión poco agradable de felpudo rosa intenso tapizando piso, muros, techo, muebles, cortinas, todo.

Pero lo que su clon le había informado eran las repisas a mano derecha de la entrada: había muñecas de porcelana, frascos de perfumes, pequeños espejos enmarcados, máscaras de blanca tez. Estas últimas llamaron su atención porque también eran de teatro, mujeres jóvenes blancas por el maquillaje simulado, de ojos pequeños y rasgados, pero las bocas tenían una sonrisa más definida, diferente en cada una de las diez que había.

Bonito detalle tenía con las chicas el sujeto.

Salió hacia el patio de servicio registrando de la misma forma otras casas y departamentos, no todas tenían las flores ni las máscaras, pero en las que había encontrado estaban en distintos lados: una caja en el sótano, un cajón de la cocina, el bote de la basura. La situación era obvia, un acosador, por eso habían prescindido de su testimonio original.

Sacó de su chaqueta una hoja del registro de ventas de la florería a la que había ido por la mañana, la había arrancado del cuaderno sin mayor problema justo después de que la hija le mostrara el apartado de ese cliente en particular. Narcisos por la mañana, nardos hacía tres días, claveles la semana pasada, tulipanes, rosas, orquídeas, gardenias… justo la lista que había encontrado en cada uno de los domicilios.

Más lógico no podía ser el asunto, solo había que proceder a que se delatara, lo atrapaba, lo llevaba con la Hokage y ahí que se decidiera que se haría con él.

Una sonrisa perversa se entornó en su moreno rostro; Tsunade era mujer, no abría que convencerla mucho para lograr algo _interesante_ para el sujeto.

.

De un saltó pasó la muralla que delimitaba la suntuosa propiedad cercada, de otro llegó hasta un balcón de la planta alta, abrió el ventanal y se metió en la habitación. Las probabilidades de que estuviera en casa eran demasiadas, si era contador de profesión solo podía estar trabajando en su despacho en casa o en la torre administrativa, y como en la segunda no estaba, solo le quedaba la primera.

El silencio de la casona rayaba en lo tétrico. Pese a ser pleno día aún, dentro del inmueble la obscuridad abrumaba. Gruesas cortinas de lana teñida de azul cubrían las ventanas, las puertas estaban todas cerradas bajo llave, pero nada que un senbon no pudiera arreglar.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que dividía la casa en dos alas tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía el flujo de chakra que había sentido desde afuera, pero no daba exactamente con el sitio. Realmente era extraño porque tenía esa inquietud de que algo no andaba bien, lo que realmente le tenía confundido era la dirección cambiante que percibía. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la habitación donde creía que estaba, el flujo cambiaba abruptamente a otra zona.

Fastidiado de andar cambiando de un sitio a otro se dio cuenta de que los cambios seguían un patrón, había entonces tres personas que se permanecían ocultas y de tanto en tanto rotaban el turno de llamar la atención liberando una pequeña sonda de energía como señuelo. Se acomodaban específicamente a sucesiones dirigidas de quien parecía el líder, como luces intermitentes de colores guiadas por una guía blanca continua que casi pasaba desapercibida, casi, porque él era capitán ANBU y no caería tan fácil.

Optó por entrar a la habitación del líder, giró la perilla despacio para hacer dramática su entrada y anticiparse si habían puesto alguna trampa…nada, no debían tener mucha experiencia. Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se movió rápidamente hasta donde debía de estar oculto, lo empuñó para amenazarlo por el cuello y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que era un genin de Konoha.

Su segundo de duda le costó un ataque por la espalda que apenas evadió saltando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda para evadir un juego de shurikens, justo cuando tocó suelo ya mientras sacaba un par de cuchillas para inmovilizar a los niños un jutsu de parálisis le impidió moverse, acto que le resultó totalmente imposible, ese tipo de técnicas eran demasiado avanzadas como para que un pequeño de ese nivel pudiera hacerla.

—Muy buen trabajo equipo. Konohamaru-kun, sin duda serás un buen líder de escuadrón, digno del nieto de un maestro Hokage

Los tres niños se pusieron en las posiciones que acostumbraban para resaltar el hecho de que eran equipo desde que el pequeño Sarutobi se había enterado que todos los ninjas lo tenían. El instructor a cargo era quien sostenía el jutsu y se acercaba hacia el intruso que habían pillado, y cuando lo tuvo al frente lo soltó de inmediato.

— ¡Capitán Morino! Realmente no esperábamos a nadie

— ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

—Tranquilo viejo, estamos de misión cuidando a un tipo enfermo que está al lado— dijo el niño de la bufanda señalando la habitación contigua a la que estaban.

—Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, vallan con él y esperen nueva indicación— los tres aludidos asintieron y salieron dejando a los dos adultos ahí.

—Un capitán de ANBU no da recados a equipos genin ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? — preguntó Ebisu ajustándose las gafas y empleando su tono serio tratando también de imponer un poco su presencia ante el regio hombre torturador que tenía enfrente, el peor error que se puede cometer con un interrogador es darle paso a su personalidad fuerte dentro de uno. Pero como era natural, el ANBU no respondió.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Esclerosis múltiple*. Se rotan equipos para cuidarlo por un mes.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Unos diez años a la fecha, fue fundador del sistema de contabilidad actual de la villa. Instauró un sistema rápido, efectivo y seguro para organizar los saldos…

El jōnin de élite miró todos lados solo para descubrir que se había quedado hablándole al aire.

En la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo del hombre que buscaba, estaban los tres genin, los dos niños jugando con algo en un rincón de la habitación y la niña más cerca de la cama del sujeto. Se trataba de un hombre que pasaba los cincuenta años, la piel amarillenta, ojos cerrados como si solo durmiera y varios tubos y ventiladores conectados a su nariz y boca para mantenerle respirando eran lo más destacable para describirlo por lo que no podía ser el que buscaba, pudo ser el culpable de diez años atrás, pero no perpetrador de lo más reciente.

Sintió un par de ojos clavados en su persona y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña kunoichi del equipo; — ¿Exactamente que tienen que hacer? — le preguntó ya que estaba ahí.

—Ayudar a la enfermera, mantener la casa tranquila, alejar a los ladrones…

— ¿Han llevado paquetes o recados a algún lado?

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que descartaba la posibilidad de los mandara a comprar y dejar las flores. Salió de la casa. Al parecer sería un día más largo de lo que había planeado originalmente…

.

Dejó violentamente las hojas sobre su mesa de centro. Nada tenía sentido, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que revisaba, todo lo llevaba de vuelta al mismo sitio: la casona del contador, donde ahí mismo había mil razones más para asegurar que el viejo no podía ser.

Se sentía como pelota en un juego de dos, donde lo mandaban de un lado a otro, a veces con tanta fuerza que sentía que esta vez si llegaba pero solo conseguía un rebote que lo dejaba de nuevo en el mismo sitio donde empezó.

Tomó con furia la hoja, arrugándola de donde la tenían sujeta los dedos estropeando el perfecto estado en que lo había dejado Shizune, médico a cargo que bloqueaba la información que circularía en el hospital. Un reporte más que había llegado, un maldito reporte que se unía a la fila de pendientes del mismo caso. Un agresor desconocido, una víctima que luego se retracta, testigos que nunca ven nada.

Pero si había algo que lo ponía tenso era el infernal ruido de arriba que no cesaba de cantar por llamar de algún modo a los alaridos inentendibles que profería su vecina desde que había llegado hacía menos de un día.

—No te estreses— le dijo una voz familiar a su espalda. Giró la cabeza para mirar con rencor a la persona que había detenido su secuencia de sellos para jutsu explosivo que pensaba arrojar contra el plafón del techo importándole poco si se le venía encima y lo aplastaba también.

—Anko…

—Ibiki…— repitió ella obviamente burlándose del tono mortecino que había usado para llamarla. Entro completamente, estar en el marco de la ventana le pareció peligroso cuando este crujió amenazando con caerse por completo.

La kunoichi buscaba un sitio donde sentarse, pero no había nada de nada en la supuesta sala, así que solo se tumbó en el suelo y tomó el expediente que anteriormente el capitán había arrumbado sobre la mesita. Pasó las hojas sin mucho interés ante la mirada examinadora de su acompañante también presente.

—Yo venía a decirte que ya regresé

—Me parece muy obvio

Ella soltó otra carcajada y se rascó la cabeza revolviendo un poco más de lo normal su cabello; — ¿Sí verdad? Bueno, el punto es que ya no es necesario que cuides mi casa… la cuidabas ¿Verdad?

—Sí — mintió el hombre sin delatarse ni por poco. En realidad había olvidado totalmente ese asunto que desde hacía meses, casi desde antes que él se mudara, le había encargado, pero como tenía otras prioridades que atender…

— ¡Hey! ¡Esta es la dueña de la tienda de dangos del centro! Con unos años menos claro, pero no todo mundo tiene el cabello verde-azul como para confundirla— exclamó de repente señalando la fotografía anexa a unos de los reportes cancelados.

Nada en todo el día le había dado tanta luz a su vida como el comentario espontáneo de su visita. Sonrió de una forma en la que consiguió que la invocadora de serpientes se echara ligeramente para atrás dudando bastante de la causa de tan extraño gesto.

—El verde es llamativo, seguramente tendrá algún admirador

—Sí, ahora que lo dices sí, de vez en cuando le llevan flores

— ¿Y consideras que es un buen prospecto? Digo, tú como mujer ¿Cómo encuentras al tipo?

—Ni idea, nunca lo he visto

El pequeño rayo de luz que lo había iluminado despareció por completo e incluso su vecina dio una nota alta muy poco agraciada que causó una risa tonta por parte de la kunoichi que agregó; —Siempre las lleva una niña rubia, que va con un perro

— ¿Un perro?

—Si un perro; un animal peludo que anda en cuatro patas…

— ¿Color? ¿Tamaño? — interrumpió él conteniendo la vena asesina que crecía cada vez más en su cien a causa del comentario y la carcajada de la mujer que tenía enfrente aunada a los constantes aullidos de la de arriba.

—Blanco excepto por una oreja que es café, pequeño y lanudito con cola pequeña como de conejo se ve tan perfecto... como para lanzarlo volando de una patada…

El silencio, salvo por su "música de ambientación" cortesía de la chica que vivía en el departamento superior, se hizo presente… Y luego decían que él era sádico.

—Yo ya me voy, no limpiaste nada y todo está hecho un asco— le dijo estirando los brazos y riendo de nuevo por la forma de cantar de la vecina, se encaminó de nuevo a la ventana por la que había llegado.

—Ibiki— llamó señalando el techo; —Es buena chica, medio lerda, pero buena, no la odies— terminó saliendo de un salto.

Ibiki trató de ignorar lo último, no podía ser buena una persona que trae las desgracias del mundo como tarjetas de presentación. Salió a toda prisa directo a la casa Inuzuka, si había alguien que conociera de perros lo encontraba en esa casa sin duda alguna.

.

—Kumiko Akari— dijo Hana sin dejar de cepillar el largo cabello de un can amarillo dorado; —Es la nieta de la dueña de la florería del lado este, la mancha en su oreja no es por color pelo, es una quemadura que aún no sana, lo trae de vez en cuando para que no se le infecte la herida.

Y así fue como dos mujeres le solucionaron el caso poniendo en orden todo lo que su mente no había pillado desde el principio. Se sitió totalmente idiota porque mientras jugaba al detective una joven más había sido atacada en sus narices como burla a su labor y ni cuenta se había dado de que todo el tiempo en el juego donde él era la pelota, uno de los jugadores era el que buscaba.

Casi caía la noche a ya más de una semana de haber empezado a indagar y con toda la prisa del mundo saltó de tejado en tejado hasta el edificio departamental donde vivían las floristas. Faltaba poco para llegar y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en el pórtico del edificio, sentada en las escaleras con un perrito blanco de oreja café echado al lado, se encontraba una niña con cabello castaño tan claro que parecía rubio. Cayó al frente de ella y se agachó a su altura; — ¿En dónde está tu abuela?

— En su casa

— ¿Tu mamá?

—Arriba con mi papá, pero no entre que se van a enojar

— ¿Por qué?

—Hoy es viernes, viene una amiga de mi mami a jugar, no me dejan entrar hasta que se vallan, por eso Luka y yo esperamos aquí afuerita

—Bien, entonces sé buena niña y quédate aquí, a mi me invitó tu papá ¿Cuál es el número? Lo olvidé

—... Es el treinta y dos B

—Gracias…

Subió las escaleras a saltos, y llegó hasta la puerta con el número indicado, pegó la oreja pero no escuchó nada. Usó el siempre útil senbon para botar el seguro y meterse sin hacer ruido cerrando a sus espaldas. El recibidor, la cocina, la sala y el comedor estaban oscuros. Solo un poco de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta de la recámara principal junto con unos gemidos obvios de contexto.

Contó desde afuera, mínimo serían tres personas bastante… agitadas.

Estaba a un paso de terminar con todo lo que le aturdía la cabeza y hacía eco aún en la conciencia de todos los asignados al caso. Un fracaso tras otro, el entrenamiento que él tenía sobre la mente humana no era de dominio general y si incluso él, el experto en el tema, se la pasó dando círculos y rodeos ¿Qué se podía esperar de un experto en taijutsu si ni siquiera sabría la diferencia entre un esquizoide y un psicópata, calificando a los dos como "loco"?

Estaba solo a una miserable puerta de ponerle las manos encima al maldito que causó el suicidio de unas cuantas, el aislamiento de otras y el miedo de todas y cada una de las víctimas que había tomado como si de simples objetos se trataran.

Un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones obligándolo a girar de una buena vez la perilla con kunai en mano, mismo que lanzó directo a un punto específico del pecho que no mató al sujeto, solo lo inmovilizó de tal manera que cayó de costado. La sangre era inevitable y eso perturbó a las dos mujeres que estaban desnudas a ambos lados del tipo.

Una de ellas era la hija de la anciana que había entrevistado al principio de su peregrinar, ella permaneció callada mirando el suelo. Algo que llamó su atención era que llevaba un collar negro del cual una cadena la sujetaba a una de las patas de la cama, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero no era rubor, era la hinchazón de un golpe, los senos los tenía marcados por mordidas, de hecho, el pezón izquierdo sangraba escandalosamente. A la otra la reconoció por una fotografía anexada al expediente, también llevaba el collar, estaba atada al otro lado, ella tenía la cara llena de saliva, sangre, seguramente semen y otras cosas que, quería pensar, no eran desechos humanos.

Inconscientemente su boca se torció en un gesto de asco.

.

La lluvia de abril caía sobre la aldea anunciando la próxima primavera, el festival de las flores y el de la conmemoración de la fundación de la aldea, el del día de la tierra, el de los niños, el de la rosa…

No había entrado a su departamento, estaba en el techo del edificio dejando que el agua se llevara su frustración.

_Diez años…_

Diez años en que los ninjas encubrían la oleada de ataques a mujeres, en que nunca se supo nada, en que nadie habló del tema por ser un escándalo vergonzoso que en una aldea ninja ocurrieran esas cosas. Diez años de fracaso tras fracaso en la investigación.

Diez años de problemas que él había resuelto en poco más de una semana.

Diez años de espera la basura…

Había llevado al hombre ante la presencia de la quinta, que aunque ya no estaba del todo sobria, sus acciones eran coherentes. Cumplió con todo el protocolo, llevó incluso todos los archivos desde el primero hacía diez años hasta el último de hacía unos días. Llamaron a las chicas… y ahí fue donde todo se fregó. Fue como abrir el horno antes de que se horneara el pastel.

¿Cómo le pudo pasar eso?

Pudo ver sus rostros, su propia esposa incluida en la lista de víctimas, pero ninguna habló y no era miedo lo que había en sus rostros. Ni una sola fue capaz de levantar el dedo y decir "ese es", solo un comentario estúpido de parte de una de las más jóvenes "está arrepentido, siempre me lleva regalos, no lo culpo"

¿Cómo podían perdonarlo? ¿Cómo podían _amarlo_?

— ¡Hey! — gritó Anko que llegaba detrás suyo; —No sé qué hiciste pero la quinta quiere verte ya, está en el bar— dijo mientras metía la cabeza en el cuello de su chaqueta tratando de aminorar el frío, frotándose los brazos y luego desapareció en una nube de humo tras hacer los sellos correspondientes. El ANBU saltó de inmediato directo hasta el lugar de la cita. La barra estaba libre salvo por la rubia y su asistente.

—Shizune, tráeme… ve para allá, anda— dijo la legendaria curandera en cuanto el capitán cruzó la puerta del local que acostumbraba hacer de oficina cuando el sol anunciaba casi el anochecer.

—Pero Tsunade sama…

—Está Ibiki-_kun_ ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Muy dudosa la morena, pero confiada en que el capitán podría controlarla, se pasó a una mesa medianamente lejos, lo suficiente para dar privacidad pero la mínima distancia para no quedar fuera de todo.

— ¿Me llamaba?

—Sí… ven, siéntate aquí conmigo— él obedeció dudando que realmente fuera algo importante la razón por la que lo había mandado traer estando él en pleno episodio depresivo.

—Hay en mi escritorio— habló la mujer en voz baja; —Un reporte sobre un asesinato—continuó mirando de reojo a su asistente que parecía querer captar algo; —Un imbécil que se creía mucha cosa, dice que fue un asesinato pasional, su mujer lo mató porque la iba a dejar por otra más joven, y luego ella se suicidó porque lo amaba demasiado, ya sabes, "si no es mío de nadie más"…

— ¿Tsunade-sama?

—El único problema es que los dos siguen vivos…

Un brillo extraño se hizo presente en los ojos de la rubia mientras daba un trago más al sake que le acababan de servir.

—Es amor… es amor, no miedo Ibiki, escogía mujeres que no habían tenido otro hombre en su vida, o que tuvieron uno que las abandonó. Les daba los regalos como haría cualquier novio. Algunas como su esposa, que obviamente le ayudaba a mantener a las otras calladas, vieron en él a la única persona que las hizo sentir bonitas, deseadas, amadas ¿Traicionarías tú a alguien así?... Después de todo, muchas tienen vergüenza, sienten que ningún hombre se fijaría en ellas después de haber sido humilladas... Otras solo quieren olvidar y decidieron continuar sus vidas fingiendo que nada pasó… la última chica, la del último reporte que te mandé; se lanzó desde mirador de la montaña de los Kages cuando supo que no pudimos acusarlo de nada. Ella aún estaba inconsciente por los golpes que le dio, por eso no se presentó a reconocerlo. Si el tributario hubiera esperado un poco, solo con ella habríamos logrado algo…

La botellita blanca quedó vacía y pidió más en un escandaloso grito que hizo que Shizune quitara el semblante de sospecha que había clavado en el par de la barra.

—Esto no va acabar, él va a seguir haciéndolo hasta que muera. Va hacerlas dependientes de él, va a obligarlas a que no conciban la vida sin él… a mi reporte le faltan los cuerpos…

—Los tendrá Tsunade-sama

—Bien, creo que especifica algo de un cuchillo de cocina…

—Sí, entiendo

Salió del bar, aún llovía, y por última vez para ese caso se dirigía a los edificios departamentales. Usó los balcones para llegar hasta el nivel que correspondía. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y sigilosamente las movió un poco para ver el interior. Era la habitación de la niña que dormía abrazando a su perro, el gimoteo y suspiros de la pequeña le hicieron saber que había estado llorando y para no delatarse aplicó una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el perro, lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo mientras hacía su trabajo pero no demasiado para dejarlo dormido por toda la noche, eso sería muy absurdo si quería que pareciera algo más escandaloso. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el cuchillo y fue a la recámara principal.

Entró en medio de las penumbras que dominaban, pero debido a su entrenamiento era más o menos consiente de la situación: el lecho matrimonial estaba ocupado solamente por el varón. Buscó en los alrededores y encontró en el suelo, echa un ovillo por el frío, a la mujer con su cadena afianzada a la pata de la cama. El olor metálico de la sangre le llegó a la nariz.

La lluvia poco a poco cesó y las nubes despejaron el cielo, había permanecido inmóvil por mucho tiempo tan solo queriendo entender. Un rayo de luna iluminó un deformado rostro en un golpeado cuerpo desnudo que apenas y respiraba.

—Perdona amor— susurraba entre sueños ella, como si todo fuera su culpa.

La quinta tenía razón, eso no iba a parar, ellas se aferraban a su destructivo amor y solo abultaban el ego del tipo. De alguna manera todo debía de terminar en nombre de las chicas con folio VAS que habían muerto por su culpa, las que se encerraron en su mundo de negación y las que ensancharían el expediente cada que se le antojara aumentar su harem.

VAS; víctimas de ataque sexual, víctimas de degenerados con traumas severos de autoestima, aceptación y sin duda, impotencia en el tema que solo buscan de alguna manera sentir que tienen el control al menos sobre alguien sin importarles quebrar el espíritu, arruinar vidas, condenar a un eterno suplicio de auto castigo a quienes caen en su círculo de violencia, en el mundo que se inventó al fracasar rotundamente en la academia.

Porque no se trataba solo de sexo, era meramente poder el que quería sentir. Ser el amo de alguien…

Levantó el cuchillo a la altura del pecho masculino que subía y bajaba acompasadamente, respirando tranquilo como si nada pasara, y es que para él nada pasaba. Bajó el filo despacio queriendo despertarlo intencionalmente para que empezara el acto.

.

Regresó a su piso casi por la madrugada, había ido al cuartel diciendo que tenía pruebas de la culpabilidad del sujeto, envió a un ANBU a buscarlo. Con suerte sería ese el primero en ver la escena y sacaría a la niña antes de que encontrara a su padre apuñalado y a su madre colgada frente al cadáver de su esposo.

No tenía ánimos ni para quejarse por no haber comprado las bombillas para el departamento. Ni siquiera para fastidiarse por estar empapado.

Un golpe cimbró el techo seguido de un chillido de indignación, varios reclamos para una mascota desobediente.

—Tienes demasiada suerte, porque lo que pasó, ni a ti te lo deseo— dijo en voz baja sin despegar la mirada de las vigas que soltaban polvo y aserrín con cada pataleo.

* * *

_*La esclerosis múltiple (EM) es una enfermedad desmielinizante, neurodegenerativa y crónica del sistema nervioso central. No existe cura y las causas exactas son desconocidas. A causa de sus efectos sobre el sistema nervioso central, puede tener como consecuencia una movilidad reducida e invalidez en los casos más severos. (fuente: Wikipedia) _

_Conste que yo advertí de que temática iba el fic. Este capítulo me ha costado bastante, y creo que igual lo harán los demás así que posiblemente las actualizaciones para este sean algo lentas… solo algo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Instrumentación I

**Instrumentación**

**Primera parte**

Sentía perfectamente la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo entero y causarle un extraño cosquilleo en las garras y la planta de los pies. En alguna ocasión su madre le había dicho que al calor de una buena batalla un Inuzuka podría sacar su lado más feroz.

Los invasores de la aldea avanzaban al centro dirigiéndose a los refugios donde los civiles aguardaban escondidos.

El gran can rojo que peleaba a su lado estaba dando un último esfuerzo soltando zarpazos y esquivando las armas de sus atacantes hasta que finalmente cayó rendido al suelo. Pero Kiba aún estaba de pie, el escozor de los ojos no lo pudo contener, su amigo había perdido la batalla y quedaba solo él para repeler el ataque contra su hogar.

Podía oír el chocar de las armas tanto de defensores como de agresores, todos estaban ocupados y no podía pedir ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo, esos ninjas solo avanzarían sobre su cadáver.

Se lanzó olvidándose de empuñar alguna arma, aunque de cualquier forma las había perdido desde hacía rato, por lo que colmillos y garras serían lo que usaría para deshacerse de todos. Se movía evadiendo las oleadas de shurikens, pasando a arrancar trozos de carne de los brazos y piernas que alcanzaba a tocar en su torbellino.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de una bestia entre las casi penumbras de la villa evacuada, no podía reprimir los gruñidos instintivos para marcar su hostilidad contra los otros ninjas. La sensación le iba devorando, corría por su cabeza una horda de ideas y emociones sin sentido que llegaban por momentos a nublarle la vista mientras que la impresión de tener frío el cuerpo pero calor a la vez se hacía más nítida causando escalofríos y sudor al mismo tiempo. Llegó el momento de terminar con todos y no le tembló el pulso, las cinco garras de su mano derecha pasaron a arrancar de tajo el órgano que causaba el palpitar que le martillaba la cabeza, porque en algún momento sus sentidos se volvieron más finos de lo que de por si eran y el desbocado latir enemigo se había vuelto un toque de tambor aturdidor.

La sombra de un árbol ocultó por unos instantes el reguero de sangre espesa y caliente que escapaba con ansias de aquellos cuerpos sin vida. Sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo, una sensación de incertidumbre empezaba a carcomerlo ahora que se encontraba jadeante en el medio de la mancha roja.

Un segundo ataque se lanzó sobre el joven que seguía mostrando los colmillos y resoplando de tanto en tanto. No lo pasarían, no a Kiba Inuzuka…

Los dos shinobi que se le habían arrojado no eran como los anteriores, sin duda eran de rango alto y ahora el predador estaba siendo cazado.

Acorralaron al Inuzuka hasta un muro apenas en pie, pero el joven no pensaba retroceder más y se lanzó contra el que tenía más cerca, sin embargo,o las garras fallaron el impacto y no por falta de puntería sino porque se trataba de un clon de agua que le dejó empapado de cara al suelo.

El agua fría había calmado un poco la punzada de su cabeza, pero todo seguía siendo demasiado real, demasiado definido el aroma de la sangre, tanto de la que ya empezaba a coagularse como la fresca que corría de la única herida que había logrado atinar, tanto la suya como la de Akamaru, como la de los atacantes caídos y la de sus amigos en la villa… su fiel compañero había vuelto a ser una bola blanca con motes de rojos por la sangre que se le había pegado al pelaje apelmazándolo en mechones tiesos, el can permanecía inerte a varios metros de donde se encontraba él ahora. Lo había tenido desde cachorro, desde que su mamá se lo había puesto en la cabeza haciéndole prometer que lo cuidaría como buen miembro del clan.

Su madre y Kuromaru, su hermana y los Haimaru Sankyodai… ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿También habrían perdido?

Un tercer ninja apareció al lado de los otros como invocado por sus pensamientos: —Solo queda él, las dos perras ya están fuera.

Las formas fonéticas llegaron a sus oídos antes que a los de los compañeros del recién llegado y de nuevo el estupor se apoderó de su mente dejando todo su entorno de nuevo como una mera mezcla de sensaciones intensas.

Pero aún era un cachorro en desventaja numérica que había sido agotado con anterioridad. Solo un cachorro.

Fue perfectamente consciente del sonido que hicieron los huesos de su cuerpo al recibir el ataque que no fue capaz de evadir. El crujir de cada uno, de la forma en la que sus órganos no soportaron la presión y más de uno se vació en su propio interior. Sintió como sus costillas perforaban sus pulmones y el aire se fugaba por orificios de estos. Ni siquiera perdió el conocimiento cuando su cabeza dio de lleno contra una roca y la sangre empezaba a salir por sus oídos calmando un poco el zumbido de todo lo que acontecía y que percibía como si la batalla por defender la aldea ocurriera en su ojera. También sangraba de la nariz y agradecía ya no tener el aroma del cuerpo de su amigo peludo caído en batalla atormentándolo. La visión la tenía nublada desde hacía rato pero ahora estaba seguro que era por agua salada que emitían sus propios ojos… su madre… su hermana… sus amigos.

Había escuchado que cuando uno va a morir ve pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos y de alguna manera le hubiera gustado que sucediera eso, así vería de nuevo a las personas que más le habían importado, pero no sucedía así. Manchas indefinidas formaban su último paisaje. Abrió la boca, quizás si les llamaba vendrían como siempre habían hecho, solo debía pronunciar su nombre y su hermana o su madre estarían a su lado.

Pero un coagulo de su propia sangre fue lo que salió, incluso su propio cerebro se rehusaba a recordar claramente el nombre… empezaba a adormecerse por completo y no le daba miedo caer en los brazos de la muerte, era un shinobi y a eso llegaría un día, pero su familia no estaba con él. Moriría ahí en ese sitio solo lejos de casa.

—Ma…— no le daba pena llamarla, su madre era una gran mujer y siempre lo había protegido de todo, había perdido pero peleó como nunca en su vida, ella lo reconocería; —Mamá… Hana…— su voz era apenas un hilo luchando por abrirse paso entre la sangre que se comenzaba a coagular en la garganta.

—Mamá… ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!

Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no importaba, su cuerpo perdía calor a cada segundo que pasaba y si tan solo pudiera sentir una sola vez el fervor de un abrazo protector se sentiría más calmado: — ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!

Pero ella no venía…

— ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!

— ¡Reacciona chico! — una voz profunda lo llamaba cerró los ojos con fuerza, la conocía de algún lado; — ¡Reacciona! ¡Es solo un genjutsu! —

Frente a él se encontraba una enorme criatura negra lamiéndole la cara.

—Kuromaru— dijo con la voz quebrada, miró a todos lados bastante confundido, estaba en el jardín de su casa con la ropa de dormir, de inmediato volvió a llamar a su madre casi en colapso nervioso.

¿Solo un genjutsu? ¿Entonces…?

— ¡Metiste a mi hijo en una ilusión! — Tsume estaba hecha una furia y no detenía sus ataques, Hana y sus tres perros también estaban a la defensa del pequeño que se aferraba fuertemente a los mechones de pelo negro del compañero de su madre a quien seguía llamando, no entendía ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad estaban atacando la aldea? Los pocos miembros del clan se arremolinaban entre ninjas y canes para acabar con los atacantes, y es que quien se metía con un Inuzuka, se metía con todos.

— ¡Tsume! ¡Mejor ven por tu cachorro! — llamó Kuromaru zafándose del agarre de Kiba quien corrió a aferrarse a lo que tenía más cerca, que era Hana. Sus pequeños ojos de pupila rasgada estaban casi desorbitados y acuosos, temblaba y sudaba frío.

La mujer emitió un gruñido cargado de rencor y se lanzó con un juego de clones contra el sujeto que había estado peleando con su hija mayor, intercambiaron choque de kunais, él trataba de mantener la distancia, pero ella la acortaba sin dudarlo aunque recibía heridas por ello. Hizo los sellos para cambiar de lugar y saltó para caer por encima del tipo que le esperaba con una katana, pero al levantar el rostro hacia ella, Kuromaru lo tomó con las fauces por el cuello cerrándolas enseguida en un estrepitoso crujir de huesos.

La kunoichi mayor miró con recelo el cuerpo inerte mientras su compañero se relamía el hocico. Se giró cambiando radicalmente su expresión de furia por una más serena y abrazó a su pequeño hijo de tres años que había permanecido aferrado a su hermana aún llamándola con la voz trémula…

.

—Entonces, ¿No los interrogaste?

Ibiki había puesto atención detallada de cada palabra que la matriarca del clan relataba y que al escuchar su pregunta soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sí claro: Disculpe usted shinobi-san, ¿Me podría decir qué es lo que quiere con mi hijo? ¿Lo sacará a pasear a las dos de la madrugada? Permítame cambiarlo y lavarle la cara... no seas iluso… metieron a mi hijo en un genjutsu y planeaban llevárselo, naturalmente que no reaccioné como ninja… en situaciones así, te aseguro que cualquier kunoichi hubiera reaccionado como madre primero, especialmente una de mi clan.

—Al menos hiciste reporte a la jefatura ¿No?

—Lo redacté yo misma

—Con todo lo que me acabas de contar…

—Incluso hora exacta

—Tsume-san, este que tengo en la mano es el reporte y solo notifica un intento de robo domiciliario, nada de lo que me contaste. Había estado revisando varios casos más "llamativos" como asesinatos y violaciones, pero ayer que lo meditaba ¿No suena muy idiota que alguien robe la casa de un shinobi especializado en detección y no se le encuentre?

El capitán ANBU agitaba el mencionado folder, la mujer arrugó la nariz, eso no era bueno ni normal y los dos lo sabían aunque ella jamás había organizado archivos en toda su vida. Tres ninjas de alto nivel habían irrumpido en su hogar tratando de llevarse al menor de sus hijos, sin embargo, los Uchiha solo reportaban ¿Robo domiciliario? Y peor aún, que estuviera marcado el reporte como: "Incurso no identificado" como si los tres cadáveres de su jardín fueran invisibles a ojos de agentes.

El hombre se puso de pie casi chocando con la sombrilla que cubría la mesa del jardín donde habían estado conversando, ella lo imitó y juntos caminaron a la puerta, Ibiki hizo un gesto a modo de despedida retirándose al momento.

.

No tenía lógica alguna que los Uchiha escondieran algo de tal magnitud, sobre todo porque no era el único reporte extraño en toda la gaveta. Los Nara, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, incluso los Sarutobi tenían reportes insólitos y totalmente insultantes a la lógica y el sentido común.

Necesitaba armar las piezas, el problema era que solo dos chicos del clan del abanico estaban con vida, pero uno no recordaría nada por su edad y el otro si ponía un pie en la aldea, la orden era asesinarlo.

Trató de hacer memoria de los hechos, era un asunto interno así que solo la policía militar estaba encargada, sin embargo, era un ataque deliberado contra un clan ninja de la hoja, los ANBU deberían tener algo.

Tomó una copia de los papeles y la guardó en una mochila que se puso a la espalda, otra copia la guardó bajo las baldosas de la cocina mientras que los originales se los entregó a un clon suyo que salió rápidamente por la ventana, posiblemente de todos los casos en que había trabajado, este era el más grave y necesitaba asegurar tantos respaldos como pudiera.

El edificio del cuartel de ANBU era uno más que se ensalzaba en la zona militar del centro de la aldea pese a no ser precisamente una maravilla arquitectónica. Cruzó la puerta como acostumbraba hacerlo, sin ceremonias ni ridiculeces de mirar a todos lados para asegurarse que no lo seguían, que entrara quien quisiera, ya se perdería entre genjutsus y pasillos que no llevaban a ningún lado.

Hacía ya varios días que no se pasaba por ahí, la vecina a la que vigilaba había estado más tiempo del usual en la aldea y no podía darse el lujo de dejarla sola si bien quería encontrar el edificio donde vivía de pie, en una pieza, sin señales de conatos fuera de control.

Los pasillos silenciosos estaban bastante transitados pero aún así, sin ruido alguno, gente enmascarada pasaba en total silencio solo inclinando levemente la cabeza para saludar al capitán, pero nada más, ni siquiera era perceptible el ruido de los lápices y bolígrafos al deslizarse sobre el papel para entregar reportes.

Era un ambiente lúgubre bastante acogedor que si por él fuera se quedaría a vivir ahí para siempre. Abrió la puerta perfectamente aceitada, por tanto silenciada, de su oficina en aquél sitio, desactivó todas las trampas y encendió la luz, se acercó hasta su escritorio siguiendo un camino específico para no tener que movilizar los sellos que tenía de resguardo. Se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto que a esas alturas ya era preferible pasar la noche ahí que en el viejo colchón de resortes salidos. Solo se permitió un momento para disfrutar de tan cómoda posición, sacó de una gaveta un pergamino, hizo unos sellos y entre una nubecilla de humo este desapareció.

Pocos minutos después entraron dos ANBU, una mujer de cabello violeta y un varón de cabello revuelto y castaño.

—Quiero que me traigan todos los expedientes de los clanes Sarutobi, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Uchiha

— ¿Todos?

—Sí

—Están en la bodega temporal donde se puso todo lo que salvamos del la invasión de los del sonido ¿Recuerda que quemaron el edificio del archivo histórico?

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo, y porque me urgen envío dos ANBU y no un equipo genin

Los dos enmascarados asintieron, hicieron reverencia y salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Yugao-san

— ¿Si?

— ¿Has fallado alguna misión últimamente?

—Yo no fallo ¿Qué tal tú?

—Ninguna…

— ¿Por qué nos castiga entonces?

Tras un suspiro de resignación casi inaudible los dos desaparecieron del lugar.

.

Regresó a su departamento donde tenía casi todo el material de trabajo, una lluvia salida de la nada le alcanzó a medio camino e inevitablemente llegó a su departamento en calidad de sopa humana. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el percance en las escaleras con la vecina y por un momento no lo lograba, hasta que sus sentidos le alertaron un peligro latente en su propiedad… permaneció de espaldas queriendo con todo el cuidado del mundo desenfundar un kunai para arrojarlo a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, en la oscuridad de la sala, una silueta negra se acercaba despacio, un relámpago ilumino de un tenue azul y la poca luz se reflejó en un único destello rojo en lo que supondría sería la cabeza…

—Tsume me mandó, habló con la señora Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame y Akimichi, se las encontró "casualmente" — dijo Kuromaru enfatizando que el encuentro de casual no tenía nada, el interrogador ya más tranquilo, dándose vuelta inclinó levemente la cabeza para indicarle que continuara; —Todos los chicos de la camada de Kiba pasaron por lo mismo, algunos más jóvenes, pero solo los miembros de las ramas principales. En los Aburame hay otros tres chicos que rondan la edad del hijo de Shibi, pero nada, todos mataron al agresor excepto Inoichi, que se le escapó uno de los tres— agregó sin titubear pero escupiendo la palabra "escapó".

El capitán había escuchado atentamente los detalles de los demás encuentros que había conseguido la señora, que por obvias razones de ser madre de familia levantaba menos sospechas que un ANBU soltero preguntando por hijos de ajenos. Los Uchiha habían ocultado algo realmente delicado.

—Me pregunto si ya llegaste a la conclusión que Tsume y yo— preguntó el animal paseándose de un lado a otro en la pequeña pieza.

—Hijos de ramas principales… pequeños, cuando es fácil que olviden, antes de que empiecen entrenamiento en la academia— susurraba el capitán aunque su compañero podía oírlo perfectamente aún entre el ruidoso golpeteo del agua en la ventana.

—Es más fácil entrenar a un cachorro, lo crías a tu gusto— agregó Kuromaru obviándole las cosas al hombre.

—Lo condicionas para que te sea leal solo a ti…

—Ni los muertos del jardín ni el que se escapó actuaron por pedir recompensa

—Oí por ahí que por el mismo tiempo trataron de llevarse a la hija mayor de Hiashi, fue cuando sucedió la muerte del líder de la casa secundaria y todo ese escándalo que el consejo ordenó encubrir

—Pero esos fueron ninjas de la nube, estos no tenían banda y usaban técnicas diferentes, Ibiki, ese caso creo yo que es aislado

—Podría ser… regresa con ella y dile que no intente algo más, quien sabe como termine esto

Asintiendo levemente la imponente criatura desapareció en una nube de humo. Eso siempre le causaba curiosidad al ANBU, no tenía dedos para hacer sellos pero hacía algunos mucho mejor, y más rápido, que varios ninjas atolondrados que conocía.

.

Regresaba a su departamento después de haber recibido una bien merecida comida y mientras meditaba la conclusión que el cuadrúpedo compañero de la matriarca Inuzuka, la propia mujer y él habían armado. Pero, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba justificación en tales actos, los Uchiha protegían la aldea y al menos que les haya entrado la radical idea de… no improbable.

Llegando a su edificio fue cuando la encontró, una kunoichi médico que miraba casi en colapso nervioso a todas direcciones, hasta que lo vio a él acercarse tranquilamente por la calle. En lo que le pareció la cosa más surrealista que había visto en toda su vida la miró correr a darle en encuentro y tomarle de los hombros como muestra de un auto-frustrado intento de abrazo. Sus ojos oscuros casi desbordaban lágrimas e incluso los delgados labios le temblaban.

—Por favor… por favor Ibiki-san, ya hice todo lo que pude…por favor—

Varios segundos le tomaron al hombre determinar el contexto de la súplica pero inmediatamente relacionó todo el asunto con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tetsuya Hanamira? Sí, ese era el nombre del hijo de la mujer obsesiva del primer caso que había atendido, que Shizune se había quedado y del cual se había venido quejando desde el primer día.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Entré a limpiar su cuarto… bajo la cama… ¡Había un nido de ratas! ¡Un nido de ratas en mí casa!

Suspiró con cansancio, ¿Por qué él tenía que hacer de terapeuta? Ah, sí, porque a nadie en toda la aldea excepto a él le interesaba la psicología o al menos era el único que no usaba máscara y sabía del tema, y por alguna razón en la líneas que había cruzado con ella mientras esperaba a que la quinta se desocupara para atenderlo de alguna forma la joven mujer pareció mal entender que él era del tipo buen amigo ¿O así era con todo mundo?

—Mándamelo mañana temprano, después del desayuno que no pienso alimentarlo— en un recuerdo fugaz del chico haciendo nada en la mañana y mintiendo con que sí lo hizo agregó; —Tráelo tú misma o mándalo con un clon

Ella agradeció y salió corriendo de vuelta a su interminable papeleo pendiente.

Abrió la puerta empujándola con algo de fuerza ya que de tanto golpe que había recibido se había aflojado la bisagra superior y ahora se colgaba dificultando el movimiento. Como cada día esperaba encontrar la pieza semivacía salvo por los papeles y gavetas puestos sin mucho esmero, pero fueron pilas de amarillento papel, un penetrante olor a naftalina y más cajas con archivos lo que le dio la bienvenida. Pasando por donde pudo llegó hasta su habitación, donde se encontraban la chica ANBU acomodando una caja, esta al sentirle llegar se puso frente a él.

—Traje lo que no alcanzó en la oficina, acomodé los archivos de la jefatura que tiene a su cargo en la cocina para que no se mezclaran con estos

—Bien— dijo mecánicamente el capitán mirando la forma en la que su departamento de tugurio había pasado a parecer oficina de contabilidad en tiempos de guerra. Y había más en su querida oficina…

.

Kuromaru movía la cola de un lado a otro sentado a la sombra de un roble mientras Tsume entrenaba o al menos fingía hacerlo, no aprobaba lo que seguramente pensaba la mujer, pero intentar detenerla era exactamente lo mismo que persuadir a una pared, salvo que la pared no lo atacaría en un arranque de furia, porque eso invadía ahora a la matriarca del clan.

Con una técnica de ataque en torbellino deshacía todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino hasta que se topó con una roca. El animal cerró los ojos, no sería agradable ver esa muestra de masoquismo pero debía quedarse ahí para que cuando se le antojara terminar la función a la mujer, él fuera por ayuda para que no se matara ahí mismo.

A propósito Tsume había girado mal, a propósito había relajado los músculos del brazo izquierdo, a propósito había dejado que el resto de su cuerpo dirigiera con toda la fuerza del impulso que había conseguido directo a una roca maciza que había ahí.

Primero el esmalte rojo se agrietó y cayó al momento junto con trozos de la misma uña, algunas fisuras alcanzaron el lecho hasta la cutícula cayendo más pedazos, los falanges de los dedos se dislocaron y rompieron al chocar entre ellos, los metacarpos de la palma saltaron de su lugar saliendo de la carne y dejando la muñeca sin soporte continuando así el doloroso proceso de hacer pedazos incluso el cúbito y el radio, sintió incluso que el húmero cedía y la forma en la que este terminó soltando su ligamento con el omóplato del hombro le hizo soltar un gritó que retumbó en los oídos de su compañero que al escucharla saltó a la carrera para buscar a Hana.

Su brazo izquierdo había sido deliberadamente destrozado, incluso la clavícula por el impacto había respingado hacia afuera rompiendo hasta el chaleco Jōnin, la sangre había salido con fuerza, los trozos de hueso habían traspasado la carne y la piel con la facilidad de un cuchillo kunai solo que sin el corte limpio de este, la había abierto bruscamente rasgando y astillando los músculos y tendones. Su sistema nervioso estaba teniéndola al tanto de lo que ocurría, se dejó caer de rodillas sujetándose el hombro para mantener el brazo en su sitio, se mordió los labios para no gritar más de lo que había hecho ya, pero el dolor la mantenía gimoteando, el simple roce del viento detonaba una oleada de punzadas agudas que le recorrían todo el destrozado miembro, el cuello y hasta la cabeza misma, como si los nervios se jalaran para mantener las piezas juntas.

— ¡Mamá! — escuchó a su hija pero incluso enderezar la postura era un suplicio y de alto riesgo, la clavícula salida podía jalar la arteria carótida y desangrarla ahí mismo, aún más de lo que de por sí estaba.

.

Los papeles parecían no querer ceder aunque llevaban largo rato leyendo y releyendo. Ya había quedado bastante claro que se trataba de formar una generación con algún tipo de Kekkei Genkai, pero debía analizar totalmente lo que se sabía de los clanes para armar la forma en la que el verdadero líder de esos intentos de secuestro quería que funcionaran, las formas en las que se complementarían juntos y por tanto, los efectos de un ataque de ese tipo.

Hacía algunos años habían querido hacer algo parecido para beneficio de la hoja, pero Yondaime Hokage había descartado la idea de separar niños de sus familias en son del avance militar, incluso se había empeñado en desaparecer a la división raíz de ANBU apenas se enteró de su existencia, pero Danzō nunca había sido un hombre sencillo de vencer. El proyecto fue desechado, pero al parecer alguien se quedó con la idea de seguir y sus pensamientos lo llevaban de vuelta una y otra vez al mismo hombre viejo. Después de todo, debía conformarse con huérfanos en su mayoría de civiles que apenas y con un arduo entrenamiento llegaban a tener un nivel medianamente aceptable, perfectos para la batalla eso sí.

Para un hombre tan belicoso la idea de tener un miembro con habilidades genéticamente imposibles de copiar, diseñados de nacimiento para ser excelentes ninjas y criándolos para ser leales solo a él no era algo difícil de acariciar como real. Pero no podía ir reclamando cabezas si no estaba seguro, además, aún faltaba por encajar en la historia a los Uchiha, porque evidentemente ellos encubrieron cada caso para evitar que se hicieran averiguaciones por parte de los ANBU leales al Kage.

—Yugao— llamó a la mujer que estaba al frente suyo revisando más documentos

— ¿Sí?

—Necesito que…— cortó su propia frase al ver a la vecina salir por la ventana bajando por el muro; —Olvídalo, voy yo—

Salió igualmente por su ventana y usando chakra aumentó su velocidad para ganarle un poco de distancia, empezó a hacer sellos para avanzar tramos largos dejando algunas nubecillas de humo esparcidas en el camino, pero ese jutsu no podía llevarlo directo a su destino, tenía un límite de distancia para "transportarlo" pero para fortuna suya llegó primero a la torre de la quinta, subió y tan rápido como pudo empezó a desactivar las trampas explosivas y de venenos que Shizune ponía antes de dejar la oficina vacía de personal.

Estaba realmente arto de que la líder de la hoja se portara tan permisiva con la chica, y con básicamente cualquier otro ninja que cayera en su gracia, fuera otro shinobi el que husmeaba en los documentos ya lo habría mandado al hospital con todos los huesos rotos, pero a ella le daba las mismas libertades que a su asistente. Jamás debió reportarla como "no peligrosa para la seguridad de la aldea", debió poner que era un espía de Akatsuki y con suerte ya estaría bajo su tutela interrogándola aunque la vecina ni idea tuviera de qué era Akatsuki.

Quitó todo lo que pudiera hacer a la chica estallar, envenenarse, dejarla con parálisis cerebral o que se transportara a la mazmorra de la villa, solo dejó unos sellos aturdidores que con algo de ayuda quedaría como si nada.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso sin pensar que solo un imbécil retrasado dejaría una oficina, con archivos de ninjas e importantes clientes, sin alta seguridad?

Se aseguró de no dejar nada realmente grave activado y salió mientras veía a la chica acercarse a cumplir su rutina de indagar en asuntos ajenos.

De ahí fue a hacer lo que originalmente le pensaba pedir a Yugao, en unas bodegas de lámina de asbesto bordeadas de una cerca metálica con púas y algunos vigilantes ocultos, se encontraba lo que quería.

Un ANBU lo interceptó pidiendo le especificara el asunto de su visita.

—Necesito unos archivos, tengo permiso de la Quinta Maestra Hokage— dijo sacando un pergamino sellado por la rubia donde se le permitía al capitán tomar cualquier documento del archivo histórico. El enmascarado le dejó pasar.

Pasando el umbral y encontrando el interruptor de las luces fue cuando vio el motivo por el que sus dos ANBU se habían atrevido a quejarse.

Cajas de madera, cartón y plástico, verdes, cafés, negras con rótulos de frutas, aparatos electrodomésticos o lisas con garabatos hechos con plumón de aceite y pésima caligrafía, grandes como un refrigerador, pequeñas como cajas de almuerzo, en bolsas de plástico y con cinta adhesiva. Unas sobre otras, algunas casi cayéndose, otras sirviendo como amortiguador del agua de las goteras. Papeles sueltos en el piso y otros mal acomodados en abstractas pilas. Una rata pasó cerca de él con un pedazo de hoja en el hocico.

Bodega provisionaría…

.

Cada hora deshacía los clones que había formado para captar la información que habían recogido y determinar si alguna le servía, pero estaba gastando mucho chakra y a medida que pasaba el rato parecía no haber nada útil.

— ¿Qué tal esto? — escuchó que le preguntaban a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con la señora Inuzuka que sostenía una carpeta en la mano, —Es bastante curioso lo que dice— agregó.

—Tsume-san, le dije a Kuromaru que no era bueno que se metieran en esto, sería muy sospechoso que se retirara de las misiones solo por seguir el caso

Por respuesta la mujer descubrió su brazo izquierdo ahora protegido por una férula; —Me dieron incapacidad por una semana— dijo cortante mientras releía lo que tenía en la mano.

—Está siendo muy irresponsable con esto, sería más prudente que se quedara en casa y me dejara a mí resolver esto

—Fuiste a decirme que lo que le pasó a mi hijo está reportado con una estupidez y el que dio la orden se pasea por ahí como si nada ¿Realmente querías que me quedara en casa?

—No me va a ser de ayuda, sin afán de ofender, no es el tipo de ninja que podría ser efectivo sin meter de por medio sus emociones

— ¿Mis emociones? ¡Perdón por ser del tipo que no le da lo mismo que ataquen a su hijo!

—A eso me refiero, podemos hacer muchas conjeturas y en cada una verificada o no, va a hacer una cacería

— ¡Cazar es lo que hace mi gente!

—Por eso prefiero hacerlo solo… mire, ya soy niñera de alguien, no puedo comprometerme a vigilar también que no me eche abajo la misión.

—Dime qué hacer para terminar esto pronto y lo haré sin dudar… pero jamás me digas cómo debo sentirme.

_._

_Continuará…

* * *

_

_Bueno, este tema, el del robo de niños me tomará un par de capítulos, entre tres y cuatro, depende si abarco todo o solo parte._

_Cualquier review relacionado a crítica, opinión, duda, demanda por daños emocionales (XD), queja o sugerencia para este fic, es más que deseado de parte de la autora._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Instrumentación II

**Instrumentación**

**Segunda Parte**

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera aunque debía de reconocer que gracias a la ayuda de la matriarca Inuzuka y su cuadrúpedo compañero, consiguió algunos reportes que le había faltado pedir el día anterior a la pareja de subordinados suyos y tenían relación con los huérfanos del ataque del Kyūbi, guerras antes, guerras después que habían terminado en la división Raíz de ANBU. Danzō empezaba con la obsesión del shinobi perfecto y acaparó gran parte de los chicos que quedaron en orfandad para someterlos a entrenamientos realmente crueles, y era el torturador Ibiki Morino quien calificaba de crueles los métodos del anciano.

—Algo se quema en el piso de arriba— comentó sin mucho ánimo Kuromaru mientras daba vuelta a la hoja que tenía al frente ayudándose con su hocico. Las dos mujeres presentes emitieron un leve gruñido como respuesta sin darle mayor importancia en realidad, pero el capitán a una increíble velocidad se puso de pie en un salto, corrió a la puerta tomando al vuelo un extinguidor de polvo químico y como alma que seguía el diablo desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

—Oye chica…— llamó Tsume a la kunoichi enmascarada.

—Diga.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Voy por algo de desayunar.

—Lo que sea está bien, solo de favor que no tenga tofu, no lo soporto.

—Somos dos.

La mayor se puso de pie sin problema alguno pese a su incapacidad en el brazo, la siguió su fiel compañero y ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta que había quedado abierta a la salida del dueño del lugar.

.

—Estúpida mascotita subversiva— mascullaba el capitán mientras regresaba a su departamento y retiraba un poco de escombro de su casaca negra. — ¿Y Tsume-san? — preguntó al notar la evidente ausencia.

—Salió por algo de comer.

—Bien, antes de que regrese te explico.

— ¿Capitán?

—No le he dicho nada porque no quiero que salga a reclamar cabezas, pero creo yo que tras todo eso está el líder de Raíz, un niño pequeño con técnicas de línea de sucesión resulta más interesante y prometedor que uno sin gracia particular. Según lo que contó el hijo de Tsume sobre su genjutsu, no fue uno cualquiera, querían poner a prueba su estabilidad mental en situaciones extremas, saber desde dónde deberían empezar su entrenamiento para controlar su psique emocional.

—Suena bastante lógico, y de ser así, el peligro aún es latente porque Danzō aún es miembro de la aldea… además, si fuera eso… el nieto primero de Sandaime Hokage… ¿Estaría vivo y aquí mismo en la aldea?

—Lo más seguro.

—Yo en realidad estaba pensando en Orochimaru y sus experimentos.

—Está fuera de tiempo Yugao, él se fue de la aldea años antes de que siquiera nacieran los chicos de los clanes.

—Precisamente, pero sería una forma efectiva de conseguir lo mejor de la aldea y entrenarlo a su gusto, si mal no recuerda, su estilo es la manipulación de personas con talentos especiales… ¿Los Uchiha no presentaron reporte alguno? Es que a resumidas cuentas, terminó por arrastrar al sobreviviente de la masacre ¿No podía estar interesado en toda esa generación desde antes?

—También es posible, tomaría posesión del cuerpo que mejores resultados rindiera y estaría rodeado de un equipo élite ¿Tsume-san no ha dicho nada?

— ¿Además de que le va a sacar los riñones con una cuchara al maldito que intentó secuestrar a su hijo?

—…

—Nada claro, pero murmura mucho contra los Uchiha y una conspiración.

—Es que esto no tiene sentido, ese clan protegían la aldea.

—Pero cambiaron los reportes, señor.

—Quizás no fueron ellos, igual mantengamos el "supongamos" de su lealtad, pero primero lo más lógico que es Danzō y Orochimaru, igual podían tener algún infiltrado en la jefatura que cambió los archivos

—Como diga capitán.

— ¡Hey! Traje de todo un poco porque no le pregunte a Ibiki-san qué quería, así que armé un pequeño buffet— la señora entró sin llamar cargando una gran bolsa con su brazo sano mientras Kuromaru cargaba con el hocico otras dos.

—Voy por unos platos— comentó sin mayor emoción el obligado anfitrión pasando a la pequeña cocina a la vez que trataba de hacer memoria sobre cuándo había sido la última vez que tanta gente, y un animal con coeficiente intelectual superior al ordinario, habían compartido techo con él.

.

Caminaron en silencio por el vestíbulo de la casona, Tsume y Kuromaru lado a lado mientras que el interrogador avanzaba al frente para guiarles. Habían optado por no separarse, se dirigían a un sitio en común y podía haber aún trampas activadas, Yugao por su parte, se quedó en el departamento para terminar de organizar lo que tenían y empezar a trazar rutas de acción.

Los estragos del tiempo, el poco mantenimiento y el incidente que había dejado abandonada la residencia hacía años no habían sido reparados ni siquiera en intento; las puertas y ventanas se encontraban dislocadas con los cristales rotos, los muros aún tenían impactos de kunais y shurikens, incluso en algunos sitios las pequeñas armas oxidadas aún se conservaban clavadas en la madera.

La sala de recepción y el salón principal tenían los muebles que no habían sido saqueados cubiertos de polvo, varios estaban ocupados por nidos de toda variedad de alimañas mientras que el resto solo hacía de criadero de hongos y malas hierbas. Era temprano aún, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea dormía a pierna suelta mientras el singular grupo había penetrado en los dominios del abandonado barrio Uchiha. Hubo un pasillo largo de paredes con el tapiz rasgado, cuadros deteriorados y candiles sin funcionar, si a eso se le incluía el detalle de la silueta imponente del shinobi, la desafiante figura de la kunoichi y el ojo que destellaba en rojo del fiero animal, era el escenario perfecto para un cuento de terror.

Al final de ese pasillo se encontraba la puerta que daba al sótano, la escalera de madera crujía a medida que se pisaban los peldaños dándole a Kuromaru, el último en bajar, la tétrica sensación de que se romperían en cualquier momento. Otro pasillo que debieron recorrer, pero este era oscuro en su totalidad, con la piedra desgastada y el olor a humedad penetrante. Llegaron a su destino, cruzaron la puerta de la última habitación. Todo seguía igual a como era antes de la masacre del clan, Ibiki lo recordaba porque en alguna ocasión siendo aún archivista lo había visitado para dejar documentos.

—Esta es la biblioteca del clan— les comentó cediéndoles el paso para que entraran; —Todo lo que les sucedía se registraba aquí, cualquier reporte que los incumbía a ellos de manera más personal venía a dar aquí— explicó enfatizando su frase por el señalamiento que hizo con el dedo apuntando el lugar.

.

Nunca se había considerado el "hombre del hogar", pero ver los muros de su barrio le brindó cierta tranquilidad. El viaje le resulto agobiante desde el clima y la comida hasta los compañeros de misión, era tan grande su fastidio que ahorró camino saltando los techos de sus familiares, quería ver a su hijo mayor luciendo su traje de ANBU, había recibido misión de emergencia antes de poder verlo aunque ya estaba enterado de su conveniente ascenso.

Muy a su costumbre entró sin llamar ni avisar, por eso era su casa ¿No? Pero la escena que encontró no era en nada parecida a lo que esperaba.

Su mujer, la siempre sumisa y dulce Mikoto estaba herida, en el centro del vestíbulo con el menor de sus hijos en brazos, la rodeaban tres cuerpos inertes que seguían emanando algo de sangre, uno de ellos aún balbuceaba y al poner un poco de atención se percató de que los había metido en un genjutsu. Un ninjato que portaba un ANBU recién llegado cortó limpio la garganta del sobreviviente.

Con los sentidos alarmados se acercó a su esposa, la roja marca sanguínea de su clan se imprimía en sus ojos con un aspa titubeante en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo, luego giró a ver al ninja que recién llegaba y que supuso, sería Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

El chico encogió los hombros y señaló a su madre que se aferraba fuertemente al pequeño que parecía empezar a salir de una ilusión.

— ¿Mikoto?

—Se lo querían llevar— mustió finalmente volviendo sus ojos al usual tono oscuro de siempre, Fugaku acercó su mano al rostro de la mujer y apartó un mechón de cabello, dejando de lado el hecho de que su hijo estaba por ser secuestrado, informaría con detalle que su esposa finalmente había activado su sharingan.

.

— ¡¿Qué clase de padre era Fugaku? — exclamó furiosa Tsume arrojando el reporte que acaba de leer; — ¡¿Querían secuestrar a su hijo y le importó más su estúpido Dōjutsu?

—Obviamente no uno muy bueno, te recuerdo que el mayor de sus hijos masacró al clan y el segundo es traidor de la aldea— dijo Kuromaru recogiendo la carpeta con cuidado de no dejarla húmeda, hacer las cosas con el hocico en ausencia de manos requería especial atención.

—Por cosas así es que no quiero que me ayudes Tsume-san, no había necesidad ni de gritar ni de arrojar el expediente

— ¡Estoy bien! — reclamó dándole la espalda, él suspiró con resignación.

— ¿Entonces no viene nada de utilidad?

—Nada, solo mencionó: "… en un intento de secuestro a Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, madre del anterior mencionado despertó la fase activa de primer nivel del Dōjutsu Sharingan"

—Creo que permanecer aquí no nos traerá nada productivo

.

Llamaron a la puerta y la ANBU decidió abrir, dudaba mucho que Ibiki fuera a tener visitas sociales por lo que sin duda debía de ser importante.

Se trataba de Shizune la acompañaba un muchacho de unos doce años de edad con el cabello tan untado de goma barata que juraba que si le dejaba caer un kunai, el cuchillo no atravesaría las capas de fijador para peinar.

—Buenos días, busco a Ibiki-san.

—No sé si tardará, salió a buscar algo.

— ¿Te lo puedo dejar? — preguntó la morena juntando las manos a modo de súplica desesperada; —Tengo que irme a la oficina

—Sí, supongo

El médico se retiró, Yugao se apartó un poco para que el muchacho entrara, este de mala gana lo hizo y recorrió descaradamente el departamento intentando imaginar una rutina diaria del hombre que era el dueño. Se encontró un pequeño hueco libre de papeles y se dejó caer ahí. No se volverían a ver, eso era seguro, así que ella no hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y al parecer, el chico no era precisamente muy entusiasta porque tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto.

Tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de las viejas hojas amarillentas al ser pasadas de un lado a otro.

Un golpe retumbante proveniente de arriba sobresaltó al pobre chico que empezaba a quedarse dormido en medio del tedioso ambiente que generaba la apatía de la labor ninja. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero el golpe se repitió sacudiendo las vigas y dejando caer algo de polvo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó el muchacho mirando el techo y obviamente refiriéndose al inquilino de arriba.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! ¡Eres tan insoportable! — un grito femenino y reclamos acompañados de los mismos golpes se repitieron con cada negación, luego un portazo y pisadas fuertes y estrepitosos que bajaban las escaleras hasta salir del edificio. Un momento de silencio con los dos ocupantes del departamento del capitán mirando hacia arriba, hubo un chirrido, como de madera venciéndose por su propio peso y entonces sucedió…

Yugao realizó los sellos lo más rápido que pudo para hacer un grupo de clones que recogieran lo que había a la mano mientras ella se lanzaba tomar al chico abriendo un boquete en el muro por el que salieron dejando dentro el desplome de madera con la respectiva polvareda.

.

Discretamente se ajustó el pañuelo de la cabeza para presionar los músculos faciales que empezaban a saltar en un tic nervioso.

—Creo que exageré un poco capitán, de verdad creí que era el techo entero el que se venía— se excusó Yugao mientras veía al hombre mirar el hueco de su departamento que dejaba ver el interior desde el pasillo rebelando que el "desplome de madera" tan solo se trataba de una viga vencida y no todo el techo propiamente.

Para mal de hígado resultaba incluso que las tablas que formaban el piso de su vecina estaban intactas, lo único que se había venido pertenecía exclusivamente a su parte del edificio, incluso era más grave el agujero que había hecho la ANBU para su escape de falsa alarma.

—… por favor Yugao, ve a dormir, llevas despierta casi tres días… Tsume, ve a casa a ver a tus hijos… yo tengo que hacer algo con Tetsuya— les dijo de la manera más serena que le fue posible, sin embargo, más que su petición, fue su aura asesina la que hizo que obedecieran las aludidas.

Abrió la puerta usando su llave queriendo ignorar el agujero por el que el chico entró de nuevo, la cerró y entonces parte de la moldura del marco se vino abajo. Caminó a su recámara seguido del muchacho que tras una expresión de aparente apatía contenía una risa burlona.

Ibiki sacó del cajón de mesita de noche un pergamino en el que escribió algo con un bolígrafo que tenía a la mano, lo enrolló, hizo sellos y este desapareció.

—Siéntate— indicó severamente el hombre señalando la cama, pero él mismo permaneció de pie. —Dime, ¿desde cuándo dejaste de ir, otra vez, al taller de carpintería?

— ¿Se refiere desde que vivo con Shizune-chan?

—Sí

—Como tres meses

— ¿Por qué?

—… la madera es pesada, se me mete el aserrín en la nariz y el olor del sellador me da nauseas— explicó sin vergüenza alguna dejándose ir de espaldas sobre el duro colchón y haciendo rechinar la base de latón.

— ¿Sabes cuánto paga Shizune-san porque te dejen aprender el oficio ahí?

—Según ella, lo mismo que cobran por una misión de rango D

Un sonido desde la sala llamó la atención del capitán que fue tranquilamente a ver de quien se trataba, Izumo y Kotetsu, los asistente de la quinta habían entrado por el ausente muro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó uno de ellos al ver la viga en el suelo que había pasado a aplastar la estufa y una alacena. Ignorando la pregunta, el ANBU comentó de dientes para afuera la eficiencia de Shizune para responder pedidos, les quitó los papeles que llevaban cargando y de una forma poco delicada les pidió que se retiraran.

.

Raras veces se le encontraba a la líder del clan Inuzuka tendida en la cama haciendo nada particular con tan poco ánimo que a primera instancia parecía irreconocible…

"_Por cosas así es que no quiero que me ayudes Tsume-san"_…

Así lo había dicho, pero no había modo de contradecirlo si se había dejado llevar por el mero impulso de sentir el desdén del Fugaku para con su hijo menor…

Ella no podría ser así como él, ni como Fugaku ni como Ibiki, su día a día lo describía… como esa noche cuando de la nada su sueño se interrumpió y por instinto se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño para luego saltar a la batalla como posesa del demonio mismo… maldita suerte la suya, condenada humillación que había pasado al ser Tokubetsu Jōnin y no poder controlar sus emociones.

Eran tiempos difíciles, la invasión del sonido ya tenía varios meses de sofocada, pero para los señores feudales la aldea estaba desacreditada en cuestiones de seguridad porque a resumidas cuentas Otogakure seguía al pie de sus armas sembrando el pánico y la muerte en las fronteras.

Se levantó con sumo esfuerzo de su sitio en la cama, más que por su brazo incapacitado por la desidia de seguir con el día hasta que se le pasara el mal humor a Ibiki y pudieran seguir trabajando en el asunto que los había ocupado de tiempo completo el día anterior. Se quitó los pergaminos y el porta kunais que llevaba encima dejándolos sin tacto sobre la mesa de noche, se frotó la sien derecha como gesto de cansancio ¡Y pensar que solo empezaba el día!

Necesitaba una ducha así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

.

Las sombras de la tarde ya caían sobre la aldea de la hoja, y mientras los civiles se preparaban para descansar una vez terminada su jornada laboral, en el departamento casi oscuro del capitán Ibiki Morino comenzaba un nuevo horario de trabajo bastante duro considerando todas las pistas ciegas. La joven ANBU de violáceo cabello ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo su agujero de escape había sido tapado con tablas de madera nueva.

Cruzó el umbral cuando le dieron la indicación de entrar aún desconfiada sobre si le recriminaría o le cobraría el daño, se quedó quieta un poco aturdida, esperaba encontrar a su infatigable jefe hundido en montones de papeles fijando la mirada en alguna hoja en particular con el semblante duro que lo caracterizaba… pero a cambio encontró un lugar libre de documentos. Ni un solo archivo.

La noche anterior, en la que había traído todo, había tenido la oportunidad de ver el departamento libre en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, pues no había más que archiveros, una mesa y mucho polvo.

Pero ahora, incluso había un librero nuevo, las alacenas habían sido reemplazadas al igual que el piso de la cocina que según recordaba, uno se podía quedar pegado ahí por la suciedad acumulada en años. Había un sillón de dos plazas con tapiz nuevo y otro individual más al fondo, la mesa de centro había sido cambiada también.

—Ve a mi oficina del cuartel y revisa lo que Toku dejó ahí, no le digas nada, ya somos demasiados los enterados y trae lo que sirva.

Esa fue una orden de su capitán, así lo asimiló por las palabras usadas, pero el tono en la voz seguía sin convencerla, había algo que tenía el shinobi pero preguntar era perder el tiempo, una persona como él jamás contaría lo que pensaba exactamente y menos en un asunto que incumbía a altos mandos. Salió del departamento mostrando sus respetos, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas realizó algunos sellos para desaparecer en una nube de humo. No había tiempo que perder, necesitaba algo y simplemente se lo pidió así que ella lo traería, así funcionaban las cosas.

.

Ya tenían unos minutos frente a frente, ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, desde que cruzaron los dos ANBU en el camino de Tsume en son poco amable, cada uno por sus propios objetivos, el enfrentamiento era ya inminente. El que llevaba la máscara del mono empezó: dos kunais lanzados rápido que fueron ágilmente evadidos por la mujer y el animal que la acompañaba.

Sin un brazo no podía hacer sellos, dependía entonces de la inusual habilidad de Kuromaru para realizar jutsus sin necesidad de movimientos de manos.

— ¡¿Pero con orden de quién se atreven a atacar? — les gritó enfurecida esquivando lo que le lanzaban.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió y prosiguieron con lo suyo.

… Era la cuarta estocada que evadía por poco, se movían más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, ella por su parte había fallado el lanzamiento de la shuriken, y de no ser porque Kuromaru desvió un ataque con una envestida, sí la habría dañado…

¿De dónde más podía sacar fuerzas?...

¿En qué momento todo se complicó?

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, antes de anticiparse a nada, uno de los ANBU había roto el punto de equilibrio de Kuromaru y otro había conseguido derribarla haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

El desafío se había salido de control llegando a causar daños en las casas cercanas, si bien nunca había sido un encuentro amistoso, estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, ellos de verdad tenían la orden de matarla. Terminaron en uno de los jardines donde algunas esculturas y flores pagaron caro el enfrentamiento.

La férula se le había salido y su brazo herido le punzaba con fuerza, giró un poco el rostro viendo inmovilizado a su compañero.

—La tocas y te mueres… aunque de todos modos no pensaba dejarte ir así como así— dijo un furioso Kiba desde la calle, a su derecha e izquierda se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, al frente Akamaru.

— ¡Vamos chicos! — exclamó lanzándose contra los ANBU.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y detrás de Shino se movió para alcanzar a uno de los dos con su técnica de bloqueo de tenketsus, alcanzó al de la máscara de tigre pero casi enseguida de haber conectado su golpe de palma se percató que era un clon perfectamente bien hecho de manera que las corrientes de energía que detectaba su técnica ocular le hicieron creer que era el real.

Justo a tiempo se movió para esquivar una estocada con ninjato cortesía de ninja con la máscara del mono y quiso contraatacar de nuevo usando su toque de palma apenas alcanzando el torso, pero no con un resultado significativo que hubiera resultado de haber sido un ataque de lleno.

Kuromaru fue liberado en un torbellino de Kiba y Akamaru, una vez fuera de la llave inmovilizadora del ANBU se lanzó por Tsume ayudándola a levantarse mientras ella se sostenía las piezas de su brazo para que este no sufriera más daño del que de por sí ya tenía. El animal dejó con cuidado a la mujer en el pórtico de la casa que estaba ahí y regresó para ayudar a los chicos que seguían el enfrentamiento.

— ¡Kiba-kun! — gritó la chica del equipo diez al ver a su compañero salir despedido hasta el otro lado de la casa por una técnica de manipulación de viento. El cachorro blanco ladró, Kuromaru saltó para atrapar al chico, casi enseguida Shino fue encontrado tras sus clones de insectos y paralizado por el tigre, el mono evadió ágilmente todos los intentos de Hinata haciendo evidente la razón por la que se le había asignado esa máscara y aprovechó un giro para dejarla inconsciente.

Estaban a punto de volver su atención con la kunoichi que tenían como objetivo al principio cuando un senbon se clavó marcando un límite de aproximamiento. Los dos enmascarados levantaron el rostro y se encontraron a Genma Shiranui, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi parados sobre el tejado de la casa que había servido de campo de batalla.

—Como dueño de esta propiedad exijo saber qué carajos pasa aquí— reclamó el maestro del senbon bajando de un salto para quedar al frente de los dos atacantes que por respuesta simplemente hicieron su juego de sellos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Kurenai bajó a ver a Hinata que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, Asuma ayudó a Kiba aunque Kuromaru ya lo había sacado de entre el escombro de la techumbre, mientras que Shino se apoyaba en Genma para caminar con la herida de la pierna que le había hecho el ninja enmascarado al derribarlo con el ninjato.

—Kurenai-sensei— llamó Hinata terminando de reaccionar.

—Menos mal que andábamos de paso, esos dos los abrían matado de no verse en desventaja— dijo Asuma cargando a Tsume entre brazos para llevarla al hospital

— ¿Qué es lo que querían? — preguntó Genma sin despegar la mirada de la destrozada fachada de su casa.

—Ni idea, no dijeron nada, solo atacaron— respondió Kuromaru al notar que Tsume permanecía apretando los labios para no gritar.

—Esto es raro… la Hokage debe ser informada— aclaró Asuma empezando a retirarse sin esperar a nadie pues los otros dos Jōnin se quedarían con los chicos por si regresaban los agresores.

.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

_He aquí la segunda parte, ¿quién está detrás de todo? ¿Danzō? ¿Orochimaru? ¿Los propios Uchiha?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Instrumentación III

**Instrumentación**

**Tercera parte**

Entró al edificio al poco rato de haber dejado el departamento de su jefe, al hacerlo se dirigió tranquila a la oficina del capitán Morino para hacer justo lo que se le había ordenado con respecto a los archivos. Faltando un par de pasos para llegar y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo bajando la velocidad de su andar, divisó a su compañero haciendo guardia en la puerta del lugar indicado pese a que no debería estar siquiera informado de la situación y por tanto sin necesidad de estar ahí.

Yugao ladeo la mirada oculta tras la máscara, obviamente no eran las únicas personas en todo el edificio, pero algo en su interior le venía punzando con la idea de que estaba siendo minuciosamente observada desde que había salido de su casa en la tarde. Su mente comenzó rápidamente a analizar los datos que había captado en aquella lúgubre cede del cuerpo élite ninja y la forma en la que ese "algo" de sí misma se revoloteaba con más fuerza en su interior. En los pocos segundos que se tomó para convencerse del todo, fue muy evidente que no se trataba solo de paranoia suya, salió de sus contemplaciones dubitativas apenas aquél compañero enmascarado le terminó de dar la innegable señal de que sin duda algo no andaba bien.

La chica ANBU se quedó estática unas fracciones de segundo mientras el cuerpo del joven castaño se desplomaba frente a ella cayendo pesadamente al tiempo en que la sangre empezaba a fluir abiertamente de una herida que no fue capaz de determinarle ubicación.

Alcanzó la salida casi al momento en que Toku estampaba su máscara en las baldosas del piso. Pudo ver sombras en la pared siguiéndole de cerca el paso, naturalmente no pensaban saludarle, y haciendo gala de su entrenamiento empezó a evadir las armas con notas explosivas que le lanzaban, así como jutsus de viento y fuego que amenazaban con reducirla a poco menos que cenizas…

.

Todo estaba oscuro, quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía sentir nada, ni su propio cuerpo. Se sentía como si solo estuviera suspendido en alguna especie de vacío sin ser capaz siquiera de distinguir entre arriba y abajo. La calma era demasiada, pero lejos de descansar las ansias por hacer algo lo consumían, odiaba estar sin hacer nada pero no en el sentido físico sino mentalmente ya que sus sentidos también estaban adormilados, enajenado de todo e incapaz de determinar exactamente cuál era su situación y mucho menos aún la forma de salir. Una realidad ciertamente incómoda para un hombre tan analista como Ibiki Morino…

.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, además de las notas explosivas las armas tenían algún tipo de veneno que si bien apenas y habían llegado a tocarla, la hacían sentir realmente inutilizada. La ropa le empezaba a hacer doler la piel, no sabía exactamente en dónde estaba deambulando pero sus atacantes habían dejado de seguirla hacía un rato. Voces lejanas rezumbaban en sus oídos entre constantes susurros, en algún momento no supo más y cayó de rodillas apenas atrapada al vuelo por alguien a quien no reconoció.

.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa, volvía a usar el haori de apuesta en lugar de la capa correspondiente a su cargo como kage de la aldea oculta de la hoja que nunca detestaba tanto como cuando visitaba al consejo de ancianos. Retornaba a su rutina en medio de la infinidad de papeles frente a la escrutiñadora mirada de su joven asistente, pero por más que quería no podía concentrarse; los últimos equipos asignados a misión habían partido hacía ya varias horas y no tenía más gente para enviar a revisar ese asunto que la tenía tensada desde hacía unos cuarenta minutos en que el can de la matriarca Inuzuka había salido de su oficina.

Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente estaba yéndose todo a la ruina y no podía detener el flujo de las cosas con solo sus manos. Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención; de inmediato permitió el paso, se trataba de Sakura, la chica se mostraba preocupada y el hecho de que le dijera que debía ver a una de sus ANBU urgentemente no tranquilizaba sus nervios.

Bajó de inmediato, tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la habitación de la kunoichi y entró sin llamar casi derribando la puerta. Kakashi permanecía al lado de la camilla donde estaba recostada Yugao sin la máscara, con los ojos apenas abiertos, los labios secos como si no se hubiera hidratado en días y en la piel visible varias llagas marrones. Sakura le entregó con cuidado un kunai que la chica había traído.

—Dice que esto fue lo que la hirió— comentó suavemente. Tsunade la tomo y examinó, a primera vista no tenía nada de especial, se acercó a la camilla y buscó las heridas.

—Ya están cerrando— dijo en tono despectivo por interrumpir su labor por tan insignificante detalle como unos rasguños de kunai, el daño ya estaba siendo sanado ya no había de qué preocuparse fue lo que pensó, la ANBU aspiro con dificultad, causando que la coyunturas de su boca sangraran en el acto.

—… Nunca entraron— respondió con calma.

El impacto regresó a la ajetreada mente de la rubia ¿No habían entrado y causaron ese daño? ¿Era eso lo que la angustiaba desde temprano? La intranquilidad en su pecho había crecido considerablemente sin razones de peso real, un ninja herido era perfectamente normal ¿No?

Se separó un poco de la joven de cabello violeta sin decir nada aún con la cuchilla en mano y salió, se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y sin girarse le ordeno a Shizune que le llevara un equipo de muestreo del departamento de toxicología en calidad de urgencia.

.

Kuromaru olfateaba el aire desde el interior del recién habitable departamento del capitán. Llegó para avisar del ataque inmediatamente después de haberle informado lo poco que sabía a la quinta y que a su vez ella debiera notificar al consejo de: o una traición, o una infiltración enemiga. Pero el lugar estaba vacío con un extraño y penetrante aroma a limpiador industrial que empezaba a darle escozor en la nariz.

Mal presentimiento, las cosas olían mal, en más de un sentido de la expresión.

.

La legendaria curandera Tsunade se acercó y pidió que subieran un poco más la altura de la camilla con tal de facilitar la revisión.

Comenzó viendo las heridas; solo eran pequeños roces en el brazo y pierna izquierdos, espalda baja y abdomen, algo que se supondría no debería significar nada para un cuerpo bien entrenado como el de la chica. Puso más atención y lo que vio no le gustó, frunció el seño y procedió a dejar el maletín de toxicología en una mesa de instrumentación, lo abrió y sacó un escalpelo de hoja desechable acercándolo a una de las manchas, con cuidado empezó a retirar una muestra. Sin embargo, la joven kunoichi se arqueo profiriendo un lastimero alarido.

Los presentes, excepto la médico titular y Kakashi, que se había quedado a petición de la quinta, se encogieron un poco absteniéndose de cubrirse los oídos. La chica en su quejido logró que los labios secos le sangraran aún más, su piel se abrió en algunas partes como si de cartón se tratase por las cuales el líquido rojo comenzó a salir mientras las llagas marrones cambiaban de color a un rosa oscuro por acción de la sangre, ladeó el rostro hacia el muro con una expresión de dolor insoportable. La muestra fue tomada tan pronto como pudo hacerlo la rubia, retiró la navaja y Yugao se relajo vagamente pues aún tenía la piel dañada por su brusca reacción.

La muestra extraída fue dispuesta en un tubo de ensayo y posteriormente mezclada con un líquido azul que la deshizo por completo, luego fue agitada, vaciada sobre un pergamino sacado de una caja del mismo maletín, se realizó una secuencia de sellos y la combinación púrpura se volvió negra haciendo reaccionar también, los sellos dibujados, la sanin no pudo ocultar su expresión de alarma.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-shishō? — preguntó Sakura desde su sitio a la izquierda de la mencionada donde había observado a detalle lo sucedido.

—Envenenamiento bacteriano crónico de la piel. Uno particularmente prohibido por ser de tortura más que de eliminación o parálisis. Tiene dos tipos de desarrollo, el interno y el externo. La bacteria externa primero va gangrenando toda la piel, pasará a los nervios de las extremidades y membranas dejará nódulos en algunos sitios, especialmente en articulaciones limitando el movimiento, sin embargo, también genera pústula para no dejar desprotegidos los tejidos, lo que significa que no le puede causar la muerte. La bacteria interna está amplificando las percepciones del sistema nervioso parea aumentar el dolor de un cuerpo en descomposición estando vivo aún.

—Hay cura ¿no? — intervino Shizune un poco horrorizada por la condición de la chica.

—Este veneno a diferencia de otros se activa con chakra, solo quien lo activo puede "desactivarlo" — respondió la rubia sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo ya gravemente lacerado de la ANBU que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

—Pero no sabemos quién ha sido el atacante, descubrirlo nos llevará días o incluso meses— repuso la asistente bajando la mirada.

—… Para ese entonces el proceso de descomposición ya estará demasiado avanzado — añadió Sakura haciendo las cuentas tomando de referencia el estado en que tan solo unos minutos ya estaba.

—… Esta mujer no es un elemento imprescindible— habló Danzō pasando a la habitación sin llamar y escoltado por un par de ANBU's encapuchados.

Kakashi cerró el libro de pastas naranjas que había estado leyendo mientras las kunoichi médico hablaban, la quinta frunció el seño y se irguió por completo imponiendo su figura al viejo hombre. Shizune apenas se movió de su sitio pero atenta a las indicaciones que su mentora diera de la misma forma en que la chica de cabello rosa había hecho.

Esa frase tenía una intención bastante obvia, y práctica, viéndose la situación desde un punto de vista neutral. Pero a diferencia del viejo envuelto en vendas, a la sanin no le venía importando un soberano bledo sacrificar a un ninja que se había mostrado tan leal como Yugao, de hecho la mujer se rehusaba al sacrificio por más inminente que pareciera.

.

Tsume no había probado alimento en todo el día, por la mañana recién había traído el almuerzo cuando Ibiki la hizo salir para ir al barrio Uchiha, cuando regresó se metió a bañar y durmió un poco, luego estaba el incidente con los ANBU's y ahora con Yugao, según lo que le decía Kuromaru, eso aunado al hecho de que el capitán Morino no aparecía por ningún lado…

El simple hecho de recordar lo anteriormente sucedido le quitaba cualquier indicio de hambre y le empezaba a causar jaqueca con tan solo querer armar las piezas.

Kiba simplemente seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía que tan solo en ese par de horas todo el peso de su condición de shinobi se había venido sobre sus hombros y de aquél chico extrovertido y enérgico solo quedaba el pequeño abatido que no fue capaz de hacer la gran cosa por su madre, si no hubieran llegado los otros maestros ninguno estaría ahí. Hana por su parte, miraba alternadamente a uno y otro sin poder evitar el preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de ambos, y no era que fuese ajena a lo que sucedió, estaba el hecho de que sencillamente algo en su subconsciente la había anticipado a que era más complicado de lo que parecía. Quizás porque Ibiki Morino jamás los había visitado y porque su madre hacía años que no se hacía una herida tan grave por una razón tan estúpida y los ANBU simplemente no iban caminando por la calle atacando al primero que se les pusiera enfrente. Había algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada y eso preocupada a la matriarca y angustiaba al resto de la familia.

Las empanadas de carne y verdura, los rollos de camarón, la tarta de manzana y el cordero en jugo que había comprado la joven veterinaria camino a casa, seguían intactos sobre la mesa, servidos desde hacía ya un buen rato y justo como los había dejado se encontraban en ese momento porque incluso ella empezaba a tensarse y por tanto a perder el apetito.

Echado y detrás de la señora de la casa se encontraba Kuromaru mirando la escena con cierto amago de intranquilidad, como todos en la casa durante esa cena.

.

Tsunade no se había movido de su sitio tras el escritorio, seguía con el mentón recargado sobre sus manos enlazadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios en una mueca de tensión que revelaba la gravedad de la situación.

Al frente de ella solo estaba Kakashi.

—Uno de mis ANBU's está muerto, otro en el hospital con un veneno de tortura prohibido, una Tokubetsu Jōnin atacada por un par de enmascarados que no son míos y supuestamente tampoco de Danzō que por cierto está muy interesado en el asunto y mi interrogador está desaparecido desde hace horas y no responde a los llamados. — dijo la rubia en tono cansado sin aligerar su semblante ni por un segundo.

—Kakashi— llamó al hombre; —Sé que te he tenido muy ocupado y de hecho estás en recuperación, pero eres el único ninja de la aldea al que puedo confiarle que investigue qué demonios está pasando aquí, en reserva si quieres apoyo solo tengo un puñado de Genin y un par de Chūnin, lamento que los Jōnin ya tengan asignadas sus misiones.

—No hay problema— respondió despreocupadamente el ninja abriendo de nuevo su libro que había dejado de lado recién ocurrió lo de Yugao…

— ¿Quién va a quedarse con Yugao? — preguntó él.

—Shizune que estará a cargo de la medicación, Sakura y un escuadrón ANBU.

—Bien— terminó el ninja saliendo de la oficina tras la orden de retirarse.

.

Las penumbras en las que se había encontrado dormitando Ibiki se disiparon un poco para vagamente definir un par de siluetas que permanecían quietas al frente suyo. Los mareos siguieron su ida y venida desde que llegó a ese sitio pero se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta haberle hecho vomitar un par de veces. De hecho la sensación de los jugos gástricos aún en su boca no aminoraba el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

De momento y sin definición sonora específica empezaron a retumbarle palabras en la cabeza…

… _Existen muchas historias sobre el verdadero origen de los ninjas, algunos afirman que se trata de primitivas tendencias que merodean las sombras acechando a la víctima que marque su contrato, otros, que son enviados malditos que originan los males del mundo dispuestos a segar toda forma de vida. Pero estas historias son solo habladurías creadas por los que temen, los que no entienden, los que se aferran a una vida simple sin gloria ni pena que solo se preocupan de lo que puedan llegar a tener y no lo que pueden llegar a ser._

_El verdadero origen del taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu se sembró mucho antes de siquiera hubiera conciencia de su plena existencia, a base de pruebas y errores, a base de guerras y combates se formaron los distintos caminos de un shinobi que sin embargo, unían sus cauces en un único destino común, una gran manta que es la de continuar el perfeccionamiento de su esencia casi divina. El verdadero origen de de los primeros intentos para moldear chakra__ a partir de dos tipos de energía se perdió entre las manchas de sangre en que se habían colocado…_

Ibiki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro o al menos su mente había dado esa orden porque no sintió nada en especial, estaba en un genjutsu del mismo tipo que él usaba para sugestionar y eso no era bueno en absoluto.

¿En dónde estaba?

¿Cómo terminó capturado?

Aún con su ya creciente jaqueca empezó a recapitular los hechos, salirse de la ilusión era imposible dada su condición de insensibilidad casi total del cuerpo y nula concentración. Se dio por vencido en el rompecabezas mental que luchaba por armar y empezó en el reconocimiento de voz, de chakra, de cualquier cosa que le indicara quién demonios lo había sometido.

Salivación excesiva, un vuelco en el estómago, la contracción del abdomen y una nueva dosis de ácido contenido de su estomago fue devuelta por la boca con una facilidad impresionante aunque más dolorosa al no tener ya nada de alimento en el estómago. Las enzimas le alcanzaron las vías respiratorias irritándole de sobremanera la nariz y obligándolo a seguir escuchando el discurso de la naturaleza militar de los ninjas.

.

Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de eso se estaba tomando muchas molestias para encubrir algo en específico, tanto así como para atacar a una kunoichi en la calle aún en pleno día hacía ya hacía demasiado evidente la desesperación. Así que, aunque las "batallas" se cometían realmente con mucha frecuencia dentro de la misma aldea ya fuera por un par de mocosos espabilados que no querían compartir el último trozo de carne o el descubrimiento de un espía, solo se atacaba a muerte en caso extremos porque incluso esos espías podían dar información.

Los ninjas de otras aldeas eran conscientes de ese punto débil en su red de trabajo interno, también sabían que los capturados no estaban en posibilidad de mentir a los interrogadores por el excelente trabajo e intimidante reputación de Ibiki Morino. Y aunque no fueran prepotentes o algo parecido, había que reconocer que todos los métodos para infiltrarse en la hoja estaban cargados de errores y confusión, claro que a menos que la infiltración estuviera a cargo de Orochimaru sería un peligroso éxito, como había demostrado Kabuto. Aunque, para esa ocasión ya se rayaba en lo absurdo, ese ataque había llamado demasiado la atención y el líder detrás de todo debería de saberlo.

Sin embargo, las cosas rara vez son como parecen y Kakashi lo sabía.

El Jōnin había meditado unos segundos la situación: Yugao e Ibiki tenían relación entre ellos porque él era superior de ella y del otro ANBU muerto, pero Tsume definitivamente no cuadraba, según la información que había juntado solo se habían visto por la mañana pero igual terminó atacada por ANBU's de afiliación indefinida.

Lo más prudente era buscar la relación yendo directamente a la fuente: Tsume Inuzuka.

Kakashi llegó a la calle donde se situaba la casa ocultando su faceta de ninja en máxima alerta tras las pastas naranjas del libro. Había pasado cerca de varios guardias, pero estos apenas y estaban consientes de sí mismos.

No le gustaba la situación en absoluto, debía agilizar el paso, pero actuar fuera de la "visita casual" atraería a quien fuera que estuviera manipulando los hilos, no quería de momento eso, quería empezar por saber exactamente qué ocurría para tomar las direcciones que salvaran a Yugao y a Ibiki, si es que este se encontraba en peligro, así como mantener a la señora del clan canino al margen seguro. Poco menos de una cuadra, poco menos de una cuadra y ya veía la casa.

Las sombras de los árboles habían muerto cuando el sol terminó de desparecer en el horizonte tras la muralla. Las lóbregas siluetas de las ramas y hojas ya no se proyectaban sobre la silenciosa construcción Inuzuka completamente invadida por la oscuridad nocturna, y eso sería normal a no ser porque no había luz alguna que indicara movimiento en el recinto donde deberían estar una Jōnin con incapacidad, un genin sin misión y una kunoichi de reserva a las ocho y media de la noche…

El aleteo de pájaros revoloteando en sus nidos avisaba sutilmente el movimiento que alguien había causado en las ramas de los árboles. La luz viciada de la lámpara de alumbrado público brillaba solo intermitentemente apenas sosteniéndose de su poste casi quebrado y debajo del cual una silueta permanecía inerte.

El ninja copia se acercó y distinguió el cuerpo de un perro quebrado por su columna vertebral… había llegado demasiado tarde.

.

Aún no llegaba la noche y la cena permanecía intacta sobre la mesa. Hana se había resignado a que nadie comería por lo que se puso en pie para recoger todo a la vez que recomendaba que mejor se fueran a acostar, una batalla campal contra dos ANBU's debía reposarse. Así que para la hora que era, todos dormitaban menos ella…

… Ruidos lejanos le despertaron un cosquilleo en la parte baja de la nuca… ¡Un genjutsu!

Soltó la charola de la tarta que tenía en manos para hacer sellos y liberarse, sin embargo, apenas junto los dedos para hacer el primero se quedó congelada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y soltó un quejido de angustia, no porque había sido atacada, simplemente no podía recordar cuál era la primera posición de manos.

Se quedó de pie en la cocina, en pocos segundos sus tres perros ya la rodeaban jalándola de la ropa tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Sintió los pasos provenientes desde la puerta principal, luego chillidos ahogados de algunos de los cachorros y perros adultos que cuidaba en casa, y después… sólo silencio.

Su corazón se disparó; reaccionó y corrió a la habitación de Kiba que era la primera en el pasillo de dormitorios, se lanzó a su lado a al no ver a Akamaru echado a los pies de la cama y descubriéndolo bruscamente se percató que aún dormía. Después de ese impulso su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar pesadamente, pero después de unos segundos pudo ponerse de pie. Un golpe fuerte provino el pasillo vestibular y se respingo en el acto, estaba totalmente incapacitada para recordar siquiera lo más básico de su entrenamiento. Sintió que algo le apretaba la cintura aferrándose a ella con fuerza bien aplicada: era su hermano con ojos llorosos y cuerpo tembloroso, parecía preguntarse qué ocurría al mismo tiempo que buscaba protección… porque del joven casi adolescente no quedaba nada, solo un pequeño niño de unos cuatro o cinco años.

_Un genjutsu…_

Tenía que calmarse porque solo era un genjutsu…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada, cuatro ninjas con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras ANBU entraron.

Por acto de inercia se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, estaba aterrada, cuatro ANBU's y ella apenas podía recordar que era una kunoichi.

Escuchó gruñidos desde afuera del pasillo, sin duda era Kuromaru defendiendo el maltrecho cuerpo de su madre, uno de los ninjas estaba ensañándose con la mujer propinándole fuertes patadas en pleno rostro, tanto que ya no podía ver sus facciones entre tanta sangre.

Hana apretaba a la ilusión de su hermano como él a ella. Por un instante, subió la mirada y pudo ver un par de ojos rojos por detrás. Se aferró con más fuerza a Kiba; el ruido ensordecedor de Kuromaru, Akamaru y sus Haimaru Sankyodai gruñendo, aullando y gritándoles que escaparan se escucho entre los demás choques de la pelea, pero Hana era incapaz de reaccionar. Cerró los ojos gritándose a sí misma que hiciera algo.

.

El silencio era aterrador, inquietante y abrumador, perfecto para que su mente hiciera sus propias jugadas creando escenarios, situaciones y escenarios completos. Todavía sentados en un rincón sobre el suelo, abrazados, consternados de todo lo que podían sentir en ese episodio de completa impotencia, todavía preguntándose qué había pasado, de quien eran esos hombres, porqué estaban tras su madre, pero por sobre todo, ¿Porque los dejaron vivir si ya los tenían completamente a su merced? ¿Porqué los asesinos de élite dudaron?

_Solos. _

Habían quedados solos en la silenciosa casa regada de peludos cadáveres.

El terror emanado por la aún petrificada joven podía sentirse desde lejos al igual que sus gimoteos de frustración se escuchaban: una kunoichi de Konoha, una kunoichi Inuzuka, una kunoichi hija de Tsume… no había hecho absolutamente nada mientras profanaban su hogar.

Un bochornoso aire le llegaba en el rostro no dejándola respirara bien, el ambiente se viciaba tornándose pesado y no por el penetrante aroma a sangre, de pronto un golpe en el techo venido desde afuera los obligó a abrazarse con más fuerza como si eso fuera a salvarlos. La respiración se le dificultaba pero había aumentado su ritmo considerablemente y tanto vista como oído estaban alerta. Fue incapaz de moverse de su sitio pero consiguió agacharse para quedar ocultos tras la cama. Kiba hizo sonar los dientes chocándolos entre ellos por un escalofrío que tuvo y abrazó a su hermana como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Algo había dentro de la casa, ya había entrado y roncos jadeos anunciaban su avance lento directo a la habitación en la que estaban.

En ese momento el aire se llenó de un olor nauseabundo que evoca a la mezcla de huevos podridos con algo de pescado ya pasado.

No escuchaban ni sentían los pasos, pero sabían que buscaba algo, escudriñando cada rincón anunciándose por los ecos de su garganta carraspeada. El temor le invadió de nuevo, pero esta vez consiguió el valor suficiente para separarse un poco del pequeño y asomar la vista hacia el pasillo. Estaba oscuro pero distinguió un perro demasiado delgado y algo jorobado asomando la cabeza en una habitación anterior a la que estaban. Tenía sarna pues no se le veía más que un par de mechones encrespados en la espalda moviéndose suavemente al andar del animal.

Sin girarse notó que lo observaban…

Y se irguió…

En ese momento la criatura estaba frente ella aún de espaldas solo sosteniéndose con las patas traseras. La sangre se le congeló en las venas aun con el calor sofocante del aire que había sentido hacía solo unos momentos, las piernas entumidas las tenía bien clavadas en la madera del piso como si intentado parecer un mueble aquella quimera se fuera a pasar de largo.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde había asomado la cabeza por el pasillo; —Cierra los ojos y abrázame fuerte — le dijo con un murmullo a su hermano a la vez que se arrastraban al rincón más alejado. El jadeo del animal se hizo más audible y no podían aguantarlo más. Hana cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza para estrechar contra su pecho a Kiba. Ahora si podía escuchar el suelo de madera crujir a cada paso que daba aquella criatura. Podían ser solo alucinaciones suyas pero podía percibir perfectamente una mirada penetrante, sin duda la más horrible que había sentido en toda su vida. Se acercaba más y más, jadeando, haciendo extraños ruidos con el nauseabundo olor que desprendía inundando el lugar. Lo sintió a solo centímetros de ella. Pasaron unos segundos exasperantes en que ya estaba tentada a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar, pero su mente se rehusaba a recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla, ni un miserable sello se le ocurría.

Un genjutsu, solo un genjutsu… se repetía mentalmente.

La criatura empezó a olfatear. Eso era un gesto que sentía muy a menudo, siendo ella veterinaria y miembro del clan Inuzuka era perfectamente normal tener la nariz de un animal encima, pero esa sensación no se comparaba en absoluto con esta. En un instante, la fría y áspera nariz rozó su mejilla. Su corazón quería a toda costa salirse de su pecho e incluso de la chaqueta si era necesario. Quería estallar en gritos de terror y pero justo en el momento que creía terminar de perder la cordura por su completa incapacidad de manejar la situación... todo terminó.

Pasaron unos segundos o quizás minutos, inclusive horas, no lo sabía, el tiempo se le había hecho eterno y nada se escuchaba en la habitación, ni siquiera en la casa, salvo las respiraciones agitadas y el temblar de los cuerpos de los dos abrazados fuertemente aún. Sintió el calor regresar a sus agarrotadas piernas y volvió la sensibilidad a sus brazos. Armándose de valor levantó la frente abriendo los ojos despacio. Aunque en ese momento habría preferido no hacerlo…

Si las peores pesadillas y temores de Hana Inuzuka tenían rostro estaban al frente en un único ser… reemplazando a su hermano… unido a ella en un abrazo…

.

Después de entrar alarmado por el cadáver del perro afuera encendió las luces con el interruptor, en ese aspecto estaba bien, no habían cortado la energía pero el resto se encontraba totalmente revuelto.

Los sillones habían sido despojados de sus tapices y los cojines de su relleno, los libreros totalmente vacíos con los libros convertidos en un reguero de hojas sobre la alfombra que había sido evidentemente removida.

Se movió rápidamente a la cocina que era donde sintió la presencia de alguien. La mesa estaba puesta con la comida servida y los dos hijos de Tsume sin rastros de la mujer.

Kiba estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás y un senbon clavado en el cuello. Kakashi se acercó y con cuidado retiró la aguja, no era la intención asesinarle, más bien paralizarle porque no había ningún tipo de veneno, solo se había limitado el flujo de sangre a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente… una situación bastante extraña considerando que ahora era mucho más evidente que iban tras Tsume únicamente.

Giró el rostro y encontró a la joven veterinaria sobre el suelo perdida en un genjutsu, sus labios pintados permanecían entreabiertos y temblando, se acercó realizando los sellos para sacarla aunque no recobró el conocimiento de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, la luz la obligó a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, apenas su cuerpo perdió la tensión de la influencia mental se movió violentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con el muro cubriéndose el rostro con la manos.

Sin duda había tenido que ser un escuadrón de alto nivel quien atacó, habían evadido a ninjas especializados en detección. Naturalmente, a juzgar por lo que había visto primero inhabilitaron a los ninjas y siguieron con los perros que reaccionaron al ver atacados a sus amos.

Pero seguía siendo demasiado absurdo el asunto, ¿Por qué atacar solo hasta que los chicos fueron inmovilizados? ¿No los detectaron antes?

Kuromaru seguía echado en un rincón del comedor, Akamaru estaba a los pies de Kiba aparentemente dormitando y los Haimaru Sankyodai tenían pequeñas convulsiones posiblemente también por el genjutsu que había afectado a Hana.

.

Arrastrando los pies para seguir el camino el pequeño niño de descuidada apariencia seguía, tan cerca como podía, al clon de Ibiki con el que había sido enviado aquella mañana.

Le ardían las manos, le pesaban los párpados, casi no sentía los píes, la espalda lo mataba. Jamás había sentido algo así y si se hubiera enterado su madre…Kotori…

¿Qué sería de la mujer?

Ya habían pasado meses desde que el ninja había aparecido frente a su puerta y se habían descubierto eso dos cuerpos en el sótano de su casa. La mujer estaba demasiado loca como para haber dejado eso ahí.

Un escalofrío le hizo de momento olvidar los dolores que lo aquejaban en ese momento, ella no era así, jamás siquiera le había levantado la voz, menos la creía capaz de hacer algo de la magnitud que el capitán Morino le adjudicaba. Agitó la cabeza resoplando, todo era un malentendido, cuando se arreglara ya la dejarían libre y volverían a retomar su vida.

—Tetsuya— Llamó el hombre con severidad, él levantó la mirada.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de la kunoichi, se encaminó al pórtico con más desgano que en la mañana.

Giró la vista por última vez al ninja rogando de todo corazón que no fuera a hacerla de niñera adentro también.

—Shizune no está, pero más te vale no hacer nada estúpido hasta que regrese— le advirtió levantando las manos haciendo los sellos para deshacerse y regresar a su cuerpo con la información del día con el chico.

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y giró la puerta a la vez que el sonido del "desaparecer" del shinobi se intercalaba con un grito de una chica de extraño cabello rosa.

—No llegué— dijo recobrando el aliento a unos pasos de donde había estado de pie el clon.

—Oye— le dijo ella unos segundos después; — ¿Ese clon no te dijo en dónde estaba el capitán Ibiki Morino?

—Ni el capitán ni el clon son precisamente comunicativos— respondió arrugando la nariz tras medio recordar su peculiar día en compañía de ese sujeto. Volvió a agitar la cabeza, si él no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas seguiría viviendo con su madre en su casa sin nada extraño que perturbase su calma rutinaria. Con la mirada perdida dio media vuelta, entró a la casa de la kunoichi que lo tenía a su cargo y cerró la puerta casi en la cara de una molesta Sakura que juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se retiró de ahí para avisar a Shizune en lugar de reventarle la cabeza de un golpe a ese grosero niñato.

La joven de cabello rosa maldijo por lo bajo y regresó a toda prisa a esa sección del hospital donde permanecía bajo vigilancia la joven ANBU, había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que supiera ese clon, aunque no había sido solo culpa suya, se repetía mentalmente, Shizune había recordado a última hora el detalle del niño que tenía que verse con Ibiki, la médico había asumido que no lo atendería personalmente y un clon se haría cargo, por eso la había mandado, para que el clon ayudara a Kakashi.

Pero había llegado demasiado tarde perdiendo la única pista de fuente segura que tenían.

.

Despertó súbitamente tras recibir una pequeña dosis de chakra del clon que había hecho por la mañana según daba a entender la información recibida de golpe, se encontraba bastante aturdido, aún mareado, tumbado en el suelo de una pequeña habitación casi oscura de no ser por una débil luz que se colaba por los pequeños espacios que había entre la puerta y el muro. Lo más asqueroso era que una generosa dosis de jugo gástrico, el almuerzo a medio digerir, un poco de sangre y saliva le servían de almohada. Apoyándose como pudo en la pared logró ponerse en pie para avanzar hasta la puerta pues no se encontraba atado de ninguna manera, inclusive su pequeña celda no tenía cerrojo. Asomó la cabeza, sus ojos no distinguían más que algunas figuras distorsionadas, perfectamente alineadas en los laterales de lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo.

Todo estaba como en el negativo de una película fotográfica, con los tonos invertidos y escalas cromáticas reducidas.

No recordaba nada.

No sabía cómo había llegado allí. Ni dónde era "allí".

¿Dónde estaba? Era una buena pregunta para empezar.

En un mal paso que dio, una de esas figuras distorsionadas, la que tenía más cerca, se vino abajo al ser fallidamente usada como apoyo para caminar. Pudo ver cómo caía al suelo, sintió que fuera lo que fuera, se había hecho pedazos. Quizás un jarrón, un florero, o un plato decorativo, pero asumiendo que se encontraba en una base ninja quizás era otra cosa un poco más útil que esas primeras opciones. Pero no escuchó nada. Inmediatamente asumió que el problema estaba en sus oídos, eso explicaría el mareo y la torpeza para caminar e incluso la eficacia del genjutsu que se le había aplicado. Si le habían alterado los canales semicirculares y el vestíbulo del oído sería lógico que fuera totalmente incapaz de sentir donde estaba "su arriba" y en donde "abajo".

De repente en el fondo del pasillo una luz surgió de la oscuridad, en ella se distinguía perfectamente la silueta de una persona, que tras un par de segundos al igual que la luz, se perdió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

En algún momento y tras avanzar a tropiezos, casi caídas, empezó a recuperar la percepción auditiva. Había un gato y unos leves murmullos que venían del mismo lugar donde había visto aquella silueta. Podía entender alguna que otra palabra pero no le encontraba sentido al adefesio de diálogo, un segundo eran pergaminos y en otro, bolas de arroz.

Ibiki llegó hasta la puerta de donde provenían aquellos murmullos, se aferró con fuerza a la perilla y empujó para abrir…

_._

_Continuará…

* * *

_

_Estaba leyendo para corregir horrores ortográficos cuando me di cuenta de algo: me gustan los genjutsus XD_

_Aunque pareciera que con tanto cambio de escena puede ser un poco confuso, siento yo que no he dejado mayor problema alternando las visiones de Ibiki, Yugao y Kakashi, de cualquier forma, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, o parecidos un review, de paso me hará feliz y dichosa y me dará inspiración._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Instrumentación IV

**Instrumentación**

**Cuarta parte**

Pasaba ya de la medianoche. En el instante en que se disponía a explorar el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón para extraer su preciado libro de pastas naranjas mientras esperaba el informe de sus perros, la energía eléctrica se interrumpió en todo el parque y poco a poco en el resto de la villa. La oscuridad se volvió total pues las nubes de la próxima tormenta se venían arremolinando desde hacía un buen rato. Un silencio momentáneo lo rodeó por completo interrumpido solo por el pasar de hojas que hizo hábilmente buscando el capítulo en que se había quedado antes de llegar a la casa Inuzuka. Pese a tener solo un ojo activo la mayoría del tiempo no se consideraba corto de vista, sin embargo, había que reconocer que en esa ocasión con la densa negrura no podía ver más allá de dos dedos de distancia. Abrió mucho el párpado para tratar de enfocar la línea que tocaba empezar a leer.

Entonces fue que escuchó un casi imperceptible ruido tras los matorrales que delimitaban el parque cerca de los viejos columpios metálicos que chirriaron un poco movidos por una esporádica ráfaga de viento. La pupila totalmente dilatada no alcanzaba a registrar nada, o en todo caso a nadie, como sería lógico sabiéndose en una posición comprometida con ataques a ninjas de la hoja. Dio un paso discreto sin despegarse el libro de la cara y sintió una protuberancia bajo la suela de la sandalia ninja, como si de repente se hubiera levantado el piso, lo que en sí era ya bastante complicado por ser estas especiales para no mostrar inestabilidad en terrenos particularmente no firmes. Olfateo un poco a través de la tela de la máscara, le llegó una ligera impresión putrefacta que impregnaba el ambiente agradeciendo más que nunca que su fiel pedazo de tela estuviera ahí amortiguando casi todo el olor.

Al tiempo en que casi determinaba la posición de alguna corriente de chakra que perteneciera a quien fuera que lo seguía, tronó en sus oídos un aullido tan desgarrador y prolongado que debió resonar en toda la aldea.

.

Había comenzado a lloviznar. El cielo tronaba con fuerza y los relámpagos se colaban en entre la niebla que empezaba a alzarse de manera poco natural, no había dudas ya de lo evidente que era el intruso. Profirió un quejido leve, doloroso, casi imperceptible, sofocado por los relámpagos, por las ramas de los árboles que se mecían furiosamente con las ráfagas que se empezaban a circular en la aldea y por la tela de su propia máscara. Con un dedo presionaba su sangrante oído mientras seguía corriendo sobre los tejados de las casas que le parecían vacías.

Hacía frío, a sus pies helados cada vez les costaba más avanzar sin sentir que perdería el equilibrio. La escarcha de los tejados crujía bajo sus pasos y sus manos entumecidas reclamaban urgentemente un poco de calor que los guantes de dedos descubiertos no podían dar.

Poco a poco, fue vislumbrando con mayor nitidez la torre de la Godaime donde la luz de la oficina aún permanecía encendida. El tramo que le faltaba descendía directamente hasta ella desde donde había estado en el parque de la montaña de los kages. La construcción se hallaba al final de la torcida avenida principal y a su alrededor otros edificios gubernamentales le hacían ruedo. Inconscientemente, saltó directo a la ventana del despacho y empujando con las manos congeladas los marcos y cristales se metió.

La estancia estaba abarrotada. Ninjas de todos los rangos se habían reunido con la quinta que permanecía sentada en su escritorio con el seño fruncido. O se burlaban de ella o estaban en una situación totalmente nueva.

.

Bosque nada más. Verdes extensiones de árboles y todo tipo de plantas cubrían el lugar. Su aspecto alto e imponente solo iluminado en ratos por poderosos relámpagos daban a la situación un tono atemorizante. Por más que agudizaba su oído no podía oír algo que no fuera el crujir de la madera que pisaban sus patas o el eco del trueno.

Se repetía mentalmente que solo se trataba de una tormenta más y debía permanecer sereno como el buen perro ninja que era. Tras lo que le parecieron minutos interminables, incluso horas si se iba a los extremos, nada cambiaba. La espesura del follaje lo abarcaba todo, aunque ahora era aún más frondosa y terrorífica a medida que avanzaba.

La temperatura había disminuido drásticamente, por lo que el frío caló hondo en sus pequeños huesos. Aproximadamente dos horas después, según sus cálculos y ajeno a la sensación que tuvo sin ninguna novedad que reportar, divisó finalmente el parque donde Kakashi les había invocado.

— ¿Y Kakashi?

Los siete canes al frente suyo negaron con la cabeza.

—Chicos— llamó el pequeño pug levantando la nariz; —Aquí hay sangre de Kakashi, pero no puedo determinar para dónde se fue.

Akino, el perro de las gafas oscuras se paso las patas por encima del hocico queriendo sacarse el olor putrefacto de las fosas nasales. El resto solo giraba la cabeza en gesto ansioso. Se sentían observados, pero sus narices más allá del sulfuro no percibían nada y ya empezaban a asquearse. No había algún chakra considerable que les acechara o algún ruido que delatara a alguien escondido.

—Así que también lo sintieron— les dijo mientras la llovizna se empezaba a transformar en una lluvia torrencial; —Vamos a informar y busquemos a Kakashi, no me gusta la pinta que tiene esto.

Los ocho acordaron reunirse en la torre en treinta minutos encontraran algo o no y en medio del ensordecedor estruendo del agua dejaron el parque ante la mirada minuciosa oculta tras los arbustos.

.

Lentamente terminaron de amoldar todas las versiones de lo sucedido en la casa Inuzuka y con todos los guardias de la zona que aún no recobraban del todo la cordura tras haberlos sacado del genjutsu. Pero, pese a tener un fuerte sentimiento intuitivo de lo que sucedía, finalmente Tsunade observaba abatida que había vuelto a escribir una serie de incongruencias, entre ridículas y absurdas cuya esencia para determinar tiempos lógicos era sin duda el engañoso fruto subjetivo de su voluntad de líder frustrado y no de un maravilloso arranque de bizarra genialidad estratega.

Se apoderaban de su mente y pensamientos libres de alcohol, oscuras y tenebrosas sombras que acechaban la aldea pero que a final de cuentas eran sólo meros atisbos de una realidad no empírica que seguía sin comprobarse realmente.

Negros espectros de seres escamosos con tentáculos innúmeros abordaban la complejidad de los testimonios contrariados con peludas bestias de grandes osamentas elevándose desde las siniestras brumas del bosque.

Tsunade rió un momento aunque los presentes no le pusieron atención al detalle.

—Curiosas invocaciones— susurró Genma moviendo insistentemente el senbon de su boca haciéndolo sonar cuando chocaba con sus dientes, detalle que usualmente no ocurría.

—No había oído de invocaciones que pudieran hacer genjutsu de ese nivel— comentó Izumo permaneciendo cerca de la rubia que seguía con los ojos clavados en los reportes que tenía al frente.

Las lámparas de aceite que habían encendido a falta de energía eléctrica humeaban amenazando con apagarse y la Hokage envió a Aoba para que buscara más combustible en los almacenes de abajo. Los pies del jōnin se arrastraban con obediente pesadez hacia las escaleras angostas que llevan a la buhardilla donde solían dejar todo lo que usualmente no se ocupaba.

Entonces, al disponerse a bajar los escalones de madera, se fijó en una mancha de humedad en la pared del pasillo. Aquella mancha no tenía ninguna forma definida pero le dio el claro indicio de que había de impermeabilizar o el edificio terminaría por venirse abajo si bien no solo se limitaba a hacer una piscina interior.

La observó de nuevo cuando subía de regreso con lo que se le había pedido, y como extrañamente había presentido con el diluvio que había afuera comprobó que la humedad verde que formaba aquél putrefacto dibujo abstracto en la pared, seguía expandiéndose por ella contaminando el blanco yeso.

—Ya se está colando la humedad en las escaleras— comentó cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación ya más despejada de ninjas que habían sido asignados a puestos estratégicos para hallar tanto el número específico de intrusos como su ubicación dentro o fuera de la aldea.

— ¿Humedad…?— preguntó Ebisu ajustándose la gafas y dejando los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio. —Las escaleras tienen su caja interior, eso no era humedad de lluvia.

El ninja se quedó quieto con la caja en las manos sintiéndose pequeño y con ganas de regresarse a la academia, lo suyo ya no era mala suerte.

La torre se llenó de movimiento empezando a buscar al ninja que se había infiltrado hasta ahí, pero ni él ni la mancha estaban ya en donde se había reportado.

.

Mirando al techo de color oscuro que alcanzaba a distinguir con la palpitante luz de la vela que había encendido, Hana no podía cesar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas entre los muros de ladrillo y yeso que formaban la casa; su casa. En el jardín mismo, en la calle. El frío temor de un inminente ataque atenazaba su espalda haciendo que los riñones se contrajeran provocándole un leve dolor en la zona lumbar agregado a la jaqueca que ya tenía desde que empezó a reaccionar una vez fuera del genjutsu.

Trató de conciliar el sueño tumbándose de lado en la misma cama en que estaba su hermano que aún no se recuperaba del todo. Mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana con los ojos lacrimosos e irritados de cansancio y por lo que había llorado, el cielo permanecía negro, la luna se ocultaba tras los gruesos nubarrones que seguían dejando caer la poderosa lluvia. Pero la visión del diluvio y lo relámpagos no podía hacer más que rememorar los recuerdos de aquella bestia que había alucinado.

Todos sus pensamientos la inquietaban. Ya había hecho lo posible con las heridas de los perros que sobrevivieron pero no podía hacer más, la mayoría habían terminado muertos, los cachorros que estaba entrenando para ninjas tampoco se salvaron, dos camadas nuevas perdidas, tres perros adultos, una hembra y un anciano de la camada anterior de Kuromaru, ese fue el primero, su gastado cuerpo no resistió mucho aunque si presentó batalla y fue el primero en saltar a la defensa del hogar.

Tras algunas horas de permanecer estática ante un leve pero constante jadeo, que quizás fueron solo minutos pero que la eternidad del pánico convirtió en siglos, Kiba finalmente se incorporó corroborando que era él que empezando a entrar en sí, buscaba recuperar el aire que no había podido tomar con naturalidad mientras permanecía inconsciente. Se levantó aún con el miedo de su falsa alarma y se dirigió a la mesa de noche para servirle un vaso con agua. Se tranquilizó bastante al verlo pasar el líquido carraspeando para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

—Fueron los ANBU de nuevo ¿Verdad? — preguntó a su hermana tras un rato en que meditó la situación rearmando sus últimos recuerdos.

—No estoy segura— respondió con vergüenza y sin agregar más detalles; —Kakashi-san vino y llevó el reporte a la torre de la Godaime

—Deberíamos ir a presentarnos

—No sé si sea buena idea, significaría dejar solos a los perros y ninguno de ellos está particularmente bien… tampoco nosotros…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras el pabilo de la vela se ahogaba en la cera finalmente apagándose. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia unos segundos suficientes como para apreciar el movimiento de afuera. Tres ninjas que venían de la muralla se dirigían al centro a toda prisa.

Hana abrió la ventana, el aire helado de dio en la cara llenándole los pulmones de un frescor húmedo que la tranquilizó casi de inmediato calmándole también el palpitar de la sien. El agua escarchada le caía en el rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos pero podía definir mejor el ambiente de lo que acontecía afuera.

Arrugó la nariz y tensó los músculos desde su maxilar hasta los puños. El olor a sulfuro emanaba desde el monte de los kages, aún con toda el agua no se dispersaba la sensación de asco que le había causado la criatura del genjutsu, que ahora que lo meditaba quizás no había sido solo una ilusión.

—Kiba— le dijo seriamente; —Tendremos que dejar a los perros, no creo que les hagan nada, el objetivo era nuestra madre ¿no?

—Sí

—Prepara tus cosas, tenemos que salir

El chico obedeció sin dudarlo mucho, pese a la contradictoria iniciativa de su hermana, parándose finalmente de donde estaba recostado se dirigió a rascarle la cabeza a Akamaru que aún permanecía como una pequeña y temblorosa bola blanca al pie de la cama. Lo cargó para ponerlo entre los tres perros de Hana que se acurrucaban entre ellos aún perturbados pero más consientes que el cachorro. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo, pero llevarlo no era una opción y él mismo había sugerido salir.

—Cuídenlo muchachos — les dijo saliendo para preparar sus cosas.

.

Tomando el rumbo de regreso al parque donde había tenido el encuentro con lo que fuera que hubiera sido lo que le aulló en el oído, Pakkun interceptó a Kakashi parloteando rápidamente el reporte que les había pedido aunque no había realmente algo relevante que informar, fuera de una mera sospecha, los perros no habían dado con nada. Shiba y Urushi les dieron alcance. A medida que se acercaban de nuevo, Kakashi envió al can de la cresta negra a la torre de la quita a esperar a los otros ninken para que les dieran el encuentro en la zona que le habían asignado inspeccionar.

El ninja notaba el aire frío que le cortaba la cara en las partes donde la máscara no protegía, aún más por haberse descubierto el ojo del sharingan. No lo pillarían de nuevo. No sabía dónde empezar a buscar ni cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar algo; estaba en medio del bosque que bordeaba la montaña de los kages subiendo por una pendiente a toda velocidad apenas y tocando el suelo. La adrenalina aumentaba por segundos, a medida que el clima frio chocaba con el calor que su cuerpo empezaba a generar.

Con un par de saltos alcanzó la planicie del parque y dispersó un juego de clones para revisar a conciencia el área en busca de cualquier indicio, ya que lógicamente el intruso no se habría quedado tranquilamente a esperar que regresaran buscándole.

Pero las situaciones a las que uno se enfrenta día a día no necesariamente son lógicas…

El clon se deshizo para llevar el informe y el verdadero ninja fue a inspeccionar el "incidente".

La lluvia caía insistentemente, no había variado su intensidad, la neblina seguía igual de espesa que cuando había salido de la torre no dejando ver más que un par de cosas más allá de la nariz. Las aspas del sharingan giraron violentamente para interpretar de mejor manera la figura que al pie de un gran roble se encontraba. Una kunoichi, o un ninja demasiado esbelto, difícil determinar por lo deformado del cuerpo y el rostro en sí. Ojos que algún momento pudieron ser marrones se perdían casi totalmente detrás de sus propias cuencas con un ligero derrame que teñía de rojo algunas zonas de lo que debiera ser blanco. La boca se torcía en una mueca tosca y si en ese momento le preguntaran la causa de muerte diría que se asfixió con su propia lengua… o quizás fue el golpe en la cabeza. Seguramente estaba vigilando cuando lo atacaron, cayó inconsciente y por eso no pudo maniobrar para no quedar tan… dislocado.

El ninja de Konoha se acercó y le retiró la banda que llevaba en la frente, repasó con la yema de los dedos las líneas del grabado: —Kumo— susurró guardando el cinto en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero de Kumo era el difunto y difícilmente se atacarían entre ellos en una aldea enemiga, ese cuerpo ahí no tenía sentido si no se había informado que ya se había neutralizado a un intruso. O quizás sí lo tenía, pero no le gustaba porque implicaba infiltrados de dos bandos.

Agitó la cabeza como su canino compañero para sacudirse el agua que se había acumulado en sus mechones grises pero solo para quedar inmediatamente bañado de nuevo. Respiró hondo queriendo empezar a anticipar movimientos de proceder para una filtración de ninjas.

Quizás lo primero era llevar aquél cuerpo con los médicos para sacarle toda la información que se pudiera.

— ¡Ya encontraron algo! — exclamó Pakkun detectando al pequeño Bisuke correr a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban.

El ninja y el can salieron a su encuentro en medio de la neblina dándole alcance en poco tiempo, de ahí se dirigieron a un punto no muy lejano donde entre gruñidos y ladridos el enorme bulldog buscaba embestir a una criatura mal forme que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro evadiendo al perro. Por su parte Akino, el ninken de los anteojos oscuros, se había metido en la tierra para emboscar a lo que fuera que despedía aquél nauseabundo olor pero al salir la criatura se había movido y su mordida alcanzó el grueso cuello de Bull apenas dañándole, pero sí consiguiendo una brecha de tiempo que le permitió al ser aquél escapar de su alcance.

—Ūhei dice que su invocador no está lejos de aquí— dijo Pakkun ayudando al perro de los vendajes a ponerse de pie**.**

— ¿Lo vieron?

—Un tipo con máscara de ANBU mono de Konoha

—Pakkun viene conmigo, los otros busquen esa cosa y sédenlo— ordenó Kakashi entregándoles un par de kunais cuya punta había untado con una pasta que sacó de su bolso derecho del pantalón.

Los cuatro perros tomaron las armas con el hocico y siguieron el rastro mal oliente que había dejado la invocación enemiga.

.

El viento arreciaba con más ímpetu de lo que de por sí había hecho. Apenas se escuchaban entre ellos aunque sus gargantas se lastimaban de tanto levantar la voz.

— ¡Son los perros de Kakashi-sensei! — gritó Kiba señalando una apenas visibles manchas moviéndose a gran velocidad.

El par de hermanos les dieron alcance, siguiendo el sulfuro se habían inevitablemente cruzado en el camino. Los canes no objetaron la asistencia no solicitada, de hecho informaron lo poco que sabían y comparando algunos datos dieron con que efectivamente buscaban lo mismo. Hana omitió algunos detalles como por ejemplo el que no recordaba, incluso ya fuera del genjutsu, algunas posiciones de manos para sellos específicos por más que forzaba a su cabeza a refrescar la memoria.

— ¡Ya lo tenemos! — exclamó Kiba apresurando el paso seguido de cerca por la cuadrúpeda comitiva y su hermana que seguía sin poder relajar el semblante serio que había adoptado desde que salieron de la casa.

.

El bosque...la lluvia...los relámpagos.

Detras de él, un pequeño sonido apenas audible entre el ruido que componía la tormenta aún presente sobresalió con dificultad. Se volteó y se dio cuenta que Pakkun se había des-invocado, fue lo más prudente tras estar a punto de ser víctima de una trampa, no iba a negar que se sentía nervioso y que no sabía quién era realmente ese oponente al que se estaban enfrentado. Las aspas de su sharingan estaban fuera de sí queriendo identificar cualquier detalle por mínimo que fuera, pero el ANBU mono no daba siquiera señales de querer moverse de ahí. Avanzó un poco hacia la pequeña colina que daba su nacimiento a unos metros de donde estaba y vio la figura del ninja mejor definida.

—Bien, hasta que dieron conmigo— dijo el extraño girándose para quedar frente al shinobi de la hoja que se movía despacio pero tomando las debidas precauciones.

No se sorprendió, era muy evidente que le había estado esperando.

Los ojos dispares se enfrentaban a la porcelana de la máscara. Kakashi no podía comprender muy bien lo que el otro planeaba, no podía entender la situación completa, estaba frente a la persona que tantas molestias se había tomado para llamar la atención, la persona que causó que parte de la mentalidad de varios ninjas cambiara, la persona que le quitó la felicidad a más de uno en solo un par de horas.

El intercambio de miradas entre los dos, pese a que los ojos de uno no era visibles, no cesaba, quizás intentando descifrar el primer movimiento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Kakashi finalmente en el tono más casual que pudo. Su mirada aún la fijaba en las manos cubiertas por guantes negros esperando algún indicio de sello, lentamente las entrecerraba formando los puños.

—Espero que vengas preparado Hatake-san, que te quede claro que no pienso ser piadoso en el entrenamiento como lo fui con los chicos Inuzuka

Los ojos casi inexpresivos de Kakashi se abrieron un poco por una fracción de segundo al oír esa frase, él mismo se delataba haber sido flexible incluso usando ese jutsu; — ¿Eso fue suave?

—Así es, no era mi intención matarlos, solo quería que no estorbaran, los perros fueron un poco más problemáticos, no sé tratar con animales— agregó ladeando la cabeza y dándole la espalda nuevamente; —Ten en cuenta otra cosa

— ¿Qué?

—Esto no es nada más que un entrenamiento que si eres lo suficientemente fuerte sobrevivirás, si no eres más que una buena reputación ganada con suerte morirás aquí y ahora mismo… no sé qué vas a decidir, pero muchas opciones no te quedan; o me enfrentas ahora tú solo y me detienes o me enfrentas después de haber ido a avisar a riesgo de que me divierta con otras gentes.

Kakashi tensó los músculos de los brazos, era cierto, ya no tenía ninguna opción; —Tengo que...tengo que acabar contigo ahora mismo

—Bien— dijo el otro volviendo a girarse para mirarle de frente y entre un sonoro trueno que se descargó muy cerca de ahí se movió tan rápido como pudo desapareciendo a simple vista, pero para el sharingan, la lectura de movimientos no era tan complicada aún entre la constante lluvia y la densa neblina.

El jōnin sonrió bajo la máscara, al parecer no era muy creativo en estrategias de ataque, con una velocidad de reacción impresionante Kakashi desapareció en un salto evadiendo el intento de contacto para combate cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso terminó a la espalda del ANBU, este al darse vuelta levemente, sus manos fueron atrapadas por el poderoso ninja que las cogía cual si les hiciese una atadura agresiva con el único fin de inmovilizarlo permanentemente para hacer cualquier cosa que no pudiera predecir. Nunca había que subestimar a un extraño.

En una rápida acción el ANBU se empujó hacia atrás sin realmente querer soltarse del agarre y con su cuerpo hizo un movimiento de péndulo haciendo que su captor le liberase al verse con el enganche invertido; rápidamente y sin dejar que tomara posición de batalla giró su cuerpo para verlo moverse hacia atrás, el enemigo sacó un kunai de su caja de armas y en una certera estocada profundizada son fuerza considerable clavó la hoja en el pecho del portador del sharingan.

El kunai que le había enterrado en el pecho parecía hundírsele más; el ANBU hizo un pequeño sonidito un tanto infantil de incomprensión, y es que no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía o por qué Kakashi seguía tan campante luego de recibir semejante puñalada. Un humo comenzó a rodearlos a los dos hasta darse cuenta que la mano que sostenía el arma, y el arma en sí, no había apuñalado nunca nada; había hecho un clon de sí mismo.

—Un Kage Bunshin... — dijo quedándose quieto viendo cómo la lluvia disipaba el humo. El ninja de Konoha se encontraba tras de él apuntándole también un kunai en la espalda.

—No debes bajar la guardia— le susurró imaginándose que también se trataba de un clon y empezando a mirar detrás de su hombro para que apareciera en la clásica cadena de clones que nunca faltaba en un combate, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al ANBU sí se le estaba clavando el kunai en el cuerpo real, lo confirmaba un hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba por la hoja metálica perdiéndose rápidamente entre el agua que los envolvía.

El mono volvió a girarse y le acertó un golpe en el cuerpo con su mano empuñando otro kunai solo para darse cuenta que era otro clon.

En el aire y sobre él, se encontraba la silueta escondida por la niebla de su oponente, Kakashi había dado un gran salto y en sus manos tenía lo que parecían ser shurikens. Entrecerró sus ojos preparando su lanzamiento combinando las armas en un juego de sellos incendiando las piezas de metal volviéndolos pequeñas bolas de fuego que resistieron el húmedo viaje hasta el enmascarado.

—Una técnica bastante sencilla… me ofendes Hatake— se movió a la izquierda evadiendo el primer lanzamiento, hacia atrás para el segundo, dos salto más para el tercer y cuarto adentrándose un poco más en el bosque.

—Caíste en mi trampa— murmuró Kakashi lanzando una quinta oleada con la precisión suficiente para hacerlo retroceder justo la distancia que necesitaba, enseguida lanzó una bola de fuego que igualmente parecía no ser afectada gravemente por la lluvia y que al tener contacto con los pequeños conatos que habían generado los lanzamientos anteriores y alimentados por varios sellos de papel bomba que antes de caer en la trampa Pakkun había dispersado en el perímetro del enemigo, se creó un remolino que mantuvo en su vórtice al ninja.

Se veía una silueta dentro del remolino de fuego, no podría escapar por los laterales sin llevarse quemaduras que el traje de ANBU no podría evitar, era demasiado alta la columna como para saltarla, así que solo quedaba escapar usando algún jutsu de tierra. Se adelantó para ser él quien atacará por abajo y poner fin al enfrentamiento.

Salió con arma en mano para atacar, el mono pudo evadir la estocada saltando; tomando al propio ninja como base para impulsarse y ganar más altura.

Los sentidos de Kakashi se alertaron al sentir un flujo anormal de chakra sobre su cuerpo, rápidamente se giró para atacar si es que lo habían asaltado por la espalda a él, pero al no encontrar ninguna anomalía con el sharingan cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de una nota explosiva pegada a su chaleco.

El estallido le hizo caer boca abajo ¿En qué momento se la puso? No podía ser tan rápido como para no haberlo visto o tan distraído como para no sentir el papel activado en su espalda.

— ¿Qué demonios?

El fuego que había creado se había consumido ya ante la vigorosa lluvia y de alguna manera el agua fría que le caía en la herida que había atravesado el chaleco resultaba tranquilizante para el ardor de la quemadura.

—Muy predecible ese jutsu de tierra, siempre lo usas— dijo el otro parándose cerca suyo; —La nota no estaba activada y yo no te la pegué, la deje bajo tierra en lugar de tratar escaparme, cuando saliste se te pegó y la fricción de tu cuerpo con la tierra la activó, ya sabes, como usas chacra para deslizarte entre la tierra, se activó.

Desenfundó su ninjato, el arma reglamentaria de los miembros del escuadrón del que pretendía formar parte; —No deberías repetir tanto los mismos movimientos— dijo precipitando la hoja al cuello del ninja, sin embargo, lejos de sentir el suave corte de la carne, la hoja se trabó y el cuerpo del vencido se deshizo mostrando lo que era un tronco pequeño.

—Y ahora un jutsu de intercambio…

De entre los árboles saltó Kakashi empuñando un kunai que con total seguridad lanzó hacia su objetivo, hacia el ANBU al que le llegó de impacto en el rostro clavándose en la máscara evidenciando que no había hecho ningún movimiento si bien había visto el ataque.

El shinobi del sharingan cayó al suelo y a una velocidad impresionante volvió a quedar detrás de su oponente, esta vez no distrayéndose al tener en su conocimiento que ese sujeto no evadía la mayoría de los ataques como haría cualquier otro.

El mono giró la cabeza para ver al hombre. Una certera patada le dio el ninja al ANBU en la espalda, tan fuerte y poderosa que le lanzó contra unos árboles cercanos, el cuerpo dio de lleno contra estos lastimándose la cabeza, tenía las manos al frente de su rostro poniendo los protectores de metal como primer punto de contacto por lo cual el impacto no fue tan letal.

El ANBU se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, agitó los brazos e hizo tronar su espalda, casi enseguida juntó sus manos de una forma muy peculiar y comenzó a recitar con los dedos un Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par denotando la sorpresa, —No puede ser, ese es... — Sacó de dentro de su chaleco un pergamino que extendió con increíble rapidez: — ¡No te lo permitiré!

El ninja se lanzó en picada hacia el mono que intentaba invocar su técnica aplicando una peligrosa cantidad de chakra lo que inevitablemente sugería un alto nivel de lo que fuera a invocar, y aunque Kakashi llamara a sus perros se verían en terrible desventaja. Certero y preciso llegó utilizando un kunai que al chocar con el otro que aún permanecía clavado en la máscara quebraron totalmente la pulida superficie blanca. Rápidamente, luego de hacer esto y antes de que cayera al suelo le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago y le mandó a hacer un segundo recorrido entre troncos de árboles finalmente chocando contra una roca.

El ruido de su espalda precipitando con fuerza y el sonido de algunos huesos quebrándose le hizo creer al ninja de Konoha que su oponente no podría dar más.

Él se encontraba adolorido aún por la explosión directa en su espalda. La herida en sí estaba cauterizada por efecto propio del fuego, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que no tuviera los nervios reclamando que recibiera atención médica pertinente.

Las técnicas de fuego y el chakra acumulado para aumentar vagamente su fuerza y velocidad no le tenían en las mejores condiciones para soportar una batalla así si se hubiera prolongado más de lo necesario. Le gustaría haber usado el sharingan para estudiar el método de Sakura, de haber sido ella quien hubiera atinado el primer golpe no habría habido necesidad de más. Aunque de haber sido la chica quien estuviera en batalla su falta de análisis de estrategia la habría hecho caer, si no durante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde la velocidad del otro era una gran ventaja sobre la kunoichi, sí con lo que fuera a invocar.

Se frotó los ojos tratando de quitar el exceso de agua y se acercó a examinar con detenimiento a su oponente.

La máscara rota había incrustado algunos de sus fragmentos en el rostro del sujeto pero aún los rasgos que se limpiaban de sangre por la lluvia eran reconocibles… aunque le hubiera gustado que no…

.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Instrumentación V

**Instrumentación**

**Quinta parte**

A ella nadie le contaba, sabía por experiencia propia que el miedo es un ente malicioso que se infiltra descaradamente en el organismo por todos los poros de la piel, por cada rincón desprotegido de la mente, por cada estímulo del exterior sobre los órganos sensoriales. Que extiende posesivamente sus ramificaciones psicológicas y atenaza el sentido común de hasta el más aguerrido combatiente con una fuerza sobrecogedora y paralizante que lleva a la perdición de más de una de sus víctimas. A veces, es una respuesta adecuada ante una situación acuciante que contiene ciertos elementos que suponen una amenaza para vida propia o la de los seres queridos. En otras, es solo la exagerada consecuencia de un embuste de naturaleza imaginaria, la máscara grotesca de una inconsciencia influenciada. Pero para Tsume, la matrona del clan Inuzuka, lo más inquietante del miedo era que en algunos momentos no le era fácil discernir si lo que le atormentaba la conciencia se trataba de un peligro real, o bien, un simple montaje orquestado por una mente débil a influencias ajenas que tiene a su disposición una extensa amalgama de recuerdos sombríos de sus peores días al servicio de la aldea, de batallas perdidas, de guerras interminables y enfrentamientos sangrientos mezclándose con su punto más débil jugándole malas pasadas, cambiando el lugar de sus compañeros caídos con el infantil rostro retorcido de sus hijos.

¿Qué había pasado?

Todo era negro en sus recuerdos más próximos a ese momento, solo sonidos: sonidos chillantes y un olor como de sulfuro intensificándose con rapidez, su corazón estaba alterado bombeando sangre a un ritmo que dolía demasiado. Al principio los sonidos se conjuntaban en una alternación estresante de agudos y graves; como un cuchillo siendo tallado contra un plato de porcelana o el ronco eco de una tubería obstruida. Pero después comenzaron a tomar forma, leves y perdidos balbuceos, guturales débiles y el golpeteo de su corazón que desembocaba justo detrás de las orejas entorpeciéndole la audición. Luego venia el dolor, un dolor tremendamente real a la vez que parecía tan intangible, los brazos y las piernas las sentía como unos bloques gigantescos de concreto y no sentía ningún dedo de la mano, contrario a los pies donde un cosquilleo como de miles de hormigas que se postraban en las puntas.

Para cuando entreabrió los ojos; su cuerpo yacía sentado sobre una vieja silla de madera cual muñeca de trapo abandonada. Su brazo desprovisto de la férula le punzaba terriblemente y quizás fue esa la razón por la que entró en sí. Con la mano que aún tenía útil revisó, solo la habían dejado con el pantalón y la blusa entallada. Sus bolsillos vacíos, ni señales de algún arma, pergamino o siquiera sus pastillas de yerbabuena. Adolorida por la posición se incorporó sujetándose el brazo como pudo, Hana y los médicos de hospital habían hecho lo clínicamente posible para soldárselo dos veces en ese día, si bien sus huesos no estaban en pedazos dispersos por su carne, el dolor aún lo sentía.

Se encontraba en una habitación; valga la redundancia, habitable. La silla en la que había permanecido era la que daba servicio a un escritorio oscuro de ébano, al centro había una cama de dos plazas cubierta con una sábana blanca vieja por la que se alcanzaba a distinguir el color oscuro del cobertor. El ventanal de al lado tenía puertecillas de madera, se acercó para abrirlas y contra todo pronóstico dada su calidad de invitado retenido contra su voluntad, las encontró solo bajo llave pero nada que un fuerte tirón no resolviera. Por fuera el cristal estaba escarchado, por dentro solo empañado, limpió lo que pudo para tratar de distinguir el lugar.

El polígono urbano militar del centro de Konoha que alcanzaba a vislumbrar, siendo inconfundible por la funcional geometría de los edificios de aquel territorio que carecían de encanto arquitectónico pero rebosante en hálito tétrico, estaba tan desierto como de costumbre. Desconocía la hora, pero si hacía ese condenado frío sería de madrugada.

El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia resonó con mayor fuerza cuando quitó las tranqueras de madera que protegían los cristales, le costó trabajo pero finalmente logró abrir la ventana congelada, de un sobresalto se movió hacia atrás colocándose en una burda posición de combate improvisado a una mano al ver cómo algo se introducía en la habitación.

Sonrió de lado, un pequeño gatito color naranja de blanco pecho tiritando de frio fue el que entró maullando en señal de alivio al sentir el vago calor de la habitación, que si bien no era mucho, comparado con la helada de afuera resultaba bastante gratificante.

— ¡Qué susto me has dado! —susurró la mujer con su timbre de voz ligeramente nasal mientras sacudía un índice tembloroso delante de la cara del felino rozando apenas su nariz haciendo que este maullara nuevamente levantando las patitas y acicalándose los bigotes de curiosa manera. —Ven aquí— le dijo levantándolo del suelo, la correa de su cuello tenía una pequeña placa con el nombre de "Kero". El animalito de verdad estaba entumido y encontró más agradable aún el calor del cuerpo de la mujer empezando a ronronear en señal de lo que pareció agradecimiento.

Se oyó otro trueno que en esta ocasión estuvo acompañado de resonancias metálicas y coro de otras descargas que se dejaban caer levemente en otros puntos de la aldea. La kunoichi giró el rostro a todos los lados de la habitación inspeccionando minuciosamente cada detalle. Arrugó la nariz molesta por un pequeño olor a vómito rondando cerca.

— ¿Una casa de seguridad? — preguntó como si el felino que sostenía en su brazo fuera a darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en busca alguna trampa o determinar si estaba metida en algún genjutsu, pero nada de lo que sus sentidos eran capaces de determinar informaba que hubiera algo fuera de lo normal lo que irónicamente indicaba que la situación era extraña. Recapitulando los últimos hechos que a su mente venían, recordaba a Kuromaru diciéndole que habían limpiado el departamento de Ibiki Morino, que ya había avisado a la quinta sobre el ataque de los ANBU's que Kiba y los otros chicos habían intentado repeler pero solo por la intervención de tres Jōnin habían salido vivos. Luego la estancia en el hospital y la segunda ligada de su brazo, los reclamos indirectos de Hana y la cena… la cena… ¡Sus hijos!

Saltó de nuevo al marco de la ventana y trató para usarlo de impulso hacia afuera pero apenas sus pies dejaron de tocar la madera una fuerza similar a un jutsu de parálisis la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura como si de una cuerda se tratara y su propio impulso se vio en acción inversamente proporcional pero en dirección contraria haciéndole caer sobre el húmedo tejado.

El agua corría presurosa sobre su rostro, el ruido de la lluvia y los recurrentes truenos opacaban sus maldiciones para el sello que la retenía en aquella casa desconocida pero que para fortuna suya seguía dentro de Konoha, y es que aún en la increíble neblina que se alzaba en las calles sobre los tejados, las prominentes esculturas de los anteriores líderes ninjas se alzaban majestuosamente en tétrico paisaje haciendo parecer a los maestros Hokage como espectadores de una puesta en escena de terror.

El frío le calaba el brazo herido dejándole insensibles los dedos, por tanto aún incapacitada para realizar posiciones de manos correctas y eso solo aumentaba su frustración. Trató ver si por arte del prodigio ninja, suerte o quizás un halo heroico como solía suceder en algunos casos que había oído en voz de algunos compañeros; lograba hacer los sellos con una sola mano, pero solo comprobaba que los milagros se alcanzaban tras arduo entrenamiento, no lograba moldear con propiedad la suficiente energía para romper el sello. Gritó para ver si algún ninja con dos manos útiles podía ayudarle en su situación, pero nadie se inmutaba en la voz opacada de la mujer, ni siquiera los ninjas que deberían estar en guardia en la zona militar y no se divisaban en las proximidades.

Decidió volver a entrar, si para el caso tendría que seguir intentando cuando menos lo haría donde la lluvia no pudiera tocarla. Tiritando de frío volvió a cerrar la ventana y a sobreponer las puertas de madera reduciendo dramáticamente el escándalo de la tormenta.

El gatito había bajado de su sitio en el escritorio mirando a la mujer en sus fallidos intentos por soltarse y empezaba ronronearle en los pies.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó ella; —Cuando salgamos de aquí podemos ir a comer algo, no cené y ya empiezo a resentirlo— continuó sonriendo; —Si me ayudas, vienes conmigo ¿Te parece?

En un momento que mantenía cerrados los ojos buscando otra posible solución y entre su monólogo de las opciones que se le ocurrían llegó hasta sus oídos un golpeteo sordo de procedencia incógnita. Al principio atribuyó ese inquietante ruido a un burdo artificio de su imaginación, ya había revisado el flujo de chakra y el lugar estaba vacío, además, su nariz no daba señales de un segundo inquilino en la casa, pero la persistencia del sonido le hizo desterrar tal suposición. Su rara resonancia también le hizo descartar la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de simples asentamientos naturales de goteras que chocaban contra algo tras filtrarse del techo al interior.

Azuzada por esa presencia abstracta y angustiosa que representaba el saber que algo o alguien estaba cerca y no poder definirlo de manera tangible con alguno de sus sentidos, caracterizado irónicamente por la precisión, era sencillamente los horrores indefinidos que poblaban sus pesadillas durante una misión. Se puso de pie aquejada de una debilidad de piernas que le hizo adoptar en su camino el rumbo serpenteante e inseguro de un ebrio: en parte por el frío que la calaba, en parte por la vacilación de no saber qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando se encontrara con lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Las manos le temblaban y los dientes castañeteaban de una forma ridículamente incontrolable sin embargo, cuando se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación inhaló profundo y tomó el semblante que correspondía a su estatus de Tokubetsu Jōnin.

De pronto, sintonizó unos sonidos guturales y un aroma desagradable que se habían sumado al incesante aluvión de golpes sordos, pero perfectamente audibles. Ahuecó la mano sana que había soltado al felino momentos antes, cuando este decidió que lo mejor era permanecer bajo la cama, en torno a su oreja derecha para agrandar la recepción auditiva y captar con mayor precisión la procedencia del ruido o el origen.

Un plato rompiéndose precedió su intento de jalar la puerta y salir, para en cambio lograr que inhalara una vez más para determinar la naturaleza del ente al otro lado pero solo percibía el nauseabundo olor de comida a medio digerir expulsaba por el esófago hacia la boca junto con jugo gástrico y saliva.

Tambaleantes pasos se aproximaron más decididamente a la vez que el gato maullaba lo que en una situación más hilarante habría sido interpretado como una súplica para retirarse; —Tranquilo pequeñito— dijo importándole poco que la oyeran del otro lado, sabía que había estado hablando desde hacía un rato y guardar silencio ahora no tenía mucho sentido sobre todo si la otra presencia no se inmutaba para controlar su acercamiento.

El gato volvió a maullar desde su sitio bajo la cama; —No traigo pergaminos de invocación— dijo empezando a tratar de mover los dedos de su mano herida para que, a como fuera lugar hacer un sello; —Tengo uno donde guardo bolas de arroz— repuso riendo un poco.

La perilla de la puerta tembló señalando que ya el otro sujeto estaba afianzado a ella y empujaba con fuerza a la vez que Tsume preparaba un golpe diestro y certero a la cara con todo el chakra que pudo reunir…

.

Cuatro ninken y dos ninjas contra una invocación inverosímil, y los de Konoha iban perdiendo con arrolladora desventaja. El bulldog estaba agotado, su propio tamaño era su mayor desventaja, el de los lentes empezaba a cojear por un zarpazo bien acertado, el pequeño Bisuke solo permanecía al margen tratando de no perder de vista al objetivo si intentaba escapar; su tamaño no le permitía encarar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como los otros perros invocados y los vendajes de Ūhei se habían salido de su lugar causándole más problemas que la usual protección extra.

Rodeada como estaba, la criatura debería mostrarse cuando menos intimidada, pero su hocico carente de labios dejaba solo evidente la sonrisa burlona a juego con sus saltones ojos amarillentos de marcadas venas rojizas.

.

Las palabras se entremezclaban, bailaban ante sus ojos y no podía comprender lo que estaba leyendo, las horas que llevaba estudiando eran más que suficientes para ella. Cerró todos los libros y se frotó los ojos enérgicamente con el dorso de sus manos. Le dolía la vista y el sueño la abrumaba, era hora de irse a casa pero había recibido también la directa orden de relevar a Shizune en el cuidado de Yugao y jamás, menos aún con Tsunade-sama, había sido indulgente.

Regresaba sobre los pasos que antes había dado cuando para mantenerla al tanto del caso clínico sin mayores problemas se le envió a revisar tomos específicos sobre toxicología. La noche estaba siendo fría, lluviosa y brumosa, eso hacía que nadie se encontrara en la calle, o quizás podría ser también por la hora de media madrugada que era o quizás el toque de queda por el intruso en la aldea, las tres eran razones lógicas. Sakura seguía caminando solitaria y taciturna, segura bajo la sombrilla rosada que astutamente había sacado de la oficina antes de salir. Parecía que iba a olvidar el motivo por el que caminaba cuando una imagen ocupó su mente; unos expresivos ojos biliosos aparecieron sin saber ella si estaban ahí o en su mente, sin embargo pronto dejaron de "estar" y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. A pesar de que sus manos estaban heladas, su cuerpo se cubrió por segundos con una delgada capa de sudor que no parecía tener explicación considerando el pequeño diluvio que arreciaba sobre Konoha.

Se adentró en uno de los tantos parques de la aldea por el que podía cortar camino para el hospital. El lugar parecía más oscuro que de costumbre; la energía eléctrica se había interrumpido desde hacía ya largo rato, los arboles lo hundían en un frondoso bosque del que parecía imposible salir, el sonido de sus pasos contra los charcos lodosos queriendo hacer competencia a los truenos que de tanto en tanto rugían iluminando de azul los escenarios por los que pasaba o el estrepitoso golpeteo del agua que trataba casi inútilmente de atravesar el espeso follaje minimizando la densidad de la lluvia en tramos. Seguía dirección a su destino absteniéndose de imprudencialmente ir sobre las ramas a riesgo de resbalarse o simplemente mojarse de más, cuando una bruma invernal empezó a hacer su aparición, pero aquella niebla era algo más fría que de costumbre.

—El intruso en la aldea— dijo para sí misma asumiendo que aún no le habían encontrado pese a todo el movimiento que su maestra había ordenado desde el informe de Kuromaru.

Aceleró el paso, pronto distinguió la silueta ensombrecida por la niebla del edificio que buscaba. Todo estaba a oscuras salvo por algunas linternas estratégicamente colocadas en los corredores y salones principales.

Aquella última habitación a la que debía dirigirse, se encontraba iluminada por la luz de una lámpara de aceite, lo que le daba a la misma un aura densa con un cierto toque de misterio. Al acercarse, Sakura pudo ver en la entrada al guardián de la habitación, no podía distinguirse muy bien pero era con seguridad un ANBU. La lámpara se encontraba directamente encima de la cama donde descansaba la kunoichi de violeta cabellera, la luz tambaleante se escurría hacia abajo en todo lo que le rodeaba, las sombras de los objetos que la circundaban se contorneaban en el suelo formando figuras que por momentos parecían cobrar vida.

Cuando se encontró en la entrada del lóbrego lugar, pudo ver con más detalle a la que hacía unas horas fuese una hermosa y joven mujer, quien levanto la mirada por un momento para cruzarla con la de su visitante. Sakura se perturbó al ver el rostro grotesco de aquella chica, un rostro tan extraño que podía jurar que se trataba de una vieja moribunda, tan desagradable, tan terriblemente afectada y es que no solo era poco agraciada, era repugnante. Sus cabellos eran en sus puntas casi tan grises, verdosos y ralos como sus dientes, sus ojos escurridos hacia abajo casi cubiertos por parpados caídos reflejaban el dolor de aquella persona, casi inspiraba lastima. Dudó antes de acercarse más y ver la energía curativa de Shizune aflorar de sus manos para minimizar el dolor de las erupciones que invadían el cuerpo de la joven.

—Menos mal que llegas— intervino la asistente de la quinta logrando que Sakura parpadeara y dejara de clavar su mirada en la consiente pero impedida ANBU; —La planta de emergencia no funciona tampoco y necesita energía para mantener activos sus órganos vitales

—Sí— respondió automáticamente preparando su flujo y acercándose para hacer el relevo.

— ¿Terminaste los libros que te dije?

—Sí— seguía con respuestas en automático una vez que sus verdes ojos nuevamente se posaron en las costras marrón-azules que llenaban la amarillenta piel arrugada y demacrada.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — preguntó la morena al sentirse evidentemente ignorada, la aludida dio un respingo y dada su proximidad en el brusco movimiento rozó una de las erupciones que al suave contactó se deshizo revelando un espeso líquido oscuro que ensució escandalosamente la mano de la aprendiz de médico. La chica de cabello rosa chilló apartándose y corriendo al lavamanos vertió tres pequeñas efusiones de desinfectante y abriendo la llave hizo una abundante espuma blanca con olor a cloro.

—Para una infección se necita contacto con el torrente sanguíneo Sakura-chan — señaló la morena poniendo su atención en la kunoichi herida que había resentido el salpullido soltando un débil quejido.

Por su parte la menor respiró profundo, tras secarse las manos se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta deteniendo parte de su flequillo solo con la banda ninja, no ahora iba regresar a solo mirar cómo los demás daban lo mejor en momentos difíciles.

.

Una bocanada de aire entró a sus pulmones directamente casi sin sentirla por la nariz. Resultó algo fresco parecido a un hálito de vida relajante contrariado con el dolor punzante de su cuerpo. Postrada en su lecho, sufriendo espasmos al menor de los contactos, revolviéndose entre las sabanas repentinamente haciendo que Shizune decidiera mejor retirárselas para que sus llagas no rozaran la tela y se lastimara más de la cuenta. Con la pesadez clásica de sus párpados cuando le tocaba hacer turno en domingo o día feriado luego de una misión de seis días de camino, encerrada en la oscuridad de su mente divagando en algún lejano lugar, ya pasado el efecto de la inconsciencia anestésica en su cuerpo: despertó.

¿Sería el cielo? ¿O tal vez el infierno?

Decidió abrir los ojos para tener una perspectiva real de su entorno, poco a poco pudo notar cómo su visión volvía a enfocarse normalmente y los detalles tomaban forma clara. Pero no había ángeles o demonios esperándola, sino más bien un color blanco bastante monótono y brillante como pegado en las paredes de la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Para su decepción, solo observó el titilante destello de las largas lámparas de luz blanca. Mientras torcía su cuello a un lado y otro, el movimiento se hacía más natural con cada leve tronido que sus entumidas articulaciones daban, un dolor agudo le atenazó la columna frenando su pequeño ejercicio, se encontraba llena de tubos incrustados a su piel perforando sus brazos y piernas, incluidos los orificios de su nariz, cayendo en cuenta entonces que sentía el aire de esa manera porque literalmente llegaba directo a sus pulmones.

Recordó las caras desdibujándose y el burdo reporte que entregó cuando la quinta fue a verla. El reverbero de luz del atardecer colándose a través la de la cortina dispersa por el aire enrarecido de la habitación evocaba la imagen gloriosa de las novelas épicas del final del héroe que muere rebosante de paz mirando entre las nubes los rostros de las personas que perdió en el camino.

Podía contemplar el silencio en toda su magnitud. Cuando cerró nuevamente sus párpados víctima de un letargo extraño apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, aquel hormigueo a través de su espina dorsal se extendió a cada rincón de sus músculos sintiendo perder el control su propio cuerpo. Sintió el sabor de la sal entrar por su boca entreabierta, como gotas que caían de algún lugar que ella desconocía. Lágrimas quizás… no las suyas, sino las de otra persona que representaron un poco de luz absorbida en las penumbras de la oscuridad, algo como un atisbo de humanidad de la cual aferrarse en su silenciosa agonía. Quiso hablar, pero los músculos de su quijada no se movieron en lo absoluto, permanecieron inertes de la misma manera que el resto de su cuerpo… lo pensó por un momento, y siendo sincera con ella misma, esa sal podría ser algo menos romántico que lágrimas, más bien como la solución salina para rehidratar superficialmente la piel.

Sí, sería eso lo más lógico, ella no tenía familia, no tenía amigos que conocieran su calidad de ANBU… no tenía a nadie…

Consiguió imaginar la dulce boca de su amado cerrándose en un beso cercano a sus labios adormecidos. Más allá del silencio agarrotando a sus oídos, quería imaginar el llanto quebrado de su amado Hayate, gota tras gota, llamándola a despertar de su inevitable condición de muerte aparente. Imaginar sus manos acariciándole la piel por cada rincón, cada poro abriéndose en contacto ante la suavidad de sus caricias. Así como ella lo había hecho antes…

Se conformaba con la tos de media noche que no la dejaba dormir, cuando menos eso una vez más…

Sintió como el aire se comprimía en sus pulmones.

Prisionera de su propio cuerpo, de su propia mente sin alivio alguno pensó que hasta de manera profesional era fácilmente reemplazable y aferrarse a una vida que poco tenia de valor era absurdo.

El sonido cortante de la maquina conectada a su cuerpo tan lejano para ese momento se apagó abruptamente empezando un espantoso zumbido. El aire se volvió más denso, fosco, le hacía respirar con más dificultad, los tubos de su nariz dejaron de suministrarle la dolorosa pero refrescante dosis de oxígeno.

¿Así terminaba todo?

Ya estaba un poco más cerca, solo a unos cuantos segundos de un desenlace inevitable a la vez que natural sobre todo para alguien en servicio militar. Las imágenes de un nuevo mundo a su alrededor se condensaron en su conciencia, retomando una nueva forma más etérea a su habitación de hospital. Las imágenes pasaban al interior de su mente, semejantes a pequeñas lucecillas centelleantes, como la cinta de un video antiguo y dañado, de poca nitidez pero sin duda piezas claves: frente al despacho del capitán Morino, Toku cayendo inerte al suelo y su sangre expandiéndose… las sombras del cuartel, los ataques que evadía.

No corrió como liebre asustada en esa ocasión solo yendo de un lado a otro, había peleado con todas su fuerzas quizás al nivel de agilidad que el ANBU mono o la fiereza del ANBU tigre. Y fue que entonces los intrusos reforzaron su arremetida obligándola a tocar sus límites guerreros dando lo que si bien sería una solución suicida, no la pasarían tan fácilmente, no a Yugao Uzuki, ANBU de Konoha.

Su último ataque libero una explosión fulminante más rápida que la que se conseguía con papel bomba, las máscaras se quebraron dejándole un panorama más amplio que el que estaba acostumbrada, los tres rostros se encontraron: una mujer de finas facciones y violetas cabellos, un varón adulto moreno de negra cabellera. Un joven de tez morena, castaños mechones cayendo sobre su frente y unas pequeñas marcas bajo los ojos.

No tenía edad para recordarlo directamente, pero ese último rostro lo había visto en otro lado, a gran escala todos los días al caminar por Konoha, siempre vigilando la aldea, siempre presente en la montaña de los Hokage…

No podía darse el lujo de morir en ese momento. Hayate murió como ninja, ella también lo haría, pero a diferencia de él, ella lograría honrar su memoria dando aviso oportuno.

No, no moría en ese momento.

* * *

_^.^'_

_Ya no me dio "espacio" para escribir el encuentro entre Tsunade y Danzō, hubiera quedado más largo que lo que de por sí es. Pero bueno, relacionen el capítulo dos (de "Instrumentación", claro) con este y ya sabrán quien es el mono que tanto intriga XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_XD ya saben, un comentario no cuesta nada y hace felices a los autores especialmente a aquellos que casi mueren por culpa de huelguistas._


	9. Instrumentación VI

**Instrumentación**

**Sexta parte**

—A Tsunade-sama no le va a gustar— comentaba Genma sosteniendo una sombrilla que cubría al médico que atendía la espalda de Kakashi. El maestro del senbon ya había colocado una aguja de parálisis en el cuello del enemigo capturado por el ninja copia para que cuando pasara el efecto de su inconsciencia no fuera capaz de moverse, pese a que Kakashi lo tenía ya desarmado, atado y amordazado. Aún entre el golpeteo de agua que arreciaba, si bien no con tanto ímpetu como hacía unos minutos, al menos ya era mejor la visibilidad. Se distinguía pues, con escalofriante detalle, y gracias a la linterna que tenía en la otra mano, los rasgos del tercer maestro Hokage, en sus años jóvenes claro estaba.

—Necesito la luz aquí— comentó el médico a lo que Genma regresó el destello al trabajo del hombre despegándolo del joven inconsciente.

—De verdad que no le va a gustar y no quiero ser yo el que se lo diga— seguía monologando ante el silencio del ninja copia y el desinterés del otro.

—Kakashi-san, hice lo que pude, pero recomiendo que vaya al hospital, mucho tejido fue severamente dañado— intervino el médico sin quedar convencido de que dejarle seguir la noche activo sería lo más adecuado. Para el caso solo se trataba de un par de infiltrados según los reportes, no se necesitaba de todo el personal ¿No?

Por su parte, bajo los mechones húmedos de cabello plateado, la mirada bicolor permanecía sombría. El médico tomó la sombrilla y la lámpara que tenía Genma en su poder, se despidió y marcho de vuelta al hospital tras comprender que no lograría absolutamente nada quedándose.

—Yo fui capitán suyo— mustió finalmente Kakashi al saberse solos.

El otro ninja que había empezado ya a resentir la acumulación de agua en su pañoleta giró la vista vagamente interesado; —Yo no he entrado en ANBU— dijo moviendo el senbon que soltaba pequeñas gotas al agitarse; —Pero tengo entendido que sus identidades son totalmente ocultas ¿Cómo sabes que era él?

—A los capitanes de escuadrón se nos enseña a reconocer a los de nuestro grupo, es una técnica que solo los altos mandos conocen para evitar suplantaciones, incluso entre ellos es fácil que se confundan y no tiene ni idea si son aliados o impostores, pero los capitanes siempre saben reconocer a los suyos… él era uno de los míos

— ¿Tiene nombre?

—Lo llamamos _Sora, e_stuvo cuatro años a mi cargo, los últimos cuatro antes de empezar a entrenar al equipo siete… ha de tener la edad de Naruto…

—Vaya lío, pensé el primer nieto del tercero estaba muerto.

—Ya ves que no.

—A Konohamaru quizás le caiga en gracia no ser el último Sarutobi— dijo Genma riendo un poco mientras se quitaba la pañoleta que solo le estaba causando más problemas de humedad, pero Kakashi no dijo nada; —No lo voy a decir ¿Sí?— agregó dejando la actitud hilarante que tenía hace unos momentos al notar que no se había aflojado la tensión como le hubiera gustado, se acercó al cuerpo del chico para tomarlo por el peto del uniforme y se lo echó al hombro en calidad de bulto.

—No te veo con ganas de irnos, pero yo me estoy mojando y no me gusta, nos vemos en la torre de la quinta, no voy a presentar el reporte por ti y menos con la paranoia que tiene ya Tsunade-sama con Danzō, si no nos pide que ataquemos el cuartel Raíz es porque no va a querer una guerra civil con este clima.

.

En la cima de la demencia era el sitio más acertado que Tsunade podía determinar cómo domicilio particular de Danzō según podía constatar con cada informe que llegaba a su oficina de los ninjas que había desplegado, particularmente el de Kakashi que incluso había encontrado un cuerpo que estaba siendo investigado en el depósito de cadáveres en esos momentos y un prisionero que estaba a minutos de ser interrogado ante la dubitativa, por no decir obligada, iniciativa de Raidō para tomar el interrogatorio a su cargo en ausencia de Ibiki.

Danzō, no podía haber alguien más retorcido que él para tomar prisioneros potenciales para excelentes soldados, simplemente era inconcebible que fuera otra aldea por el incoherente hecho que involucraba el que fuera ANBU de Konoha con todas las de la ley y no alguien que suplantaba a uno.

Un relámpago de fatalidad culebreó en la ventana a espaldas de la mujer. La lluvia había aminorado considerablemente, pero en cambio, la niebla se había intensificado casi de manera natural por la hora de la madrugada que empezaba a calar hondo sin diferir entre cuerpos ordinarios y fibrosos músculos bien entrenados. Además, continuaba la tormenta eléctrica, sin hablar del despliegue del genjutsu que había dejado enajenados a un par de incautos y a todos los civiles de la aldea, contra el cual, precisamente Kurenai se batía en duelo para deshacerlo.

Sus ojos claros, tan somnolientos antes de que dos shinobi invadiesen su ángulo de visión uno apenas de pie y otro cargando a un ANBU inconsciente, acababan de convertirse en dos pupilas esmaltadas que rastrean de un lado a otro las líneas vagamente escritas hacía unos minutos en espera de algún dato que pusiera fin a tan martirizante noche, sopesando un peligro confuso e inminente en cada palabra. Pero le regresaba a su idea del viejo lisiado y vendado que estaba a cargo de la sección más tétrica de todo el perfil ninja.

—Tiene que haber algún tipo de error— murmuró la rubia dejando una estela de vapor blanco causado por la diferencia de temperatura externa y la de su cuerpo arrugando las hojas frente a ella.

—Se crió aquí en Konoha y ha servido como ANBU, tiene conocimiento de varias técnicas y de varias personas locales, fue él quien inmovilizó a los Inuzuka y eso es ya demasiado grave por sí mismo— reiteró Kakashi con la postura rígida más que por gusto por la presión que había hecho el médico al ventarle la espalda.

—Sí, eso lo estoy leyendo de tu informe— bufó ella con fastidio.

— ¿Ninguno de los ninken ha venido? — preguntó él con las intenciones de llenar los huecos en su informe de cosas que aún no terminada de hilar.

—No. Genma te encontró porque estaba de ronda y mandó a un clon por el médico ya que te rehusaste terminantemente a dejar el sitio— le dijo Tsunade para explicarle la razón por la que no estaba en medio del bosque sepultado en lodo.

La líder miraba por enésima vez la banda de Kumo que le había llevado también el ninja copia; —Hay gente de dos aldeas— recitó la rubia tras un rato dejando la pieza a un lado; —O, quizás el ANBU inmovilizó al que encontraste en el parque, aunque eso no despeja la posibilidad de que el de Kumo haya traído compañeros. Además uno entró en la torre, tengo a las hermanas Hyūga buscándolo, los mayores de su clan están en la periferia buscando campamentos, no vaya a ser un ataque, pero no me han traído nada que sirva… y una infiltración con grupo reducido es algo bastante estúpido considerando sobre todo que esta es una de las grandes villas ninjas, no una capital civil.

El ruido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando apenas los perturbó mientras a la habitación entraba Ebisu llevando una hoja más a agregar en el expediente: —Shizune-san reporta estable a la ANBU que llegó en la tarde, ha estado tratando de hablar, pero sus heridas no se lo permiten

—En cuanto diga algo quiero ser la primera en saberlo

—Sí Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san, uno de sus perros…— indicó enseguida al hombre entregándole un pedazo de hoja arrugada con garabatos casi ilegibles hechos con un pedazo de lápiz húmedo a la vez que de entre su chaqueta sacaba a un mojado, pequeño y tembloroso perrito; —Bisuke— dijo Kakashi reconociéndolo y tendiendo la mano para recibir tanto el mensaje como a la invocación, leyó el papel en voz alta:

"_Hay dos ANBU's intrusos, los dos tienen contrato con la misma invocación. Los Inuzuka van tras la criatura, los ninken rastrean al otro"_

— ¿Qué tan lejos están Bisuke? ¿Bisuke? — llamó enfocando su mirada bicolor en los ojos perdidos del perro que no respondía, su respiración se había vuelto lenta y difusa apenas pudiendo mantener la cabeza derecha. Al can todo le daba vueltas, escuchaba la voz de su amo desde lejos sin siquiera saber exactamente cómo es que había llegado a la torre, aún era capaz de recordar momentos, o más bien de ver imágenes temblorosas del rato bajo la inclemente lluvia. Veía a sus compañeros gruñir y lanzarse a una criatura que a él de un embate le había mandado a tomar distancia. Todo era tan confuso... después de escuchar como la cosa esa escapaba solo se veía a sí mismo corriendo en la misma niebla que ahora se arrastraba entre las calles y entre los árboles de Konoha.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kakashi-san? ¿Le han envenenado?...

.

Kakashi había salido con el perro metido entre su chaleco sin contestar nada. A pesar de la noche cerrada iba por los umbríos de la villa a paso discreto, inspeccionando meticulosamente cada rincón para descartar la posibilidad de pasar por alto algún tipo de emboscada. Cruzó caminos enlodados totalmente seguro de por dónde ir, la avenida de los álamos blancos, los cipreses verdes y las jacarandas floreadas. Curiosos nombres para las calles de una aldea que brillaba por su abundante vegetación, particularmente en los parques que más bien eran injertos de bosque.

Andaba e iba tejiendo la más reciente historia de sus consternaciones, recordó la aversión que había sentido por lo ridículo, por lo surrealista y hasta lo bizarro que resultaba que el invasor fuera el nieto mayor del tercer maestro Hokage; un chico que se había dado por muerto hacía más de diez años. Caminaba dejándose conducir por sus pasos en modo profesional, pero no por eso menos intimidante era el lóbrego entorno. Parecía que las sombras aumentaban al verlo venir por la acera y una vez que hubiese pasado, retrocedían a sus sitios.

El pequeño gusano de la culpa aparecía de nuevo en la nuca de Kakashi, el mismo vago sentimiento que cuando Obito había muerto o cuando se animo a reconocerle a su conciencia lo bastardo que había sido con su padre, incluso lo de Rin… o cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea.

Recordaba perfectamente a ese ANBU y ahora tenía a alguien más que enlistar con todos sus demás fracasos… a ese paso el gusano ya debería ser un monstruoso ciempiés…

Se suponía que sus identidades eran secretas, pero había marcas distintivas para que se reconocieran entre miembros de escuadrón tal y como había explicado a Genma, y cuando le retiró la máscara y empezó a sacarle todas las armas, supo perfectamente que ese ninja había estado bajo su mando en sus años de ANBU. Era un sello de magnetismo, un pequeño y casi desapercibido pinchazo en la parte baja de la cabeza. Sí, ese ninja estuvo a su cargo y nunca le leyó intenciones de traidor. Sabía que algo había mal en el muchacho, sacrificar una familia de civiles para conseguir información aunque era normal en un ANBU distaba de la ideología de Konoha.

¡¿Por qué se le pasó?

Transitó por las antiguas calles de la parte vieja de la aldea, a lo largo de la vereda que conducía al abandonado barrio Uchiha. No había vecinos cerca, la gente huía de ese lugar como si estuviera maldito, ni siquiera quedaban los andenes extendidos hasta la mediana del río que era parte de la propiedad del clan del abanico como hubo en el pasado; un tramo desierto de matorrales descuidados y muy seguramente criadero de ranas y cigarras. Deambuló entre los caminos de tierra seguro que lo que buscaba estaba ahí, quedamente, rememorando la disposición de las casas menores se movió hasta la casona principal donde residió el líder del clan.

—Te entregó el mensaje del genjutsu— susurró una voz a su espalda, el ninja copia no contradijo ni se sobresaltó, subió un poco más el cierre de su maltrecho chaleco para calentar al aún tembloroso animal que llevaba; —Muy buen perro… quiero aclarar un par de puntos contigo— le dijo el segundo ANBU intruso saliendo de entre las sombras de una de las casas en ruinas de madera podrida.

.

Su paciencia tenía un límite bastante estrecho, y saber lo del ANBU capturado no hizo más que crisparle los nervios al viejo Danzō. Más aún considerando que casi juraba que le estaban tirando la culpa, los oídos le zumbaban y como el ANBU capturado no era de la voluptuosa rubia, asumirían por consiguiente que entonces era suyo sin contemplar la posibilidad de que fuera de algún otro bastardo ajeno a Konoha pero con un excelente plan de infiltración.

Entre la oscuridad de su sitio llamó a dos de sus escoltas y les ordenó llevarle inmediatamente con Tsunade, habría que enseñarle a la mujer a solucionar problemas internos como se supone que hiciera un ninja, no un noble caballero galante que era la absolutamente ridícula forma de guiar que se había estado usando desde tiempos del tercero sino es que antes.

.

Una luna gloriosa finalmente se alzaba entre los nubarrones que habían atormentado la aldea por horas, una luna llena, brillante y amarillenta, pero que al menos daba mejor panorama a la villa aún carente de energía eléctrica. Incluso había terminado la tormenta de relámpagos y rayos, la neblina se limitaba a llegar las rodillas con algunos bancos dispersos de manera irregular, hasta el viento se había vuelto suave solo erizando los vellos de los brazos con su frescor aún presente.

—Todos responden a la necesidad de sus propios objetivos— empezó a hablar el segundo ANBU levantando la mirada para recibir un claro que iluminó su máscara. — ¡Oh! ¡El grito del instinto! Puedes ignorarlo y dejarle sumido en el fondo de tu alma shinobi, o puedes seguirlo y superar tus propios límites…

—Termina el genjutsu de Bisuke— interrumpió Kakashi sacando a su perro.

—No me sorprende que no se lo pudieras sacar… pero no se lo puse yo— respondió el otro; —Pero igual se le pasará en una hora más o menos… no está sufriendo si es lo que te preocupa, apenas y sabe en dónde está. Torturar perros es demasiado… sádico.

— ¿En dónde está Tsume-san?

—Creí que eras más paciente… y yo que tenía listo mi diálogo…— dijo con sorna.

Kakashi no tenía humor, menos para charlar con un sujeto que en su vida había visto… al menos esperaba que este sí fuera un desconocido. Pero aún con todas sus dudas no despegaba su mirada del otro atento a cualquier movimiento en falso.

—Bien. — agregó con un tono de voz menos hilarante: —El problema de los perros es que son demasiados leales, demasiado para su propio bien… por eso los Inuzuka terminaron así

El botón de la caja de kunais en la pierna de Kakashi hizo sonido de apertura.

—Ella e Ibiki Morino está bien— agregó el ANBU levantando los hombros; —Y ya estamos por irnos, tenían algo nuestro, ya lo tomamos, ya nos vamos…

—No lo creo…— murmuró el ninja copia moviéndose para darle alcance.

.

Tsunade, se podría haber convertido en la legendaria perdedora de renombre, ya que todos los días tenía una deuda innovadora y de distinta procedencia, pero al final del día siempre demostraba que igualmente se había ganado a pulso el título de "legendaria sanin". Danzō por su parte, como si no le bastase además de reventarla a ponzoñas e intrigas hacia su forma de dirigir la aldea, también se tomaba su tiempo para sacarla de sus cabales arguyendo a sus vicios vergonzosos. Al parecer ese hombre, que no parecía pertenecer a tal etiquetación, disfrutaba al verla temblar de ira cuando el consejo se ponía de su lado reprochando la falta de seriedad de la mujer y todo para luego desaparecer por largo tiempo entre los pasillos de su cuartel.

Pero justo cuando parecía que por fin la rubia iba a tener un día en paz, sin ser difamada, cuestionada o expuesta por sus pequeños fallos, le venía una infiltración con muertos y desaparecidos de por medio. Y lo que menos le apetecía era un sermón. Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio pasando a dejar una fisura en la madera de este cuando en un acto descontrolado se abstuvo de romperle lo que le quedaba de cara al viejo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? — exclamó ella, el hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero hacer valer mi derecho de relevo de autoridad— repitió Danzō.

Sus labios pintados temblaron de ira ante la impertinencia, ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Danzō crearía un conflicto interno para hacerla quedar mal para luego aparecer como el héroe ¡El muy bastardo!

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — le exigió ella sin tener planeado ceder ni por poco.

—Sí, puedo hacer el relevo si la autoridad en turno no está en posibilidades de atender una situación…

— ¡¿Acaso me ves desvalida?

—… O no muestra competencia…

Ebisu, en ausencia de Shizune que se encargaba personalmente de Yugao, había permanecido junto a la quinta que empezaba a temblar de ira mal contenida, se ajustó las gafas pese a que estas apenas y habían movido su ubicación por medio milímetro y dijo; —Tsunade-sama… Danzō-sama puede hacer valer ese derecho porque pertenece a los altos mandos de la villa

Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—Sin embargo, usted puede ejercer la voluntad de defensoría…

Esta vez la Godaime sonrió de medio lado, sabía lo importante de la administración de la aldea, pero como terminar en el rango más alto jamás estuvo dentro de sus planes no se preocupo por directrices legales tan triviales, así que sin duda había hecho buena elección sobre su círculo de confianza. Regresó la vista al hombre serenándose de sobremanera; —Has valer tu derecho si puedes contra el mío Danzō…

.

Tras un rato Kakashi llegó a la ya muy evidente conclusión de que el sujeto debería tener una reserva extra de chakra que no había podido identificar, y eso lo había acabado de asegurar tras dedicarse simplemente a evadir técnicas de gran nivel con la esperanza de agotarle sin ver resultados concisos.

La séptima bola de fuego golpeó con brutalidad a Kakashi que seguía reacio a dejarse vencer por un enemigo en su propia villa, tuvo tiempo para hacer un cambio y salir tanto él como el perro en su chaleco al que ya había tratado inútilmente de des-invocar. Tal parecía que el genjutsu no solo tenía enajenada su mente, sino que todo su flujo de chakra también desligándolo de su contrato. El ataque comenzaba a calcinar con fuerza e intensidad de manera casi inverosímil la madera podrida de las casas, la hierba húmeda y los tronchos viejos de la arbolada del camino.

El ninja copia apretaba sus ojos intentando sobrellevar el escozor que le indicaba que estaba abusando de la técnica Uchiha, pero hacía todo lo posible por reponerse rápidamente y seguir combatiendo contra su insaciable oponente.

—No estás diseñado para llevar dos combates de buen nivel tan seguidos ¿Cierto? Y menos aún si estos se prolongan.

El ANBU dio un salto cayendo sobre uno de los tejados destrozados del barrio que se hallaba tras su espalda; —Sé que no te vas a rendir hasta que te elimine, sé que tu insistencia es muy grande y te lo aplaudo— le dijo literalmente chocando sus palmas una vez; —Pero con eso no se gana— agregó lanzándole un par de notas explosivas atadas a un kunai, seguro de que las evadiría como había estado haciendo, lanzó un par de juegos más en diferentes direcciones a las que supuso, se movería. Sin embargo, al disiparse la nube formada por la explosión encontró el cuerpo maltrecho del jōnin en el mismo sitio donde había quedado tras la última bola fuego. Levantó el rostro en gesto de soberbia, casi enseguida, un clon aparecía tras la espalda del impostor, en realidad él no se esperaba que el shinobi de la hoja continuara peleando o en todo caso, que recibiera un ataque directo para obligarle a bajar la guardia. El clon atacó sin miramientos por la espalda con un kunai empuñado intentando atravesarle el cuello, el tigre se movió hacia enfrente apenas y librándose directo a donde yacía casi inconsciente el ninja de Konoha dispuesto a rematarle con el ninjato, esta vez, seguro de que no se rendiría tan sencillo como presumía, esperaba su siguiente truco… no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el clon a su espalda se deshizo antes de darle alcance… — ¿De verdad está inconsciente? — se preguntó notando que efectivamente el que tenía al frente era el original y no estaba reaccionando.

—Si es así…— terminó el trecho que faltaba pero antes de acercar la hoja al cuello, el chaleco del ninja se abrió y salto de su interior una pequeña sombra que fieramente atacaba con un kunai en el hocico.

—Se me había olvidado el perro— bufó preparado para sacar al can de combate.

.

—De todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho, esta es la más grande— se quejó un viejo ninja vendado de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, mismo que movía parsimoniosamente por el pasillo directo a un salón privado andando al lado de la Godaime. Ella no respondió nada al comentario y se limitó a abrirle la puerta e indicarle que pasara.

—Hacer esto en la oficina sería demasiado engorroso— se limitó a comentar la rubia dejando pasar también a sus respectivas escoltas.

La puerta al ser cerrada fue lo único que se escuchó, la obscuridad pronto se vio interrumpida por dos lámparas que Ebisu encendió.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué es este sitio? — preguntó Genma que había permanecido al lado de ella tras la partida de Kakashi.

—Es un salón de demostración. El Hokage tiene que conocer todas las técnicas de sus subordinados para poder planificar las estrategias, aunque estas técnicas sean secretas. En este lugar se hacen las demostraciones con la seguridad de que nadie más que el Hokage las verá…

—Eso es nuevo, aunque con mucho sentido— comentó el maestro del senbon.

—Claro que es nuevo para ti ya que aunque eres Tokubetsu jōnin nunca te han llamado a este sitio— intervino Ebisu consiguiendo que la delgada arma metálica del otro chistara entre los dientes de su portador de manera enérgica.

—Mejor no venir que venir de niñero— fue la respuesta de Genma. Tsunade levantó una mano para silenciar a sus ninjas.

Los ANBU habían permanecido en silencio hasta el leve carraspeo del anciano.

—De verdad no puedo creer que quieras hacerlo.

Los ojos miel de ella rodaron levemente, el puño derecho se levantó ocultando por un momento el barniz rojo que decoraba las uñas y al siguiente movimiento ya estaba casi sobre Danzō. El único ojo visible del anciano apenas se entreabrió.

Tsunade golpeo directamente el suelo dejando un boquete en este incrédula por completo, se había movido demasiado rápido considerando el estado de su cuerpo. Genma y Ebisu se pegaron contra la pared en reflejo al ver que el shinobi había quedado peligrosamente cerca pero al momento optaron por saltar a los lados, el puño de la quinta no reconocía entre aliados y enemigos en lugares cerrados, lo que de momento sonaba incoherente porque ella lo sabía y aún así había sugerido ese lugar.

Los ANBU también dejaron de momento la comodidad de su sitio para evitar terminar involucrados.

—Fū— llamó uno de los enmascarados a su compañero; —Algo aquí no está bien

— ¿También lo notaste Torune?

.

En el barrio Uchiha el tigre de nuevo tomaba distancia de donde yacía Kakashi; —Es increíble que tenga tanta suerte— comentó vigilando al recién llegado.

—Es increíble que un intruso pretenda ganar una batalla en aldea enemiga— comentó Asuma sin bajar el nivel de chakra cargado en las cuchillas; —Aldea ninja casi en su totalidad— agregó para denotar lo evidente.

Pasaron solo unos segundos desde que el escurridizo perro al fin fue des-invocado y aparecía el hijo del tercer maestro Hokage. El ANBU se ajustó la máscara; —Si ¿Verdad? Que impertinencia…

Asuma sacó un poco de humo de cigarro por sus fosas nasales. El destello rojo del tabaco cayó de la boca al suelo húmedo donde se apagó por completo dejando a la pequeña colilla humedecerse. Asuma se lanzó omitiendo totalmente el comentario del intruso y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir atacó.

La casona se vino abajo en un quejumbroso tronido de madera húmeda.

—Mierda— se quejó el ninja moreno al notar que el ANBU se había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia Kakashi y caminó hasta él levantándolo, tenía que llevarlo a un hospital.

.

Danzō levantó una ventisca que movió todo el escombro que la rubia había conseguido tras pulverizar la loseta de la habitación, los cuatro guardias permanecían lo más alejados que podían, los de la Godaime aún anonadados por la habilidad del hombre, sin duda y por mucho que le pesara a quien le pesara, el título se lo había ganado legalmente.

Entre giros de guerra temieron que quizás quedarían aplastados por el edificio. Danzō por un momento y tras algo de abstracción meditabunda el ojo visible se entrecerró denotando cierta inquietante calma, Tsunade no logró esquivar una katana que no vio salir y la hoja le atravesó el costado derecho, la mujer no retrocedió, por el contrario no detuvo el impulso de su ataque… sin embargo, lejos de escuchar el ruido de los huesos al romperse, su puño dio directamente contra el muro a espaldas del anciano líder ANBU quien frunció el seño extrañado tentado a continuar con el corte longitudinal a la vez que se detenía ante la incertidumbre por la actitud de la kunoichi.

En una escena un tanto surrealista el concreto que se destrozo tras el impacto empezó a gotear sangre, un evidente sangrado aún en la casi penumbra del lugar. Los espectadores creyeron por unos momentos que la quinta maestra se había hecho daño, pero cuando la mancha se extendió considerablemente desecharon la idea.

—Genma, inmovilízalo— ordenó ella siendo obedecida por el maestro del senbon al instante en que la mancha se desprendía de la pared formando la silueta de un hombre.

—Ya veo— murmuró Danzō sacando su espada del cuerpo de la mujer; —Me has usado Tsunade, te he subestimado— inquirió cerrando los ojos y volviendo a subir la manga derecha de su haori que había descubierto su brazo inutilizado.

—Ciertamente Torune— dijo Fū —Tsunade-sama tenía todo previsto, no era locura el que incitara un duelo en espacio cerrado cuando su técnica no es tan efectiva de esa forma

—Destrozó el sitio para romper los sellos que bloquean la habitación y atraer al intruso, un Kage librando batalla por conservar su título es algo digno de presenciar si eres de una aldea enemiga, significaría fluctuación interna

—Que mujer tan astuta

El viejo shinobi limpió el filo ensangrentado con sus ropas y llamó a su escolta.

—Tal parece que no nos necesitan más por aquí— les indicó tomando camino a la salida dejando a los otros tres hacerse cargo de un ninja inconsciente con banda de Kumo.

La puerta de metal chirrió cuando los tres hombres dejaron el lugar.

—Impresionante Tsunade-sama, su actitud en el despacho de verdad me hizo creer que la situación la había tomado por sorpresa— comentó Ebisu ayudándola innecesariamente a sostenerse mientras se atendía la herida; —Pero como la gran líder que es planificó todo desde el principio, no hay duda alguna de que…

—Ebisu

— ¿Si Tsunade-sama?

—Cállate

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama

—Genma— llamó, el otro le miró levantando al ninja; —Llévaselo a Raidō

—Como ordené

Con los sellos correspondientes el prisionero y Genma desaparecieron ahora que la habitación estaba libre del bloqueo que neutralizaba los flujos de chakra, por su parte los dos que quedaban se dirigieron de regreso al despacho, un problema menos del que preocuparse se había resuelto pero aún había demasiado por atender.

Subiendo las escaleras, en la puerta de la oficina, de pie y para no perder la costumbre: fumando, se encontraba Asuma Sarutobi.

—Lo que sea que me vallas a decir más vale que sea bueno— indicó la quinta.

—Un ANBU tigre atacó a Kakashi en el barrio Uchiha

—Dije "bueno"

—Kakashi está inconsciente, abusó del sharingan y lo llevé al hospital.

—No nos estamos entendiendo…— pero antes de que Asuma continuara Aoba apareció; — ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡El ANBU mono que pidió interrogar…!

—Si me dices que escapó te confino a limpiar los baños de la academia de por vida— el ninja negó metiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros; — ¡¿A mí por qué? ¡Yo ni lo estaba cuidando! ¡Me mandó Raidō-san!

— ¿Qué hay con él? — preguntó la rubia sin ánimo.

—Tiene un sello, su mente está bloqueada así que no ha sacado nada de nada, y también ya llevamos una muestra de su sangre a Shizune-san, ese ninja no es el que ha envenado a Yugao-san

Tsunade resopló cansada, fastidiada y vagamente molesta. Miró por la ventana desde la puerta que aun no cruzaba y la cerró; —Vamos entonces— dijo caminando junto a los otros ninjas.

* * *

_Y me dirán, tanta maldita anunciación para semejante adefesio de "pelea". Aquí si me excuso por la tardanza, mi batalla Danzō v/s Tsunade ya estaba planificada bien bonita y Kishimoto me salió con que el hombre coleccionaba sharingan… Yo no quería ponerlos, pero omitirlos implicaría OoC… todo un dilema, y entre escribe-borra-borra-corrige-escribe-borra, terminó así._

_De cualquier forma ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Siguiente capítulo, termina oficialmente "Instrumentación"_


	10. Instrumentación VII

**Instrumentación**

**Séptima parte**

Era completa y absoluta la sensación de confusión que tenía Tsume, le rodeaba y cubría como un manto en helada invernal tan necesario como incómodo para moverse. Desde la crisis desatada en alguna mañana en que Ibiki se había aparecido frente a su puerta para hablar de un tema algo viejo pero no menos importante, la fatalidad se aferraba a su mundo de forma constante con una ridiculez abrumadora. La presente batalla contra la incertidumbre había sido inevitable, dentro de sus ya repetitivos ratos de inconsciencia el capitán ANBU parecía querer sucumbir al efecto del poderoso y bien acertado golpe a su rostro propinado por la matriarca Inuzuka cuando se encontraron casi en casualidad uno a cada lado de la puerta. Tsume por su parte, luego de comprender lo que había ocurrido, permanecía con el gato en el regazo a un lado del hombre en la cama en que le había recostado. Cada parte de su mente trataba de separar ideas en busca de una secuencia lógica, pero siempre había alguna que quería imponerse al resto desbaratando cualquier teoría.

El día ya amanecía, el sol parecía salir de su escondite con trémula decisión. La mujer continuaba agazapada en el mismo lugar desde hacía… no tenía noción del tiempo, en un lado de la cama recogiendo las piernas, con la cabeza metida entre ellas con los ojos medio cerrados, no sabía si mirar continuar así.

No había dormido, de eso estaba segura, ni siquiera intentado descansar. Si bien parecía que había vuelto la calma tras seis intentos más por dejar la casa, se dio por vencida y decidió esperar a que Ibiki, que tenía dos manos, hiciera algo respecto al arte ninja que los tenía prisioneros. Ya había improvisado una escayola, su brazo herido se quejaba por el trato recibido en las últimas horas, sin embargo no era tampoco que estuviera por perder el miembro. Lo soportaría como ocurrió en la guerra…

Miró por la ventana, las calles estaban desiertas, no había nadie o por lo menos no se veía movimiento, el polígono urbano militar del centro de Konoha que alcanzaba a vislumbrar siendo inconfundible por la funcional geometría de los edificios de aquel territorio que carecían de encanto arquitectónico pero rebosante en hálito tétrico, estaba tan desierto como de costumbre. Soplaba un aire gélido a través de la ventana, alargó la mano hacía la silla cogiendo una manta de lana que había encontrado antes en su búsqueda de una salida y se cubrió con ella. Mirando nuevamente a través de la ventana, alcanzó a ver un perro cerca en la calle, uno grande, negro y ¡Tuerto!

Nunca antes le había parecido tan precioso como en ese momento.

Efusivamente abrió la ventana y empezó a llamar a gritos a Kuromaru, este levantó la vista y se acercó despacio. La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, su compañero estaba cojeando y sucio, cubierto de sangre y polvo, parecía moribundo, no caminaba, más bien se arrastraba por la calle. Miró con más atención, el cuadrúpedo negro tomó el impulso más poderoso que pudo para llegar frente a la ventana.

—Kuromaru… ¿Qué pasó?

—Tenía tu rastro cerca desde hace unas horas pero el de los chicos también y decidí seguirlos a ellos

Tsume no refutó la decisión del animal, más bien pareció aprobarlo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Los ninken de Kakashi estaban, Kiba y Hana seguían a la invocación que nos emboscó en el comedor, lo cercamos por las aguas termales y conseguimos neutralizarlo, pero vaya que nos costó trabajo

— ¿De qué tipo era?

—No lo sé, tal vez un mono

—Pero los monos son invocaciones de los Sarutobi

—Debió ser un mono en algún momento aunque podría asegurarte que tiene que ver con los experimentos de Orochimaru

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, las teorías que armaron con la ANBU de pelo violeta no estaban tas descabelladlas. Un gruñido proveniente de la cama hizo a los dos girar el rostro a Ibiki que torpemente se empezaba a levantar.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos? — preguntó ella.

—Hana estaba un poco torpe pero ella y Kiba hicieron lo que debían, nos llevamos la peor parte los ninken y yo, esos dos siguen siendo cachorros sin experiencia— se quejó lamiéndose una pata.

—No te quejes y ayúdame, esta casa tiene un jutsu que me no me deja salir

Si Ibiki fuera como el resto de la población promedio empezaría a preguntar lo sucedido, en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí, pero en lugar de eso, con su penetrante mirada que finalmente era capaz de enfocar apropiadamente las cosas más lejanas a la punta de su brazo estirado. Se llevó una mano al cuello y le hizo sonar, lo mismo con los brazos y la cintura, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba ya considerablemente entumida.

El mismo hombre hizo un gesto de asco en cuanto el olor de su propio vómito penetrado en la gabardina le llegó a la nariz y se despojó de esta en total y absoluto silencio.

Se levantó de la cama y así como si nada, decidió que ya era hora de salir ya de aquel lugar, echó un último vistazo a la habitación donde se hallaba indicando con la mirada a Tsume y su compañero que procederían sin mayores explicaciones. La mujer entendió y le dio orden a Kuromaru de esperar afuera.

—Hay una especie de sello que no me deja salir— fue lo único que pudo comentarle de manera insistente al tema.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón Ibiki se movió entre el pasillo como si conociera el lugar, miró en el suelo una lámpara de pie destrozada. El capitán maldijo.

—Así que era eso— agregó apresurando el paso.

Bajó por las escaleras a prisa, cruzó la sala con más pinta de estudio que recepción de invitados y tomó la perilla de la puerta haciéndola girar para abrirla y… salir.

Sin absolutamente ningún problema el moreno puso un pie afuera seguido de otro y otro hasta estar en el jardín.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Cómo es que…? ¡¿Pero por qué?

Él la miró de reojo con el acostumbrado acento sombrío cargado en los ojos.

—Esta es mi casa…— fue todo lo que dijo.

Algo insegura sobre si salir o no, Tsume le siguió exitosamente comprobando que efectivamente ya había retirado la técnica. Pese a todo podía notar que el ANBU aun continuaba en pie por suerte, estaba muy aturdido y recién había conseguido detener la hemorragia nasal que le había causado en su brusca reacción defensiva, tenía un aspecto horrible y ni hablar del olor que tuvo que soportar, caminó lo más deprisa que pudo detrás de la imponente figura del hombre a la que se había emparejado el negro compañero que tenía…

.

Había temas en Konoha que no se tocaban por haberse convertido en algún tipo de tabú, en algún tipo de miedo supersticioso o simplemente porque se había ocultado tan bien que ni siquiera existía archivo de eso en los cuarteles secretos. Ejemplos podrían ser el destierro de Orochimaru, el ataque del Kyūbi, la masacre Uchiha, los trasnoches de Tsunade, o bien, el primer nieto del tercer maestro Hokage.

Sucedió en épocas decembrinas hacía ya varios años, la rubia no estaba siquiera en la aldea pero no por eso estaba mal informada de lo que acontecía en aquél lugar, Shizune se empeñaba en mantenerla al tanto de lo que ocurría y la misma morena le había comentado del incidente con el escalofrío en la espalda.

Asuma sacó el humo del cigarro por las fosas nasales haciendo una breve pausa pero sin despegar la vista del joven casi inconsciente que había estado bajo responsabilidad de Raidō.

Era casi costumbre general que las familias adineradas, civiles o militares, tuvieran al cuidado de sus hijos uno o dos sirvientes de confianza con la capacidad necesaria tanto para limpiar narices sucias como de luchar contra cualquier intruso que intentara poner en peligro la integridad del pequeño. Los Sarutobi no eran la excepción, más aún con la ajetreada vida militar que llevaban sus miembros, no era de extrañar que sobraran las nanas que cuidaran del heredero del clan…

—Eso fue lo último que me dijo— habló entre olor a tabaco el moreno —No eran los primeros ojos de muerto que cerraba con mis manos, pero esos en particular fueron perturbadores.

—Era una chiquilla civil— argumentó Raidō con los brazos cruzados; —Por eso las niñeras deberían ser kunoichi y no civiles.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, en el vano Aoba permanecía recargado y frente a él Tsunade con el seño fruncido y la próxima amenaza de golpear algo delineada en cada facción de su rostro. Asuma había contado lo que sabía de la noche en la que el chico desapareció y no estaba del todo convencido de que a quien tenían prisionero era su sobrino perdido.

En aquél sitio vagamente iluminado del complejo subterráneo de los cuarteles de interrogación no había ruido alguno tras las palabras del ninja.

Aquél que tenían cautivo ya había sido revisado de todo lo que pudiera revisarse y ni siquiera Tsunade era capaz de asegurar que su apariencia era obra de un genjutsu de alto nivel, lo que veían era lo que había, nada más. De pronto el joven preso giró su cabeza y les miró, con odio, dolor y venganza. Ninguno hizo nada al respecto, luego de una sesión de interrogación con un aspirante al cuerpo de tortura nadie podía culparlo y agradecido debería estar que no fue Ibiki.

Sin embargo, pronto esa mirada cambió abruptamente y se acompañó de una sonrisa pérfida.

—Tío Asuma— llamó con un simulado acento infantil; —Siempre dijiste que los ANBU eran la élite de Konoha ¿No te da gusto que yo sea uno? ¿Me vas a comprar el ninken dorado que prometiste si lo conseguía? ¿Lo harás?

Asuma dejó caer el medio cigarro que le quedaba.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

—Tú me lo dijiste…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Raidō soltó tremendo golpe que le dejó inconsciente de nuevo.

—No te fíes Asuma-san, tiene información de todos por eso no lo he estado dejando hablar mucho.

—Pero…

—Ya lo dijo Kakashi-san, vivió aquí todo el tiempo.

Y toda duda se disipó en el shinobi que sacaba su cajetilla para sacar otro cigarro que se llevó a la boca pausadamente.

Recordaba aquella noche con el cadáver de una joven muchacha de la aldea que trabajaba en la casa Sarutobi cuidando del pequeño heredero del clan que por aquél entonces tenía unos cinco años o menos. La recordaba a ella porque se trataba de una mujer curiosa, sencilla y que sabía, gustaba de él, sinceramente no podía olvidar su delgado cuerpo a sus pies con la sangre fresca aun en las manos que le cerraron los ojos marrones.

El cigarro se acabó mucho antes de lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado, justo en ese momento también le venía a la mente aquella mañana en que lo encontró jugando en uno de los jardines privado con unas figuras de madera que le había regalado su abuelo ya en ese entonces Hokage. La caja de su chaleco volvió a salir para alimentar su vicio.

_El ninken dorado…_

Un labrador cachorro muy prometedor que era el orgullo de los Inuzuka por la pronta edad a la que aprendió lo que a otros les hubiera tomado todo una vida.

Sí, se lo había prometido, pero no había nadie más en ese sitio, él lo había sentido…

Se pasó una ruda mano por el cuello.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — llamó un ANBU consiguiendo la atención de todos ante la abrupta interrupción de la tensión que se generaba; —Morino-taichou está arriba, viene con Tsume-san

La rubia no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa e indicó que les hicieran pasar.

El pasillo de aquella planta era oscuro y estrecho. Una única luz que sobrepasaba el umbral donde los shinobi estaban reunidos con su líder, ahí en la sala de interrogación, ahí donde una noche más volvían a escucharse las voces de los prisioneros canturrear lo que sabían y era necesario para la villa de la hoja..

El complejo subterráneo usualmente estaba cerrado a la visita de tanta gente en un solo día, abandonado la mayor parte del año desde algún momento cercano al final de la última Guerra Shinobi y raramente empleado en más de una de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo. Había sido concebido durante la primera gran beligerancia entre villas como celdas para prisioneros de guerra y reconvertido en cuartel ANBU durante los años más oscuros de la contienda en esa misma época.

La sombría silueta del recién llegado parecía ser el complemento que faltaba en la lúgubre puesta en escena. Con las manos tras la espalda sus pasos silenciosos lo condujeron ante la comitiva reunida, la legendaria sanin le dirigió una mirada ceñuda:

—Quiero suponer que tienes una buena razón para no haber acudido a mis llamados

El moreno inclinó la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la gaveta metálica que se encontraba ignorada en una esquina. Con calma abrió la puerta y sacó una compresa que empapó con el líquido de una botella también ubicada ahí. Con la misma parsimonia se dirigió al prisionero para colocarle el paño sobre el rostro para que al cabo de unos segundos consiguiera hacerle entrar en sí.

—Nunca he sido de la idea de que los héroes usan ondeantes capas que se pierden en el atardecer ante la mirada de todo un pueblo que vitorea su nombre— le dijo Ibiki con la voz hueca y profunda que solo él podía conseguir.

—Cuando desperté aturdido a eso de la media noche, tenía muchas preguntas que exigían respuesta, pero luego del puñetazo que me propinó Tsume-san, he de decir que se acomodaron las ideas y justo cuando desperté en mi habitación supuse varias cosas que necesito confirmar y complementar con lo que ya me han dicho que sucedió en mi ausencia. La primera de ellas es que tú entraste a la casa Inuzuka, conseguiste inmovilizar a los miembros más fuertes y sacar a la líder, sin embargo los demás perros del clan no iban a permitirlo, soltaste tu invocación que cumplió su deber y llevaste a tu prisionera al único lugar de donde no podría escapar.

Tsume gruñó un poco; —No hay ninja más paranoico que Ibiki-san, a su casa puedes entrar pero no salir sin que él te suelte, una táctica que no elimina al intruso y le permite interrogarlo cuando llega.

—Conmigo inconsciente, Tsume no tendría posibilidades de salir, la pregunta es ¿No hubiera sido más fácil matarnos?

Justo como supuso no obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo, al menos no de él, Tsunade fue quien prosiguió.

—Kakashi dijo que hablaste mucho, cosas bastante innecesarias para ser un infiltrado

—Tsunade-sama…— llamó Aoba que solo había estado observando de tal forma que ya parecía más parte de la habitación que activo en la misión.

— ¿El cadáver que encontró Kakashi-san en el parque del mirador y el que sacamos del salón de demostración son de la misma aldea?

—… Sí, Kumo

— ¿Sabías del salón de demostraciones? — preguntó Genma incrédulo.

—Eh… ¿Sí? — respondió Aoba dudando; —Fui ahí cuando…

—Aoba— interrumpió Tsunade —Pregunta a Yurika si ya identificaron a esos dos

—Sí

El Jōnin dejó el lugar siguiendo las indicaciones de la curandera, pero Genma había involuntariamente abierto la boca escéptico; — ¿Aoba entró al salón de demostraciones?

—A sacar la basura será— comentó Ebisu despectivamente.

—Ya quisieran— dijo Raidō dejando perplejos ambos ya que él era un ninja con posición privilegiada en el organigrama de la oficina y por ende, estaba más enterado de los asuntos oficiales que muchos de sus compañeros.

— ¿Aoba entró al salón de demostraciones? — volvió a preguntar Genma. Un maullido proveniente de una bola de pelo naranja en el hombro de Tsume hizo que el jōnin dejara su suspicacia original con Aoba; — ¡Kero! — exclamó acercándose al gatito.

La mujer dejó que el ninja tomara a su compañero de prisión; — ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí ¿Cómo te saliste de la casa? ¿Te volvieron a secuestrar?

Genma tomó con cuidado al animalito y lo metió en su chaleco.

Por un momento parecía que se habían olvidado del prisionero, o al menos así lo quisieron denotar consiguiendo exitosamente que les mirara dudando sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, pronto volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia el frente en evidente señal de inconsciencia.

—Tsunade-sama no debería ser tan amable solo porque es joven— dijo Inoichi Yamanaka pareciendo de improvisto y con los sellos formados de una intrusión mental.

—No contemplaba que Ibiki apareciera de la nada y puedes entrar rápido si está distraído

El interrogador arqueó una ceja, montar una escena desconcertante para distraer al prisionero… realmente no creía que de verdad hubiera funcionado una táctica tan… tan… tan de academia.

— ¡Ah, lo jóvenes! Tan llenos de energía pero tan faltos de experiencia, nunca se baja la guardia si ya te tomaron prisionero— dijo el rubio reafirmando los pensamientos de Ibiki.

—Eso es lo que me intriga— comentó Tsunade, —Para tener la osadía de infiltrarse en un grupo tan ridículamente pequeño, está cometiendo muchos errores, hay un par de cosas que quiero que revises con Ibiki, nos enfocaremos en encontrar a su compañero— ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

—Tsunade-sama

Esta vez fue el propio Ibiki quien la detuvo.

—Quisiera dejar a Raidō a cargo, yo me haré cargo del segundo intruso, ya sé lo que pretende.

La quinta asintió.

.

Ibiki se movió rápidamente entre los árboles, lo seguían Tsume, Kuromaru, Genma, Ebisu, Izumo y Kotetsu. Dirigía la compañía por donde recordaba, había mandado a su clon unos dos días antes cuando de la gaveta de expedientes salió un reporte irrelevante pero muy perturbador.

Desde que abrió el caso yendo a la casa de Tsume Inuzuka, supo que algo grande había en medio, pero realmente no se imaginó que acarrearía también la incursión enemiga de una noche y la concatenación de pesadillas seriadas.

Ya había quedado más que claro, obvio y evidente para él, y luego de la fugaz explicación de los hechos para los demás ninjas también, que se trataba de formar un equipo con algún tipo de Kekkei Genkai. No se pasó por alto la iniciativa de proyecto que hacía algunos años habían querido hacer en beneficio de la hoja, y pese a la aclaración de que Yondaime Hokage había descartado la idea de separar niños de sus familias en son del avance militar, no se podía simplemente ignorar que todo eso era muy coincidente, que uno de los infiltrados fuera el único niño que no pudo ser salvado de su secuestro.

Toda la clave estaba en los expedientes que Ibiki había desenterrado del olvido, por eso la desesperación de recuperarlos y acallar a quienes estaban enterados: Ibiki Morino, Tsume Inuzuka y Yugao Uzuki.

Lo que faltaba por cuadrar era porqué no los habían matado con tan clara oportunidad, ni siquiera Yugao estaba herida de muerte aunque corrió con menos suerte que los otros dos.

Casi llegaban a los límites de la aldea, un claro en el bosque dejaba entrever el muro que pese a todas las inclemencias del tiempo parecía tan sólido como cuando se erigió hacía ya muchos años.

.

La habitación del hospital no tenía cortinas, los vidrios se hallaban impecables y de no ser por tenue reflejo que devolvían de su figura postrada en la camilla, tal vez no sería posible saber que ahí estaban. La reluciente marquetería de aluminio blanco se deslizó suavemente sobre el riel engrasado.

Kakashi pese a su cansancio percibió el movimiento no pudiendo evitar que sus pupilas se movieran bajo los párpados cerrados hasta donde una figura se adentraba a su habitación, silente y ágil parecía preparar algo con prisa pero dedicación.

¿Una enfermera?

No, una enfermera no hubiera entrado por la ventana.

El peso y el suave crujir de la almidonada sábana le indicó que se había sentado a su lado. Abrió los ojos empezando a buscar alguna reserva de energía para reaccionar cuando sintió un kunai trazar un camino en la piel de su brazo izquierdo que era lo único descubierto por las vendas, pero no consiguió más que un quejido que fue silenciado por un ANBU con máscara de mono.

— ¿Qué…? — mustió reconociéndolo como el rival con quien combatió por la noche y a quien había llevado en calidad de prisionero.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya inicié el jutsu— fue lo que le dijo; —Kakashi-senpai, no se mueva yo haré todo

— ¿Qué haces?

El ninja copia no podía sentir intenciones asesinas en aquél muchacho que ya se había despojado de la máscara revelando las facciones del tercer maestro Hokage que ni siquiera Asuma había heredado con tanta precisión. Aunque había que denotar que tampoco las había sentido cuando se enfrentaron y lo dejó a un centímetro de perder los pulmones.

El muchacho había usado su pecho como escritorio sobre el que trazaba unos símbolos con la sangre que había hecho fluir con el kunai.

— ¿Cómo escapaste?

—En realidad nunca me atrapaste, tengo dos invocaciones y una puede tomar mi apariencia tan exacta que manera que nunca descubrirían que es falso, esa es su habilidad, la otra la solté en la aldea para distraer gente.

Kakashi solo le miraba con calma, ya asumía que se había hecho cargo de los ANBU que hacían de custodios. Realmente había momentos en los que se preguntaba si de verdad la élite de Konoha formaba parte de ese cuerpo o eran meros rellenos en el protocolo, pero no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando sacó un frasco con un perturbador contenido.

—Fue una verdadera suerte que estos aún se conserven— dijo quitando un sello que preservaba el contenido escalofriante; —Kakashi-senpai ¿Sabe porqué se dice que para tener un Mangekyō Sharingan debe morir el mejor amigo?

.

Los primeros en atacar fueron Tsume y Kuromaru, los ojos delineados con ojeras de la mujer no dejaban de mirar fijamente al sujeto con el que se habían encontrado. Ibiki los había dirigido a un punto que usaba como escondite de vez en cuando y justo en donde había ocultado duplicados de los expedientes.

Se trataba de un ANBU, concordante con la descripción de Asuma sobre el agresor de Kakashi, y por ende el que faltaba por capturar.

El escuadrón se desplegó a su alrededor avanzando rápidamente con la esperanza de no dejarle brecha para que hiciera algún jutsu de escape.

Genma fue el primero en hacer táctica de inmovilización lanzando una oleada de kunai importándole poco si apresaba músculos o solo ropa, con la maniobra más rápida que pudo ejecutar consiguió ocultar un senbon envenenado dentro de la marea metálica, este sí con la precisión que tanto le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Ebisu reforzó por un costado el ataque del maestro del senbon para cerrar una posible ruta de escape, mientras que Izumo y Kotetsu hacían lo propio por los otros dos flancos. Tsume y Kuromaru se lanzaron en picada desde arriba pero para cuando la mujer consiguió acertar una estocada fatal, la estela de humo liberada les hizo consientes de que habían fracasado el intento por capturarle.

Casi enseguida Genma cayó al suelo con la ropa manchada en el más absoluto amago de fatalidad reflejado en el filo de la espada que le había perforado el chaleco y el pecho. Ebisu reaccionó para apartar al ANBU enemigo de su compañero de una patada pero nuevamente el impacto fue recibido por nada.

Tsume soltó un gruñido de frustración volviendo a ajustar el vendaje de su brazo dándole la orden a Kuromaru de moverse tras el ninja que escapaba y había alcanzado una gran distancia según pudo reconocer con la nariz.

Ebisu se quedó con Genma y en el camino siguieron Izumo, Kotetsu y Kuromaru guiados por la matriarca Inuzuka. En ese momento el instructor de élite se ajustó las gafas oscuras; —Ibiki-san tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecerse en momentos cruciales— dijo al aire ayudando al Tokubetsu jōnin a incorporarse.

—No te muevas mucho Genma-san, creo que no tocó órganos vitales pero estás sangrando mucho.

Justo cuando los dos desaparecían, Ibiki terminó los sellos de apertura de su escondite solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, el ANBU había conseguido sacar los documentos. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a sellar.

Se quedó meditando unos minutos. Ya habían ido a su departamento y revisado donde tenía otro juego de copias y tampoco estaban, no estaban las del bosque y lógicamente ya no estaban en su poder las que tenía en una bolsa de la gabardina porque ni siquiera la gabardina tenía cuando despertó.

Trató de hacer memoria, algo importante se le escapaba y no era capaz de distinguirlo.

Repasó los hechos, luego de unas pastillas cortesía de Tsunade y su obsesión por medicar a todo el mundo, la jaqueca estaba finalmente cediendo, lo que le permitía empezar a usar el único talento que tenía: el análisis.

Los dos eran jóvenes, eso le quedaba claro desde el principio.

Habían tenido entrenamiento ninja de élite desde pequeños, eso ya era obvio luego de pasar a burlarse de prácticamente todos los ninjas de Konoha.

¿Les faltaba experiencia?

Ciertamente habían cometido errores absurdos empezando por el hecho de que realmente habían evitado en la medida de lo posible las bajas, salvo por varios perros de los Inuzuka, los dos de Kumo y un ANBU suyo, nadie más.

¿Un ANBU suyo?

_Toku…_

Fuera de haber ayudado a Yugao a buscar expedientes en la bodega no había hecho absolutamente nada, por órdenes suyas se le mantuvo al margen en cuanto a información y sin embargo, era el único occiso de Konoha.

Se llevó una mano al rostro maldiciendo de nuevo ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

.

Kakashi no había sido capaz siquiera de moverse o decir algo, solo miraba anonadado el frasco frente a él donde dos globos oculares flotaban inertes en una solución evidentemente más efectiva que el formol como para haber mantenido intactos el par de ojos que revelaban como en un cristal opaco, el mayor legado del clan Uchiha.

_¿Por qué debía morir el mejor amigo?_

_Porque otra persona no sería capaz de hacer el sacrificio…_

Tenía los dos ojos abiertos, el cuerpo atenazado con un poderoso dolor en la espalda causado por la expansión exagerada de sus pulmones para respirar.

¿Cómo fue a permitir que pasara de nuevo?

Haciendo amago de toda su fuerza consiguió empezar a mover los dedos, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que hacerlo…

.

Ibiki ya había regresado al centro con el debido reporte de apoyo para el equipo que ya había iniciado la persecución del ANBU tigre dando incluso la orden de que el resto de los miembros del escuadrón táctico de eliminación que portaran la máscara de ese animal la cambiaran temporalmente por otra, luego de que Aoba lanzara una llamarada contra un ninja que se acercaba a la torre siendo que este solo regresaba de misión y procedía reportarse.

El capitán interrogador consiguió entrar al recinto donde guardaban el cuerpo de su subordinado. Revisó sus pertenencias, y tras no encontrar nada relevante procedió a revisarlo a él. Inclinó la cabeza con respeto para enseguida retirarle los pedazos de máscara que los médicos no debían mover con tal de no descubrir su identidad.

Aquél individuo había trabajado con él por unos seis años, cumpliendo hasta con el mínimo detalle de protocolo, escalando posiciones por la eficiencia de su trabajo y lo recatada de su personalidad. Un tipo singular al que se le podía encargar desde una taza café perfecta hasta que interfiriera un mensaje de alta confidencialidad, tal y como un ANBU debería ser.

Con algo de dificultad debido al _rigor mortis_ que ya presentaba, consiguió finalmente abrirle la boca.

—Lo que de mi boca salga, que a mi capitán de ventaja…— susurró Ibiki repitiendo el juramento particular que le había hecho aquél subordinado suyo cuando se le asignó a su división al tiempo en que observaba una pequeña pieza metálica similar al ala de un ave.

.

Según muchas revistas femeninas, el cabello ondulado resulta muy atractivo y resalta a las mujeres que lo poseen. Kurenai era una de las afortunadas con ese tipo de cabello, y si bien le encantaba atraer miradas a la melena negra, sabía que no era nada fácil luchar contra el _frizz_, en especial en los días más húmedos.

Por tanto, pasar una noche sin dormir, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la villa en pleno diluvio, neblina y tormenta eléctrica incluidas, había resultado en algo poco agradable para presumir. Kurenai se pasó una mano por las hebras negras queriendo aplacarlo.

Solo un poco más, solo un poco y conseguía levantar las artes ninja que sobre la aldea se había cernido tomando desprevenidos a más de uno.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Kurenai-san

La mujer no giró la vista pero inclinó la cabeza denotándole al hombre que lo había escuchado.

—No tengo mucho tiempo pero quiero que me confirmes algo— dijo Ibiki mirándola hacer una secuencia de sellos de liberación; — ¿Esta técnica podría pertenecer a los Kurama?

Kurenai se interrumpió a sí misma, relajó los hombros y volvió a tratar de acomodarse el pelo.

—… Sí

— ¿Por qué no lo especificaste en tu reporte?

—… Hay ciertas… inconsistencias… No hay con vida ningún miembro capaz de hacer algo de este nivel, no tengo pruebas para señalar al clan

—Yo sí— dijo enseñándole la pieza que extrajo de la boca del ANBU.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Kurenai no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

—No estoy seguro, a Toku no le dieron tiempo de escribirme un reporte detallado, pero usó su técnica de ácido para hacer esto con una moneda— explicó sin entregarle el objeto a la maestra del genjutsu, mismo que volvió a la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Si eso es cierto supongo que deberé dejar de perder el tiempo aquí y unirme al equipo de rastreo

Ibiki asintió, esa era la única razón por la que fue a verla, la técnica que pesaba sobre Konoha no se retiraría hasta que el usuario que la había desplegado quedara completamente sometido, y para ello necesitaba a la única persona que no pertenecía al clan Kurama con el nivel suficiente para lograr semejante hazaña.

.

Kakashi sentía la tibieza de la sangre caerle en el rostro, aunque era algo tarde para reaccionar.

Sabía de antemano que más de la mitad del personal en el hospital estaba involuntariamente fuera de servicio. Poco más de un cuarto del cuerpo militar estaba compuesto de genin y como sucedió durante el ataque de Orochimaru hacía no más de un año, estaban completamente bloqueados por el jutsu desplegado. Con todo y eso, al menos dos cuartos más estaban repartidos fuera de la aldea tratando de conseguir ingresos económicos y los restantes muy seguramente estaba enfocados en encontrar al intruso, dejando de lado la tarea de cuidar al convaleciente ninja copia.

Hacía unos momentos contaba una pequeña escuadra de a lo mucho cuatro ANBU en el hospital, pero estaba casi seguro de que los muy infelices residían inconscientes, o muertos, en el suelo.

No pudo evitar el llenarse de impotencia. Menos mal que no se había encontrado con Asuma, la revelación de su presencia habría sido para aquél desdichado que moría a su lado un golpe fatal a su silenciosa batalla por defender la villa vistiéndose de enemigo incluso ante los ojos de su tío.

No era el primer héroe que moriría sin ver su nombre en el monumento a los caídos.

.

Kotetsu había lanzado su invocación con lo que podría llamarse desesperación intempestiva, aquél sujeto se escapaba como agua entre los dedos y lo peor era que realmente ya no sabían si se trataba de un genjutsu o no, ya que los había estado burlando de esa manera desde hacía largo rato.

Ibiki llegó cuando Tsume había salido despedida directamente contra la muralla atrapándola, recibiendo entonces la mayor parte del impacto, aunque la complexión ruda de su anatomía le permitía resistir eso y tal vez más. Por su parte, el cuerpo de la kunoichi se hallaba maltrecho, había estado recibiendo castigo continuo desde hacía dos días, particularmente en su brazo inutilizándola para hacer sellos, lo que de por sí era la mayor desventaja que pudiera tener un ninja, muy seguramente no había comido y su técnica de línea sucesoria no era propiamente para combate.

La sujetó por la cintura en cuanto ella quiso incorporase para continuar dando apoyo a Izumo.

—Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo— le dijo el capitán dejándola sentada en el suelo.

Tsume gruño al ser tratada de esa manera pero el dolor punzante la obligó a quedarse quieta mirando al capitán entrar en combate resaltando sus limitadas dotes de taijutsu, pero había que reconocer que si se había lanzado era porque algo tenía en mente, Ibiki no era del tipo impulsivo-suicida.

.

Kakashi pasó su adormecido brazo por sus ojos tratando de limpiarse la sangre. Se levanto de la camilla usando toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir tras los relativamente pocos minutos que había conseguido estar recostado, intentó apoyarse contra la pared más cercana para poder mantener el equilibrio de alguna manera.

Luego de que terminó aquella secuencia, ambos ojos, no solo el del sharingan, habían empezado a sangrar desde los lagrimales dejándole prácticamente ciego. A tientas llegó hasta la silla donde se habían colocado sus pertenencias, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Su chaleco quemado tenía afortunadamente intactos los bolsillos delanteros de los que sustrajo las píldoras soldado.

Lo normal era que solo se tragara una cada cierto periodo aunque ya había abusado de la dosis recomendada durante sus combates nocturnos. Además si en ese momento quería usarlas, debería ser una, pero lo mismo le daba tragarse toda la caja. Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, los consejos médicos se los pasaba de largo tal y como haría cualquier otro.

Con algo de trabajo consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño sin tirar nada y sin caerse, abrió las llaves del agua enjuagándose la sangre que prácticamente lloraba recobrando tras unos momentos una nublada perspectiva de su entorno. Luego se secarse se pasó la mano por la barbilla áspera a falta de rasuradora en casa desde hacía tres días y ausencia de ánimos para hacer fila en la única tienda de autoservicio en la aldea.

Se miró al espejo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba y vistiéndose con los jirones que quedaban de su uniforme se preparó para salir.

.

El ANBU tigre estaba acorralado, Ibiki había pedido a Kurenai se mantuviera al margen hasta que lo tuviera en un rango adecuado para atraparlo a él en una ilusión.

Kotetsu se frotó los ojos con desesperación; —Ya no sé quien me tiene— dijo liberándose una vez más.

Y de pronto, justo cuando estaba por hacer algo bastante desagradable… todo terminó.

Flexionó las rodillas con la mano en el estomago queriendo tranquilizarlo, Izumo estaba al frente sentado igualmente mareado, Ibiki había hecho tronar su cuello y Tsume que se había reincorporado al equipo haciendo a su brazo la más rudimentaria técnica de inmovilización solo volvió a gruñir, acto que repitió Kuromaru lamiéndose una pata.

—Kurenai ha ganado— declaró el capitán ANBU.

— ¿Y el otro? — preguntó Kotetsu.

Kurenai bajó del árbol desde donde había estado trabajando.

—Ha escapado, pero no llegará muy lejos, está demasiado aturdido.

—Igual que tú— dijo Tsume tendiéndole su brazo sano para que la maestra del genjutsu se apoyara.

—Y que yo— se quejó Kotetsu no pudiendo controlar la contracción de su abdomen y finalmente vomitando frente a todos; —Lo siento— agregó limpiándose la boca.

—Tsume-san— llamó Ibiki ignorando lo anteriormente ocurrido porque la misma sensación tenía él, pero en su caso, debido a que ya no tenía nada en el estómago tal vez sacaría las viseras. —Será mejor que lleve a Kurenai-san al hospital, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por sacar a todos del genjutsu desde anoche

—Tengo la impresión de que solo quieres deshacerte de mi— se quejó la aludida; —Que la lleve Kotetsu, él necesita ir para allá también, yo debo ser el rastreador— agregó.

Dos ninjas menos estaban en la comitiva y aunque Kotetsu debía ser quien escoltara a la agotada kunoichi, más bien parecía que ella terminaría por llevarlo en brazos.

.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — gritó Sakura entrando a la oficina; — ¡Kakashi-sensei no está en su habitación! — agregó alarmada de sobremanera luego de haber ido para visita médica y solo encontrar a un ANBU muerto sobre un charco de sangre que no dejaba vestigios de las sábanas blancas que originalmente se habían colocado.

La propia Tsunade había corrido al sitio junto con Shizune, que pese a haber sido relevada por Sakura en la noche, en realidad solo lo habían hecho para que la jōnin se uniera y liderara un grupo de médicos que buscara identificar a los dos occisos de Kumo.

—Creí que se había determinado que eran solo dos— dijo Shizune severamente.

La quinta frunció el entrecejo.

—Vamos a la sala de interrogaciones

.

Colina arriba, eso era todo lo que podía distinguir en esos momentos, que iba colina arriba.

La muralla de Konoha había quedado atrás junto con su máscara ANBU, misma que había tenido que retirarse para tratar con poco éxito de mejorar su percepción. Casi olvidaba hasta dónde llegaba el poder de Kurenai en el campo del genjutsu.

De momento cayó de bruces, respiraba agitadamente, situación agravada por la armadura y la tela ajustada. La hierba le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, los párpados pesados le hacían saber que pronto quedaría inconsciente. Tosió, realmente era un poco iluso el haber pensado que entrar a Konoha, llevar a cabo su plan y salir, era posible.

Escuchó los pasos amortiguados por la verde cama que lo acogía en ese momento.

—Y pensar que en su momento creí que ustedes dos eran solo basura— dijo un ninja vestido de negro aproximándose parsimoniosamente hasta donde estaba tendido.

Aquél que se fingió ANBU levantó el rostro encontrándose con un individuo conocido de máscara naranja; —Tú… — dijo sin ser capaz de formular otra frase.

—Los únicos _bugeisha no ikkyo_— repitió el enmascarado haciendo que el otro tratara de levantarse; —Pero que niños tan desobedientes— agregó

—Parece que al final no apagaste nuestra voluntad de fuego

—… La voluntad de fuego ¿Eh? Fue ese maldito Sarutobi, y yo que creí que no lo recordaría…

.

Kakashi estaba agitado. Invocando a Pakkun que no se mostraba del todo feliz por ser llamado nuevamente, consiguió ubicar al otro intruso que faltaba, gracias también a que por lo visto, este ya no se movía con la misma exasperante habilidad que había mostrado en la madrugada.

El cuerpo sin vida tendido a sus pies le reprocho que había llegado tarde.

El ninja copia bajó su banda cubriendo su sharingan en cuanto escuchó al grupo de Tsume llegar.

—Buen trabajo Kakashi-san, aunque fue gracias a Kurenai-san que lo atrapamos— dijo Izumo acercándose para cargar al sujeto y llevarlo ante la quinta.

Pero Kakashi no se movió de su sitio, si no habían sido los de Konoha ni tampoco él ¿Quién remató al tigre?

.

La silla de madera fue reducida a astillas frente a los ojos de Raidō al tiempo en que su prisionero parecía transformarse en algo que no supo definir.

—Hiruzen-sensei tenía un contrato con los monos— dijo la rubia viendo la transformación del prisionero; —Su favorito y mejor amigo era Enma…— agregó; —Pero había más, recuerdo a una que podía transformarse e imitar perfectamente…

El cuerpo del prisionero se reveló como una criatura de pelo negro pegado a los huesos, casi como si careciera de carne. Solo unos mechones más largos colgaban en alineación a su columna por demás notoria. Las manos huesudas se recogieron al frente y las piernas se recogieron a la altura del pecho quedando sentado en el suelo.

Los enormes ojos biliosos miraban a la sanin fijamente y la boca de dientes amarillos y dispares se abrió dejando hilos de espesa baba uniendo las casi podridas piezas

— ¿Ya encontraron a Sa-chan? — preguntó la criatura con una voz aguda y cantada.

—Eso explica porque sus recuerdos son tan confusos— dijo Inoichi mirando incrédulo lo ocurrido.

—Ven conmigo— le dijo Tsunade; —Ven, Ikoro

La criatura se incorporo denotando aun más la brutal forma en que se marcaban sus huesos; —Tsuna-chan siempre fue la más lista— agregó moviéndose al lado de la rubia.

.

—Lo siento— se excusó Hana retirándose de la camilla donde tenían sujeta a la invocación que capturaron ella, su hermano, Kuromaru y los ninken de Kakashi.

—Tiene un sello, al ser capturado un veneno se expande por su cuerpo— explicó la veterinaria a la Hokage que había entrado con otra criatura de dudosa procedencia, esta sin embargo se acercó a la camilla donde un cuerpo humano esperaba la revisión de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Hatake Kakashi.

—Sa-chan, yo te obedecí— dijo la invocación con su tono silbato de voz al cadáver del ANBU; —Sa-chan, Ikoro te obedeció— repitió acercándose al muchacho pálido y moviéndolo un poco con la mano huesuda.

—Sa-chan…

La invocación que estaba con Hana resopló inundando la habitación de un nauseabundo olor y luego de un gruñido apagado se quedó en total silencio sacando un líquido púrpura por entre las fauces desprovistas de labios que le hacían parecer que siempre sonreía.

—Sa-chan…— y el agudo llamado se volvió un llanto desgraciado.

—Tiene el mismo sello— comentó Hana luego de mirarlo unos momentos; —No tarda en caer presa de él— agregó casi enseguida de que los chillidos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de una espuma blanca en el hocico.

.

Tsunade no dio detalles, y a sus ninjas les bastó saber que la incursión había sido exitosamente repelida. Uno a uno salieron de su oficina entregando los reportes faltantes y se reservó el derecho de hablar con respecto a lo ocurrido con el chico supuestamente Sarutobi y las dos invocaciones. A Asuma le dio una verdad a medias confirmada por Raidō e Inoichi sobre que se trataba de un impostor y no su desaparecido sobrino.

Yugao no estaba bien, pero al menos habían conseguido romper el sello de su jutsu usando la sangre del cuerpo traído por Kakashi y ahora a la pobre mujer solo le esperaba una larga y tediosa recuperación.

Pero ella simplemente no podía ignorar, no podía olvidar, no podía simplemente apartar de su mente el recuerdo de dos juguetones monos que durante su infancia en entrenamiento se convirtieron en el desahogo de la rutina militar.

El tercer maestro Hokage no dio mayor importancia al hecho de un día simplemente no respondieron al ser invocados… Orochimaru… ¿Habrían sido sus primeras pruebas?

No entendía nada de nada, pero de momento a lo que ponía prioridad era a Kakashi, o más específicamente, al ojo trasplantado de Kakashi.

—A simple vista no se ve diferente, pero tendremos que revisar para confirmar su evolución.

.

Ibiki llegó arrastrando los pies, necesitaba un buen baño y dormir, porque pese a lo que pudiera creerse, estar inconsciente no era dormir, mucho menos descansar.

Se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa y tras una ducha larga que le aseguró que ya no olía a vómito o similares, se metió a la cama cerrando la ventana. Definitivamente necesitaba pegar los ojos, requería descansar para pensar con calma y encontrarle sentido a todo ahora que podía decirse que el peligro había pasado.

Dejó caer su fornida humanidad y al cabo de unos minutos ya podía sentir el alivio en su espalda pese a que su colchón distaba de lo ortopédicamente recomendable.

Se sumía en el merecido descanso cuando de pronto:

— ¡No! — un grito de desesperación sonaba estridente en el piso de arriba; — ¡Ya es tarde! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué no sonó el despertador? — se quejaba haciendo el ruido pertinente de levantarse a toda prisa para vestirse y preparar sus cosas.

Ibiki ahogó un quejido en la almohada. Debió de suponer que el genjutsu le pegó fuerte y le afectó más de lo normal como para que a las once de la mañana, casi al medio día se fuera despertando cuando incluso los civiles habían reaccionado a eso de las nueve.

* * *

_OMG al fin terminé, ya sentía que no llegaba luego de los intentos de asesinado de Kishimoto para mi musa._

_Pero aquí está la continuación, este fic es lento pero seguro XD_

_¿Dudas? No digan que no las tienen, yo sé que sí_

_¿Comentarios? Si les gustó opinen, si no, también. Qué piensan de la aparición de Madara, el sobrino de Asuma, los experimentos de Orochimaru, el clan Kurama, ¡Lo que sea!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Ínclito

**Ínclito**

Ante sus ojos únicamente se extendían parajes desolados, llenos de cenizas y cuerpos mutilados al descubierto o semienterrados entre el ajetreo que causaron el encuentro de fuerzas formando grotescos jardines de carne que no tardaría en entrar en descomposición. Astillas de árboles retorcidos, quemados y derribados apuntaban con sus ramas calcinadas la espiral de buitres y cuervos en constante pelea por la carroña que abundaba en la tierra.

En las tinieblas de la escena apocalíptica, una sola figura denotaba algo de vida deslizándose entre escombros. Tambaleante, frágil y casi sin fuerzas empezaba a alejarse del campo de batalla.

Sus rodillas dejaron de responderle y sin poner las manos para aminorar el golpe, su rostro se estampó directamente en el suelo. Estiró una mano para buscar la manera de reincorporarse, sin embargo, poco éxito obtuvo consiguiendo solo arrebatarle la máscara a un rostro sin vida. Sus ojos blancos sobresalientes, la lengua salida y la piel mortecina acapararon su rango de visión. Pero la vista de un cadáver no impresionaba a quien ha estado en guerras, no en realidad tanto como la impresión de reconocer en las grotescas malformaciones a alguien familiar…

Ibiki abrió los ojos sabiendo de antemano que a centímetros de su rostro había alguien que lo miraba dormir. Los ojos azul oscuro de Anko no se despegaban de él y por unos segundos pareció no reconocerla por el semblante que llevaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó sin moverse de su posición en la cama.

—Buenos días a ti también— la voz de Anko pareció volver a encajar la actitud que la dominaba usualmente retirando de sus ojos la sombra mortecina que momentos antes le había inundado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — volvió a preguntar al no sentir que ella se moviera un poco.

—Dime tú…

Estaba a horcajadas sobre él con las manos recargadas sobre su pecho y la cabeza recargada en estas. La respiración de él se había sincronizado a la de ella como resultado de una mecanización que se había autoimpuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo; adaptarse con otras personas para minimizar su presencia.

Aún manteniendo la mirada pícara clavada sobre él, Anko buscó la manera de dar a entender sus intenciones. Él era de tez morena, pero a la distancia que estaba la kunoichi, reconocer un leve casi inexistente rubor en el capitán era bastante sencillo, incluso para creerlo posible no tenía problemas ya que se conocían de años atrás y sabía que pese a la opinión general, Ibiki Morino era un humano del sexo masculino como muchos en la villa.

La chica se incorporó un poco juntando con sus antebrazos los senos para dar innecesariamente una apariencia de más volumen e hizo un leve pero sugerente movimiento con la cadera, mismo que el otro sintió sin problemas ya que solo lo separaba de ella su propia ropa interior, la sábana y nada más, porque era bien sabido que ella no usaba nada bajo la malla…

—Anko… estate quieta

La sonrisa que ella le dedico fue secundada por su lengua contorneándose los labios. Ibiki se quedó clavado en el viejo colchón sin despegar la vista de su compañera.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No me vas a decir que no dan ganas! — dijo Anko levantando un poco más el tono de voz.

Ella debió hacerse hacia atrás cuando el otro se incorporó en ademán de bajarla, a lo que ella reaccionó cerrando más las piernas terminando de rodear su cadera mientras abajo una ardua sesión de reconciliación le recordaba que hacía unos dos días había descubierto que tenía más vecinos aparte de la chica de arriba, eso cuando una pelea marital le despertó en su infructuoso intento de descansar.

Ahora, como toda reconciliación según opinión meramente profesional, sería salvaje, pasional y desenfrenada.

Anko rió por el semblante del ANBU y aprovechando que estaba sentado volvió a hacerse hacia enfrente hasta que su pecho chocó con el de él. Le regaló entonces otra sonrisa ácida…

.

Había adjetivos que hacía décadas eran empleados prácticamente a diario, y estaban presentes en el vocabulario común de la gente aún cuando se fuera un sencillo mercader de artículos de segunda mano. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas de forma inexplicable, muchas palabras se perdían en las mareas del olvido para dar paso a vocablos más triviales y anodinos como "wow"… por darle forma escrita a la expresión de Kiba al verlo.

No era que se diera sus aires de grandeza y presencia señorial al mero estilo Hokage. No. Pero sabía perfectamente la impresión que había causado en los dos chūnin Inuzuka y todo porque no era normal, ni considerando los acontecimientos de los últimos días, que el capitán de la división de interrogación y tortura de ANBU, cenara amenamente con ellos. Aunque había una explicación sencilla pero válida a todo eso; Tsume prácticamente lo había secuestrado cuando salía de la torre luego de un poco de actividades rutinarias.

No se sentía a gusto con la situación, pero el brazo de la mujer había recobrado fuerza suficiente como para que, enlazado al suyo, fuera conducido hasta la casa que ya habían redecorado entre los miembros que en ella habitaban.

Con un cuchillo y un tenedor, cubertería poco usual en Konoha, cortaba los trozos de carne y se los llevaba a la boca con cuidado. Hacía mucho tiempo, y de verdad mucho, que no probaba la comida casera, y la suya no contaba porque además de inconstante por la carga de trabajo consistía en enlatados o congelados.

Hana había conseguido distraerse atendiendo su cena y la plática de su madre al mismo tiempo, pero Kiba y Akamaru simplemente trataban sin éxito de picar con el tenedor una legumbre que rodaba por todo el plato, pero su falta de tino se debía principalmente a que su atención estaba total y absolutamente dedicada al ANBU.

—Cachorro, deja de hacer eso— reprendió Kuromaru terminando lo suyo y refiriéndose a Kiba, quien al momento volvió la vista a su cena.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos pasaron tensos para el más joven que no podía evitar el recordar su examen de promoción. Sin embargo, pasa su alivio y pese al "falta el café" de Tsume, el interrogador dejó la casa no sin antes agradecer el detalle que seguía sin encontrarle razón de ser.

Lentamente sus pasos lo condujeron hasta un poco recurrido parque de la villa donde encontró una banca para sentarse y levantar la vista para apreciar el rojizo atardecer.

Su ánimo andaba decaído y de momento solo podía puntualizarlo como ansiedad. Ansiedad en términos definitorios de diccionarios especializados, es una sensación de miedo indefinido. Una reacción normal ante cualquier contingencia incierta que provoca inseguridad, siempre que uno se enfrenta a lo desconocido, a lo anormal o a lo imprevisible.

La ansiedad sin embargo, deja de ser una reacción normal para convertirse en patológica, si aparece en ausencia de unas causas lógicas.

Relajó un poco su espalda mientras su mente seguía tratando de deshilar la madeja de datos que se había enredado luego del percance con los ANBU infiltrados que según informes no confirmados, no eran tan enemigos, pero la información se había cerrado en un triángulo que formaban él, Kakashi y Tsunade.

Su respiración anhelante, manifestación física de su ansiedad, se escapaba en breves lapsos pese a que se empeñaba en controlarla. Su organismo simplemente no podía ignorar la activación de impulsos defensivos como las frecuentes descargas de adrenalina que le estaban dando, casi preparándose a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Incluso estaba presentando episodios durante sus sueños en que recordaba turbios días de servicios que creía haber dejado bien sepultados.

La distimia depresiva* que lo había arrastrado a esa ansiedad, se agravaba a medida que pasaban los días y que de lo ocurrido no se supiera absolutamente nada, no hacía más que empeorarlo. No se hubiera levantado un reporte oficial con todos los datos que probarían las verdaderas intenciones del par capturado y muerto en la noche de tormenta.

En algún momento sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la moneda que Toku había grabado y ocultado bajo su lengua antes de ser asesinado, y también eso lo tenía afectado de una manera bastante sombría. La persona menos enterada del asunto había pagado caro el solo hecho de estar en mal momento y mal lugar.

Su boca se entreabrió dejando escapar una risa hueca.

¡Pero qué ridícula y estúpidamente patética situación la suya! ¡Ni que ese ANBU fuera el primero en morir así!

¡Precisamente él que presumía de poder controlar todo aspecto de su mente, se sumía en algo que carecía de fundamentos suficientemente sólidos para derrumbarlo de tal forma!

Se llevó una mano a la frente para mitigar la luz cálida que le daba en pleno rostro. Él ya era un ser nocturno, se movía en las sombras y la penumbra de la noche, ese paisaje luminiscente había quedado muy atrás como contexto para ubicarlo.

Volvió a sentir la presencia de Anko a su espalda, la mujer se había sentado sobre el respaldo de la banca recargando la barbilla en su cabeza y las rodillas en sus hombros.

—Prometo no violarte— le dijo agitando un pequeño frasco ámbar de medicamento frente a su rostro; —Lo manda Shizune— agregó abriéndolo por él y sacando una pequeña píldora que sin pedir permiso le metió en la boca para que la tragara; —Que es para tu déficit de _seritonina_

—Serotonina*— corrigió él haciendo lo que la kunoichi esperaba sin necesidad de agua.

—Da igual, debes de ser el ninja con más suerte de Konoha, cuatro mujeres guapas, sexys y solteras se preocupan por ti.

Ibiki levantó una ceja interrogante pero no agregó nada más a la conversación solo viendo a la mujer que había dado un salto para alejarse, caminar por la avenida que se cubría por las sombras de la naciente noche. Entonces, volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el firmamento.

—Cuando quieras dejar de auto compadecerte, recuerda que la vida continúa con o sin ti ¡Que no te deje muy atrás! — fue lo que le gritó la kunoichi agitando los brazos y sin girarse para verlo. El capitán al escuchar aquello solo apretó los puños donde la moneda de Toku entibiada por la manipulación pareció doblarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos, y de esa manera se encaminó a su departamento con paso aletargado…

Conoció a Anko hacía varios años, no recordaba exactamente la fecha y sinceramente poco le importaba en ese tiempo aunque de haberlo querido estaría marcado en el calendario de su mente.

Era todavía una niña, una kunoichi que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse graduado y corrió con una de las mejores suertes que cualquiera pudo haber deseado: ser entrenada por Orochimaru, el legendario sanin serpiente. Claramente antes del alboroto armado que causó su declive.

La primera impresión al verla atada a la camilla de hospital fue poco menos que lastimera, se había mantenido despierta a fuerza de voluntad para no permitir a ningún analista irrumpir en su mente, no había aceptado absolutamente ningún tipo de alimento o bebida creyendo que la sedarían, ni siquiera los médicos fueron capaces de administrarle un suero ya que se retorcía de tal manera que temieron desgarrarle una vena si lo intentaban nuevamente.

Estaba delgada, ojerosa, pálida, o más concretamente; amarillenta.

La poca cordura que le quedaba luego del episodio de violencia incontenida que la sobrecogió días antes, se desvanecía ante la falta de sueño y en sus ratos de lucidez soltaba maldiciones a todo, especialmente a él que era su vigilante.

En esa primera impresión también pudo sobrepasar los límites de su autocontrol para ver los efectos de su sello rodeándola hasta deformarla violentamente, y en esa ocasión incluso la vio desplomarse, abatirse de dolor más que físico, el que le corroía el alma al saberse tan poca cosa para el hombre al que idolatraba.

Cada palabra de sus recuerdos sobre la forma en la que fue marcada y presencio la muerte de sus compañeros, la impotencia que sintió al estar fuera de control posesa por la sed de poder y necesidad de frenesí… todo tenía que ser reconstruido a detalle con fines meramente profesionales.

Hubo varias entrevistas seguidas a esa donde él hurgaba en sus recuerdos mientras permanecía reclusa en la habitación, agazapada en un rincón solo esperando a que su única visita la torturara con sus propias memorias. Cada día más apagada, cada día perdiendo la sensibilidad a su propio dolor, enajenándose, dejándose llevar a dónde él la guiara sin fuerza de voluntad, estallando de vez en cuando, renegando de su vida y maldiciendo a los demás.

Fueron poco más de dos años encerrada, aunque solo la mitad de ese tiempo fue orden de los altos mandos, el resto de su reclusorio lo pasó por voluntad propia. Ya cuando tocó ese punto, haciendo cada vez más largos los periodos entre comidas y sueños llegando a pasar días enteros solo mirando sin mirar algún punto perdido de los muros, respirando y dejando latir su corazón porque realmente no implicaba poner una real atención en eso, ya parecía que simplemente se dejaría morir, pero…

"_Cuando quieras dejar de auto compadecerte, recuerda que la vida continúa con o sin ti…"_

Aquellas palabras las dijo sin la intención real de que se arrojara a sus brazos llorando, encontrando en él un apoyo invaluable o algo parecido. Las dijo por el mero hecho de no soportar el patetismo que la embriagaba, de humano a humano, de ninja a ninja… Esa fue su última visita…

… Entonces vivía aún en casa de sus padres junto con su hermano menor, y el día que lo encontró a él boca abajo apresado por una llave bien aplicada de parte de la kunoichi, dos fracciones de segundo le tomó reaccionar para sacársela de encima temiendo lo peor, descubriendo después que en realidad estaban jugando y que ella le enseñaba un movimiento nada más. Enseguida a la aclaración, una bolsa de plástico con un par de latas de jugo, dos cajas de almuerzo más un complemento de dangos en ración extra apareció como invocación.

Lo había obligado a comer con ella sentados en el pórtico de la casa pues no hubo forma de que ella pasara al comedor o que él se zafara de la obligada invitación.

Hablaba y hablaba sin que él preguntara, no paraba de parlotear cuidando de no omitir detalles por absurdos que estos fueran, dejándose más que entrever, completamente descubierta… luego ella lo entendió literal sacándose la ropa interior…

A esa tarde le siguieron muchas otras, siempre al aire libre de cara al sol, pero aunque a Ibiki los dangos lo habían hostigado ya, no había descripción para las expresiones en el rostro de la chica cuando los comía…

"_Tal vez así se valla el mal sabor…"_

Fue lo que le respondió cuando le preguntó por tan empalagoso gusto. Y no volvió a mencionarlo siquiera, comprendiendo entonces la forma en la que canalizaba el fárrago de emociones que la sobrecogían.

Luego a eso, de alguna manera Anko Mitarashi entró a su vida para quedarse.

"_Cuando quieras dejar de auto compadecerte, recuerda que la vida continúa con o sin ti…"_

Sus palabras habían sido devueltas y eso le resultaba extraño.

En su departamento todas las luces estaban apagadas salvo por una bombilla de cien watts en medio de la sala de estar donde Yugao con las piernas cruzadas, sentada en un sillón que él no compró, releía las hojas de un expediente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café en vaso térmico que estaba a su lado.

La amarillenta y difusa luz iluminaba su máscara levemente descubierta hacia arriba, dejando solo una pequeña brecha que revelaba su boca repasada con carmín, misma que desapareció en menos de un segundo.

—No te levantes— le indico cuando la mujer planeaba darle un saludo formal; — ¿No deberías estar disfrutando tu incapacidad? Te queda bastante

—Perdone si lo molesta capitán

—No te disculpes ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay muchos detalles que no cuadran en mi informe personal de lo acontecido— comenzó ella tendiéndole una charola de cartón grueso donde un vaso térmico con el logo de una cafetería local tenía apuntado al lado con plumón negro las especificaciones de la bebida que contenía.

—Sabes que no te puedo decir nada

—Lo sé. Pero una de mis dudas era si fue imaginación mía o realmente este lugar ya lucía habitable— le dijo denotando cierto tono más alegre en su voz.

—Vaya, también lo notaste— agregó él aceptando el soborno para sobrellevar una conversación extraoficial y sentándose en el sillón para sacar de una bolsa de papel estraza un panqué de moras, enseguida le indicó que era su turno de soltar diálogo.

—No es algo que el capitán haya escogido, eso puedo verlo, pero creo que se ajusta mucho a lo que usted considera como estéticamente acogedor

—Quiero traer algunos libros, puede que mi estancia aquí se prolongue un poco más…

—Capitán… ¿Seguirá trabajando con los expedientes Uchiha?

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la pequeña sala. Solo un asentimiento por parte del hombre fue dado como respuesta y siguió la pauta para que las verdaderas intenciones de la ANBU de pelo violeta fueran reveladas. Su delgado cuerpo ataviado por el uniforme reglamentario vendado en aquellas zonas donde usualmente la piel era visible, se acercó a él con tal sigilo que ni siquiera las viejas tablas de madera que hacían de piso se atrevieron a protestar.

Ella llegó hasta el sillón donde el capitán descansaba y se arrodillo lentamente inclinando el rostro.

—Comprendo que mientras menos gente haya involucrada se podrán mover más rápido. Entiendo perfectamente la necesidad de acallar cualquier voz que lance indiscreta información no confirmada. Sé que fue a causa de mi derrota en la batalla que he sido dejada al margen… Pero capitán, yo sé lo que vi…

—Yugao… — la llamó él como usualmente nunca hacía, como una verdadera colega más que una subordinada obediente.

—No le pido que me informe, acepto mi ignorancia…— ella levantó las manos que tenía en puño recargadas en el piso hasta tomar las ásperas y morenas de Ibiki que las tenía descansando sobre las rodillas; —Pero al menos permítame ser su fuerza… Permítame estar a su lado y servirle…

Él se soltó del agarre y se inclinó hacia el frente para levantarle el rostro casi consiguiendo penetrar la porcelana.

—Ambos sabemos lo que viste…

Iba a continuar pero el ruido del techo le cortó las palabras que tenía para la mujer.

— _¡¿Cómo es que nunca quieres hablar conmigo?_

A pesar de la máscara Ibiki pudo ver la sonrisa de Yugao al escuchar a su vecina en episodio de reproche, realmente hasta a él le parecían cómicas las escenas encaprichadas que podía llegar a montar.

—Quédate Yugao, si ese es tu deseo no me opondré— cortó Ibiki levantándose de su sitio.

—Aunque no lo crea nadie más— dijo la kunoichi ANBU mientras arriba seguía un sermón sobre la importancia de la comunicación; —Es más fácil que usted permita que lo ayuden— continuó levantando un dedo para señalar el piso de arriba; —Kakashi-senpai jamás abre su barrera aunque haya tantas personas que quieran ser su apoyo…

Y en su voz apagada se revelaban sus propios intentos por acercarse al ninja copia que compartía su secreto también.

* * *

_Tiempo de definiciones:_

_Distimia depresiva: proveniente de unas palabras griegas que significan "humor perturbado", se emplea para calificar una alteración del estado de ánimo que también se denomina con otros nombres: Depresión menor, Depresión neurótica o Depresión Crónica._

_Serotonina: neurotransmisor cerebral que se encarga de moderar los cambios de humor, su deficiencia proporciona la inestabilidad que conlleva a la ansiedad y esta a su vez puede desbocar en la depresión._

_Un cap de transición para que retomemos nuestro ritmo, aunque he de decir que "Instrumentación" la seguiré trabajando aunque ya no será "la trama principal" :P_

_^o^ y decidí tener a Kakashi un rato, recordemos que hasta Tsunade cree su sharingan es una alucinación._

_:P ya vieron mis intenciones con las chicas?_

_Ahora sí, solo me resta un último aviso: ¡Tengo una "versión" de "El resplandor" de Stephen King! ¡Tienen que leerla, está cortita pero a mí me encantó!_

_El link está en mi perfil._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Provecto I

**Provecto**

**Primera parte**

Cerca, muy cerca de su oído el silbido metálico pasó rozando su mejilla cortando también un mechón de cabello que quedó instantáneamente abandonado aún antes de tocar el suelo, por instinto se llevó la mano tocando el ligero corte que le había causado el filo del arma.

Un salto, otro más.

Aplicando el chakra adecuado pretendía conseguir un poco más de impulso, acompañado solo del crujir de las ramas y las hojas a su paso, el viento en contra golpeando contra su rostro sudoroso, el ritmo acelerado de sus compañeros desesperados por llegar dejándolo atrás por poco, pero irónicamente la diferencia existente entre el árbol que pisaba en esos momentos y el que pisaría en cuatro saltos más, sería la que haría que bajaran la velocidad, todo a razón del tratado entre villas, en tres saltos tocaría el área límite del bosque con Konoha, si esos malditos ponían un solo pie en aquel sitio, sería una declaratoria de invasión que sin dudarlo toda la villa repelería.

Dos saltos.

La rama crujió, dos ninjas frente a él habían escogido la misma para tomar impulso con chakra, por lo que no resistió la tercera carga y se quebró…

Solo faltaba uno…

.

Viajar sobre los tejados y las ramas de los árboles era sin duda la actividad más icónica de un ninja. Aún más que empuñar un kunai, lanzar shuriken de diferentes tamaños e incluso los sellos eran cosas ignorada por la inmensa mayoría de los civiles. Al pensar en un ninja, cualquiera los imaginaba corriendo ágilmente, saltando de un sitio a otro, un pequeño que recién empezaba las nociones del entrenamiento, ya fuera en la academia o en el seno de una familia entregada a la vida militar, lo primero que quería hacer era "saltar".

Resultaba en realidad, que pese a la popularización del arte de no usar el suelo, aquél recurso siempre era usado única y exclusivamente para casos de persecución, donde existía el verdadero interés de acortar tiempos con desesperación, puesto que se trataba de una actividad realmente riesgosa que consumía mucha energía.

No todas las ramas tenían la complexión para soportar un cuerpo humano más aparte la fuerza de impulso, ya fuera meramente física o con chakra. Uno tenía que andarse con cuidado por los nidos de aves, las madrigueras de pequeño mamíferos. Las lagartijas ociosas que podían morir aplastadas dejando un muy evidente rastro de que alguien pasó por ahí. Pero sobre todo en época de lluvias se convertía en todo una épica travesía.

Desde la primera lluvia el grado de complejidad se incrementaba, el follaje húmedo se volvía traicionero, aparecía musgo asesino…

Pero a Tetsuya no le importaba, había descubierto que caminar era el altamente delusorio método que usaba Ibiki para moverse por la aldea.

—Ser ninja apesta. — se quejó Tetsuya mientras terminaba de anudar un costal con basura.

El capitán apenas y lo miró por encima de las pasta de su libro, en esos momentos compartía su opinión pese a que se trataba en realidad de un clon. El no ser una persona real no le restaba la capacidad de tomar opiniones e iniciativa propia, si bien siempre podía controlarse y mantenerse al margen de la razón por la que fue realizado.

—Muévete Tetsuya, seguimos con esto. — agregó el corpulento hombre poniéndose de pie junto con todo el papeleo que se había llevado para invertir tiempo adecuadamente.

El chico solo abrió mucho los ojos, pero ya sabiendo que no tenía ni voz ni voto resignadamente caminó detrás de él.

El muchacho había resultado víctima de tortura: desde las seis menos cuarto Shizune lo había levantado, obligado a bañarse y vestirse para enseguida encaminarlo al departamento de aquél hombre malhumorado de quien sería prisionero por tiempo indefinido.

Supuestamente estaba cumpliendo misiones ninja. Pero repetía, ser ninja apestaba si lo único que había que hacer era recoger basura de sitios donde nunca se imaginó que habría, especialmente en ese momento en que le fue señalada una pequeña cueva al pie de una formación rocosa llena de musgo.

—Ponte estos— le dijo el ANBU entregándole un par de guantes gruesos y un cubre bocas.

—Ahí van a parar los restos de amor fogoso de chicos que no pudieron pagar un hotel.

Al momento no entendió, pero aceptó lo que le ofrecía completamente consciente de que él no se iba con bromas.

Su grito y expresión de asco esbozaron una sonrisa para el hombre que ya se había acomodado para seguir revisando reportes y realizar las respectivas notas sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Tetsuya había decidido que si picaba "eso" con la vara recolectora, la situación se volvería más asquerosa de lo que de por sí ya era.

En ese momento no sabía qué dominaba más, si su asco o su vergüenza, miró a ambos lados para buscar una rama con la que pudiera enganchar "eso" para meterlo en el saco. La encontró sin problemas y completamente colorado de todo el rostro consiguió acomodar el extremo de un preservativo levantándolo con cuidado. Se cayó un par de veces, pero no habría fuerza humana que lo obligara a tomar "la bolsita" con las manos. Solo de imaginarlo se le revolvía el estómago, y lo peor, es que había más de uno.

¡¿Es que no había botes de basura en Konoha?

Encontró otra rama con la que buscó hacer una rudimentaria pinza que simplificara su tarea.

¡Ser ninja apestaba! ¡Y más que apestar, era una jodida mentira eso del guerrero!

Sintió que explotaría su rostro de tanta sangre que se le agolpaba. Había muchos "transparentes", pero a medida que revisaba la zona se había topado con otras cosas más peculiares de diferentes colores y…

Qué humillación.

Rosado con flores amarillas.

Un tiburón.

¿Eso era un kunai?

El último aunque sentía estar al borde de una hemorragia nasal, le causó cierta curiosidad malsana, pero efectivamente, se trataba de un cuchillo ninja de látex.

Tras dejar el último hallazgo en el saco arrastró éste y sus pies más al fondo donde había algunas mantas sucias, no quería saber de qué, y afortunadamente, gradeciendo al cielo, basura común y corriente.

Se detuvo en seco unos momentos.

No podía creer que de verdad agradecía la basura común y corriente.

Siguió su trayecto mirando qué picaba y qué movía con sus "pinzas" adentrándose más. Para cuando empezó a perder visibilidad por la obscuridad sacó su linterna de mano, aunque ello complicó enormemente el uso de las pinzas de ramas.

Un bulto un poco más grande llamó su atención.

Arqueó las cejas denotando su preocupación…

.

— ¡Morino-taichou!

Inmediatamente dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, ese grito era de miedo real, y corrió dentro de la cueva preparando un sello de ofuscación que impactó sin pensarlo dos veces en la frente del muchacho dejándolo inconsciente. Recogió la linterna y en dos zancadas recorrió el tramo que el chico en su pánico había avanzado hacia la salida.

Soltó un bufido.

Shizune se la iba a armar grande.

.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de la joven médico que con la mirada sombría le indicaba una silla en la pequeña y modesta oficina al capitán. Sospechaba que Shizune tenía una aparte del escritorio de la entrada de la de Tsunade, pero hasta ese momento jamás la había visto y la presencia de aquél espacio de trabajo personal era un mito para hacerle creer a los demás ninjas que la chica tenía más vida que atender a Tsunade.

—Tetsuya-kun estará bien, no recuerda lo último y le dije que se cayó.

—Entonces mantenlo en casa, que coma algo y nos vemos mañana.

—Ibiki-san…

Susurró la voz de Shizune, usualmente en tonos suaves aunque altos, ahora se escuchaba vagamente ensombrecida.

—No puedo irrumpir en la junta, y el sello de seguridad se puso por dieciocho horas. Nadie puede entrar o salir del salón hasta que se retire.

—Dieciocho horas, es tiempo suficiente. Para cuando Tsunade-sama salga no tendrá porque enterarse de lo ocurrido, si Tetsuya no recuerda nada y tú y yo no hablamos no tiene por qué complicarse.

Nuevamente el rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca inusual en ella.

—No me siento cómoda con la mentira, accedí a darte las misiones para sacarme del problema del chico y el atoro de misiones inconclusas, pero el que haya pasado esto involucrando a un civil, eso ya cambia, oficialmente el reporte que te di pasa de misión D a B ¡¿Cómo voy a llenar el hueco? ¡¿Qué equipo genin me va a llenar el reporte con el hallazgo? Tsunade-sama se va a enterar…

Ibiki, sin alterarse, levantó el rostro al techo, si estuviera de pie este estaría demasiado cerca de su rango de visión, pero al aceptar la invitación a tomar asiento en una silla que crujía inconforme con cargar semejante humanidad, este se le figuraba bastante lejos, no así, como usualmente sucedía, de alguna manera las respuestas de rebelaron entre los acabados del plafón.

— ¿A quienes tienes castigados y porqué?

La morena levantó una ceja.

—Al veintitrés de Otome; abandonaron al cliente cuando criminales ninja los interceptaron. Al cuatro de Hiroki; robaron al cliente luego de dejarlo en su destino. El dieciocho de Takahashi; provocaron una pelea innecesaria en un poblado conde murió un aldeano y cuatro más resultaron heridos y al diez de Asuma, Ino abofeteó a un cliente que era de hecho el hijo del feudal, no iba a suspenderlos pero el padre del chico lo exigió.

—El de Asuma ¿Cuándo cesa su castigo?

Hizo memoria encontrando rápidamente el dato entre tantas cosas que le pasaban por la mente.

—Dos semanas.

—Levántales el castigo y déjalos en reservas para misiones D, si el feudal pregunta, dile que estábamos cortos de personal.

— ¿Y Tsunade? No vas a mentirle a tu Kage. — sentencio con firmeza.

Ibiki la miró seriamente unos instantes antes de levantarse y tener que mirarla hacia abajo por la diferencia de alturas, no así Shizune no estaba ni ligeramente intimidada, estaba igualmente dispuesta a no cambiar su postura.

—A ella le dirás la verdad…

Por reacción se mordió los labios molesta consigo misma, jamás debió acceder a pasarle los reportes de esa manera.

—Mándales aviso a los chicos, los quiero listos en media hora en el lugar del incidente.

.

—Creí que las suspensión nos iba a durar dos semanas más— expresó Shikamaru cuando se encontró con Chōji en un cruce de caminos que los llevaba al punto de encuentro que marcaba el pergamino que acaban de recibir. Por respuesta su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché que andan cortos de personal, tal vez solo nos levantaron el castigo a nosotros e Ino tenga que seguir en casa… o tal vez Asuma-sensei usó sus influencias en las cortes feudales para minimizar el incidente.

—Eso lo veo más difícil. — repuso Shikamaru reprimiendo un bostezo.

Ambos siguieron en silencio un rato más, solo con la grava paso sus pies crujiendo suavemente y el trino de las aves cambiando de ramas y sobrevolando de un sitio a otro. Unos momentos después finalmente vislumbraron la zona boscosa donde habían sido llamados y otra persona les esperaba a la sombra de un árbol. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver de quién se trataba ya que evidentemente no era Asuma, lo que en sí era bastante inusual, ellos no habían rotado jamás de instructor y menos aún con un ANBU. Tuvo un ligero presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba y desenlazó las manos de su nuca bajándolas hasta meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón aparentando tanta calma como siempre, aunque sin bajar la guardia.

Realmente tenía sentido que a él lo llamaran para iniciación de ANBU, no era pedantería de su talento, pero su padre le había advertido que luego de la demostración en el combate contra la mujer de la arena, más de un alto mando le clavaría los ojos, y como bien podría ser Tsunade, como el concejo, como "otros" que Shikaku no especifico pero el indicar un tercer bando le complicaba bastante las cosas. De corazón lamentaba demasiado haber tenido que presentar examen, tan dichosa que era su vida en el anonimato.

Resopló fastidiado, y sin menospreciar a su amigo ¿Por qué llamarían a Chōji? O en un más desesperado caso, a Ino, pues la rubia venia corriendo desde otro lado.

—A la hora en punto, de verdad no quería esperarlos más de dos minutos.

El vozarrón de Ibiki descolocó a Ino que se disculpaba por ser la última y no se había percatado de quién era el adulto presente.

— ¿Y Asuma-sensei? — preguntó sin miramientos.

—Si no está es porque no pudo venir, no necesitan saber más. Tenemos un senecto cesado a cincuenta metros de aquí, quiero un monitoreo del área y reporte verbal en veinte minutos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos mirando con total incredulidad al hombre, y no es que fueran idiotas y no hubieran entendido lo que había pedido, había un anciano muerto en la cueva y quería información al respecto, no había problema con eso, era solo que ante todo, era el infeliz del examen del año pasado.

Un ANBU.

Un capitán ANBU concretamente.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ino fue la primera en reaccionar, en medio de remilgos aunque consciente de que era la única oportunidad para recuperar su actividad ninja y las migajas de su dignidad, caminó malhumorada hasta la entrada de la cueva, una vez ahí se giró con la manos en la cadera y apresuró a los otros dos que no se habían repuesto de la impresión inicial, o al menos eso parecía.

Shikamaru seguía dudando. Ibiki era una persona que le costaba bastante anticipar, de haber podido comprender su objetivo en el examen, se habría evitado un estrés innecesario, si bien realmente Ino había hecho todo haciendo cambios de cuerpo.

Evidentemente era un profesional en psicología.

Resignado atendió los gritos de su compañera y si sacar las manos de la bolsa se adentró con los otros.

Desde afuera el capitán se permitió llevarse una mano a la sien. Momentos después a su lado cayó un ninja encapuchado que de rodillas se limitó a dar su reporte.

—Está confirmado, paciente del centro geriátrico de Akarui, reportado como desaparecido hace quince días. Su nombre es Jur ō Jibe, ochenta y cuatro años de edad, nativo del país del fuego, internado por voluntad propia hace treinta.

— ¿Familiares?

El ANBU negó aunque enseguida se corrigió denotando que no había información al respecto en el centro, pero que estaban tratando de conseguir más sobre el anciano antes de tener que llevarlo al hospital donde Shizune ya había elegido personal discreto y de confianza para la examinación post mortem.

En algún momento, en cuestión de segundos, el capitán quedo solo justo al tiempo en que los tres genin salían de la cavidad con expresiones de total desagrado.

—Tal vez le dé más información un médico— dijo Chōji mientras daba palmadas a Ino que inclinada hacia otro lado parecía tener las intenciones de vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Aunque aquí asesinato no hay, tal vez omisión por parte de sus cuidadores, se pudo haber muerto de causas naturales, quizás buscó refugio en la tormenta de hace unas semanas, ya tiene tiempo muerto…— explicó Shikamaru mirando de reojo las expresiones casi nulas del capitán.

—Pero lo que nos atañe es porqué terminó aquí ¿No?

Ibiki asintió.

—Ahí va a estar la complicación— retomó Shikamaru.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer la investigación desde las entrevistas? — preguntó nuevamente con apatía incontenida solo de imaginarse yendo de un lado a otro con el "Creo que vi…" de un hecho acontecido más allá del ayer. El asentimiento repetitivo del capitán no mejoró sus ánimos.

—El equipo médico vendrá en unos minutos, quería que le dieran una primera vista.

Un gruñido-grito-chillido de Ino lo interrumpió.

— ¿Pero es que están idiotas? ¡Somos genin! ¡¿No esto tienen que hacerlo los ANBU?

Aquel enorme hombre sonrió de medio lado callándola con aquel gesto meramente intimidante con el que se señalaba a sí mismo con el pulgar derecho.

—Estoy a cargo de esta investigación.

La rubia volvió a quejarse sobre la explotación a genin.

—Jamás habíamos tenido una misión así. — concluyo aun iracunda, pero Ibiki no pensaba sostener un intento de conversación con una kunoichi novata, se limitó a señalarles el camino que debían de seguir.

Apenas desaparecieron entre arbustos y árboles, el ANBU encapuchado volvió a aparecer.

—Los muchachos harán una cortina, ustedes muévanse cerca y quiero todo sobre este hombre en mi escritorio para esta noche.

El otro asintió regiamente y nuevamente dejo solo al capitán, que emprendió el camino para alcanzar a los tres novatos que entre reniegos armaban el esquema de trabajo que harían para abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno y testigos con el mínimo esfuerzo en el mínimo tiempo.

.

Los ojos de Izumo Kamizuki recorrían rápida pero meticulosamente todos y cada uno de los rostro que circulaban por la calle, había exageradamente mucha gente en Konoha y buscar a alguien se hacía cada vez más complicado, sobre todo si llevaba una pila de documentos para entregar. Sobre los tejados, con el mismo instinto localizador, Kotetsu Hagane empezaba a malhumorarse, si había algo que odiaba aparte del alcohol tibio era no encontrar a la persona que necesitaban cuando lo necesitaban.

Estaban por cambiar de acera cuando de una de las casas salió un grupo genin acompañados de un capitán ANBU.

Kotetsu se precipitó contra ellos, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y aún tenían que hacer el traslado de papeleo entre las oficinas que estaban en puntos diametralmente opuestos de la villa.

—Shizune-san quiere verlo— se limitó a decir condensando la urgencia en su voz para no alargar más el encuentro con explicaciones. Afortunadamente para el chūnin, aquel hombre era práctico y de rápido entendimiento, así que sin dar explicaciones o más indicaciones que "seguir", hizo sellos para luego solo con una estela de humo dejo sobreentendido que captó la idea de Kotetsu que rápidamente se acomodó la pila de papeles y haciendo otro gesto a su compañero, se perdió entre la multitud propia de la hora más saturada de la villa.

— ¡Pero qué tipo tan mas odioso! ¡Ahora nos abandona!

—Vamos Ino-chan, hay que regresar con el horticultor.

— ¡Esto sí que es el colmo! ¡Nos tienen plantados dos semanas y nos regresan al servicio con estas cosas!

.

El inmaculado blanco de afuera contrastaba radicalmente en aquel depósito donde todo era gris metálico y penumbras aliviadas por lámparas exploratorias, pero no tanto como la nueva gama de expresiones que Shizune le venía demostrando dejando una interesante faceta bastante regia.

Tan solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que el equipo había recogido el cuerpo y al parecer ya había un dictamen.

—Diez días desde la defunción, causas completamente naturales para alguien de su edad; una deficiencia en el corazón. Tenía padecimientos de la cadera, ceguera total en el ojo izquierdo, y perdió el brazo izquierdo hasta la altura del codo, la muñeca derecha muestra signos de cirugía por rotura, la columna tiene daños sanados al igual que la rótula derecha, todas las falanges de los pies tienen fracturas soldadas de la infancia…

— ¿Era militar? — interrumpió Ibiki armando el patrón básico que alcanzaba a tener todo ninja con la gloriosa oportunidad de llegar a viejo.

Los ojos negros de Shizune se alzaron hacia él.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos— le advirtió haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la siguiera hasta la mesa donde descubrió sin miramientos el cuerpo, retirándole la sábana blanca bajo la cual la pequeña y arrugada anatomía del hombre descansaba tras haber permanecido encorvado y abandonado en la cueva por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Para ese estado de descomposición la piel reseca pegada a los huesos revelaba a penas una sombra de cómo pudo verse con pulso; era en definitiva el cuerpo anciano de un ninja, del tipo antiguo, del ya fenecido corte raso de cabello y ni un solo pelo en el rostro desaparecido con cera caliente desde que empezaba a emerger en la pubertad.

El mapa de cicatrices en su torso desnudo era inconfundible aún entre los pliegues rígidos donde el músculo se aflojó, pero para aquello no lo había llevado Shizune, no sería ni el primer ni el último cuerpo que verían ambos, así que para no darle más rodeos al asunto, la morena pronto de apresuró a señalar su hombro izquierdo.

Sin consideración por la dama presente, el shinobi masculló una solemne e inapropiada maldición.

No solo era un ninja.

Era un jodido ANBU.

* * *

_Resurgiendo de entre los muertos vengo con una nueva temporada!_

_-.- fue más complicado de lo que parecía, y el largo rato desde la última publicación lo demostró, pero ya retomamos el vuelo, con la nueva temporada diseñada es imposible que no actualice otra vez en este año (lo sé, soy una cínica ;P)_

_^.^ ya saben cómo trabajo, ya seleccione a los compañeros de ibiki, en este caso Shizune y los no tan inocentes genin del equipo diez (si, todavía son genin, y preguntaban por la ubicación temporal, es en el huequito entre Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, más o menos :P)_

_Yyyy si, no he olvidado los pendientes, Ibiki tampoco y ya verán lo que tengo preparado._

_Ya saben, muchísimas gracias a los que le dan oportunidad a este extraño fic, gracias por sus comentarios y los agregados a favoritos, de verdad me sorprendió eso, fueron muchos más de los que esperaba o.o_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Provecto II

**Provecto**

**Segunda Parte**

En las, exactamente, cuatro horas con treinta y cinco minutos que habían permanecido bajo su tutela, Ibiki pudo percatarse de varias cosas sobre el equipo de Asuma. En primera instancia, Shikamaru Nara podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera sobre lo cansado y "problemático" que era el trabajo de investigación, pero lo hacía. Ch ōji Akimichi tenía mejor condición de lo que aparentaba, e Ino… Ino Yamanaka era muy efectiva consiguiendo información, desafortunadamente también era muy fácil sacársela por lo que media Konoha sabía que habían encontrado un anciano muerto en un pequeña cueva al noroeste de la villa lo que no ayudaba absolutamente nada a su plan original de reserva de información. Mirándolos tomar un descanso en que se ajustaban las sandalias y lanzaban suspiros junto con más quejidos, no podía evitar arrepentirse de su decisión sobre el equipo que había escogido para llenar algunos vacios legales. Sinceramente había creído de manera errónea que supondrían solo por ser una misión, que no podían ir contando a todo mundo, que existía cierto código de discreción y el haber implicado a un capitán ANBU acentuaba más la lógica de guardarlo como secreto. Pero a comparación de los otros suspendidos, eran sin duda, los únicos que no tenían la ética profesional por los suelos, si bien el sentido común dejaba mucho que desear.

Se rascó la mejilla con la mano enfundada en el guante. Usualmente él entrenaba Ch ūnin aspirantes a J ōnin, Jōnin aspirantes a ANBU, no un par de Genin, y un Chūnin recién nombrado, malcriados por un instructor consentidor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar perdiendo? — preguntó de improvisto sobresaltándolos.

— ¡No han pasado más de cinco minutos! — se quejó Ino anudando la venda de muslo derecho e interrumpiendo una letanía de insultos, improperios y reclamos que nadie parecía tener en cuenta realmente.

— ¿Necesitan más?

La rubia se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues Shikamaru y Chōji se habían ya puesto de pie con una obediencia que inevitablemente le despertó un absurdo arranque de celos, ella debía esmerarse mucho más para que siquiera fingieran hacerle caso.

—La situación es, que ciertamente somos equipo de infiltración y esas cosas— empezó a hablar nuevamente con algo más de calma para evitar que los volvieran a suspender por su culpa, especialmente en esos momentos donde las siglas ANBU parecerían como referencia en su expediente, pues una vez que lo pensó fríamente, era demasiado relevante como parte del curriculum, como para perderlo por una nimiedad.

—Pero hasta ahora, no sé si se enteró cuando lo asignaron como nuestro instructor, el misterio más importante que hemos resuelto ha sido la desaparición de un anillo de rubí…

—No soy un instructor, soy un inspector— intervino el capitán sacando la paciencia que tenía guardada en algún lugar específicamente destinada para quienes no formaban parte de su división de tal suerte que no acabara siendo investigado por "asuntos internos".

—Nos traen de la nada, nos dicen nada y ni siquiera pudimos saber algo del cadáver porque no somos médicos ¿Cómo se supone que llevemos estas investigaciones? Ninguno de nosotros ha cursado Criminalística…

—Lo único que necesitan es poner atención y usar la lógica, solo eso ¿Acaso es demasiado para ti?

Ino frunció el ceño completamente ofendida, no era la primera vez que la llamaban tonta. Reservándose la respuesta caminó hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros, ya le demostraría que era capaz de llegar al fondo del asunto con o sin su ayuda. Aunque si le dieran a escoger, realmente quería que el milagro y la suerte de novato dieran las cosas terminadas sin su poco amable colaboración.

—Ya se armó— fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru antes de verse prácticamente arrastrado por el chaleco.

—Bueno, Shikamaru ¿La prefieres decidida o quejumbrosa?

—Escúchenme bien los dos— empezó a recitar.

—La primera persona a la que preguntamos fue el vigilante que tiene a su cargo esa sección ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Hideno Kubarama?

—Hideo Kubayama— corrigió Shikamaru.

—Deberías empezar por conseguirte un cuaderno. — agrego.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Obviamente para anotar y que no se te olvide o confundas cosas.

—Para eso estás tú. En lo que estaba, leímos su bitácora ¿No? No había tenido absolutamente ningún percance y aunque sus notas eran vagas contenían información adecuada.

—Sí, y de ahí visitamos a cada persona que mencionaba pero ninguna recuerda nada, y no es que un anciano al que le falta una mano fuera fácil de ignorar.

—La otra vez estaba leyendo una antología de Ryōma…

—Hay no…— intervino esta vez Chōji.

—Ese sujeto es deprimente, no entiendo cómo le gusta tanto a las chicas.

— ¡Es una gran escritor! En el décimo tercer cuento habla de un anciano que se volvió invisible, entonces se me ocurrió que eso pudo haber pasado con el nuestro…

—… Sabes que es ficción… ¿Verdad? Y que muchas veces ni siquiera un ninja de nivel alto podría hacer algunas de las cosas que suceden…

— ¡Chōji!

.

Ibiki no siguió a los chicos, naturalmente y tras lo ocurrido con la fuga de información, lo más lógico sería hacerle sombra a sus pasos, sin embargo, había optado por un método más sencillo como dejarlos sin algo que decir. El hecho de que se trataba de un ANBU se quedaría entre Shizune y él, y tal vez, si alguno de los ANBU que tenía investigando con lupa los antecedentes se enteraba, ellos si tendrían el sentido común lo suficientemente maduro como para no divulgarlo.

Saltó a la siguiente rama, pasando por encima del techo de alguna casa y sin tocarlo siquiera, quedó varios metros más al frente cayendo pesadamente a la par que levantaba una polvareda que ocultaba su imponente figura. Giró la vista a la derecha dirigiéndose a una casa de madera pintada de azul. Los arbustos un poco abandonados crecían rebeldes cubriendo gran parte de la fachada tampoco particularmente cuidada. El mosquitero de la puerta tenía grandes agujeros, por lo que era inútil su permanencia, y las bisagras que lo sujetaban al marco de la puerta estaban tan oxidadas que realmente podrían desprenderse con todo y un trozo de madera podrida en algún momento.

Se acercó haciendo sonar los tres escalones de madera que lo separaban del acceso y llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Algunos momentos más tarde abrió un hombre de unos treinta años con barba de más de tres días, una lata de cerveza en mano y un cigarro torcido en la otra.

"_Eso explica la indignación de la chica"_ pensó entrando a la casa apenas fue reconocido por aquel ninja completamente desnudo, al parecer, sin sentido del pudor o la vergüenza.

—Entonces la rubia escandalosa no mentía— dijo el otro disimulando vagamente el acento alcoholizado de su voz

—ANBU está investigando…

El capitán rodó los ojos tratando de controlar los instintos asesinos que lo sobrecogían con la ineptitud que podían llegar a tener algunos supuestos shinobi. Incluyó en las observaciones, redactar una amonestación para Asuma, en teoría el J ōnin a cargo debía corregir esas fallas de academia.

—Ya les di a los mocosos mi bitácora, y no hay más que agregar, lo que está escrito es lo que pasó, y lo que no…— agregó tumbándose en un sillón cercano.

—Pues no pasó.

—O no vio que pasara. — señaló, argumento que se le ocurrió luego de escuchar la teoría "anciano invisible" de Ino, que tenía lógica si quien se encontraba en la mesa mortuoria de Shizune, era un ANBU.

El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo, que en esos momentos consistía en atender una repentina comezón en su zona generalmente íntima, que realmente en esos momentos el adjetivo no calificaba adecuadamente.

—Aunque no lo crea solo bebo en mis días libres, por si no lo sabe, es un absurda mentira que los ninjas castigados, con problemas de eficiencia, falta de habilidades o moral desviada sean asignados como vigías ¿Qué clase de idiota encargaría la primera línea de defensa de la villa a un imbécil o un traidor?

Ibiki era perfectamente consciente de ello, la vigilancia podía ser la más aburrida de las asignaciones, y la más humillante para muchos que preferían algo más de "acción", pero necesaria si no querían un buen día despertar sitiados. Sin embargo, el motivo de su visita distaba mucho de la duda sobre la eficiencia del vigía, o sus ocupaciones, vicios y pasatiempos. Desde la comodidad de su sillón rojo, el otro ninja lo sospechaba entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que daba una honda calada a su cigarro. Mirando por la ventana el interrogador tan solo distinguía por el reflejo del cristal la silueta del nudista compañero.

— ¿Era un ninja? — le pregunto tomando evidente interés pues su estado de ebriedad parecía haberse suprimido de alguna manera para captar el hilo de la conversación.

—Tal vez usó un jutsu de camuflaje para acercarse sin ser visto o detectado de algún modo.

— ¿De verdad era viejo? Porque si lo era vaya que no perdió el tiempo y pulió muy bien sus habilidades al punto de ciegamente creer que podía entrar por ese lado de la muralla sin que nadie lo notara, o padecía demencia senil y no sabía lo que hacía. Aunque… ¿Sabe? Mi trabajo es ridículamente sencillo, desde la torreta donde dejo el equipo, a la derecha, a unos quinientos metros están los prados Inuzuka con toda la jauría que entrenan, y setecientos a la izquierda, los Aburame que casualmente también se especializan en detección. Aun considerando que burlara mis rondines, tendría que burlar a esos dos clanes también. La rubia dijo que lo encontraron a kilómetro y medio de distancia desde la muralla, ese sigue siendo territorio nuestro, por fuerza tuvo que activar alguno de mis sellos y ninguno ha sido siquiera anulado, los revisé el lunes…

—Tiene mucha fe en su trabajo.

—De eso me gano la vida. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a la actitud desfachatada con la que lo había recibido.

—Hipotéticamente hablando… ya que los sellos para detección se activan con el chakra que emanan…

—Los míos no. — volvió a interrumpir sonriendo con un gesto único de orgullo.

—Los míos se activan únicamente con cualquier presencia humana. Los sellos que se activan con chakra extraño son una lata, porque cualquiera los puede evadir simplemente bajando sus niveles a los normales de todo ser vivo y podría caminar tranquilamente al lado sin ningún problema, además los odiosos mocosos de la academia los usan para probar que "ya pueden hacer sentir su chakra" — explicó diciendo lo último con cierto desprecio a los retoños de la hoja que explicaba su evidente soltería.

—Pero si le digo cómo los hago perderé la patente y mis regalías por los que tengo que hacer para los otros puntos.

—Eso explica cómo es que dos invocaciones pudieron colarse en la villa para hacer tantos desmanes…— dijo el capitán referenciando la agónica experiencia ocurrida pocas semanas atrás en que se hizo una jornada maratónica para dar con dos infiltrados que suplantaron a oficiales ANBU…

—Ah…

Ibiki sin girarse, de espaldas a él, fue capaz de proyectar la sombría mirada con la revelación que había ido a buscar, una vez que se encontraba el punto ciego de un vigía, podría seguirse el camino trazado por mucho tiempo más antes de que alguien de logística notara el hecho.

—Mierda…— mascullo el otro escupiendo la cerveza que se había bebido al tiempo en saltaba para correr a un cuarto posterior de donde segundos después salía completamente vestido, aunque sin afeitar, si bien su esfuerzo por echar el cabello hacia atrás había sido vagamente productivo solo apoyado por el hitai-ate que sometía el remolino rebelde que crecía del lado derecho de su cabeza.

El capitán sonrió de medio lado complacido, en definitiva, aquél no era un imbécil. Ya había pillado la idea de que no se trataba de una misión tonta solo con la comparación del percance pasado.

—No se siguieron las averiguaciones sobre los intrusos, el último reporte que se nos dio es que fueron inutilizados, los dos por Kakashi Hatake, y se dio por sentado que ya se sabía cómo entraron. No me mandaron nada los de logística así que asumí que por aquí no fue su intromisión, y no cambie nada en el proceso de marcado — se excuso abriendo la puerta mientras empezaba a correr, seguido de cerca por el otro que no pronunciaba palabra.

—Mandan primero a la invocación, inutilizan a los guardias y se cuelan por los puntos débiles, incluso pudieron haber usado la puerta. ¡Serán imbéciles! Les dije que había que poner más sellos para cerrar brechas— gritó furioso tambaleándose en el último salto que había dado para alcanzar la discreta torreta que representaba simbólicamente su oficina de trabajo, pero que cumplía perfectamente su objetivo de construcción permitiéndole una clara y amplia panorámica del bosque por un lado, y la villa por otro. Recargándose en el marco de la ventana carente de cristal inspecciono con la vista la parte exterior.

—Vete a dar una vuelta Kobame-san— dijo a un sorprendido ninja que abría la boca para objetar algo pero que sin embargo terminó por no decirlo y obediente dejó a su titular junto con el Capitán Morino en la obviamente requerida privacidad, para el caso, solo era un suplente en turno.

— ¿Allá lo encontraron? — preguntó señalando una poco prominente elevación montañosa que se distinguía apenas por encima de un grupo de árboles.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Sacó un pergamino del chaleco, mismo que desplego en el suelo y al activarlo con unos sellos y un poco se sangre, reveló un detallado mapa cartográfico donde con motas rojas se imprimían los puntos donde había escondido los sellos. Ibiki arqueó una ceja, el lugar dejaba nulos espacios grandes y la distribución le pareció un tanto exagerada. Pero que al menos confirmaba las palabras seguras del ninja, por ahí nadie entraba sin que se diera cuenta. Momentos después volvió a hacer otros sellos, enseguida, un perfectamente marcado camino azul empezó a dibujarse, a su paso, las manchas rojas se apagaban convirtiéndose en puntos marrones que poco a poco perdían nitidez tornándose del tono del papel.

—Ese camino lo abrí hace unos meses, Shizune-san dijo que necesitábamos una ruta para las chicas que trabajan en la tienda de herbolaria y especias, muchas cosas que necesitan son plantas silvestres que no se pueden tener en invernadero, o algo así, y Tsunade-sama decidió que costear guardaespaldas no era viable si debían salir todas las mañanas desde las cinco hasta las nueve treinta.

"_Hizo esto con tal de evadir la ley de seguridad pública, que la obliga a no cobrar los trabajos de protección dentro de los territorios de Konoha"_ pensó el capitán son sorna.

—Las chicas saben que no deben pasarse de los territorios que les marqué o podrían activar algo, dudo que estén en conocimiento que solo es una alarma que me llegará a mí, seguramente creen que el terreno está minado… pero están completamente convencidas de que tampoco alguien puede llegar y sorprenderlas… Desgraciadamente alguna le pasó el dato a su novio y el sitio se ha convertido en un paraíso del sexo al aire libre fuera del horario de las excursionistas…— agregó desviándose del tema, detalle del que Ibiki ya se había percatado como recurrente en su conversación. Aunque enseguida lo retomó con fluidez envidiable para alguien que ya había terminado quien sabe cuántas latas de cerveza, pues en los pocos momentos que estuvieron en la sala de la casa, Ibiki había contado solo veinticinco vacías y dispersas.

—Como ve, el camino rodea esa montaña porque en la cima crecen las candileras. El viejo pudo incluso acampar ahí y nadie lo habría notado, salvo ellas, pero me habrían dicho algo, no es que sea normal ver a alguien desconocido ahí.

— ¿Por qué no le dijo a los chicos?

— ¡Por favor! Tres Genin obviamente novatos llaman la puerta de mi casa en mi día de descanso para decirme que trabajan en una investigación para ANBU sobre un anciano muerto ¿Les debo creer? Los Genin dicen muchas cosas para impresionar, si los deje ver mi bitácora es porque cualquiera puede verla, son documentos públicos, pero no les tome en serio en ningún momento, salvo cuando la rubia amenazó con castrarme si no me ponía un pantalón mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, eso sí lo creí…

—Con lo que me acaba de enseñar, Kubayama-san solo se me ocurre la teoría de que nuestro finado, salió de Konoha, lo que es imposible porque no tenemos registro de él en el conteo de adultos mayores.

El ninja señalo entonces hacia arriba. Cualquiera instintivamente había mirado al techo, pero el capitán no era de los que miraran el dedo cuando se señalaba el cielo…

—Ningún sello hasta ahora ha podido tener tanto alcance como para prevenir objetos sobrevolando. Volvieron a usar una invocación para burlar mis marcas…— dijo.

.

—No tengo todo el día, empieza a hablar— exigió Ino señalando enérgicamente con el dedo índice. La chica a quien apuntaba se encontraba literalmente temblando, intimidada por la presencia de la agresiva kunoichi que sin absolutamente ningún miramiento o consideración entró a la tienda preguntando a gritos si la noche que pasó con su novio a las afueras de Konoha, había notado algo extraño.

Con la vergüenza a la altura de sus mejillas jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos. Sus compañeras rieron un poco y enseguida siguieron atendiendo a los clientes quienes aparentemente no se molestaban en poner más atención que en quién era para divulgar posteriormente la noticia.

—Tero-kun y yo… ¡No hicimos nada! — exclamó con los ojos a punto de desbordar lágrimas.

—Salimos esa noche pero, una tormenta nos hizo regresar antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta…—siguió mientras la rubia se llevaba una mano a la frente con evidente decepción.

— ¡No nos sirve! ¡Entonces tú! — continuó acusando esta vez a otra dependienta que se sobresaltó enseguida.

—Sabemos que haces excursiones extras para conseguir hierbas personales…

.

—Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me ponía este uniforme— decía Kotetsu a su compañero acomodando la solapa de la casaca gris de examinador que había sacado del armario en cuanto le llegó la notificación de reunirse con el Capitán Morino.

—Bastante, de hecho la última vez fue en el examen a Chūnin del año pasado…— completó su compañero levantando la vista a la torreta de vigilancia a la que se dirigían.

La torre, de unos ocho metros, no tenía puertas ni escaleras de manera que los niños no pudieran subirlas, así que debieron caminar por el muro para llegar a la ventana, como aún estaban a unos minutos de su reunión, no se precipitaron para entrar, sin embargo apenas sus cabezas aparecieron en el marco de visión, Ibiki saltó hacia afuera precipitándose rápidamente contra el piso.

—Eh… creo que van a tener que correr…— dijo el vigilante rascándose la cabeza y señalando el camino por el que momentos antes, el ANBU había salido.

Rápidamente la pareja saltó hacia atrás y emprendió el camino, no tardando en alcanzar al hombre de notable altura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se animo a preguntar Kotetsu con el tomo más serio y solemne que pudo emitir.

—Tenemos que revisar algunas cosas—

Izumo entrecerró los ojos con los ánimos abatidos, si bien en realidad nunca se había hecho muchas ilusiones respecto al tipo de situación que debían atender luego de haber sido temporalmente reemplazados en sus deberes de la puerta. Muy al contrario de su compañero a quien sí había afectado la leve insinuación.

—Solo por curiosidad, pidió a Shizune-san ¿Especialistas en documentación?

El silencio otorgó la razón a su sospecha.

—Buscamos los antecedentes de un hombre llamado Jurō Jibe, es un nombre de protección, así que hay que localizar su nombre verdadero y todo lo que tengamos de él.

— ¿Alguna aproximación sobre el año de retiro?

—… Debió dejar el servicio hace treinta o cuarenta años.

Kotetsu se detuvo abruptamente, Ibiki miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ignórelo Capitán, por favor. — se excuso Izumo avergonzado por la dramatización de su compañero.

—Es solo que hasta hace veinte años, los expedientes se cifraban. Nos va a tomar un rato saber de habla cualquier hoja.

—Pues tendrán que trabajar duro, tenemos solo doce horas y ocho minutos. Si sabemos quién es este hombre, sabremos qué hacía aquí.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó y en esa ocasión se prolongó hasta que llegaron a la bodega donde se almacenaban. De pie, en la puerta de entrada, se encontraba una mujer ANBU esperándoles con un informe en manos, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba el folder sobre el que paseaba los dedos haciendo ruido con las uñas.

— ¿Ya te regresaron al servicio?

La mujer negó sin decir palabra al tiempo en que los invitaba a pasar.

—Shizune-san me pidió como favor entregarles los dictámenes para facilitar la búsqueda del expediente. — señaló extendiéndoles a cada uno, una copia del compendio de veintidós hojas mecanografiadas para evitar dificultades de lectura por la inevitable "letra de médico" con que cada miembro del equipo que realizó la necropsia.

Se había detallado cada parte del cuerpo haciendo énfasis en las cicatrices para que se pudiera hacer una comparación con las misiones, las prendas y artefactos personales dentro de los que solo destacaba un único cuchillo de hoja curva en acero al carbón, con mando recubierto de cuero y cobre. Treinta centímetros en total con doscientos cuarenta gramos de peso. Bien cuidado pero evidentemente modelo antiguo de manufactura rudimentaria, lo que situaba el periodo de servicio entre cuarenta y cuatro y cincuenta años atrás, que era el tiempo en que se expidieron los lotes del arma.

—Aquí, a Konoha, solo llegó un solo lote de estas armas con quinientas piezas, ya revisé y tengo localizados trescientos noventa y dos. A menos que lo haya comprado en el extranjero, solo hay que buscar ciento ocho. — reporto enseguida tendiendo otra hoja donde en sus anotaciones personales había colocado los nombres y direcciones de los propietarios de quienes hablaba. Ibiki asintió tomando el reporte, perfectamente consciente de que Shizune tampoco estaba dispuesta a mantener el secreto, solo que ella lo hacía a propósito, en una muy evidente venganza por haber terminado arrastrados hasta ese punto. O bien, Ino ya había soltado mucha información y Yugao se al correr de los rumores, y como era una mujer terriblemente astuta, había armado lo demás por su cuenta, claro, Shizune seguía como nota al margen al haberle dado los reportes.

Mientras tanto, los dos Ch ūnin que venían detrás, intercambiaban anonadados. Sintiéndose retados, hicieron tronar el cuello y nudillos y se separaron para empezar la búsqueda.

Había en total doce mil quinientos veinte ninjas registrados con cédula, afortunadamente los podían descartar porque el hombre fallecido pertenecía a un rango en que no se usaba el registro. Sin embargo, desde la fundación de la villa, habían prestado servicio al menos otros cuatro mil shinobi, de los cuales, únicamente podían descartar con seguridad el dos punto ocho por ciento que era población femenina.

El ruido de las hojas al moverse rápidamente y ser descartadas si contaban con la cédula impresa en rojo por la esquina superior derecha, fue lo único que se escuchaba en el eco abrumador de la bodega, en ratos el silbido o tarareo intermitente de Kotetsu, y algún estornudo de Izumo que aún no desarrollaba de todo la inmunidad al polvo propia de su cargo.

.

—Ino… creo que no estás llevando las cosas por dónde se debe…— decía Shikamaru sin tener siquiera la intención o el interés por evitar que su compañera de equipo dejara de agitar violentamente a un repartidor de diarios.

— ¡Sexo al aire libre no es romántico! ¡Es una prueba irrefutable de que no tienes dinero para hacer las cosas apropiadamente!

—Ino, creo que ya se desmayó— observó Ch ōji vaciándose directamente de la bolsa a la boca, las migas de la bolsa de papas fritas para enseguida en un rápido movimiento, convertirla en una pequeña bola que iría a parar a un bote de basura no muy lejos de ahí. Inmediatamente un caramelo fue lanzado a su boca.

— ¡Estos idiotas patanes de hoy en día!

—No somos inspectores de moral, quiero recordarte que estamos buscando otra cosa…

— ¿Y en dónde se metió ese gorila malgeniado? — preguntó refiriéndose al capitán del que no habían tenido noticias desde que los había abandonado hacía las tres y media de la tarde.

—Vamos a comer algo y luego seguimos…

Los ojos fulminantes de la rubia acallaron la idea, enseguida sacó una bolsa de papel que tenía algunos panecillos que por la mañana su mamá había metido en la bolsa. Sin embargo, y para causarle un escalofrío, retiró el odio que lo había amenazado como cuchillo en la garganta.

—Tienes una hora, nos veremos aquí, Shika y yo seguiremos con las otras dos personas que nos faltan.

— ¿No puedo quedarme yo también?... Ya entendí, no.

—… Tal vez pueda ir con ustedes un rato…

—Ve y come, porque no dormimos hoy— volvió a decir jalando a Shikamaru por la camisa tal como era su costumbre. Finalmente, sin poder, o querer realmente, objetar el inusitado ofrecimiento, el joven Akimichi se encogió de hombros, dedicó un gesto lastimero a su amigo que debía lidiar con una mujer herida en el orgullo, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha a su casa que no estaba lejos en realidad.

— ¿Quién sigue?

—Sizawa Akihisa…— y con el nombre Shikamaru le dedicó a ese pobre desafortunado una sincera condolencia, para enseguida indicarle la dirección que debían seguir para llegar a su domicilio.

A medida que dejaban el bullicioso centro de la aldea la vegetación descuidada parecía querer borrar todo rastro del camino que alguna vez hubo en aquel lugar, Ino monologaba sobre las personas que habían visitado a los largo del día, la variedad de personalidades y circunstancias seguían sin encajar completamente en la presencia de aquel pobre anciano olvidado en la cueva. La bitácora que había leído del centinela no ayudaba mucho tampoco, únicamente incluía lo clásico; condiciones climáticas, registro de paseantes con hora exacta… Tal vez lo único raro era que el ninja sabía que varias parejas copulaban en el bosque y no había hecho más que una vaga referencia. Ella tenía entendido que aquello era una falta a la moral o algo parecido, pero el argumento del vigilante era que lo sería si alguien los hubiera visto, y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de girar los ojos cuando los escuchó. De ahí la rubia había seguido una serie de improperios que expresaban la completa frustración que sentía con el tipo que los había recibido completamente desnudo y sin ganas de cubrir un poco la situación como si se encontraran en la más normal de las situaciones, chilló furiosa que era la primera vez que veía un miembro viril fuera de los esquemas de anatomía y no era precisamente el de él el que quería ver…

Shikamaru solo rodaba los ojos bufando, asintiendo o negando de vez en cuando, hacía mucho tiempo que había empezado a hacer eso en lugar simplemente quedarse callado solo porque aquellos gestos le dejaban en claro a la chica que la estaba escuchando. Si bien aunque no los hiciera era imposible no oírla, para ella la respuesta aunque fuera automática, era algo realmente importante en su proceso comunicativo… y por el bien de su integridad física, el esfuerzo valía la pena.

La única prueba de que alguien realmente vivía en ese rumbo era que el camino no había desaparecido completamente, aunque las brechas entre árboles, maleza y hierbas eran cada vez más cerradas, existía aún el desgaste propio que generaba alguien siguiendo el mismo trayecto todos los días. En algún momento pasaron junto a una serie de figurillas de piedra completamente enmohecidas, bien podían haber sido representaciones humanas pero no estaba del todo seguro, casi no se les distinguía entre la hojarasca que las recubría. Solo a una le pudo leer una inscripción a los pies, entre letras faltantes y desvanecidas, los signos decían "El sabio no entra a la cueva del dragón".

—En general nadie con un poco de sentido común entra a la cueva de un dragón— dijo en voz alta haciendo que Ino se quedara callada preguntándole a qué venía eso. Él se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía idea.

La casa finalmente apareció frente a sus ojos tras lidiar con las ramas de un sauce. A diferencia del resto del paisaje, hasta podría decirse que era acogedora. Paredes blancas, techo rojo, un corredor de cerezos y un estanque al frente. Ino se retiraba las ramitas del cabello, sacó después una pequeña botella plástica de crema corporal y repasó las partes que se habían arañado en el trayecto disimulando así los roces que en un rato se volverían rojos. Aunque no sangrara, su piel era muy delicada. Él por su parte solo bostezó ampliamente, la tarde empezaba a caer tornado de color rojizo el paisaje, incitándolo a toma runa siesta en aquél pasto tan bien cuidado…

Ino soltó un grito, pero realmente estaba agradecida de que Shikamaru la hubiera apartado del trayecto de un árbol que de repente, se había venido abajo con un estrepitoso crujido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? — chillo mirando el sitio donde pudo haber quedado aplastada.

—… Que problemático…

La chica volvió a gritar, de repente otro árbol se había arrojado contra ellos, y enseguida otro más, y otro, luego fueron rocas.

—Ya decía yo que esto iba mal— comentó Shikamaru en cuanto pudieron encontrar una losa de roca que les sirviera de escudo contra el repentino ataque.

—Shika…ma…ru…— la voz temblorosa de su compañera a punto de romper en llanto le bajó los ánimos que le quedaban girando la vista lentamente…

—Mierda.

Y todo se volvió oscuro para ellos.

* * *

_:D_

_En el siguiente cap… . regresamos al terror, les quedan como diez horas para resolver todo antes de que Tsunade se entere y los destroce…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Provecto III

**Provecto**

**Tercera Parte**

Abrió los ojos luego de escuchar que lo llamaban insistentemente pero con un tono de voz bajo, se sentía cansado y la cabeza le dolía mucho. Por su cuenta habría salido bien librado del asunto, pero al querer cuidar de Ino, todo se entorpeció, y en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía todas las de perder. Quedar inconsciente no le costó mucho trabajo, y tal vez despertar no sería tan complicado, si de verdad no le dolieran tanto.

—Shika…

La voz aguda de Ino lo empezó a sacar de la bruma que lo tenía flotando como la mayor parte de su cuerpo que permanecía colgado de cabeza.

—Shika… ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ya despertaste! — casi enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca para callarse ella misma.

Finalmente el joven decidió ceder mirando de reojo que su compañera se encontraba en la misma incómoda situación; sus piernas parecían enteramente absorbidas por estalactitas que bajaban hasta caso tocar el suelo varios metros sobre sus cabezas, o bajo ellas, según se mirara. Y de ahí estalagmitas se alargaban encerrándolos en algo como una prisión de barrotes minerales.

— ¿Por qué no te has bajado? — preguntó con desgano moviendo los músculos adoloridos de sus brazos que habían estado colgados y balanceándose.

—No puedo.

—El plan de esperar el rescate es mío. — dijo frotándose los ojos.

—Chōji no tardará en darse cuenta. — aseguró cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Si tan solo estuviera en otra posición, todo sería infinitamente mejor.

— ¡No bromees! ¡Tenemos que salir! — chillo ella ahogando sus palabras cuando el eco de otra presencia irrumpió en el lugar, que ya era muy evidentemente, una gruta.

—No hagas escándalo…

—Shika… mira abajo. — le suplicó con la voz quebrada.

Renuentemente el otro lo hizo distinguiendo junto a las llamas de la fogata los restos de un cuerpo a medio… ¿Comer?

Arqueó una ceja estirando más el cuello para encontrarle la forma que ya presentía.

—Es lo que queda de Sizawa Akihisa— sollozó la rubia mientras aquél ser que recién llegaba se acercaba más.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Le dijo: "No eres tan dura después de todo Sizawa-chan"

Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos, quedarse ya no era un buen plan.

.

—Creo… creo que ya lo tengo— expresó Kotetsu con tanto orgullo que su tartamudeo fue de auténtica felicidad, solo habían pasado seis horas desde que iniciaron la búsqueda rompiendo tiempo récord para algo que les prometía más del límite de doce que tenían originalmente.

Ibiki le arrebató el papel leyéndolo con dificultad por el cifrado pero a grandes rasgos, en el grueso volumen pudo distinguir aquello que hacía único al hombre en la mesa exploratoria de Shizune. Tan solo en la última hoja, el reporte médico que se entregaba luego de haber sido rescatado tras un mes de tortura enemiga, indicaba la pérdida del brazo izquierdo hasta la altura del codo, cirugía en la muñeca y falanges derechas, retina del ojo izquierdo insalvable, seis costillas rotas, dos discos cervicales dañados pero tratables y alerones anatómicos de la rótula derecha fracturados.

—Y su nombre es…

— ¡Morino-taichou!

La voz de Ch ōji llamo la atención de todos los presentes que se giraron para verle entrar corriendo.

— ¡Morino-taichou! ¡Ino y Shikamaru! — gritó jadeando pero finalmente llegando hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de cuatro personas.

— ¡Me separé de ellos a la tarde! ¡Iban a visitar a alguien…! ¡Cuando los fui a buscar no los encontré! ¡Pero la casa estaba destrozada y había sangre en todos lados! ¡Hay una sección entera del bosque interior completamente demolida!

Ibiki le miró seriamente tratando de ubicar el escenario y todas las posibilidades que implicaba lo que el robusto muchacho decía.

El joven Akimichi tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, completamente sudado y le costaba trabajo llevar el ritmo de su respiración. Generalmente era alguien tranquilo, el punto medio entre Shikamaru e Ino, pero aquella preocupación era auténtica.

— ¿Has avisado a alguien más?

—A Shizune-san, ella me envío aquí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo los buscaste?

—Cinco horas, las últimas dos le pedí ayuda al equipo de Kiba, ellos encontraron el rastro de sangre, era de Shikamaru… pero no pudimos saber a dónde fueron después.

Ibiki mascullo para sus adentros.

—Chōji, lleva esto a Shizune— dijo entregándole el reporte que había quitado al otro ninja momentos antes.

El muchacho acepto, comprendiendo que no sería llevado a la búsqueda de sus compañeros y amigos.

—Sureste, finalizando la avenida de las armerías, hay un letrero viejo con un camino abandonado que dice "Paso del rey dragón" — informó para luego tomar la carpeta y volver a emprender la carrera.

— ¿Por qué será que las cosas sencillas se complican tanto? — se preguntó Kotetsu siendo el último en salir de la bodega para alcanzar a los otros que le habían dejado levemente atrás.

.

Estaba claro que lo suyo no era cuidar de niños, realmente sentía cierta vergüenza profesional por no haber podido distinguir las evidentes diferencias entre los colegas con quienes usualmente trabajaba, y el grupo recién asignado. Ya no solo por aquello de haber revelado la información a quienes no tenían porqué saberlo, sino por haberse atrevido a dejarlos solos, que siguieran el curso de su propia investigación como mera pantalla de protocolo para llenar los papeles que a él le hacían falta.

Consideró seriamente la nota de amonestación para Asuma, quien muy al contrario suyo parecía criarlos y consentirlos como hijos, prueba de ello era la notoria necesidad de un vigilante tras sus pasos. No era correcto, Asuma no estaría toda la vida con ellos, llegaba el momento en que los cesarían al ser Jōnin, si es que todos llegaban a serlo. Se especializarían en cosas diferentes, cada uno haría su vida, no podían depender tanto de su unidad. No era sano para un ninja, sobre todo porque algún día les tocaría una misión sin retorno…

Aunque por el momento, estaban directamente bajo su responsabilidad, y tenía que regresarlos en una pieza, después se preocuparía por obligarlos a ingresar a una nivelación.

—Allá ésta la entrada— señaló Izumo innecesariamente.

Los cuatro se adentraron yendo a ras de suelo, debido a que la tupida arbolada les alentaría el paso por el espeso follaje.

— ¿No es la casa de Sizawa Akihisa? — preguntó Yugao reconociendo muchas cosas de ese lugar que no visitaba desde que se graduó como Ch ūnin.

— ¿De quién? — Preguntó Kotetsu.

—Sizawa Akihisa, Tokubetsu Jōnin de infiltración— aclaró Izumo apenado porque su compañero llegaba incluso a confundir a los honorables Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage.

—La gran maestra de combate a distancia, se retiró por problemas de salud…

—Psicosis, trastorno delirante, Sandaime Hokage decidió que era lo mejor retirarla, se volvió incapaz de convivir con otros, peor aún de instruir, hubo demasiados casos de violencia— agregó Ibiki como dictamen.

—Oh— fue todo lo que el ninja que había recibido la información pudo decir al respecto. Sintió pena por los muchachos, seguramente tomo su acercamiento como una amenaza y se fue contra ellos. Ya recordaba algo, en la última misión con compañeros, dos ANBU regresaron, uno sin ojos el otro sin lengua… en realidad no regresaron, hubo que mandar buscarlos cuando la vieron aparecer sola, ausente y sin mucha idea de lo ocurrido. Las misiones en solitario las descartaron, si no había quien la controlara, mejor que permaneciera medicada, en paz y calma por los años que le quedaran de vida…

Tal como Chōji lo había dicho, había mucha sangre, no solo la impresión que pudo causarle a un novato, litros enteros estaban dispersos entre el césped, las paredes, el techo, troncos derribados en el suelo…

—Creo que están muertos— aseguró Kotetsu tratando de calcular cuánto había sabiendo perfectamente que con solo el quince por ciento fuera del cuerpo, ya había shock y muerte segura si no se detenía la hemorragia.

—Solo Shikamaru.

Kiba estaba a un lado, sentado sobre una roca evidentemente esperándolos para dar su informe.

—Dos ciervos, tres perros, otra persona que no conozco y Shikamaru. No hay sangre de Ino, ya revisé.

— ¿Puedes distinguir a las personas por el olor de su sangre? — preguntó incrédulo el único adulto que había estado hablando.

— ¿Si? — respondió Kiba entre orgulloso y ofendido.

—No, no puede— interrumpió Ibiki.

—Solo vio los cuerpos de los animales, y dedujo lo de Shikamaru por eso— agrego señalando un lugar entre las rocas donde el chaleco del joven de quien hablaban, se encontraba destrozado y lleno de sangre.

— ¡Claro que puedo!

—La otra persona tiene que ser Sizawa, Ino no se pinta las uñas de azul, Shikamaru tampoco— volvió a intervenir señalando un brazo amputado, sucio y abandonado bajo los escalones de la casa al que le colgaban aún los restos desgarrados del músculo subescapular.

— ¿No puedes seguir el rastro?

Kiba, molesto, se puso de pie y caminó junto con Akamaru hasta la parte posterior de la casa siendo seguido por los otros.

—Aquí lo pierdo— confesó señalando un agujero en el piso, tal vez tendría unos dos metros de profundidad, aunque en el fondo, la tierra removida hacia evidente que se uso algún tipo de técnica de tierra para removerla.

—Akamaru y yo tratamos de reabrirlo, pero hay una losa bien sólida ahí en medio y quién sabe de qué tamaño.

Ibiki bajó junto con Yugao, los otros esperaron pues no había espacio suficiente para todos. La mujer hizo algunos sellos y recargó las palmas sobre la tierra.

—Uno veinte de profundidad, seis diez de largo por cuatro nueve de ancho, yacimiento ígneo…

El más joven se mostró impresionado levantando las cejas e inclinándose para ver mejor.

—Búscalo en la biblioteca como sondeo geológico, hay varias formas— indicó Izumo dándole una palmada para despedirlo, no había más que pudiera hacer, y de cualquier forma, el capitán no estaría muy de acuerdo en aumentar el número de novatos a su cargo. Tanto el perro como su dueño asintieron y se marcharon.

.

— ¿Moriré aquí?

Ino había estado monologando para mantenerse despierta. La sangre en su cabeza le restaba los momentos lúcidos. Tal como lo había sospechado ella misma, su amigo le confirmo que sus piernas no estaban atrapadas en las rocas, sus piernas eran las rocas. Algún tipo de transformación había alterado la carne y hueso, si querían bajar, la única opción viable, era terminar lisiados. Aunque de aceptar y hacer aquello, debían enfrentarse a cómo salir de la jaula, cómo llegar afuera, cómo regresar a la villa pero sobre todo, cómo hacerlo sin que la criatura que los observaba sentado a unos metros, frustrara sus intentos.

—Shi…ka…ma…ru

Él ya no podía mover los dedos, se hallaba entumido casi totalmente y muy seguramente sería el primero en volver a quedarse inconsciente. Hizo algunos cálculos, la herida de su espalda era profunda. Apenas despertó, saco de su pantalón un cauterizador que se puso a discreción para no alterar a Ino con aquello de que estaba herido y ya había perdido bastante sangre.

—No quiero morir aquí…

Había dejado de llorar hacía rato, su captor ni siquiera había tratado de acercarse, únicamente los miraba, únicamente parecía entretenerse con las sombras danzantes que creaba la fogata con sus vivaces llamas. Con el crepitar de la leña siendo lo único que amenizaba la estadía de sus prisioneros.

—No entiendo…

Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiéndose dormido analizaba a su captor ¿Qué era? Una persona definitivamente, aunque bruta, la existencia de una organización existía, además estaba el detalle de la técnica que los mantenía cautivos.

Llevaba encima una piel, la forma aun le era difusa. Un animal, sin osamentas ¿Un oso? ¿Un lobo?

No, no había lobos en Konoha, más seguramente un tigre o una pantera. ¿Sería alguien encubierto de otra aldea? La vida de vigía invisible causaba ciertos estragos en la psique humana, sobre todo si se iba en solitario.

Definitivamente serían devorados, era un hecho al que negarse era ridículo. La que parecía haber sido mujer, y que en pedazos descansaba a un lado de aquél extraño personaje, era prueba de ello. Él no le había visto, pero Ino estaba lo suficientemente segura como para creer en esa tendencia caníbal.

—Será cuando tenga hambre, entonces moriré…

Tragar saliva era imposible, los coágulos de sangre se le estaban amontonando en la boca que era a donde los dirigía con esfuerzos para no asfixiarse cuando estos siguieran el trayecto de la gravedad. La herida le dolía, ya no sangraba pero le dolía, los brazos inútiles dejaban su peso muerto a las pocas zonas aún con sensibilidad que le quedaban.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al percatarse de algo que antes había ignorado, con la máscara zoomorfa que lo cubría había evadido ese detalle durante su exanimación.

—Ino…— llamo con la voz pastosa.

—Shikamaru…

—Ino, está dormido— agrego bajando la voz todo lo que pudo de manera que el eco no fuera legible más que como un murmullo que bien podía confundirse con el viento.

— ¿Cómo vamos a bajar? Yo quiero mis piernas…

—Escúchame, tienes que hacer lo que te digo…

.

Con poderosos gritos de guerra Kotetsu volvió a impactar su invocación cerrada contra una nueva losa que se interponía en su camino. La osta apenas emitía un silbido rompiendo el viento cuando la agitaban, y haciendo gala de su dureza vencía con facilidad los obstáculos rocosos. Una vez hecha pedazos esa pieza rígida, Yugao levantaba los escombros y la tierra floja con otra técnica, hasta que apareciera una nueva losa.

— ¿Qué tan profundo estará?

—Solo unos quince metros, hay una bóveda debajo— aseguró la única mujer presente haciéndose a un lado para que Kotetsu golpeara de nuevo. El ninja sin embargo les pidió que se apartaran más. Tomó por la cadena su arma, la hizo girar sobre su cabeza para darle un impulso más poderoso y saltando la arrojó desde arriba logrando un impacto tan grande que el trayecto que faltaba para alcanzar la bóveda se desvaneció en un derrumbe que arrastro dentro a todos.

Nadie le reprocho la forma tan bruta de terminar, y saltando sobre las piedras que también iban en picada, llegaron al fondo sin mayor problema. Aunque el escenario no era lo más tranquilizante.

—Hay que separarnos, entraremos a todos los túneles— indicó el capitán sin tiempo para exclamaciones ni lamentaciones que implicaran los múltiples caminos que se bifurcaban en esa zona. Todos hicieron clones de sombra y cada uno tomó una de las entradas empezando a recorrerlas a gran velocidad sin perder el cuidado para no tropezar por la oscuridad reinante.

En algún momento de su trayecto, Ibiki consideró seriamente el estado en que encontraría a la joven Genin y al Ch ūnin, si Kiba estaba en lo cierto, si de verdad podía distinguir y especificar el olor de las sangres, estaban completamente perdidos, Ino no tenía posibilidad alguna de salir airosa de aquello por sus propios medios.

Un cosquilleo en la nuca calva le resulto fastidioso, sabía lo que era eso, preocupación.

No debió llamarlos a ellos, no debió dejarlos solos, no debió fingir que el nombre de Sizawa en la bitácora del vigilante no significaba nada. Cuando menos debió advertirles sobre la mujer y los motivos de que viviera tan apartada del resto, realmente no era coherente pensar que el colapso mental de una kunoichi tan admirada seria tema de conversación en la cena familiar.

Gruñó su molestia, su irritación y su impotencia.

Como Yamanaka, Ino debería ser capaz de llegar a ANBU en unos pocos años de protocolo.

Como Nara, Shikamaru estaba en las filas de espera para general o consultor.

Como Akimichi, a Chōji se le aseguraba futuro como guardaespaldas.

Pero el apellido no hace a la persona, eso lo sabía perfectamente y sin embargo cayó en el fatal error de confiar en su talento legado.

Ino no era Inoichi.

Shikamaru no era Shikaku.

Ch ōji no era Chōza.

Aunque se parecieran no podían ser copias de sus padres, al menos no, sino hasta dentro de muchos años cuando la experiencia de una vida sin guerras que a su generación les tocara, forjara sus caracteres y habilidades.

El compromiso de regresarlos se hizo más latente, como una urgencia de la filosofía de Konoha y el anterior maestro Hokage a quien respetaba y poyaba.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero había alguien al frente…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_XD no sé porque, pero me da gracia escribir a Ibiki preocupado por dos mocosos, aunque técnicamente, por su culpa acabaron ahí._

_Sí lo sé, es un hombre rudo, pero vamos, ni siquiera él está de acuerdo con la idea de que las vidas de ninjas no valen nada._

_:P_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Provecto IV

**Provecto**

**Cuarta Parte**

Al momento en que su ostra debió impactar y hacer saltar en pedazos al sujeto que se le apareció enfrente, descubrió con pesar que no era más que la sombra de una estalactita. Masculló una maldición, parpadeó para tratar de habituarse a la oscuridad, pero él no era criatura nocturna y aunque a veces le tocara trabajar en el almacén peor iluminado, simplemente eso de estar quien sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra en la casa de un topo gigante no era algo que le resultara cotidiano.

Dejó de correr tras dos tropiezos que casi le hicieron caer, si bien no lo consiguieron, sí se había hecho daño en un dedo del pie y en esos momentos estaba ya tan irritado como cuando le pasaba en las mañanas al darse con la pata de la mesa de noche y además saber que se había levantado media hora tarde.

Quiso ponerse serio, pero le estaba costando sobre todo si ponía en perspectiva todo lo ocurrido, aunque sonara cruel para los desafortunados Genin, era una completa incoherencia que nadie en Konoha, ni un miserable ninja de rastreo, había podido notar que la aldea estaba construida sobre un queso, o en su defecto ¿Cómo nadie va a notar el movimiento para hacer esos túneles? ¡¿Y dónde demonios estaba la tierra que debieron quitar? Porque hasta donde él sabía, las cosas simplemente no podían desaparecer, solo se iban a otro lugar.

La osta emitió un gruñido como de alerta, o incomodidad, según se viera, estaba tan ciega como él, el aire era poco, olía a podrido, había humedad y aparentemente no había nadie a quien aplastarle la cabeza para desquitar la frustración.

Escuchó el eco de las piedras al caer en una especie de derrumbe a micro escala, justo del lado derecho. Arrojó la maza.

— ¡Cómo seré idiota!

Debió correr para no quedar sepultado tras el colapso del túnel que él mismo había causado, y con una risa burlona la ostra se lo restregaba.

— ¡¿Qué? La última vez que te invoqué… ¡Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue!

Pero para la criatura no había excusa, era tan divertido ese muchacho. Para no hacerle sentir peor volvió a gruñir desde el interior de su concha que había cerrado alcanzando a desgarrar un trozo de tela peluda, tal vez piel de alguna bestia, que le daría una pista sobre el habitante del laberinto subterráneo.

.

Yugao levantó la vista sintiendo el estremecimiento de la tierra. Kotetsu estaba peleando desde hacía un rato pero no se había reportado con el comunicador diciendo que había encontrado a los chicos que eran la prioridad de la misión. Ni tampoco solicitado refuerzos, él no era un ninja testarudo, conocía sus límites y sabía cuándo comprometía la situación si no pedía ayuda.

Sondeó las corrientes de chakra cercanas, fuera de él, todos tenían avances tranquilos, ninguno había hecho más señales de haber encontrado al causante y ninguno de los clones se había deshecho, al menos no los suyos. Siguió su camino una vez que se aseguró de que no caería todo sobre ella.

Controló un escozor en las manos causado por los rezagos de las llagas causadas por la intoxicación de hacía unas semanas, en el canal auditivo izquierdo también le había salido una pústula, ahora solo quedaba la costra pero le dejaba muy torpe la audición de ese lado, por lo que estaba más alerta de lo que normalmente estaría en una situación de rescate por mucho que fuera inusual.

¿Otra infiltración enemiga? Al menos tenían la seguridad de que Kiba reportaría la incursión de un equipo en una gruta y no quedarían en el olvido si algo les pasaba.

.

Kiba miraba fijamente el punto en el bosque donde debiera estar la gruta que descubrieron como vía de escape tras el secuestro de Shikamaru e Ino.

—Kiba-kun…

Hinata había hablado con hilo de voz, preocupada en extremo y había que considerar que no había tenido una visión clara del espectáculo de sangre porque Shino se había puesto al frente. Sin embargo, tan ingenua no era como para no comprender hasta cierto punto la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿De… de verdad crees que… que están… están…?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Lo más seguro es que no, Shikamaru es muy listo, algo se le ha de haber ocurrido, tal vez hasta está dormido tomando el sol en algún lado mientras todo mundo lo busca allá abajo.

Sonó bastante convincente hasta para él mismo y se asustó por ello, el olor a sangre aún le palpitaba en la nariz y la imagen del chaleco de malla de Shikamaru destrozado sobre el suelo no alentaba para sí mismo el optimismo que trataba de infundir a los demás.

—Tal vez deberíamos avisar a algún superior. — propuso Shino tras un rato de monótono silencio en aquella tarde en que no hacían algo en particular más allá de meditar sobre la inmensidad del bosque que rodeaba su villa, Kurenai era relajada en los horarios de entrenamiento y siempre les dejaba las tardes para "irse a tomar un helado" aunque por las mañanas no fuera tan condescendientes, tanto que ya se habían planteado la posibilidad de que hubiera sido compañera de equipo de Maito Gai.

—Tal vez. — secundó Kiba pensando que al menos se podría mandar a un Jōnin a asegurarse de que los cuatro que entraron estaban bien y todo era únicamente una mala broma del ninja que Ino bateó por considerarlo demasiado viejo, y en eso la apoyaba, si él calculaba diez años más era por considerar que se veía conservado porque menos que eso no le veía.

—Decirle que antes muerta fue grosero. — susurró Kiba recordando esa noche en el Ichiraku.

—Tocarle el trasero fue más. — secundó Shino adivinando de que iba su comentario.

—Secuestrarla y herir a Shikamaru sería extremista.

—Pero tiene sentido.

— ¿Y que figuraba la otra persona? A la que le arrancaron el brazo.

—Envié unos insectos a revisar el depósito de cadáveres, para ver si no lo había tomado de ahí.

— ¿Y?

—No lo sé, no han vuelto.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

— ¿Hace cuánto los mandaste?

—Desde que encontramos el lugar.

— ¡Han pasado horas de eso!

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y no es eso extraño?

—Sí, lo es. Hay algo en el depósito que no quieren que se descubra.

Kiba le miró extrañado.

—Tal vez murió alguien importante.

Hinata levantó los ojos luego de haber mantenido el rostro entre los brazos recargada sobre sus rodillas. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por la mala circulación de aire en el escondite para su cara y los ojos ligeramente cristalizados por un rastro de lágrimas que no quería sacar alternó la mirada entre uno y otro de sus compañeros. Con la preocupación que la embargaba por no saber concretamente el destino de sus amigos se animó a externar una visión fatalista, que hasta cierto punto, era su especialidad.

— ¿Y si…? ¿Y si solo no quieren que nosotros sepamos quién es?

— ¿Te refieres a…?— preguntó Kiba.

—Si fuera alguien importante habrían llamado a los líderes de los clanes… al… al consejo y… se haría una junta de emergencia…— dijo alternando entre líneas contiguas y líneas dudosas, como si no le constara que así fuera en todos los casos.

—Y mi padre sigue aquí. — agregó mirando de soslayo el interior del gran conjunto de casas que era el barrio Hyūga.

Kiba se puso de pie abruptamente chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

— ¡Está decidido! — exclamó.

— ¡Vamos a ver quién es!

—Eres un impertinente. — murmuró Shino bajando del tejado de un salto detrás de Kiba que se había lanzado en picada cayendo con las manos y de ahí tomando impulso hasta los árboles para llegar al hospital.

Hinata hizo una mueca de angustia.

Y lo más increíble de todo, fue que bajó después de Shino.

.

Ibiki acomodó el cuerpo inconsciente de Shikamaru sobre su hombro, un amplio espacio para una complexión delgada como la del muchacho y con la mano libre detono unos sellos explosivos que había dejado caer. Ino, despierta aunque mareada se aferraba a su espalda temiendo que en cualquier brusco momento la dejaría caer. La explosión generada fue como un relámpago que hizo eco en todos los túneles alertando a los demás ninjas y servir también de señal para los clones para que se deshicieran.

Yugao sintió que era la más cerca, no podía encontrar el camino más rápido y optó por abrir su propia brecha, sus manos volaron vertiginosas en cuanto dio con el camino que seguía su capitán, no veía con claridad pero adivinaba que aquello que los seguía no podía ser solo una sombra de roca. Un estampido ensordecedor rompió el silencio cavernoso por segunda ocasión, seguido por otro igualmente que pareció responderle con idéntica violencia, apenas le había dado tiempo a la ANBU de hacer otro derrumbe para que sirviera de escudo. Ibiki vio el humo y la polvareda tras de Yugao que le había seguido.

El túnel detrás de ellos se iba cerrando rápidamente mediante rocas y tierra desprendidas, podían sentir a Kotetsu sobre ellos haciendo el trabajo de bloqueo sin embargo, al frente ocurrió algo extraño que no podían confirmar del todo debido a la casi impenetrable oscuridad, parecía contraerse sobre sí, pero no por derrumbe, como si deliberadamente se encogiera, como si empezara a curvarse en lugar de ir derecho que era la forma que el capitán aseguraba que tenía solo unos minutos antes cuando él mismo pasaba por ahí.

La realidad se tornó confusa.

— ¡Genjutsu!

La mujer masculló algo hizo sellos pero el panorama no mejoraba, no había podido liberarlo ni cuando lo intento con dos juegos diferentes de sellos, el segundo más fuerte que el primero. Levantó el rostro al techo.

— ¡Hagane-san! ¡Subimos! — gritó. Pensó por unos instantes que no habría sido posible que le escuchara, no obstante la risa burlona de la ostra destrozando el techo unos metros al frente le contrario la idea, Ibiki usó el boquete para subir y le aventó a Ino que pegó un chillido al ser desprendida de su rescatista de tan bruscas formas para ser cargada por el otro ninja.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasó a sus piernas? — exclamó sintiendo perfectamente que de las rodillas para abajo había roca sólida apresándola.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

— ¿Quién es el topo? — preguntó al ver que no se detenían, signo inequívoco de que los seguía, y por tanto, le parecía pertinente saber de qué cuidase.

El silencio del capitán no auguró nada bueno.

— ¿Aldea? ¿Número? ¿Afinidad de elemento?

—Uno, tierra, eso era ya obvio, pero parece no ser muy brillante solo absurdamente fuerte. — respondió Ibiki.

—Ino pudo tomar su mente sin ningún problema.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó la rubia.

— ¡No se necesita ser idiota para caer presa del Shintenshin no Jutsu!

—Reacciona bien a las técnicas y ataques directos, parece tener algún conocimiento en genjutsu como para controlar entornos.

— ¿Controlarlos? — preguntó Kotetsu.

—Sí, torció la percepción en la continuidad del túnel.

—No señor, de verdad se estaba moviendo el túnel.

Ibiki frunció el seño ante la corrección preocupado por lo que aquello podía significar, que iba hasta la opción de que jamás los dejaría salir.

— ¡Veo la bóveda por la que entramos! — exclamó Yugao.

Los tres saltaron desde el vinal del túnel hasta el piso de la bóveda, en el centro se hallaba Izumo mirando hacia arriba donde debería haber un enorme boquete que era por donde entraron y sin embargo apenas llegaba a un tragaluz… que palpitaba.

—Ah, sí los encontraron. — dijo el chico del flequillo regresando rápidamente a vista hacia arriba mientras el agujero se hacía más y más pequeño.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí? — preguntó Kotetsu.

Izumo suspiró con resignación.

—Creo que sé… creo que lo sé aunque es, además de tétrico, asqueroso y mal agüero.

Ibiki lo miró cruzándose de brazos aún con Shikamaru encima suyo en calidad de bulto.

—Creo que es una lombriz. — sentencio con más seguridad que la afirmación que había hecho antes.

— ¿Una… lombriz? — preguntó aterrada Ino.

— ¡Pero tenía manos! ¡Y pelo! ¡Y hablaba! — estalló en gritos rememorando la imagen pero con más asco del inicial solo se pensarse en el cuerpo flácido y asqueroso de una vulgar lombriz.

—No quien te secuestró a ti y a Shikamaru, claro. Hablo de estos túneles. ¿No se han preguntado en dónde está la tierra que debieron quitar al hacer esto?

Kotetsu asintió, sabía que tenía razón. Simplemente no podía desaparecer.

Ino había sentido un escalofrío que transmitió al ninja que la llevaba en brazos.

— ¿Una… una… una lombriz?

— ¿Te dan miedo los bichos Ino-chan? — preguntó Kotetsu con sorna. La chica abrió mucho la boca con dramática ofensa.

— ¡No me hables como si me conocieras de toda la vida! — exclamó refiriéndose a la confianza e informalidad.

— ¡Y no! ¡No me dan miedo los bichos! ¡Pero no sé si notaste el tamaño que deben de tener para hacer semejante agujero! ¡El capitán cabe parado!

Era una información puntual.

—Pero no explica lo del movimiento de túneles, nuestro ignoto no es muy brillante, y el trabajo para torcerlo sin derrumbarlo implicaría precisión en algún jutsu de tierra. — comentó Yugao con una mano en el mentón.

— ¿¡Y no podemos discutir esto afuera? — volvió a chillar Ino señalando la entrada que desaparecía.

—Esa es una buena opción. — completo Kotetsu.

.

—Hay… hay seis afuera en guardia, y… tres adentro…— mustió Hinata.

—No… no está bien…— agregó pese a seguir con la guardia buscando un punto por el que pudieran pasar.

—Tiene razón Kiba, no deberíamos siquiera pensar en intentarlo.

— ¡No sean antipáticos!

—Todos son ANBU. Escucha razones.

—No suenas muy convencido de eso…

—Es el tono de voz normal de Shino-kun…

.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar por el grosero modo en que Kotetsu se deshizo de ella arrojándola al medio del rudo que formaron los demás ninjas cuando antes de salir por el túnel que ellos mismos habían hecho saltó sobre ellos la enorme criatura que los había mantenido presos boca arriba. Justo su trasero había golpeado contra el duro suelo cuando el propio Kotetsu ya había invocado a la osta y la arrojó contra lo que fuera aquello.

Se escuchó un gruñido bestial, tenía que haberle roto algo pero conservaba las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y volver a atacar. El Ch ūnin hizo girar la cadena para potencializar el próximo golpe completamente seguro de que en ese nuevo intento si lo derribaba completamente, sin embargo, antes de estar en un rango de alcance soltó un aullido largo y agudo, la tierra se estremeció con brusquedad.

—Aquí vienen. — susurró Yugao desenvainando su ninjato.

Un grito irrumpió el eco cavernoso tras el llamado animal, por uno de los túneles se escuchaba el ruido de un avance y el grito propiamente humano. Otra explosión y despedido por la abertura el cuerpo de un ninja que impactó violentamente contra el suelo no muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo, la distracción causada dio oportunidad a la criatura de lanzarse contra Kotetsu derribándolo en la embestida, obligándolo a soltar su invocación que desapareció cuando sobre ella el cuerpo viscoso, despedazado de lo que efectivamente era un tipo de lombriz gigante.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Ibiki aunque tenía una vaga idea de la identidad de aquél recién llegado, casi restándole importancia al combate que llevaba a acabo Kotetsu en un estilo meramente callejero, de cualquier forma Izumo había ido en su auxilio.

— ¿Capitán? ¡Soy Kubayama!

El guardia se incorporó pesadamente sujetándose la cabeza sin conseguir con ello que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Volvió a preguntar Ibiki.

— ¿Y cómo entraste?

— ¿Eh? Ah bueno, como se fueron sin decirme nada fui a la cueva a echar un vistazo más, seguía sin explicarme cómo pudo el viejo llegar sin que nadie lo notara, si uso una invocación aérea pudo usar la misma para escapar y no morirse ahí, entonces me adentré, el sitio se hace cada vez más estrecho pero pecho tierra se puede pasar, llegó un momento en que…

— ¡Ve al punto! — reclamó lanzando un kunai para que Kotetsu pudiera defenderse de las mordidas que le estaba lanzando, no tenía tiempo ni mucho ánimo para escuchar la larguísima historia que seguro le iba a contar el ninja.

—… vi que estaba así de angosto porque era un derrumbe, no había telarañas ni hongos ni moho ni… ya resumo… empecé a retirar todo pensando que por abajo también pudo haber entrado, se abrió el boquete y baje y luego apareció esa cosa…— dijo señalando a la lombriz.

—…Me metió en eso que parece boca y me estuvo arrastrando por todos los túneles…hasta…

— ¿Puedes regresar?

—Sí, si claro… yo…— no tuvo tiempo de explicarse, le habían arrojado a Shikamaru, el bulto lo tomó por sorpresa y más aún cuando le arrojaron otro que había chillado demandando que no la dejaran con el pervertido.

—Sácalos de aquí, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de estos. — ordenó el capitán en cuanto al menos seis lombrices más se abrieron paso en la tierra.

— ¡Si!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Blahno tienen idea del trauma que me causó esto, le tengo terror fobia y asco a los gusanos :S_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Provecto V

**Provecto**

**Quinta Parte**

El grito de Ino se perdió en cuanto Hideo Kubayama saltó para escapar por un túnel dejando que el grupo se encargara del resto de los detalles.

Ibiki sacó un kunai de medidas superiores a los estándares, pero en relación al tamaño de su mano, la desproporción era inexistente. Volvieron a reagruparse en la infalible forma de ruedo, el atacante de Kotetsu se había distanciado y aquellas criaturas viscosas también los tenían rodeados emitiendo de tanto en tanto gruñidos amenazantes.

El aire viciado de la cueva era no solo de humedad, también había podredumbre y el haber estado expuestos a ello empezaba a cobrar factura con una ligera punzada en la sien. Kotetsu carraspeó para sacarse la sensación amarga de la boca y volvió a invocar a su ostra sujetándola con fuerza y sin esperar las indicaciones de su capitán saltó sobre el sujeto que parecía controlar a las lombrices con el afán de reanudar el enfrentamiento que momentos antes hubieran empezado. Y lo hizo con la seguridad de que sería lo último que haría de práctica en mucho tiempo tras ser devuelto a sus deberes de oficina.

Izumo iba a detenerlo por no haber esperado indicación pero Ibiki no le permitió seguirle dándole la orden de hacerse cargo de una de las lombrices que habían bajado al ser llamadas.

Yugao lanzo un par de sellos explosivos…

.

Cerca, muy cerca de su oído el silbido metálico pasó rozando su mejilla cortando también un mechón de cabello que quedó instantáneamente abandonado aún antes de tocar el suelo, por instinto se llevó la mano tocando el ligero corte que le había causado el filo del arma.

Un salto, otro más.

Aplicando el chakra adecuado pretendía conseguir un poco más de impulso, acompañado solo del crujir de las ramas y las hojas a su paso, el viento en contra golpeando contra su rostro sudoroso, el ritmo acelerado de sus compañeros desesperados por llegar dejándolo atrás por poco, pero irónicamente la diferencia existente entre el árbol que pisaba en esos momentos y el que pisaría en cuatro saltos más, sería la que haría que bajaran la velocidad, todo a razón del tratado entre villas, en tres saltos tocaría el área límite del bosque con Konoha, si esos malditos ponían un solo pie en aquel sitio, sería una declaratoria de invasión que sin dudarlo toda la villa repelería.

Dos saltos.

La rama crujió, dos ninjas frente a él habían escogido la misma para tomar impulso con chakra, por lo que no resistió la tercera carga y se quebró…

Solo faltaba uno…

El grito desgarrador de aquél que había quedado último se escuchó muy cerca de los oídos de sus compañeros, pero solo uno se detuvo girando en seco.

La obscuridad que ahí reinaba no era absoluta. La inmensa luna desplegaba sus claros entre el follaje y las luces de la ciudad hacían lo propio en tonos amarillentos restándole aire lúgubre al sitio. No obstante, aún y con toda esa iluminación, no fue capaz de vislumbrar, ni a su compañero, ni a sus perseguidores.

Con la boca reseca debido a la forzada carrera, no se atrevió a moverse del perímetro seguro de su villa. Trató de hacer saliva para calmar el ardor de la garganta pero no lo consiguió. Temeroso, angustiado y sin certeza sobre la suerte de su compañero, decidió llamarlo, primero como en susurros pero a medida que no tenía respuesta alguna sus llamados se fueron intensificando.

¿Debía seguir con los otros?

No, seguramente ellos ya estarían en la torre entregando la información obtenida.

¿Enviarían a un equipo para ver qué fue de los que no llegaron con ellos?

Tal vez.

Bajó del árbol para tocar el elemento al que era afín, se retiró los guantes del uniforme y palpó la tierra haciendo un sondeo para determinar si solo se había caído sin dejar el límite. Porque estaba seguro de que sus perseguidores no se arriesgarían a cruzar esa invisible línea política.

.

—No le mates Kotetsu-san. — ordenó Ibiki una vez que se aseguró que el cuerpo resbaladizo no se movía más tras haberle volado lo que parecía la cabeza unas tres veces.

Refunfuñó enseguida, no le quedaba más papel explosivo y no se le ocurría otra forma de matarlas, las cuchillas no abarcaban una extensión importante como para rebanarlas, además, eran lombrices, y no del tipo ordinario, su velocidad de regeneración era muy superior al estándar según pudo constatar.

Usar fuego no era una opción inteligente estando encerrados y la única con capacidad para hacer corrientes eléctricas era Yugao. Izumo había estado usando su técnica de agua, pero no era particularmente efectiva al momento de apresar algo de cuerpo sustancialmente baboso.

— ¿Alguien trae algún veneno para disolver? — preguntó de repente.

Yugao saltó a su lado poniéndole en la mano un sobre de papel blanco para enseguida saltar a otro sitio retomando el asunto que tenía pendiente con su monstruoso oponente.

Izumo miró el paquete con cierta extrañeza. Siendo sincero, parecía más una entrega de opio. Pero confiado en que la mujer se lo había dado por algo deshizo el envoltorio y lo dejó caer al suelo donde se encontraba rodeándolo la espesa agua que había creado con su técnica. Enseguida realizó movimiento con las manos y el agua, tornándose ligeramente del color del vino de arroz e incluso con un olor muy similar, se movió hasta envolver el cuerpo sin extremidades. Por la boca dentada salió un alarido, gracias a que estaba oscuro no se percataron de detalles, pero el veneno, absorbido por la respiración cutánea de la alimaña, había empezado a escocer la piel quemando todo músculo a su paso. Hasta disolverla completamente.

—Así será más fácil. — dijo para sí mismo volviendo a manipular la corriente para dirigirla a otro objetivo.

.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — preguntó una mujer acercándose a él, guardando las cuchillas que había sacado para empezar combate de ser necesario.

—_Él_… no está.

— ¡Claro que no está! Se cayó en el último salto, seguro que lo capturaron.

—Pero…

—Regresemos, el capitán ya está entregando el reporte, saldremos otra vez.

— ¿Y _mi hermano_?

—Ya mandaran alguna misión de rescate.

—Yo…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Tal vez hasta lo mataron ya! ¡Déjalo así regresemos a la aldea! ¡Maldición!

—Él es mi hermano…

La mujer soltó un gruñido de molestia.

— ¡Por eso no deberían mandar parientes juntos en una misión! ¡Siempre causan la misma molestia!

—Solo hay que…

Primero fue un bofetón, seguido de la mano sobre su boca y ser empujado bruscamente hasta quedar contra un árbol.

Ella chistó para callarlo cuando intentó preguntar lo que pasaba.

—Siguen aquí…— susurró aunque era probable que de hecho estuvieran en la mira desde que se encontraron.

El ninja abrió muchos los ojos. ¡Si no se habían ido tal vez su hermano seguía ahí!

.

Yugao jadeaba, entre el movimiento se le habían abierto varias yagas y el dolor que eso le causaba era más del tipo incómodo que del paralizante. Pero al aparecer habían conseguido repeler a todos los llamados por aquél…

— ¿Y Kotetsu-san? — preguntó ya que venía a motivo el causante de todo aquello que debía seguir enfrentándose con el Chūnin.

— ¡Por allá! — exclamó Izumo alcanzando a distinguir entre ecos la risa burlona de la ostra que pertenecía a su amigo. Los tres se dirigieron a su encuentro dentro de uno de los túneles que quedaba sin derrumbarse tras la serie de batallas contra supuestas invocaciones.

Las paredes, el techo, el suelo mismo cimbraba cada que la maza era arrojada fallando el objetivo. La visibilidad se reducía en aquél sitio pero al parecer eso no era un problema para que el sujeto encapuchado con piel animal esquivara cada uno de los golpes directos que le era asestados.

.

—Vamos a regresar a la villa… por refuerzos…— murmuró la mujer entre dientes clavando sus uñas en las mejillas de su compañero debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando para mantenerlo callado. Sin soltarlo empezó a moverse hacia atrás, en dirección a la aldea misma una vez que determinó que no eran menos de diez los que les aguardaban esperando que cometieran un descuido para caerles encima como aves de rapiña.

— ¡Hermano!

La mujer no pudo hacer nada, solo sintió el dolor en el brazo cuando el otro se soltó de su agarre al escuchar que le llamaban y le vio correr en dirección de donde había venido esa voz evidentemente de trampa para que abandonaran el lugar entrando a territorio neutral. Maldijo, sacó las cuchillas de nuevo, mando un clon a la villa y ella misma fue detrás a un suicidio seguro.

Saltó apenas a tiempo para evitar que una pieza de metal dentada le cayera encima una vez que fuera dejada caer desde un árbol. No podía ubicar con precisión a los atacantes, solo sabía que sus dos imbéciles compañeros estaban a unos diez metros llevando su propio combate. Saltó por segunda vez arrojando ella una hoz con cadena para no desperdiciar las pocas armas que le quedaban tras esa dificultosa misión. Las trampas, parecidas a las usadas en la caza de osos seguían cayendo obligándola a cambiar constantemente su posición.

Aquí allá y los refuerzos no llegaban. Pegó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol tratando de idear un plan que la dejara bien librada, cuando de pronto un crujido le causó un escalofrío. Con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir se impulsó hacia el frente para escapar sintiendo una absurda ralentización respecto a aquella cosa que pretendía ensartarla como si de una brocheta se tratara. Era la inmensa pata de una araña la que había tocado creyéndola un árbol

Una araña gigante que solo era veloz al mover una sola de sus ocho extremidades, contrario al movimiento lento que debía realizar para mover todo su cuerpo. Sabía que pronto amanecería, porque todo alrededor se había vuelto como gris, el punto intermedio entre la noche y el día, con neblina que crecía inundando el ambiente y dejando solo en un color negro sólido los objetos más cercanos.

Las cuchillas no podían cercenar las patas duras como el metal mismo, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir huyendo de aquella criatura que sin duda había venido junto con sus perseguidores.

¡¿En dónde estaban los refuerzos?

.

Kotetsu estaba con la adrenalina en alto, y tal vez ello contribuyo a que sus reflejos se agilizaran y su visión se acoplara a la oscuridad. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban observando, aguardando por el momento en que inmovilizara al sujeto y procediera el protocolo de interrogación. Le habría gustado prolongar el asunto, pero no estaba para complacencias personales.

Lanzó la ostra y se lanzó él.

Aquél evadió la invocación, pero no el puño de un Ch ūnin desquitando su frustración.

— ¡Maldito seas! — chilló limpiándose la nariz que sangraba mirándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Ibiki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La brutalidad no era en absoluto lo que se le figuraba como solución a un problema.

Yugao se acercó rápidamente para inmovilizarlo.

—Hay que llevarlo arriba.

Izumo fue quien se acercó para cargarle de manera que Yugao y Kotetsu pudieran reabrir algún túnel que los llevara arriba.

.

Evadió el dardo de algunas cerbatanas con agilidad sorprendente, y pronto se vio en la necesidad de huir hacia arriba por los troncos dejando en el camino algunas Tetsubishi para que las pisaran, pero quien la siguió no fueron los ninjas, sino la araña. Sintiendo las patas afiladas cerca de atravazarla evadió como pudo olvidándose completamente de que estaba sobre un árbol, cayendo después de tres escapatorias exitosas.

La caída no le causó mayor daño, y se alegró fugazmente de haber terminado cerca de los hermanos por quienes estaban en tremendo lío. Se acercó notando que habían podido escapar al menos en apariencia, ahora solo restaba correr de regreso a la aldea.

El menor, quien había sido capturado primero al caerse del árbol, tenía fracturada la rodilla, así que su hermano debió echárselo al hombro para avanzar.

— ¡Yo los cubro! — exclamó ella preparándose para otro brutal combate que no tenía esperanza alguna de ganar.

Pero apenas había regresado la vista al frente cuando una de las finísimas patas de aquella araña gigante le atravesó la cabeza por el ojo…

El shock fue inmediato, sus brazos cayeron lánguidos a los costados soltando las armas.

.

— ¡Aire puro! — exclamó Kotetsu sintiendo el alivio en su nariz una vez que consiguieron estar fuera de aquella madriguera de lombrices.

Aunque la decepción fue grande cuando se percataron de que ya había anochecido y no había luz alguna que le cambiara mucho el panorama respecto a lo que habían pasado momentos antes, pero con el sujeto inmovilizado y aire sin viciar circulando en los pulmones, sentían los ánimos renovados y la curiosidad general por la identidad del susodicho.

.

De momento y sin aviso, el clon de la kunoichi se deshizo desconcertando a los compañeros que habían ido a repeler la posible infiltración.

— ¡Sepárense por parejas! — ordenó el capitán haciendo que se desplegaran.

—No inicien batalla emitan señal.

Todos asintieron con acento marcial.

— ¡Allá está Sizawa! — exclamó uno reconociendo a la mujer y bajando hasta su lado. El sol que despuntaba revelaba el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, dado por muerto bañado en un charco de su propia sangre que seguía derramándose profusamente por la herida de su cabeza.

—Sigue… ¡Sigue con vida! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!

.

Sujeto con el poderoso jutsu que había usado Yugao para no arriesgarse con uno sencillo, fue puesto sobre una camilla frente Shizune que se ajustaba los guantes para empezar una examinación. El primer paso lógico era retirarle la piel que usaba como abrigo, ya determinada como perteneciente a un oso, curtida rudimentariamente y desgastada por los años de uso bajo tierra. Siguiente, la máscara, de porcelana primitiva, sin acabados finos, el rostro que se hallaba debajo; delgado, blanco en extremo sin duda revelaba una edad que rondaba los setenta años.

Ante tal descubrimiento Kotetsu abrió mucho la boca ¡Un viejo le había causado tantos problemas!

.

Corría tan aprisa como podía, su compañera no había podido repeler por mucho tiempo a los enemigos y faltaba aún un trecho para regresar a la aldea. Su hermano gritó en su oído con todas sus fuerzas, una trampa para oso había apresado su brazo en el momento en que cayeron de bruces ante la torpe huída que emprendían.

Los ninjas, como sombra, cayeron sobre ellos.

¡Todo había sido gritos! ¡Correr! ¡Correr! ¡¿A dónde? ¡¿En dónde estaba su hermano? ¡Lo escuchaba gritar! ¡Pero no lo veía! ¿Se alejaba? ¿Se lo llevaban?

Siguió corriendo, siempre detrás de los gritos.

— ¡Ellos regresaran! ¡Hermano! ¡No dejes que regresen! ¡La aldea! ¡Protege la aldea!

Una bomba detonó muy cerca arrojándolo contra los árboles cercanos. Perdió el conocimiento enseguida.

.

Shizune determino al revisar el resto del cuerpo que las facciones avejentadas no eran producto de la alimentación y condiciones de vida precaria. En toda regla se trataba de un anciano, demasiado delgado pero de constitución fuerte. Las piezas dentales completas, varias cicatrices pero poco pelo, salvo por el de la cabeza no había más vello en el cuerpo y eso solo levantó una sospecha tanto en ella como en Ibiki. Solo que por la suciedad y las cicatrices no era fácil determinar.

Pidió a su asistente le facilitara el rociador. También solicitó entibiar un poco el agua que comúnmente emanaba fría ya que estaba diseñada para lavar material, no personas, pero un viejo sentimiento compasivo en la kunoichi le hizo considerar que el agua fría era poco apropiada, aún si después debía ser confinado a la oficina de Ibiki para rendir interrogatorio.

.

_Van a regresar, van a regresar… no los dejaré, no los dejaré… ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

_¡Rey que vives y te alimentas en las entrañas de la tierra! ¡Sirve conmigo a esta causa!_

_No van a pasar, no van a pasar…_

_Los esperaremos, los esperaremos, bajo tierra como siempre ¿No, Òmumaru? Bajo tierra bajo tierra._

.

—Confirmado, se trata de ANBU. — sentencio Shizune revelando bajo las capas de tierra y algunas cicatrices el tatuaje de su brazo.

.

_Bajo tierra… bajo tierra… vivimos bajo tierra…_

.

—… Kanko Haruki…— susurró Ibiki con la voz mortecina que sin intención había emitido al relacionar un par de cosas. Los demás le miraron esperando la explicación al nombramiento asignado a su sujeto capturado.

—Entonces este debe ser Kakuei Haruki. — siguió llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Quítale el sello, Yugao.

La mujer obedeció sin chistar pero asegurándose de que las correas de la camilla estaban bien sujetas.

.

_Bajo tierra…_

.

Los ojos del sujeto desnudo y atado a la camilla comentaron a moverse rápidamente yendo detrás de las cuencas como queriendo reaccionar, y finalmente lo logró emitiendo un alarido al sentirse cegado por la blanca luz de la lámpara exploratoria, que se calmo al dar Ibiki la orden de apagarla.

—Kakuei Haruki. — volvió a repetir, pero aquél no reaccionaba a ese nombre, más bien parecía que solo deseaba salir de aquella situación así perdiera extremidades en el proceso.

No emitía más ruido que algunos guturales y gruñidos, como si desconociera incluso algún improperio para dar a sus captores o maldiciones para su suerte. Aquella criatura que no podían calificar propiamente como humana causó cierta repulsión en los presentes.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo? — habló en voz alta Ibiki.

—Tu hermano está muerto, tu compañera de equipo también, ni hablar de tu maestro. Y pensar que fuiste el misterio más grande de la primera guerra ninja. No de nuestro lado, no capturado, nadie supo qué demonios fue de ti.

.

_Tierra…_

.

—Está sedado para que no pueda utilizar su chakra. — susurró Shizune que entendía un poco de la situación, Cuando más chica, su tío solía contarle historia de terror con ese nombre, un fantasma que rondaba los bosques para llevarse a los niños que salían sin permiso de sus casas.

Toda leyenda tenía siempre al final, una base real.

Kotetsu e Izumo intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Por qué el anciano de la cueva, regresaría después de tantos años para averiguar qué había sido de su hermano? — preguntó Yugao ya que ella también había leído el reporte antes de que Chōji apareciera con la noticia de sus amigos capturados.

—Por qué lo había olvidado. — dijo Ibiki tocando su cabeza con el dedo índice y dando dos golpecillos para enfatizar que había recibido un daño que deterioró su memoria.

—Un buen día tomando el té y jugando shōgi recuerda ese episodio de su vida y decide regresar a Konoha, intuyendo lo que haría su hermano de acuerdo a sus habilidades, lo buscó bajo tierra, pero era ya solo una criatura sin propósito, sin recuerdos, completamente enloquecida por el aislamiento. Tal vez lo reconoce, tal vez no, pelean, Kanko huye por los túneles, consigue salir a la cueva, la sella y le da un infarto, por la persecución o por ver a su hermano en tal estado…

.

_Bajo tierra…_

.

—… Alterado, con los recuerdos removidos, Kakuei sale, se encuentra con Sizawa, pelean, llegan Ino y Shikamaru y se los lleva…

—Pero… ¿Por qué no los mató a ellos? — preguntó Kotetsu sin entender el tipo de locura del que hablaba Ibiki, el capitán por su parte dudó un momento.

—… Porque Shikamaru protegió a Ino…— sentenció.

—Se identificó con él, por eso no pudo matarlo, y decidió protegerlos llevándolos con él a su refugio seguro. Entonces debió encontrarse primero con los chicos, Sizawa sale con el alboroto y le hace frente, Kakuei la considera amenaza y la mata.

Shizune no podía evitar seguir sintiendo pena por aquél a quien en un gesto compasivo había puesto a dormir con un jutsu.

—Yo creo que Sizawa trató de matar a los chicos. — murmuró.

—Ino dijo, que primero los atacaron con árboles y rocas, ya revisé la casa, todas eran trampas de Sizawa, además, dice que cuando la estaba devorando en la cueva, le dijo unas palabras, él la reconoció al final…

Kotetsu agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. No le iba nada bien ahondar tanto en motivos viejos.

— ¿Ino está bien? ¿y Shikamaru? — preguntó recordándolos ahora que hacían mención de ellos.

—No les hemos podido quitar el jutsu de las piernas, pero están bien, las heridas de Shikamaru ya están tratadas.

— ¿Por qué Sizawa querría matarlos? ¿No estaba medicada?

—La herida en su cabeza le dejó un daño severo, nada se podía hacer ya por ella.

—Creo que es tiempo de que todos nos retiremos. — dijo Izumo siendo el primero en encaminarse a la puerta se guido de su amigo y la mujer ANBU.

—Buenas noches capitán…

—Buenos días, querrás decir.

Ya el sol despuntaba por la ventana, el viejo dormitaba más tranquilo y relajado.

—Llamaré a Inoichi, que le ponga un par de sellos a ver cómo reacciona. Si puede llevar una vida más o menos normal podrá quedarse ¿No es así? Al fin, esta es su aldea.

— ¿Y si no es así? — preguntó Shizune.

Ibiki no respondió, solo desvió el rostro y también salió por la puerta directo a su departamento, pensaba dormir algunas horas antes de ir a la oficina, pero de momento recordó algo y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hasta una casa poco cuidada donde un ninja nudista estaría despertando.

Llamó a la puerta, somnoliento pero consiente, el dueño de la casa abrió la puerta.

— ¡Capitán!

—Necesito un favor, Kubayama-san.

— ¡Claro!

.

Ibiki terminó su trabajo siguiendo meticulosamente las instrucciones que había recibido del guardia de la muralla. Enseguida arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a la ventana esperando. Desde su lugar también podía ver la puerta, era cuestión de tiempo.

Pronto hubo ruido sobre su cabeza. Ya se levantaba, a buena hora, perezosa al baño, arrastrando los pies a la cocina…pasó un rato… la puerta… las escaleras. Extrañado se levantó de su lugar asomándose por la ventana al tiempo en que una cabellera roja salía con toda tranquilidad del edificio.

¡Es que eso no era posible!

Salió por la puerta para revisar los sellos que había colocado en los peldaños, paredes y toda ruta posible por donde aquella mujer del demonio pudiera pasar ¡Y no había activado ninguno!

¡Ahora sabía por qué demonios podía salirse de la aldea como si nada!

¡Burlaba los sellos sin percatarse de ello! ¡Los de chakra por su rareza! ¡Y los de Kubayama porque…! ¡Por qué no era humana! ¡Esa era la conclusión!

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_-.- creo que he jugado mucho Limbo_

_XD bueno les aclaro una cosa del final porq hace siglos q no actualizo, los sellos de Kubayama se activan con presencia humana. En fin solo me resta decir:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Apotropaico I

**Apotropaico**

Ibiki miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro mirando a la quinta maestra Hokage aparecer por entre el follaje. La escolta de ANBU apartaba la mayor parte de las ramas por cortesía aunque tenían en conocimiento que no era realmente necesario, de un manotazo la mujer podía quitar todo lo que le estorbara al frente. El sitio tenía un acceso dificultoso, y si habían llegado hasta ahí era porque el equipo de excavación tenía encomendada la épica labor de nivelar el terreno para cimentar una casa nueva para el señor feudal.

La construcción desde su propuesta había resultado ser todo un dolor de cabeza. No solo la quería en una zona de difícil acceso, sino que tampoco quería que se despejara un camino que conectara con la aldea, principalmente porque la idea era que el emplazamiento, la construcción, decoración y detallado, fuera un absoluto secreto, y dentro del circo necesario para tales fines -en los que se excluía como medio liquidar a los trabajadores una vez terminada la obra-, estaba la movilización de equipos ninja de élite que se encargaran de vendar los ojos de quienes irían y llevarlos por diferentes medios hasta el lugar. Los obreros además, se rotaban una vez que concluían una sección, así ninguno tendría en su conocimiento más de veinte metros cuadrados en algún punto indefinido rodeado por árboles a su parecer exactamente iguales a los miles que rodeaban Konoha.

Hasta el momento, Tsunade seguía deliberando con el consejo si el arquitecto debía morir o solo serle colocado un sello de supresión de memoria, si los constructores también tenían que tener algún tratamiento, y si los ninjas que se encargaban del transporte y supervisión, serían los mismos que fungieran de escolta cuando el señor feudal ocupara la casa, y los riesgos que implicaba que así fuera de ser requeridos ellos en otras misiones durante el mismo lapso de tiempo.

Ibiki recién se había enterado de aquél proyecto, y fue conducido hasta ahí por órdenes directas de la Godaime, en previa aprobación del consejo. Había aceptado aquello de que lo cubrieran de ojos y oídos sin encontrarle mucho sentido tampoco a que le dieran una serie de rodeos y vueltas, cuando por la nariz ya sospechaba que estaba entre la décima y la quinta milla después de la muralla, cerca del monte Popa -o en el monte mismo, no estaba del todo seguro-, llamado también el monte de los espíritus.

Justo cuando la quinta pisaba el suelo nivelado y se sacaba del cabello algunas hojas que no pudo evitar completamente, el Capitán se aclaró la garganta.

—Infórmame.— vociferó ella revelando el malhumor que cargaba consigo.

—Son veintidós, y siguen buscando en los alrededores.— dijo el hombre conduciéndola hasta el hallazgo que era resguardado por otros dos ANBU.

—Aparentemente todos atados, hay trozos de soga sin podrir que lo sugieren. Hay bastante… variedad, hombres y mujeres, hay tres que tienen signos de desnutrición, campesinos pobres sin duda, pero también hay varios con huesos fuertes. Tengo uno particularmente interesante, padecía algún tipo de síndrome, los huesos del cuerpo están casi desaparecidos, pero en el cráneo puede ver una dismorfia craneofacial, no estoy seguro sobre su sexo, no es mi especialidad, sobre todo con esa particularidad en su sistema. No hay marcas aparentes de tortura, y lo único que tiene común es la edad, que oscila entre los doce y quince años, pero creo que eso debería corroborarlo un experto, solo lo supongo por la estatura.

— ¿Es posible que se trate de algún tipo de ritual?

—No hay ningún elemento que lo indique, no se ve la estructura de algún templo, monumentos o artefactos, tampoco se les cambió la ropa, en apariencia llevan puesto lo que debieron tener en vida. Lo que es un poco preocupante, porque hay un noble por allá.

— ¿Y la causa de muerte?

—Si se les infringió algún daño físico, fue mínimo, solo en los músculos y de eso no queda rastro. Sin traumas, fracturas, o síntomas de hambruna, en la mayoría de los casos.

Tsunade resopló sin poder despegar la vista de la fosa común encontrada apenas unos meses de empezada la construcción. Se encogió para mirar de cerca y tomó un hueso pequeño que se había desprendido de los demás, lo repasó suavemente con la punta de los dedos, desviando la atención entre el campo húmedo por la hierba llena de brisa y murmuró algo para sí misma. Nadie trato de darle entendimiento total, solo con leerle los labios a la primera parte se sobreentendía que era un improperio a su suerte.

—Hay que llevarlos a Konoha.— sentenció dejando la pequeña pieza en su lugar, aunque eso era ya inminente desde el principio, solo le habían estado esperando para dar cuenta del hallazgo. Tras haberse incorporado, los seis ANBU que estaban presentes sin contar al capitán, extendieron largos rollos de pergamino entintado con símbolos especiales, pocas veces vistos ser usados por ninjas ya que se trataba de una técnica de transporte similar al de los pergaminos de armas, pero a cierto nivel superior que haría el mínimo de movimientos al tomar todas las piezas de hueso. Sincronizados perfectamente, movieron los dedos y al unísono el chasquido resultante de la técnica se llevó los veintidós cuerpos encontrados hasta el momento.

Tsunade hizo una seña con la mano a uno de los enmascarados para que se acercara.

—Estás a cargo, quédate con tres más y sigan buscando, cualquier cosa manténgame informada.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Luego a eso giró la vista a los restantes, que ya llevaban en brazos los pergaminos, para indicarles que se marchaban. Ibiki, al notar que no había indicación especial para él, cerró los ojos y mansamente se dejó colocar la venda.

.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido leve. El aceite para engrasar las bisagras funcionaba a regañadientes pero cuando menos ya no se escuchaba en todos los pisos del edificio el graznido metálico. Arrojó el papeleo sobre la mesa del centro de la sala y se tumbó en el sillón estirando la musculosa espalda. El reproche de su fisonomía iba directo contra el viejo colchón, pero solo en esa semana que había intentado cambiarlo por el que se encontraba en su casa, una serie de eventos le restaban tiempo para realizar la mudanza con propiedad.

Antes de empezar a trabajar con la identificación ahora que tenía bien delimitado el tiempo en que debieron morir aquellos chicos, cuyos estudios preliminares arrojaron trece años en todos los casos, decidió ver si tenía algo en la alacena o refrigerador que pudiera meterse a la boca.

El acomodo del departamento era algo que lo tenía aún receloso, pero nos e había atrevido a siquiera mover el sillón cambiando la distancia entre la mesa y este. El misterio que implicaba aquél orden, los muebles aparentemente salidos de la nada y la propia desaparición de tres gavetas de expedientes casi lo obligaron a inspeccionar con furia asesina los confines de la villa. Pero era un hombre práctico, paciente y meticuloso, el decorador desconocido haría su aparición en cualquier momento, hasta entonces, todo tenía que permanecer imperturbable. Además Tsunade lo había mirado como quien escucha las incoherencias de un paranoico asegurándole que debió haber sido él pero el suministro de drogas y la influencia del genjutsu lo habían confundido, que n había posibilidad de que volver habitable un departamento, comprar muebles y llenar despensa y refrigerador, constituyera parte del plan malvado de algún enemigo.

Simplemente era demasiado bizarro, hasta para él mismo. Pero él también estaba seguro de que no había hecho en aquél sitio más que traer consigo un juego de ropa de cama y algo de ropa, no le gustaba el tapiz de los sillones, no le gustaba el color de la vajilla, y había libros en el librero que jamás le llamaron la atención desde que se exhibieron en anaquel. Dos trajes no eran de su talla ¡Y había un shampoo en el cuarto de baño! ¡No! ¡Él no había hecho nada de eso!

Sacó del refrigerador un plato con papel plástico que contenía sobras de la cena. No había nada más interesante así que le pareció aceptable, solo tenía que calentarlo, justo estaba por hacerlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Arrugó las cejas preguntándose quién sería y deseando con todo su corazón que no fuera su insufrible vecina. Abrió la puerta y la interrogante pasó a ser qué quería.

Examinó rápidamente pero con poco disimulo a la mujer que tenía al frente: cabello castaño, suelto, a la altura de los hombros, ojos del mismo color, ropa holgada en tonos caqui, ni una sola marca distintiva en rostro o algún accesorio resaltan, y se le figuró en algún momento como un perfecto ratoncito gris, del tipo de gente que uno olvida con facilidad al pasar completamente desapercibido, y ante su observación no hizo más que endurecer las facciones, pues ella sería sin duda el modelo perfecto para un disfraz.

— ¿Capitán Ibiki Morino?— preguntó con una voz suave y acompasada, como si midiera con un diapasón la afinación.

—Si.— respondió tajante.

—Me dijeron que podía hablar con usted respecto a Tetsuya-kun.

Ibiki soltó un suspiró con más aire de gruñido.

— ¿Desde cuándo ha faltado?

— ¿Faltado?

— ¿O le debe algún trabajo?

—Oh, no, bueno empezó así, pero no es por eso que vengo.

El capitán retrocedió dos pasos y extendió la invitación para pasar, conduciéndola discretamente con ademanes hasta la sala ofreciéndole sitio en el sillón. La joven, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, aceptó la invitación y se sentó con ligereza manteniendo la espalda muy derecha y las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo. De dedos largos y delgados, Ibiki sospechó que podría hacer sellos muy rápido y con cierta gracia, no desechó en ningún momento la idea de que pudiera ser ninja.

—Tetsuya-kun y su maestro realizaron unos trabajos en el edificio donde trabajo. Es un conservatorio, el primero en Konoha, impartimos clases de música y danza para compañías que van de gira, en ocasiones también ofrecemos cursos especiales a grupos selectos de kunoichi…

—Sí, claro, escuché algo del proyecto.

Aparentemente no tenía formación militar, pero la danza le daba entonces esa ligereza de movimientos.

—Parte del trabajo consistía en revestir el salón de prácticas, ahí tenemos un piano, una adquisición poco usual pero eficiente en la enseñanza, y da cierto aire exótico a quienes aprenden. Sucede que el maestro decidió dejar esa habitación a cargo de Tetsuya-kun ya que era relativamente sencillo, y él bajó al anfiteatro. A decir verdad el trabajo aún está incompleto y debía terminarse el fin de semana pasado…

— ¡Ya veo! Veré al chico y lo llevaré aunque sea a rastras…

—Eh… gracias… estoy segura de que a mi director le parecerá perfecto. Pero no es eso a lo que vengo, Tetsuya-kun tiene un rendimiento irregular, eso es verdad, pero también he descubierto que tiene un talento excepcional para algo que en el conservatorio llamamos coloquialmente "aprender de oído". Le descubrí varias veces escuchando por detrás de la puerta mientras daba clase, y la semana pasada, cuando finalmente acudió para completar el revestimiento, en lugar de trabajar estaba en el piano ¡Y había de escucharle! ¡Con solo las clases que fisgoneó fue capaz de interpretar la pieza mucho mejor que el alumno que llevo dos meses preparando con clases diarias!

—Ya veo.

Ibiki había utilizado la frase universal para que el interlocutor abreviara las explicaciones y fuera directo al punto, la mujer así lo entendió ruborizándose por el sutil comentario de falta de interés.

—En cuatro meses debe hacerse una presentación debut, para presentar los avances del conservatorio, si no convencemos a los críticos de la capital nos retirarán el apoyo, y a decir verdad, grandes talentos no… no tenemos… Tetsuya-kun odia la carpintería, por favor, hable con su maestro para que no vaya más y permítale ir al conservatorio.

—Así que encontró quien le compadezca...

— ¿Disculpe?

—Yo solamente soy… su oficial custodio, pero Shizune-san es la tutora, ella arregló el trato y paga al maestro una cuota alta para soportar a un aprendiz negligente.

—Ha sido ella quién me envió con usted, para que valorara apropiadamente.

La mente de Ibiki despertó súbitamente saliendo del leve estado soporífico en que había sido inducido por el ritmo medido de aquella voz. Bruscamente se puso de pie repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "apropiadamente", Shizune no la usaba con regularidad en una conversación casual.

Se movió rápidamente por el departamento buscando con la vista en la periferia de la puerta algún memo.

—Permítame un momento. — dijo, pero antes de siquiera esperar respuesta ya había salido.

La mujer se quedó sola en el departamento, sin relajar la postura ni un momento pero tentada a curiosear, no obstante se quedó en su sitio esperando el regreso de tan extraño anfitrión, cosa que sucedió tres o cuatro minutos después, y mientras cruzaba el vano de la puerta le oyó mascullar algo respecto a los ineptos voluntarios.

—De fortuna ella no lo leyó.— sentenció finalmente.

— ¿Ella?

—No importa.

El Capitán leyó el contenido del pergamino rápidamente y gruñó una o dos veces, pero se dio por enterado perfectamente qué era lo que Shizune quería realmente al decir que él sería más adecuado para evaluar "apropiadamente".

— ¿Es posible concertar una cita?

—Por supuesto.— se apresuró ella dando un salto en su lugar abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo tiene usted tiempo?— preguntó enseguida.

"Cuando le pueda dar nombre a veintidós cadáveres" pensó para sí mismo, pero le tomaría un muy largo rato, tal vez más de lo que Shizune necesitaba. Suspiró sabiendo que si no quería represarías burocráticas, no le quedaba más que hacerlo, y fingir que era de buen modo.

— ¿Es muy apresurado que sea esta noche? ¿A las ocho está bien?— sugirió ella al no recibir pronta respuesta.

—En absoluto, ahí estaré, y arrastraré a Tetsuya conmigo para llegar a tiempo.

—Estaré esperando.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y la mujer obedeció a los ademanes no anunciados que la conducían hacia la puerta. Ibiki se esforzaba por no resultar grosero, que era la impresión general que daba a las personas.

—Qué tenga buena tarde, Capitán.

—Igualmente usted, señorita…

La joven se tornó roja como un tomate maduro

—Miyazaki Nodoka. Por favor discúlpeme esta falta de educación.

—Descuide, solo una cosa, deja de fingir la voz. Es molesto.

Ella pareció sorprendida, aunque seguramente lo estaba en realidad, era una observación personal, bajó la mirada apenada prometiéndolo pero solo deseando poder desaparecer en ese instante, pero como ninguna divinidad intervenía abriendo el suelo bajo sus pies, optó por lo más razonable que era retirarse por su propio pie. Una vez que desapareció de su rango de visión se llevó el dedo meñique al oído para sacar del canal auditivo la sensación molesta que le dejaba el tono tan poco natural, tan controlado y cuidado, propio de las mujeres que se mueven en círculos sociales feudales, si bien tenía que reconocer que la forma de expresarse y palabras elegidas no estaban en el marco de lo exuberante, ello no la eximia del horrible protocolo social, y si algo había quedado claro esa tarde además de la facilidad de Tetsuya para ganar compasión, era que esa mujer quería impresionarlo con un motivo poco claro.

Regresó a lo que le ocupaba antes de la interrupción y el pollo le supo mejor que la noche anterior, tal vez alguna mística influencia del gas freón, o el bicarbonato para evitar la mezcla de olores. Se tumbó en el piso frente a la mesa y sacó los expedientes que hábilmente había escondido de la vista con solo una servilleta de papel. Revolvió las hojas dando una nueva mirada a las fotografías y repasando los detalles que había visto con sus propios ojos.

Tragó y en lugar de chuparse los dedos -cosa que encontraba terriblemente vulgar- alcanzó una servilleta más. Le gustara a quien le gustara, usaría veinte servilletas en una sentada antes de quitarse los restos con la lengua o labios.

Frunció el entrecejo al leer uno de los reportes de desaparición que había desempolvado de los archivos que tenía resguardados en la segunda habitación del departamento; la madre que había reportado a su hijo era una campesina, trabajaba en un plantío de cebollas que había heredado de su esposo muerto durante… supuso que debió ser el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, pero una franja negra de plumón indeleble censuraba el detalle, la mujer y el hijo sobrevivieron pero el niño desapareció tres días después de cesada la alerta. Las ropas eran de los más ordinario, algodón blanco y verde, una cinta en la frente, sandalias de paja trenzada, y lo más destacable sería un _ofuda_; un saquito de seda roja del que colgaba un pendiente de plata con forma de hoja, el más grande tesoro de la familia, la única joya que por tres generaciones había pertenecido a la familia anudada a un amuleto que debiera protegerlo.

Debido a su origen, las fibras textiles tendrían que estar totalmente desechas, así que descartó los cuerpos que fueron encontrados aún con rastro de ropa, de los restantes eliminó a los que tenían un desarrollo óseo demasiado débil, ya que aunque eran campesinos subsistían sin problemas de su cosecha o la pesca de agua dulce, ya que la propiedad tenía un lago anexo. Quedaban seis y mirando el reporte detallado entregado por el equipo forense, encontró que el dichoso ofuda rojo no figuraba entre las pertenencias halladas dentro del área delimitada. Habían pasado unas cinco horas desde dejaron el sitio, los ANBU, de haber encontrado algo, lo abrían reportado.

Marcó el reporte como aceptable para dar identidad a algún cadáver y pasó a otro, aunque el detalle del ofuda no lo descartaba, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro de imaginarse que con toda la facilidad del mundo encontrara a su sospechoso con posesión del amuleto y otras prendas pertenecientes a los occisos. Pero la experiencia que tenía en el trabajo no le permitieron llegar a tal suposición de facilidad, si la cosa empezó difícil solo se pondría peor, y con el terrible y brutal número de desaparecidos en la fecha aproximada de defunción gracias a la llegada del zorro de nueve colas, tendría expedientes para repasar un largo rato antes de poner nombres y apellido.

Afuera el sol brillaba en lo alto y el calor de la temporada ondeaba por las calles buscando la manera de colarse al interior de las habitaciones, pero aquél pequeño departamento ponía una magnífica resistencia a la insistencia de las cuatro de la tarde, así que el aire fresco era lo único que sentía en la coronilla y en el puente de la nariz, y aquello era normal, se había acostumbrado por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, no obstante, al exhalar un suspiro, más como un intervalo a la respiración regular que una manifestación sentimental, alcanzó a ver claramente el halo blanco salir de su boca. Aquello ya era excesivo, sobre todo considerando que a fiera había no menos de treinta grado y ni una nube a la vista.

Pensó en ignorar la peculiaridades térmicas del departamento y a medida que revisaba, consideraba y descartaba reportes, no puso sino sentir la necesidad de hacer una verificación de campo y concretar que había un trasfondo peculiar en algunas de las desapariciones reportadas. El nombre de los oficiales a cargo variaba, lo que era comprensible debido al número de integrantes del cuerpo de policía y las muchas tareas que atendía, muy seguramente por esa variación de asignaciones fue que nadie se percató de nada como en ese momento.

Ya para cuando caía la noche, de casi trescientos posibles, la lista se había reducido a veintiuno con la característica común, de esos veintiuno, al menos trece podían encajar como identidades de los cuerpos encontrados, y dos lo eran con total seguridad, aún sin esperar los reportes médicos finales.

Los ANBU no se habían reportado, por tanto, no tenían hallazgo significativo, miró por la ventana tratando de calcular la hora, según él serían cerca de las siete, calculó una ducha de diez minutos y ponerse en camino para estar a tiempo, dándose el lujo de pasar por la torre de la Hokage para anunciar la reducción de posibles identidades para sus cadáveres.

Mirando de reojo el reloj de la recepción de la torre, confirmó la sospecha de medición del tiempo, Tsunade no estaba ya, pero su asistente le recibió de buena manera el reporte y le entregó un fólder más con las últimas muestras recolectadas, nada significativo realmente ahora que tenía un argumento que seguir, pero servían muy bien para cumplir con el protocolo y arrojarían nueva luz en caso de estar equivocado. Acompañando a Shizune de regreso a su casa -petición que lo extrañó ya que la figuraba detrás de su maestra- aprovechó para recoger a Tetsuya, tenía diez minutos para estar presentable y quince más para llegar al conservatorio, pero para su sorpresa el muchacho estaba bañado, peinado, y con ropa limpia. Demasiado hasta para sorprenderlo a él. Inspeccionó minuciosamente solo con la vista para confirmar que estaba verdaderamente limpio y no solo lo aparentaba, pero efectivamente había conocido el uso del agua con jabón de pasta.

Gruñendo para saludarlo y obteniendo una respuesta similar, ambos dejaron a la kunoichi sola que les deseó suerte con un gesto de la mano aún permaneciendo en el quicio de la puerta hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

Caminaban a paso regular, el tiempo lo tenían bastante bien y a Ibiki pocas cosas le metían prisa, si se levantaba temprano y organizaba todos sus deberes, no había absolutamente ninguna razón para andar como maniaco el resto del días. Para Tetsuya el caso era diferente, pero el resultado el mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la espalda ligeramente jorobada, no había en él un cambio significativo más allá de su inusitado aseo personal, de hecho, Ibiki reconsideraba la idea de que el cambio de profesión fuera a importarle en algo a ese niño, hacía varios días que lo figuraba como el habitante desahuciado del puente que vive de lo que se le cae a la gente y las limosnas de ancianas caritativas. Y que además con algún trozo de carbón rayaría toda propiedad pública con frases anarquistas, si es que ello no suponía un esfuerzo mayor.

Abiertamente no lo expresaba, pero una noche mientras regresaba de una jornada de voluntariado obligado con Tetsuya, comenzó a preguntarse si el muchacho le culpaba a él, o a la aldea, que su pacífica y cómoda vida al lado de Hanamira Kotori se haya esfumado dejándolo en la orfandad -por segunda ocasión, de hecho-. Medidas para tomar tenía pocas, a un grupo terrorista no se unía al ser enclenque como ningún otro, lento de reacción y perezoso a más no poder; así que no, en definitiva no tenía a su lado a un potencial Sasuke Uchiha, Pero un odio pequeño podía impulsar talentos insospechados, podía volverse un espía, un medio de comunicación y contrabando, o en el más bizarro de los casos resultar -como muchos otros casos- un genio demente que al sentirse incomprendido desataría una guerra…

Tal vez era demasiado extremista, pero leer al muchacho era como leer un libro de tres palabras, a sus acciones, gestos y frases se le podían dar dos mil interpretaciones. Shizune también tenía esa sospecha, que los pequeños actos de descuido en la casa como dejar correr el agua del fregadero, no cerrar la puerta del refrigerador cuando sacaba algo o meter monedas en la lavadora, no eran sino una infantil forma de mostrar su enojo. El pergamino que había recibido por la mañana equivocadamente dejado en el piso de arriba por un grupo de Gennin, le informaba de haberlo sorprendido asfixiando a un ratón al que previamente le había sido amputada la cola y las patas.

Suspiró cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, pero con la firme convicción de que si todos los que presentaran ese tipo de síntomas fueran reportados y de alguna manera ayudados, no existirían los archiveros que tenía en el departamento y parte de la oficina. Como venía insistiendo desde que se empezó a hacer cargo del trabajo de la desaparecida policía militar: que no fueran ninjas no los volvía menos peligrosos.

Llegaron al conservatorio con diez minutos de ventaja, pero la mujer les estaba esperando en la recepción y al verles a través del cristal de las puertas, se puso de pie con apuro.

—Buenas noches, Capitán Morino.

—Buenas noches, Miyazaki-san.

El chico apenas levantó la cabeza con un gesto vago que a Ibiki le antojó motivo suficiente para tomarlo de la cabeza y obligarlo a ponerse a los pies de la maestra ya que gracias a ella tendría un oficio mil veces más cómodo.

—Tetsuya-kun, por favor adelántate, ya sabes en donde está e salón.— dijo ella afectuosamente siendo obedecida al instante.

—Morino-taichou, por favor, Tetsuya-kun es un buen muchacho, solo necesita encontrar su camino y estoy completamente convencida de que es este.

Ibiki inclinó un poco la cabeza. Ahora tenía la certeza de que aquél diablillo había estado hablando pestes de por los menos él, y no quería poner a discusión sobre si le había dado el apoyo o aprecio suficiente, para él había sido una carga más al vergonzoso trabajo de niñera, no le había simpatizado en absoluto desde la primera vez que le vio, y aunque se sabía responsable de haberle dejado sin madre -que siendo completamente sincero, era un sol con él aunque mató a sangre fría a otras dos personas-, simplemente era incapaz de tenerle cuando menos compasión, mucho menos desarrollar ese instinto protector que por lo visto ya había ganado de la maestra. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber que estaba ya listo para lo que fuera que querían demostrarle ese día.

Sin prometerle que sería breve, o algo parecido que alentara al hombre para no mostrarse huraño por perder valioso tiempo de trabajo.

—Espero que no le moleste que haya otros dos maestros. Quisiera dejar en claro la postura que tengo respecto a Tetsuya-kun, nadie aquí tiene confianza en que un muchachito procedente de una familia desconocida tenga talento.

—Desde luego que no.

El capitán caminó a su lado dejándose conducir por la joven que de repente se había vuelto más agradable al hablar, siguiendo la petición que le hiciera por la tarde, había dejado de darle el aire aristocrático y la conversación le fluía más natural, incluso ya había podido notar los cambios en volumen y entonación que le facilitaron infinitamente conocerla mejor.

Llegaron al consabido salón, dentro ya estaba sentado Tetsuya ante el instrumento poco frecuente de ver, a un costado se enfilaban cuatro sillas forradas en piel, dos ya estaban ocupadas, pero los dos hombres se pusieron de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

—Miyazaki-sensei.

—Hisaishi Ryuichi, Sakamoto Kenji. El Capitán Morino Ibiki.

Los recién presentados cumplieron con el debido protocolo, y ocupados sus sitios detrás del muchacho que miraba distraídamente algún punto indefinido en el piano mismo.

Ibiki no estaba del todo seguro si estar detrás era lo mejor, Tetsuya estaría nervioso, y no ver la expresión de los jueces así como sus expresiones aprobatorias o no, le harían dudar, o tal vez la maestra consideraba que los maestros no eran alentadores, a saber, pero él preferiría estar al frente.

Hasta ese momento Tetsuya empezó a demostrar algo de nerviosismo, finalmente se había perneado en la capa de indiferencia un poderoso escalofrío y la evidente torpeza al localizar las teclas con las que debiera empezar.

—Tranquilo Tetsuya-kun.— dijo la joven maestra tratando de sonar concialiadora.

—Vamos niño, tengo que dar clase al próximo concertista de la corte, alguien que ha trabajado muy duro por dos años para ganarse su sitio.

Ni las palabras ni el modo le resultaron gratas a la única mujer, y su enfado se marcó con las cejas arqueadas. Ibiki suspiró, el eterno conflicto del talento natural contra el talento desarrollado, ahora lo veía presente en ámbitos más allá de lo que acostumbraba, pero no se sintió realmente sorprendido por la actitud de Hisaishi, a todas luces se veía que era de los que se sometían a largas horas de estudio y práctica privándose de cualquier indicio de la vida personal más allá de aquello que consideraban "importante", en este caso, la música.

El otro profesor era todo lo contrario, su imagen era menos pulcra, aunque estaba limpio los colores de sus ropas no combinaban entre si, caso contrario a Hisaishi que vestía de blanco llevando sobre los hombros un impecable haori color verde manzana con lo que debiera ser el escudo de su familia. De facciones finas, tez pálida y ojos oscuros, pasaría por atractivo/misterioso de no ser por el muy ridículo peinado que aplastaba su corto cabello contra la cabeza dejando libre solo el fleco dividido en dos parte muy simétricas que tenía forma como de dos cuernos, cada uno apuntando a lados distintos. Con toda seguridad tendría el cabello tan rebelde como Kakashi, estaba convencido de eso, por eso lo usaba corto con generosa cantidad de gomina para que no retara la ley natural de gravedad manteniendo así la imagen de orden y control total. Sakamoto, en cambio, tenía el cabello largo, negro, liso y suelto confundiéndose con su barba dejada en libertad para crecer cual ramas de sauce.

_"Y este debe ser el genio natural"_ dijo para sí notando la tensión que se había producido cuando precisamente Sakamoto ganó la palabra a Miyazaki para defender al chico que agitando los dedos seguía tanteando las piezas blancas y negras sin animarse a presionar ninguna.

De verdad esperaba una pelea donde uno y otro se agredieran hasta que la joven los detuviera molesta por su "actitud inmadura y vergonzosa", era como un clásico cuando existían dos opuestos así con un punto neutral sintiendo pena ajena, pero en realidad Tetsuya quien zanjó el asunto encontrando valor para empezar de una vez por todas.

Los primeros ocho segundos los encontró flojos e inseguros, estaba seguro de que Tetsuya se detendría, de ahí se le corrían dos cosas que se disculpara y se quedara petrificado dejando así vía libre a Hisaishi para que destrozara lo que le quedaba de confianza y amor propio o huir derecho a la casa de Shizune y no volver a salir sin escuchar lo que el estricto juez tenía que decir, pero igualmente la moral estaría destruida hasta sus cimientos en un ciclo de auto-tormento por tiempo indefinido.

Se inclinó al frente sorprendido, por haber errado la primera suposición, Contra todo pronóstico y desafiando el comentario hiriente a su inusitada torpeza continuó, y no solo eso, el ritmo, aunque lento, era el más propio para las piezas románticas-deprimentes y se mantuvo así por un minuto aproximadamente, Ibiki no tenía conocimientos muy especializados sobre música, pero sintió algo como un "tropiezo" y después el ritmo cambio, más confiado, ágil, y debió reconocer que llegó a gustarle.

Tras una hora y cuarenta minutos, aparentemente sin previa preparación, Tetsuya se las arregló para no hacer pausas significativas y abarcar un amplia gama combinaciones de sonidos, todas en un orden muy aceptable a su inexperto pero sensible oído, y si bien tenía la certeza de que iba a perder el tiempo, al final todo resultó más agradable: la maestra estaba feliz, Hisaishi refirió algo respecto a enseñanza de básicos, pero aunque fue rudo en su manera de hablar Ibiki no encontró real desaprobación o desprecio.

_"Es lo bueno de que ya sea adulto"_ pensó, ya que de tener la misa edad que Tetsuya estaría haciendo una rabieta. Al que pudo predecir claramente fue a Sakamoto que se puso de pie aplaudiendo efusivamente y solo le faltó evocar a "la llama de la juventud" para ser la copia bohemia de Gai, porque sí, había la inmensa posibilidad de que existiera una criatura más estrafalaria, y era músico o algo parecido, Miyazaki no le específico de qué fungían exactamente.

—Vamos a cenar.— sentenció acercándose a Tetsuya que se había puesto pálido como un pergamino limpio y estaba bañado en una capa de sudor como si le hubiera obligado a dar diez vueltas alrededor de la aldea, las manos y las piernas le temblaban, en general sus emociones lo habían apabullado con fuerza y sin piedad.

_"Lo siento chico, pero sigue mi turno"_

Ibiki lo tomó por el hombro para ayudarle a sostenerse mas o menos derecho y tras despedirse de los maestros ofreció acompañar a la maestra a su casa. Tetsuya no escuchó muy bien aquello, de lo contrario se habría negado en rotundo.

—Muchas gracias, solo debo pasar a firmar mi salida y que todo está en orden. No tardo.

El capitán dejó al chico caer sobre un sillón, había entrado en una especie de shock cuando el director que estaba de salida, le dijo que su horario sería complicado el primer bimestre, pero se ajustaría conforme se regularizara en clases, eso en una traducción evidente, significaba que había leído los reportes favorables y estaba aceptado.

El primero en salir fue Sakamoto, Ibiki intuyó que no había pasado a firmar como los otros. Segundo en pasar a su lado fue Hisaishi, que con más propiedad se despidió, estaba por salir pero Miyazaki le llamó desde la escalera.

— ¡Hisaishi-san! ¡Espera un momento! Dejaste esto en la recepción.

La joven le entregó un saco rojo, algo pálido por el continuo uso. de hecho se podía notar que tal vez la prenda se rompería de un momento a otro.

— ¡Pero qué torpe soy! — exclamó el hombre aceptando la pieza.

—Muchas gracias, Miyazaki-san.

Ibiki permaneció absorto, fue como un reflejo instintivo el que bajara el ritmo de su respiración, sus latidos, en cierto modo había pasado a una faceta de vigilancia y alerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en ese saco rojo absteniéndose de hacer algún movimiento pero esperando ver, aunque fuera solo un segundo, el lazo que lo anudaba…

Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, el destello plateado se hizo presente, reconoció la hoja...

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Miyazaki… mm Nodoka, personaje directo de las crónicas perdidas pero aún no tenemos esas confiancitas jeje_

_Pues todos mis músicos tienen mezclas de nombres de músicos XD_

_Bien, la verdad es que Ellis es medio vaga para las descripciones así que rescaté lo que había y le puse fertilizante para que creciera XD_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	18. Apotropaico II

**Apotropaico**

**Segunda parte**

Ibiki esperaba de pie, luego de haber revisado los expedientes con calma, solo faltaba que Tsunade aprobara su elección. No estaba seguro sobre si lo haría, en realidad si accedía le estaría cumpliendo un capricho en toda regla y por tanto él tendría una deuda personal que ella no dudaría en cobrársela, pero tras examinar las posibilidades no tenía mejor opción, la chica había incurrido en una falta grave, pero no sería ni la primera ni la última en meter la nariz donde nadie la llamaba, y si a su vecina le eran extendidas demasiadas condonaciones, que no lo hicieran con ella que era la primera vez -y tras el susto con su padre, seguramente la última- le resultaría injusto y ridículo. Considerando incluso que su sentido de justicia era ligeramente diferente al de la inmensa mayoría.

—Ibiki-san.— llamó Shizune saliendo de la oficina.

—Tsunade-sama quiere hablar personalmente.— agregó extendiéndole la invitación a pasar sin soltar a Tonton.

El corpulento hombre entró a la oficina fresca por ser temprano, a eso del medio día haría tanto calor que realmente no le gustaba pasearse cerca de ahí.

— ¿Me dará la aprobación?— preguntó directamente tras haber inclinado la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Sí.

Levantó una ceja inquiriendo que había algo más aparte de esa respuesta inmediata y positiva.

—Cierra la puerta, Shizune.

La mujer así lo hizo pero no permaneció en la habitación.

—No voy a cuestionar tus métodos. Pero no puedo evitar examinarlos, y aclararte un par de cosas. La primera es que no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme información, por ridícula que sea si incumbe el uso de recursos, aunque sea un lápiz, quiero ser la primera en enterarse.

El capitán Ibiki Morino no era un hombre que se intimidara con facilidad, no obstante sabía reconocer sus errores y solamente inclinó la cabeza mansamente.

—Respecto a Hinata Hyūga. Ya envié el aviso, concerté la reunión en el conservatorio, te verás con ella en media hora. No te olvides de vigilar también al muchacho y valorar su utilidad. Los ANBU encontraron otro cuerpo, ya te enviarán el reporte a detalle en la noche. Tienes dos semanas Ibiki, si no hay resultados sobre la investigación abandonas la misión, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes como para gastar tiempo y dinero en casos viejos.

El capitán volvió a inclinar la cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna.

Realizar en dos semanas un trabajo completo de análisis de un caso tan viejo y nebuloso era un maratón que tenía que aceptar, solo podía hacer conjeturas respecto a uno solo de ellos pero, aunque pequeña, la única pista que tenía era ese hombre: Hisaishi Ryuichi.

—Otra cosa. Tal vez de asigne como director del programa piloto de correctivos internos.

— ¿Perdón?

Ibiki entendió en ese "Tal vez" como un "Con toda seguridad", y no le había hecho ninguna gracia porque en su mente se formó la historia completa de su vida como niñera.

—Te dejaré a cargo de los Genin y Chūnin que incurran en faltas al código y sean suspendidos, que tengan tiempo de calidad durante su suspensión.

Quiso objetar, pero los ojos miel de la mujer se tornaron como dos dagas apuntando a su humanidad y la negativa dejó de ser una posibilidad razonable expusiera el argumento que fuera.

¿Cuántos serían? ¿Unos dos o tres equipos al mes?

—No llegues tarde, Hinata necesitará detalles de lo que quieres que haga.

Y así la reunión terminó, con una serie de pequeños castigos que acabarían por causarle un sobrecargo de trabajo que jamás había tenido -salvo en tiempos de guerra- y no le gustaba tener, no era sano para nadie y él no era la excepción a la regla.

Acudió puntual, aunque la joven kunoichi estaba ya cuando él hizo su aparición. Le saludó respetuosamente pero no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, su atención se centraba en el suelo terroso.

—Te han informado que recibirás instrucción en este lugar para ingresar en una compañía teatral ¿Cierto?

—Si.

Ibiki asintió aprobando la firmeza y seguridad de esa respuesta, si tartamudeaba en un monosílabo la habría mandado de regreso a su casa a cumplir quién sabe que penitencia impuesta por Hiashi.

—No toleraré que andes fisgoneando en los asuntos que no te incumben, si no se te da la información es porque no necesitas saberla ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

La joven se había puesto completamente roja hasta las orejas y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo para reafirmar su respuesta.

—Los profesores no hacen preguntas, ya han tenido este tipo de adiestramiento con otras kunoichi, tú no inicies conversaciones, no das información de ningún tipo pero, dado el caso, con compañeros de clase atribuye tu presencia a asuntos de tu clan. Todo lo que veas, todo lo que escuches, todo lo que hagas y te hagan será informado exclusivamente a mi aunque procuraré no dejarte sola por periodos largos, se supone que vigile tu desarrollo. Tengo entendido que has recibido lecciones privadas ¿Cierto?

—Sí. Danza y Shamisen.

—No demuestres todo lo que sabes, comete algunos errores pero muéstrate competente en música, solo para cumplir expectativa de cierto profesor, vas ahí a aprender teatro, que tus debilidades estén ahí.

—Entendido.

—Una última cosa.

Ibiki ya había inspeccionado que no hubiera nadie cerca, y cobijados a la sombra de un árbol frente al conservatorio que no había empezado las labores, solo ella podía estar escuchando todo lo que se le decía, en algún momento la pequeña había tenido valor suficiente para levantar la mirada, y aunque no tenía la expresión confiada y segura, al menos sí estaba poniendo toda su atención.

—Nuestro objetivo es Hisaishi Ryuichi, no lo vigiles descaradamente, solo pon más atención a él, convéncelo de que eres su nuevo talento a explotar y que él te busque.

Hinata nuevamente se había puesto roja, casi al borde de un desmayo y sus cejas se arquearon exageradamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El capitán, leyendo cada uno de sus gestos respiró profundo, era completamente nuevo para él el trabajo con novatos, tanto que le iba costar acostumbrarse a darles las novedades de la real vida ninja sin causarles innecesarios conflictos existenciales.

—Sí, vas a seducirlo.

Ella emitió un gemido ahogado viendo ante sus ojos convertirse en realidad un horror que la había acosado en repetidas ocasiones desde que la profesora Suzume Namida les había dado esa bochornosa plática sobre sexualidad y erotismo. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Aquí viene una maestra.— señaló el hombre sin hacer alguna pregunta cortés sobre si se sentía lista, preparada, segura, o si simplemente quería hacerlo. Hinata comprendió algo al instante, no era una opción, estaba asignada y no podía rechazar la proposición. El capitán se adelantó para interceptar a una mujer de cabello castaño que le saludó muy amablemente. Rápidamente se pasó la mano por los ojos para recoger las lágrimas, respiró profundo; no podía decepcionar a su padre otra vez, ella no quería ser siempre una cobarde. Además, Kurenai, su maestra, le había dicho que podía hacer muchas cosas para llamar la atención de un hombre sin desabrocharse la blusa.

Se armó de valor aunque le temblaban las piernas.

— ¿Es ella?— preguntó la mujer sonriéndole, gesto que calmó en un céntimo los nervios de la chica.

—Sí. Hyūga Hinata. Ella es Miyazaki Nodoka, profesora de música.

—Mucho gusto.— su voz había salido en un hilo, pero al menos lo había dicho de un tirón, lo que apaciguó el semblante rudo del capitán.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si pasan? Los demás no tardan en llegar. Siempre soy la primera.— siguió queriendo infundir confianza, rodeó a Hinata con el brazo, era más alta por dos cabezas, y la condujo a través de la puerta que había abierto mientras conversaba con Ibiki.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

—Trece…

—Vaya, ya todo una señorita.

Ibiki sabía que en realidad habría querido decir que se veía mayor, Hinata, a diferencia de otras chicas de su promoción, había desarrollado las curvas de su cuerpo más rápido y con énfasis aunque se empeñaba en ocultarlas bajo gruesas prendas. Fácilmente, con un par de arreglos en el rostro que era lo único que conservaba de niña, podría aparentar quince o dieciséis, algo bastante significativo en ese periodo de su vida.

—Sé que en la academia les enseñan nociones básicas de música y danza ¿Aprendiste bien?

Miyazaki Nodoka había comenzado con el interrogatorio para ubicar mejor un examen exploratorio, en cuanto llegaran los demás, ella ya podría tener una idea clara de dónde partir para organizar su adiestramiento. Afortunadamente para la salud emocional del ANBU presente, la joven empezaba atablar más fluido, aunque a tonos muy bajos y no dejaba de jugar con las manos, como si tratara de darse valor ella misma, que con toda seguridad lo que sucedía en realidad.

—… Pero tuve muchos problemas con canto…— dijo tímidamente volviendo la vista al piso.

—No te preocupes, nadie puede hacer todo. Haremos unas pruebas con cuerda, me dijiste que tocabas el Shamisen ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Cuando era niña una amiga de mi padre me enseñó algo...

—Algo siempre es mejor que nada.

Nodoka terminaba de acomodar los papeles que le correspondían según un archivo con su nombre, en el reloj del pequeño vestíbulo daban las nueve de la mañana y entonces la puerta se abrió. Era Tetsuya Hanamira, el muchacho estaba increíblemente arreglado, no para una fiesta de gala, pero con los referentes que Ibiki tenía de él, casi parecía una persona civilizada común y corriente.

—Buenos días.— saludó rompiendo aún más con la norma de su apatía muda.

—Buenos días, Tetsuya-kun. Adelántate, solo debo esperar a Hisaishi-sensei y a Sakamoto-sensei.

El muchacho asintió y desapareció al dar la vuelta en un pasillo al fondo.

Los dos maestros no tardaron en aparecer. Pese a la apariencia descuidada de Sakamoto Kenji, que ahora a su combinación incoherente de prendas y colores se le sumaba un gorro de lana azul con una gran borla peluda en la punta, estuvo dentro del edificio no después de cinco minutos pasadas las nueve y sin rastro alguno de pereza en su actuar. Dejó que la maestra hiciera las presentaciones y Hinata hizo una mueca muy pequeña parecida a una sonrisa cuando le fue indicado quién era Hisaishi Ryuichi, ese gesto pudo convertirse en una crisis histérica de no ser porque ella misma de golpe bajó la cabeza en una reverencia exagerada rompiendo el contacto visual que se había establecido por solo unos instantes.

—Bueno, mi estudiante llega en media hora, tenía una revisión médica.— dijo Hisaishi cuando le fue informado que debían hacerle un examen a la chica.

Ibiki sonrió para sus adentros por la accesibilidad del sujeto cuando con Tetsuya no dudó en expresar que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Nada grave?— preguntó Nodoka cambiando la expresión sonriente de su cara al preocuparse.

—Espero yo que no, algo de fiebre y taquicardia.

—Oh, lo siento.— se disculpó la maestra como si el estudiante hubiera muerto, loY que ocasionó que el inmutable rostro del hombre arqueara una ceja.

—Pues vamos entonces, Ren-san no tarda en llegar, la vi cuando estaba camino aquí, se detuvo en la panadería. Capitán, por acá.— indicó Sakamoto guiando la comitiva, Hinata al final junto con el ANBU que se había escabullido para dejar al frente a los tres maestros.

La kunoichi se había puesto más pálida de lo que era, y empezaba a frotar las palmas de sus manos con la chaqueta para secarse un sudor inexistente. Ibiki no había dejado de mirarla pero eso no le ayudaba en absoluto a ella que se había dado cuenta.

Finalmente, tras una hora y tres cuartos, se convino un horario se clases, e Ibiki no sabía si Hinata había acatado sus órdenes perfectamente, o era bastante torpe, porque le hicieron bastantes observaciones de detalles a trabajar. Empezando ese mismo día y acomodando al resto de los alumnos -que a lo sumo eran veinte-, Hinata tuvo clase de coro, armonía y danza.

Nodoka Miyazaki daba clases de armonía, ritmo, percusiones y cuerdas.

Kenji Sakamoto tenía a su cargo los cursos de coro, ensamble, e instrumentos de aliento.

Ryuichi Hisaishi impartía danza, expresión corporal, actuación y dramaturgia.

A ibiki, cuando leyó los currículos de cada uno para buscar al infiltrado perfecto, le sorprendió bastante que el profesor más meticulosos y cuadrado diera la clase más dinámica, Hinata sin esforzase reunía las debilidades necesarias para que Hisaishi le diera el mayor número de clases, pues era de un carácter reservado, tímido, sobre todo dócil, y eso era en realidad benéfico para él también, no quería tener que lidiar con otra Ino Yamanaka que sacara de sus casillas tanto a Hisaishi como a él. Ahora solo restaba ver las consecuencias de ello, si todo salía bien, hasta Hiashi le estaría agradecido.

.

Kurenai terminó de servir los platos, arregló la mesa y estaba acomodando las flores del centro. Un ramillete de camelias rojas que contrastara con la vajilla blanca y la mantelería color chocolate.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, acomodando su cabello una última vez caminó a la puerta del departamento para abrir.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-chan.— saludó sonriendo al tiempo en que se hacía para atrás dejándola pasar. La chica tenía las mejillas encendidas y su reverencia pareció exagerada, pero a la mujer le pareció perfectamente normal, sobre todo considerando el motivo de la visita.

—Buenas noches, Kurenai-sensei…

—Pasa.

La maestra la guió a la pequeña sala de estar y le indicó lugar con un gesto. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y muy elegantes, a Hinata, desde el momento en que la conoció, le pareció que era la mujer mas bella que había visto, pero una belleza poderosa y aplastante, diferente a los recuerdos de la belleza dulce y abnegada que podía recordar de su madre. Una fuerza indomable que podía lidiar con lo que fuera que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Ibiki-san me comentó algo.— dijo sirviendo el té mientras Hinata tomaba uno de los bocadillos de surimi con el que le habrían dado ganas de atragantarse para terminar en el hospital y abortar la misión.

—Es un hombre muy bruto, se le figura que una nace sin pudor solo por pertenecer a un clan ninja.— agregó con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

—Pero… es parte de… del trabajo…— tartamudeo la chica sin creer en absoluto en sus palabras. Kurenai negó con la cabeza.

—No para todos.

— ¿Eh?

La kunoichi mayor estaba sentada al frente, cuando se estiró para ofrecer la taza, aprovechó para desviar la mano hasta la mejilla de su aprendiz.

—Solo a los shinobi atractivos. Hay kunoichi que llegarán al retiro sin tener nunca que enfrentar una misión de este tipo.

Hinata bajó la cabeza. Kurenai no era modesta respecto a su propio atractivo, y no era mentira ni una percepción propia, era una realidad que ella aceptaba y explotaba en toda la magnitud de lo que pudiera representar aquello.

—Yo no… yo no soy atractiva…— rechazó la joven sintiendo que su voz se perdía en un nudo dentro de su garganta.

—Solo tengo el busto grande.— dijo pasando la mano por sus ojos para secarse una lágrima furtiva que se había escapado de sus ojos.

—Tonterías. Y lo sabes. Eres muy bonita Hinata, cualquier mujer puede hacer que un hombre desvíe la mirada de su pecho a sus ojos y conquistarlo completamente, la seducción va más allá de ofrecerse como carne.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo es nuestro blanco?— preguntó Kunenai cruzando la pierna y dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! — exclamó la otra. Realmente había pensado que irían despacio, un poco de preámbulo y las implicaciones de la visita como un tema de sobremesa, pero no de apertura. Abrió la boca pero salieron varias sílabas inconexas.

.

Hinata caminaba con prisa. No se le antojaba correr, pero eran cerca de las once y las calles estaban muy poco transitadas. Tampoco era que le diera miedo que alguien la abordara para asaltara, eso no era problema alguno si lo miraba objetivamente. No tenía hora para llegar a casa. Técnicamente se encontraba en misión así que no habría reproche de ningún tipo si simplemente no el iba en gana regresar y quedarse en el departamento de su maestra como ella misma le había sugerido dada la hora. Declinó la oferta, había terminado demasiado apabullada con los consejos de la mujer para lograr su objetivo y salir ilesa en el acto como para siquiera permanecer más tiempo en aquél departamento asfixiante.

Tan solo era como un sentimiento de apego por el orden y la tradición que reinaba en la casa de su familia. Vagar por la aldea sin ocupación era reprobable, o algo así, era demasiado difícil para ella determinar si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o no, las reglas domésticas fijadas eran vagas, se regían más que nada por los arcaicos mandamientos sobre los que se había fundado el clan. Cosas como a qué hora estar en casa, los permisos para salir, la cantidad de dulces permitidos, mascotas o parecidos, simplemente no existían. Neji estaba siempre a las nueve en punto bañando, cambiado, listo para la cena, solo cuando estaba de misión se movía el horario, y nadie se lo había solicitado.

Hanabi regresaba solo una hora después de terminadas las clases de la academia, y si por alguna razón salía del barrio después de ese tiempo, estaba sin falta a la seis de vuelta.

Y nadie tampoco le había fijado horarios.

No tenían perro, gato o similar porque a Hanabi no le gustaban los animales y ella misma no se sentía capaz de poder cuidar alguno tras la muerte de su pez dorado, o más concretamente, el asesinato de su pez dorado. Asesinato accidental, había que aclarar para mantener la paz en su salud emocional.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sacando la imagen de su mente.

Dobló en una esquina dando un salto para evadir un charco generado por alguna fuga en el sistema de agua potable.

El camino que decidió tomar pasaba justo por la calle del conservatorio. A esas horas no había nadie por ahí, y el parque se mostraba más lúgubre que de día con los sauces colgando sus ramas hasta tocar el suelo, el siseo del viento entre ellas, el paisaje obscurecido, el crujido de la madera. No se sentía particularmente atraída por aquellos páramos tenebrosos, pero de alguna manera les veía familiares, el propio barrio de la familia tenía también su buena dotación de vegetación con siglos de historia.

Desvió la vista un instante hacia el edificio que en otros días fuera una tradicional casa de té que su padre frecuentaba con cierta regularidad.

Conservaba la misma estructura, solo había reemplazado la puerta principal y el color de la pintura, antes rojo quemado, ahora blanco impecable. Eran solo tres plantas, dos visibles por encima del muro que lo separaba de la acera terrosa. Harían algunas remodelaciones, podía distinguir la silueta de los andamios aún de noche, pero no creía que fueran demasiado consistentes. Tal vez algún muro, la techumbre, pero no reconstruir todo el edificio, lo habrían hecho antes de colocar el conservatorio ahí.

Frunció el ceño deteniendo su paso en cuanto vio una luz titilan en una de las habitaciones superiores. La ventana, de papel de arroz difuminaba el destello rojo y naranja, pero era claramente una luz que además, proyectaba una sombra. Había alguien en el salón de danza.

Se humedeció los labios sopesando bien las opciones y se encogió un poco llevándose las manos al pecho.

¿El Capitán se molestaría si iba a ver? ¿Le iría a avisar? ¿Se molestaría con ella por interrumpirlo? ¿Le recriminaría no haber hecho nada? ¿Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para comentarle? ¿Y si mejor no de´cía nada?

Un estruendo rompiendo al quietud de la noche le hizo dar un brinco y de manera instintiva disparar sus alertas, activó su byakugan enfocando el lugar en cuestión pero sin ver nada, o al menos a nadie. Se armó de valor para saltar el muro y hasta la techumbre para poder entrar, pero al rededor, nadie había siquiera emprendido una huída o parecido, solo pájaros y perros que afuera ladraban frenéticamente por la intromisión y el ruido. Sin encender las luces supo que tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente, pero sus pies de alguna manera se negaron a obedecerle, como si esperara que alguien más entrara y la descubriera a ella en medio de todos los cristales rotos.

Sus labios temblaron y se apoderó de ella un miedo casi irracional porque nada había tenido que ver en ese incidente, aún así, ahí estaba, plantada, paralizada y muda, con los ojos muy abiertos por si el causante estaba ahí y ella en su episodio de terror lo había pasado por alto. Peor no.

Los perros seguían ladrando, y en algún momento, súbitamente sus nervios reaccionaron haciendo que se alejara de ahí, pero la cuestión seguía siendo la misma ¿Buscaba al Capitán en ese momento o esperaría a la mañana?

Que sus antepasados la protegieran, porque iba a buscarle a donde le dijo que podría encontrarlo.

.

Ibiki se movió rápidamente entre las callejuelas, movía la lengua de un lado a otro para limpiarse los dientes y quitarse el horrible sabor que le dejaba en la boca las píldoras alimenticias. Pero no tenía tiempo para una cena ni siquiera informal, estaba siguiendo a uno de los obreros del que ya había confirmado de buena fuente con dos de los ANBU, pareció reaccionar "interesantemente" ante el halago de los cuerpos. No con miedo o asco como muchos otros, más bien parecía como un nerviosismo, e incluso, trató de regresar más tarde por sus medios. Naturalmente fue detenido, negó ir a la construcción pero el camino supuestamente era el indicado y no fue capaz de dar una razón congruente.

En todo el día se había movido mucho, pero nada fuera de foco, había visto mucha gente y ante la negativa de tsunade a proporcionarle más personal, debió asignar un clon a cada uno d ellos que se viera más "sospechoso" o al menos, con más probabilidades de saber algo al respecto.

Pero con tristeza veía un día entero de esfuerzos infructuosos, ni siquiera el que había enviado con Hinata a pasar el resto de la tarde le informó de algo anómalo. Se pasó las manos por la boca para reprimir el bostezo que se le estaba escapando, y pensar que solo llevaba dos días trabajando con ese nefasto horario, pero seguramente se debía a la improductividad de esfuerzos, de haber ya algo de luz, aunque fueran ya cinco o seis días ni siquiera los sentiría.

Entraron ambos a un pequeño bar a la afueras, de los que colindan con prostíbulos y casas de juego, la zona que pese a las demandas de "las buenas familias", simplemente era imposible desalojar, y la presencia de Tsunade no era la razón particular, muchos ninjas antes de ella y muy seguramente después, veían ahí el único sitio donde descargar sus socializaciones fallidas en otros sitios. Eso fue lo que resultó extraño. Era un obrero, sin antecedentes militares o contactos estrechos con shinobi.

Se deslizó con rapidez pero sin evidenciar que era por no perderlo, buscó una posición estratégica y se pidió un trago, aún a sabiendas de que le causaría unas agruras colosales debido a su falta de alimento.

.

Hinata llamó a la puerta con algo de timidez, no había luces encendidas desde afuera, lo que implicaba que tal vez estaría ya dormido y no le gustaría importunarlo, pero había decidido que tampoco quería esperarlo.

En el piso había solo otras tres puertas, pero era un pasillo demasiado largo, posiblemente eran departamentos amplios, pero distinguió dos puertas canceladas con tablas sobrepuestas, no sabía si era porque los vecinos habían ampliado o el departamento estaba permanentemente cerrado por alguna razón en particular.

Estaba nerviosa, miraba a un lado y a otro, le empezaba a preocupar que alguien ahí viera a una chiquilla llamando a deshoras de la noche a la puerta de un adulto soltero. Bajó la mirada recriminándose por sus propios pensamientos y volvió a dar dos golpes a la puerta, sin atreverse a subir el volumen porque tampoco quería despertar a nadie más causándole problemas de convivencia al Capitán.

Un nuevo intento y nadie respondía cuando menos.

—Seguro salió.— se dijo desechando completamente la idea de revisar con su técnica ocular, se preguntó una vez más qué sería lo más correcto, según las órdenes que le habían dado, no podía acudir a nadie más, pero ese nadie ¿Incluía a la Hokage? ¿Sería prudente irla a ver a ella solo por unos vidrios rotos?

Se mordió los labios, había otra opción, podía buscar al Capitán aunque eso le tomara toda la noche. O esperar a la mañana.

Su mente de pronto se volvió un lío de probabilidades y ninguna se manifestaba con claridad como la respuesta más acertada a su situación, por cada una de las opciones que se le ocurrían saltaban encima no menos de cinco argumentos para considerarlo como un error. Seguía muy quieta parada frente a la puerta deliberando mentalmente lo que debía hacer.

Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar pasos en la escalera, deseó que fuera él, así todo el embrollo que tenía se esfumaría, pero los pasos se detuvieron en uno de los descansos. Esperó un instante, se inclinó al frente y en un susurró dijo:

—Soy Hinata Hyūga… ¿Capitán?

No obtuvo respuesta, se aventuró a dar dos pasos al frente asomándose por entre los barrotes de madera que formaban el cubo de la escalera, a simple vista solo veía una sombra que de ninguna manera se asemejaba a al capitán, era más bien delgada y no muy alta.

—Lo siento, buenas noches.— dijo por toda excusa y volvió a retroceder hasta la puerta recargándose en esta.

El individuo no subió más, no le escuchó moverse, ni su respiración siquiera, eso la puso nerviosa y apresuró el curso de sus decisiones; lo buscaría a primera hora de la mañana.

Decidida ya su situación recargó la mano en la baranda para bajar, pero debió retirarla al instante cuando percibió una sensación viscosa adherida a la madera, una que no había sentido cuando usó el mismo para subir.

Limpiándose la mano en la sudadero bajó procurando no hacer crujir los escalones, y al llegar al descanso donde había visto la sombra, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, solo una ancha en el piso de lodo fresco.

La saltó sin problema y salió del edificio, se iría a acostar, estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo lo acontecido en el día, de repente, tal vez por el estrés, empezó a sentirse muy cansada y con sueño.

.

Un grito agudo y penetrante desgarró la quietud de la noche. Se prolongó solo unos segundos antes de apagarse súbitamente, no al perder potencia, no al tomar aliento para hacer un segundo estallido de voz, solo se apagó a la mitad de su pronunciación, como podía ser como cuando se apaga una vida.

En un principio Hinata sintió caba vello de su cuerpo erizarse como jalara de cada uno de ellos una fuera invisible y helada, nunca había escuchado un grito así y le asusto imaginarse el motivo por el que se apagó tan súbitamente. El frío de repente se hizo presente colándose entre su cabello y silbando en sus orejas, su reacción, sin embargo, fue la más rápida del día y en un par de salto llegó al lugar que había precisado como procedente de aquél espeluznante alarido de última vida.

Soltó un chillido y se tapó los ojos, pero incapaz de permanecer así, de nuevo acosada por el miedo de fallar la primera suposición, se dejó ir de rodillas al frente llevando las temblorosas manos a la garganta de una mujer adulta, estaba tibia aún pero la luz de la farola bajo la cual yacía su cuerpo, era imposible negar la realidad que implicaba tener la cabeza completamente invertida, con el pecho a tierra y los ojos de mirada perdida fijos al cielo.

Fue bajo esa luz entonces que pudo ver con claridad en sus blancas manos la mancha marrón que había ensuciado también su ropa cuando se limpio al sentir la viscosidad de la baranda del obscuro edificio departamental. Un marrón rojizo, pegajoso, el color de la sangre secándose, y entonces, por esa noche, un segundo grito se escuchó.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, un aviso un tanto extraño y largo -que además verán en varios fics-_

_Ya saben que no soy la constancia andante respecto a actualizaciones, y aunque generalmente la culpa la tiene la falta de tiempo, justo ahora enfrento un problema mayor y tiene que ver con las musas._

_Usualmente a un autor la musa se le va, y viene cuando le da la regalada gana. Hay muchos a quienes los abandonan por tiempo indefinido y tal vez para siempre. Si algún colega escritor esta leyendo esto y dice "Es verdad,a mi me dejaron con un fic a la mitad", pues bueno, hago este aviso porque es probable que yo la haya encontrado, que a mi hayan llegado todas las musas de los autores que no pueden actualizar un fic por mas que lloren sangre en el acto, y eso compañeros, es muy malo._

_Tengo 10 fics en publicación justo ahora, pero hay otros 19 pendientes en mi compu y lo triste del caso, es que ahora resulta que las musas quieren trabajar en los otros._

_No, no estoy anunciando un hiatus, sino algo peor…_

_Voy a subir todo lo que tengo en mi compu._

_Así es, la decisión más absurda, impulsiva, irresponsable y grotesca del mundo, pero si no lo hago las ansias me van a comer porque de los proyectos hay cuatro que están a nada de ser terminados, entonces bueno, esta autora se va a meter en un gran lío, pero espera que con ello las musas se vuelvan no solo activas, sino organizadas y puedan sacar adelante todo lo pendiente, y ayuden como terapia ocupacional para evitar el estrés que me genera la tesis._

_Y pues, ya ven, que como yo no tengo nada mas que hacer, espero que los demás tampoco y se den un tiempo para visitarme ¡Hay para escoger!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	19. Apotropaico III

**Apotropaico**

**Tercera parte**

El picante olor del desinfectante se introdujo con una fuerza abrazadora que le llegó hasta el puente de la nariz y en igual medida a la garganta cuando abrió la boca al tener la sensación de ahogarse. Parpadeó varias veces, una silueta frente a ella cubría la luz blanca de las lámparas por lo que sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente.

—Ha despertado, traigan al Capitán. — sentenció una mujer. Se trataba de una no tan joven enfermera de expresión dura y poderosa voz. Con cuidado fue dejada de nuevo sobre la camilla pero no se sintió con el valor suficiente como para preguntar qué había pasado.

"_Te desmayaste al ver un cadáver"_ se le antojaba como la más pobre y humillante de las razones, sobre todo, siendo que no era el primero que veía. Arrugó las cejas varias veces, sentía la cara extrañamente entumida y una sensación de tener un cuchillo en la garganta.

La mujer tampoco ahondó en el asunto, se limitó a ordenar un poco las cosas que había sobre una mesa y que la chica alcanzo a identificar como su ropa. La puerta pronto se abrió y entró por ella el alto interrogador, como una sombra que se extendía por toda la pequeña habitación sembrando el pánico en la pequeña Genin.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó tajantemente ocasionando la partida inmediata de la enfermera.

—Yo…— sintió que sus labios temblaban mientras su mente insistía en lo absurdo de su reacción.

—No lo sé…— empezó a decir ahogando la voz.

—Había una mujer en la calle, le habían girado la cabeza… y sangre ¡Su departamento!

Ibiki frunció el ceño y la chica comprendió enseguida la interrogante no anunciada sobre lo que hacía ahí.

—Un… alguien, en el salón de danza, destrozó el salón, pero no vi a nadie… pensé… pensé…

— ¿Qué debía saberlo? — preguntó el hombre auxiliándola más por desesperación que por compasión.

—… Sí… en el descanso del primer piso y el barandal frente a su puerta, había sangre, de eso me ensucie pero no lo vi al momento, pensé que solo era lodo…— agregó tímidamente ¡Un ninja incapaz de distinguir sangre de lodo!

Cerró los ojos presa del bochorno y con un sentimiento de incompetencia apoderándose de su pecho, la sensación bien conocida de que no se obtenía de ella el resultado supuesto por su ascendencia. No obstante, el hombre pareció meditarlo solo unos instantes.

—Está bien, dormirás aquí para descartar posibles daños internos, pero mañana te reportarás a tus clases con regularidad ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, señor!

Ibiki se marchó dejando a la muchacha enteramente confundida, una vez afuera, la enfermera regresó acercándose a su cama para tomarle la presión o algo parecido. Hinata le dedicó una mirada larga y un silencio absoluto pero a la mujer no le preocupó en lo mínimo.

—Estoy bien…— susurró.

No le gustaba la idea de tener preocupada a una enfermera que podía estar atendiendo a pacientes que de verdad la necesitaban. Un simple desmayo…

—Haré que te suban la cena, el suero ha trabajado bien, pero dos días sin comer lo resentirías si tienes que regresar a tu misión. — explicó con un dejo de amabilidad en sus maneras rudas. Pero Hinata pasó por completo el modo y se centró en el contenido de su comentario ¿Dos días?

Sintió el rubor escalar hasta sus mejillas causándole un mareo.

— ¿Dos días? — preguntó más para ella que para la enfermera, pero esta, habiendo escuchado, no pudo evitar el responderle.

—Parece que de alguna manera tu chakra llegó a los límites mínimos como para mantener las funciones corrientes. Usaste ventilador las primeras seis horas, pero Tsunade-sama consiguió estabilizar tu sistema. Le has metido un buen susto a todos, el capitán ni siquiera ha dormido…

El color rojizo de sus mejillas no se esfumó, se mantuvo con firmeza en su sitio al contrario de la mirada, que pasó a enfocarse en la pared.

.

—Ya despertó. — aseguró Ibiki una vez que Shizune hubo terminado de pasar los reportes a firmar. Tsunade levantó la mirada solo unos instantes ya regresó inmediatamente a las hojas en su escritorio.

—Pero no recuerda nada. — agregó.

—Sospechaba eso. — susurró la mujer restándole importancia.

—Puede reintegrarse a la misión.

—Avisaré a Hiashi, con suerte y deja de insistir con enviar a Hisui para que la reemplace…

Ibiki arqueó una ceja, a Hisui la conocía, ya había trabajado con ella anteriormente para esos menesteres, pero era cara… muy cara… y muy obvio para muchos que realmente no necesitaba entrenamiento alguno en las artes, que todas las dominaba con una absurda perfección que rayaba en lo inverosímil. Por mucho que se empeñara, no lograría engañar a un profesional, tarde o temprano caería en cuenta de la trampa.

Agitó la cabeza.

Una novata era su mejor apuesta.

— ¿Quién está a cargo del…? ¿Cómo lo llamaron en el diario? ¿El coleccionista de mandíbulas?

Tsunade bufó.

—Te lo aclaro a ti como se lo he aclarado a todo el que entra y me menciona eso, no se lleva la mandíbula, se lleva el hioides.

—Interesante diferenciación, pero el daño está hecho, así se le llama ante el público.

—Ha sido la peor estrategia de contención de todos los tiempos.

—Ocho cuerpos son difíciles de justificar simplemente como desapariciones, aunque nadie sabe aún lo de Hinata, ni siquiera Hinata.

—Fue una condenada suerte que Towa pasaran por ahí, Hiashi estaría aquí reclamando mi cabeza.

—No pasó a mayores, solo drenaron su chakra ¿Quién tiene el caso?

—El otro especialista decente en perfilismo criminal que tengo, Inoichi… Duerme unas dos horas, te ves fatal. — observó ella misma estirándose.

—Si caes inconsciente por sobresfuerzo solo vas a entorpecer todo.

Ibiki asintió, ya entregado el reporte sobre Hinata, no le quedaba nada más que hacer en ese lugar, no obstante, Tsunade interrumpió su intento de despedida.

— ¿Consideras prudente el toque de queda?

—No… no, no lo creo necesario, solo tal vez un comunicado para evitar las rutas poco transitadas o salir solo… aunque tampoco le veo mucho sentido, es evidente que se trata de un ninja con alto conocimiento de técnicas de parálisis y muy bueno para ocultarse, Hinata no lo percibió con el byakugan y se escabulló en las narices de Towa y Komachi.

—Ya confirmé con todas los puestos de vigilancia fronteriza, no hay indicios de intrusión, al menos no de números considerables, así que hablamos de un solitario o un grupo muy reducido con planes de desestabilización interna.

—Usted también debería dormir, Tsunade-sama.

La mujer agitó las manos restándole importancia.

—Voy a suspender misiones dos días, todos los ninjas sin trabajos asignados harán guardias, Shikamaru está armando horarios y puntos estratégicos.

Ibiki levantó una ceja en gesto inquisitivo, había dejado muy en claro que todo ese equipo era ineficiente y debían de tener cursos de regularización en varias áreas. Aún así, ahora resultaba que trabajaba en el Departamento de Inteligencia. La quinta maestra Hokage entendió todos sus pensamientos.

—No subestimes al chico, está al nivel de su padre a quien tengo trabajando en lo de los asaltantes de sur…

— ¿Cuándo regresa la chiquilla de su misión?

— ¿Katt? En unos tres o cuatro días, no te preocupes por ella ahora. Te queda aún una semana para el caso de los cuerpos ¡Mierda! ¡Ya son treinta! — estalló arrojando de una palmada el tintero que se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose pedazos y dejando una marca en el papel tapiz.

—La construcción se está retrasando y como sigan saliendo de la nada…

— ¿Ya se le informó a los familiares de los cinco que he identificado?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

—En una semana que se cierre el caso se darán los informes pertinentes.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su bostezo.

—De buena gana los dejaría ahí enterrados y que se construya encima, pero mi consciencia no me dejaría volver a dormir. — volvió a bostezar.

—Lárgate ya. — dijo sin real enfado, más con cansancio y un toque de hastío por el trabajo en general y las cosas que no podía controlar. Con un autocontrol admirable –aunque muchos dudaran de ello-, Tsunade era capaz de lidiar bastante bien con la frustración, se comprometía en serio y al final saliera victoriosa o no, se mantenía en su lugar.

Ibiki volvió a inclinarse a modo de despedida, y pensó que aún todos sus defectos y manías, era ella alguien a quien podía llamar Hokage.

La mañana era cálida, un buen día climatológicamente hablando, pues la tensión en el aire y el miedo se percibía con la misma nitidez cual si fuera una niebla envolvente y asfixiante.

— ¿Y se supone que duerma con esto? — preguntó malhumorado. Tenía intenciones de pedirle la misión de la búsqueda del misterioso asesino, pero al final se arrepintió pensando en todo el trabajo que ya tenía retrasado, el hecho de que tuvieran trece años en el olvido no le daba ningún derecho para volver a rezagarlos al fondo de una gaveta. Así al menos, las familias tendrían un cuerpo para poner en una tumba.

Decidió pasar a desayunar algo, con el estómago vacío no lograría nada. Mientras estaba ahí, revisaría de nuevo todas sus notas para saber si había algo que estuviera pasando por alto.

Había una cafetería que le gustaba mucho, discreta, con buen servicio y accesible a cualquier presupuesto. La camarera ya lo conocía, si no estaba ocupada, le dejaba siempre la misma mesa lejos de las ventanas pero cerca de la salida de emergencia.

Y siempre empezaba por servirle un café expreso y un sándwich de pavo con queso en pan de ajonjolí –era el mejor acompañamiento que había probado en aquél lugar, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a intentar con el de berenjena y espinacas que era su segundo favorito-

El café, espeso y muy concentrado le devolvió algo de vida.

El lugar ya se hallaba completamente lleno, la hora clave del almuerzo de todos los que trabajaban pero no llevaban comida desde casa. Aún así era tranquilo. Los clientes eran en su mayoría oficinistas retraídos que buscaban lo mismo que él a grandes rasgos.

Su mesa tenía espacio para dos personas, estaba sorbiendo del café cuando notó la presencia de alguien conocido. Levantó las cejas, sería cuestión del incierto destino que incluso en el almuerzo el trabajo le persiguiera, hizo una seña a la camarera y esta acudió enseguida recibiendo indicaciones para invitar al hombre a su mesa aprovechando el que ya no había lugares disponibles.

— ¿No inoportuno, Capitán? — dijo con cierta solemnidad Ryuichi Hisaishi acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

—En absoluto, iba a verle de todos modos, para presentar mis disculpas por la inasistencia de Hinata.

—La señorita Hyūga, claro…

—Cuestiones de salud, mañana mismo debe de presentarse en su horario regular.

—Espero que se encuentre bien, mi estudiante personal no puede recuperarse de una neumonía.

—Oh, si… estará bien.

Ibiki estudio al hombre discretamente. Usaba el mismo haori verde manzana que se puso cuando lo conoció, pero la ropa debajo de él era de un color rojo quemado que hacia un curioso contraste.

"_Té" _pensó para sus adentros, "_Tal vez la ensalada de pera_", agregó.

Falló por poco, Hisaishi ordenó una tesina de durazno y efectivamente la ensalada de pera dulce. Había supuesto que seguía una dieta vegetariana, Hinata le había dicho sobre el recelo con el que trataba a Sakamoto a la hora del almuerzo cuando este sacaba emparedados de carne. También apuntó al casi nulo uso de materiales plásticos, manía por el orden como lo conjeturó inicialmente, y perfeccionista.

Con tan solo un día en que la chica estuvo a su lado sacó una buena cantidad de información para entenderlo mejor, o bien, entender el personaje que interpretaba si es que no era así realmente.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, el vecino de la mesa contigua leía el diario, pero en algún momento con un dejo de indignación lo dejó caer sobre la mesa golpeando la cuchara que rebotó en el pequeño plato del café.

— ¿Es que no piensan hacer nada?

Hisaishi dio una discreta mirada.

—Es lo que le digo a mi hijo, vivir en una aldea ninja no es apropiado para las niñas, le he insistido fervientemente que se vaya a la capital, ahí si se puede cuidar de una familia. — observó su acompañante.

Era evidente que hablaban respecto al asesino, ocho víctimas en un par de días, era alarmante y grotesco. El profesor carraspeó como si se hubiera estado a punto de ahogar con el trago de su bebida y eso no pasó desapercibido por el ninja.

—Es vergonzoso. — dijo de pronto Ibiki dejando sobre la mesa la mitad que aún quedaba del emparedado.

—… He visto a muchos grupos patrullar las calles cuando terminamos las clases, desde antier, quiero decir… se hace lo que se puede…— respondió distraídamente Hisaishi.

—Estamos seguros de su detención…

—… Claro…— murmuró en un tartamudeo.

—Debo irme, mi tiempo se termina y no me gusta llegar tarde. — soltó de repente poniéndose de pie.

—Le agradezco permitirme acompañarle en su mesa, nos estaremos viendo, Capitán.

Y con eso, el hombre luego de reverenciar exageradamente salió a toda prisa. Ibiki lo miró con cierta curiosidad preguntándose si tal vez el que había arruinado las cosas para Hinata, era él mismo. Descartó la idea, él había introducido a la chica en la escuela exactamente dos días antes del primer asesinato, y a menos que estuviera implicado en ello, no veía el motivo de su repentina tensión.

Al final, valió la pena su curiosidad sobre el encargado de la investigación. Le daría una visita a Inoichi en su despacho.

.

Llamó a la puerta. Cerca de un minuto después, Inoichi Yamanaka; pálido, ojeroso y ligeramente encorvado, abrió la puerta.

—Convención de muertos vivientes ¿Eh? — dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Ibiki intentó reír pero solo salió de sus labios algo como un bufido.

La oficina estaba en peculiar desorden, un mapa urbanístico de Konoha se encontraba pegado en la pared, alfileres con banderas rojas marcaba el punto donde habían sido encontrados los cuerpos, una blanca el Capitán ANBU la asumió como el punto donde Towa rescató a Hinata.

— ¿No has dormido nada estos dos días?

Inoichi negó con la cabeza.

—En cuanto apareció el primero Tsunade-sama me mandó llamar, y claro yo acudí, pero aún así no me dará mi nombramiento de Capitán. — se quejó acercándose a la cafetera y tomando dos tazas, con un gesto preguntó si la servía e Ibiki asintió. No le daría una intoxicación por café si no llegaba al centenar de tazas en un día.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Curiosidad.

El ninja soltó una carcajada como réplica a ello.

—Perdón, pero eso no lo creo. Aún así, no me molestaría soltarte todo lo que tengo si con eso me puedes echar luz en el asunto.

—No soy ningún gurú.

—Te va gustar este cuento de terror, sé que si, me acaba de llegar el informe médico de Hinata-chan y algunas… particularidades ¿La has visto? Escuché que estaba trabajando contigo.

El Capitán solamente asintió sin proporcionar detalles, a diferencia suya, la investigación que él dirigía si era secreta.

—Bueno, los estudios que le hicieron, revelaron un daño considerable en la sección de cuello, el hueso hioides aparentemente fue forzado lo que sugiere que el método de extracción de este en las otras víctimas corresponde a un método de intrusión por chakra y no un método manual, lo que nos indica que tiene conocimiento de medicina ninja. La segunda cosa destacable es la causa del desmayo, esta se realizó con una interrupción del flujo sanguíneo en el seno carotídeo, Tsunade-sama inhabilitó la prensa de chakra que le fue aplicada, pero se diagnosticó un posible daño a la memoria por la falta de oxigenación al cerebro.

—No hay muchos ninjas médicos con tal nivel de precisión.

—Ni tan hábiles físicamente, según el testimonio de Towa, a las 01:45 horas, Towa y Komachi regresaban de una misión, entraron por la puerta sur, se encontraban a 200 metros de la muralla en la zona boscosa cuando escucharon un primer grito femenino. Se prestaron a acudir por lo que se dirigieron a lo que llamaremos punto A, pasado cerca de un minuto escucharon el segundo grito, presuntamente de Hinata a quien encontraron sola e inconsciente a las 01:49 horas. Towa realizó el examen médico de emergencia y corroborando que podía moverla sin peligro procedió el transporte al hospital donde Hinata fue ingresada a las 01:08, Komachi realizó la inspección de entorno junto con Ōkei y Hayase, guardias en turno de la sección que llegaron a la zona del incidente a las 01:50, la inspección de cumplió desde las 01:50 hasta las 01:20 cumpliendo la reglamentaria media hora antes de dar informe para solicitar refuerzos. A las 01:25 se desplegaron cuatro escuadrones de rastreo, a las 02:45 se encontró un segundo cuerpo en el punto B, a cuatrocientos metros del primero hacia el este, y un tercero en el punto C, a las 05:23 a quinientos metros sur.

Ibiki sonrió de medio lado, su adormilado cerebro repentinamente había cobrado lucidez y mostraba demasiado interés en lo que Inoichi leía, si bien tenía la sensación de que en realidad ya se lo sabía de memoria.

—Es un área muy pequeña como para que cuatro equipos de rastreo no hayan encontrado nada.

—El punto D fue marcado ese día a las 23:25, aunque el estudio necropsico dictaminó la hora de defunción cerca de las 22:00 horas, a las 23:55 el punto F, el punto H a las 01:45, el punto I a las 03:10 y el punto J a las 04:33.

— ¿Y el punto G?

—… Prejuicios personales de Tsunade-sama…

—… Entiendo…— completo Ibiki sonriendo por el sonrojo de Inoichi que solo se revolvía el cabello.

—Es ridículamente rápido… ¿Para la segunda noche, cuántos escuadrones más se incorporaron?

—Otros cuatro.

—Tsunade-sama comentó que tendría a todos los ninjas disponibles lo antes posible, la aldea está en pánico, hasta ahora nadie ha intentado marcharse pero otra noche iniciará una migración considerable.

—Lo sé, sobre todo considerando que todas las víctimas, exceptuando a Hinata-chan, son mujeres civiles.

— ¿Algo en común?

El rubio se frotó las cienes.

—… Físicamente nada, pero ya investigué sus entornos y familia, ninguno pertenece a las líneas genealógicas de la primera generación de Konoha.

— ¿Inmigrantes?

Inoichi asintió recargando la cabeza sobre las manos mientras los codos descansaban en el escritorio completamente bordeado de expedientes, fotografías y reportes. Ibiki tomó una de las fotografías donde se apreciaba el cuerpo desfigurado de una víctima, con tanta sangre era difícil notar algo más que no fuera que le arrancaron la garganta. Pensó que era muy raro que los periódicos aludieran a la mandíbula, pero posiblemente era cuestión suya, que había visto demasiados cuerpos como para confundir un hueso con otro.

—Ya le di aviso a Shikamaru, para poner atención especial en los barrios anexos que se fueron formando con los refugiados desde la primera guerra ninja… Hinata-chan rompe todo el esquema, los Hyūga no solo son una importante familia ninja, también es de las fundadoras, pero… es lo mejor que tengo.

—Para poder elegir así de especifico, necesitaría tener acceso a los archivos históricos de la aldea.

—Ya revisé los libros de visitas, los usuarios más frecuentes están siendo interrogados, pero no le veo buen camino, hay un historiador de la capital con permiso del Feudal para revisar los archivos generales para que componga una… ¿Cómo la llamó? "Crónica de las glorias militares del País del Fuego", pienso que pasará medio siglo antes de que Tsunade-sama se de a doblar permitiéndole revisar algo más.

—La gente de la capital es una molestia. — se quejó Ibiki terminándose el café.

—Y los políticos, un grano en el culo, sé lo que te digo, ha estado casi dos horas jurando que Konoha perderá los apoyos políticos por tal agravio a su persona.

Los dos ninjas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, era demasiado el cansancio que tenían ambos, y el cansancio de la mente podía competir de buena manera con el del cuerpo después de una buena batalla. Necesitaban dormir, pero Inoichi esperaba un nuevo golpe apenas el sol se ocultara.

—Tengo que irme. — dijo de pronto Ibiki poniéndose de pie.

—Suerte con lo que sea que estés haciendo. — respondió el otro haciendo una ademán con la mano como si el Capitán fuera una mosca.

—Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, pero tú me has ayudado más a mi.

Inoichi le dedicó una mirada recelosa, pues sabía que no le diría nada al respecto, si un caso ayudaba a otro, podría funcionar también a la inversa, pero Ibiki no le diría nada sino hasta el final. Resopló viéndolo salir, sacó la lista de ninjas con adiestramiento médico aunque tuviesen estudios truncos y siguió revisando el expediente personal de cada uno de ellos.

.

El capitán ANBU, Ibiki Morino, llegó a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él con gran solemnidad. No era como si hubiese alguien en casa a quien incomodar con una intempestiva entrada, era quizás el modo en el que se había acostumbrado a ser siendo que trabajaba en una oficina donde se podía escuchar el caer de un alfiler en la sala contigua.

Se condujo hasta el improvisado estudio que había armado en la habitación libre del departamento y retomó los archivos de los cuerpos identificados que tenía de los treinta hallados hasta el momento en la excavación.

Una mueca apareció por las rudas facciones de su rostro. Cuatro de ellos eran nacidos en la aldea, pero sus padres habían llegado de Uzushio.

Se llevó una mano al mentón.

¿Jugaría por esa apuesta? ¿A una semana de cerrar el caso se atrevería a seguir lo que a todas luces no era más que una sospecha?

Los demás también tenían abuelos con esa característica, o uno de sus padres era inmigrante, había notado el denominador en las líneas directas padre-hijo, pero si expandía la búsqueda a abuelos o bisabuelos, quizás recaería la coincidencia. Tomaría de los expedientes de desapariciones los que no pertenecían a la descendencia de la fundación para realizar algunas comprobaciones y reduciría la lista para hacer más identificaciones.

Era demasiado arriesgado, pero ya había refutado toda sospecha de que se tratarse de algún ritual, todos los documentos que había revisado sobre sectas no arrojaban datos de referencia, el lugar mismo del hallazgo no contenía elemento alguno que lo indicara, era sin más una fosa común. El daño por descomposición no ayudaba a determinar la ausencia común de un hueso específico como el caso del hioides, el otro asunto de importante diferencia, recaía en que los cuerpos que tenía Inoichi se habían encontrado en posiciones inverosímiles para la correcta anatomía, uno de ellos incluso estaba completamente seccionado, a diferencia de los de hacía trece años, donde fuera de la muerte, no recibieron daño alguno.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en los hechos, si para la mañana siguiente podía determinar que eran todos en algún punto de su ascendencia, inmigrantes, continuaría, de lo contrario tomaría otra línea.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Volvimos! Y pobre Hinata, nadie se digna a decirle que no desmayó por ver un cadáver XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
